El consejo de sabios
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Con el propósito de avanzar en sus planes para eliminar a Inuyasha y compañía, y también para completar la perla de Shikkon, Naraku crea una organización con sus extensiones y Kohaku para así lograr dichos objetivos, pero pronto las reuniones llevarán a otras conclusiones y situaciones, completamente fuera de lo planeado.
1. Día 1 - Reunión 1

**Advertencia:** Hora de un fic completamente nuevo, que no me cae nada mal :p. Saludos a quienes me hayan leído antes, y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, y espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

 **Día 1 – Reunión 1**

Kagura y Kanna se encontraban en el comedor del palacio, degustando unos cuantos tragos de sake (Kagura bebía, Kanna sólo se quedaba allí sin hacer nada). Naraku les había dado la indicación de que se le esperara allí, pues tenía algo importante que anunciar, y desde entonces Kagura y Kanna asistieron ipso facto, mas Naraku parecía haber perdido la hora.

─ Qué aburrido. Espero que Naraku venga rápido, o acabaré ebria de tanto beber sake…

─ Podrías dejar de beber, Kagura ─ sugiere Kanna, y su hermana se limita a gruñir.

─ Hola, mis creaciones. Espero no haberlas hecho esperar ─ llega Naraku con todo el semblante de haber recién despertado.

─ No te preocupes, justo acabamos de llegar ─ se fuerza a mentir Kagura.

─ Perfecto. Había estado pensando que necesitamos organizarnos para así coordinar nuestros golpes para así seguir haciendo cuadritos la vida del miserable de Inuyasha ─ empieza Naraku, y sus dos primeras creaciones le escuchan con atención ─. Durante mucho tiempo me he puesto como objetivo convertirme en un youkai completo, y de ese modo podré lograr mi objetivo de llevar el terrorismo youkai por todo el territorio, y ustedes han venido para ayudarme en ese sentido…

─ Por favor, Naraku, déjate de introducciones y dinos qué es lo que quieres ─ dice Kagura al perder la paciencia.

─ El caso es que nos vamos a conformar en un consejo de sabios ─ declara Naraku, en un momento tan extraordinario que incluso Kanna no evita levantar las cejas ─. Si vamos a putear a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Koga, al menos vamos a putearlos bien, y este consejo de sabios es la manera perfecta para planear nuestros movimientos.

Kanna no opina nada al respecto, mientras que Kagura bufa con fastidio. La idea de conformar un consejo sólo para estar entrando y saliendo de escena cual mosquitos y atacar a Inuyasha y los demás le parecía bastante ridícula, pero algo en su interior le decía que Naraku apenas empezaba.

─ Se me estaba olvidando, también debemos encontrar la manera de hacer a un lado a Kikyo, pues sé que ella sólo desea deshacerse de mí y de la perla ─ Kagura pone cara de _no me digas_ ante lo que dijo Naraku ─. Esa sacerdotisa es demasiado rencorosa. Sólo la herí un poquito, y no piensa sino en verme bajo tres metros de tierra…

─ Lamento interrumpir tus divagaciones, Naraku, pero ese "herí un poquito" le había causado la muerte. Yo no perdonaría al que lo hizo si tuviera la oportunidad de volver.

─ Pero eso fue hace cincuenta años ¿Es que Kikyo nunca se olvidará de ello? ─ Kanna y Kagura intercambian breves miradas ─ Por eso es que Kikyo no me cae para nada bien, es vengativa como nunca he conocido a nadie. En las memorias que guardo de Onigumo, les puedo asegurar que ninguna de las personas que él mató se han intentado vengar.

Si no fuese Naraku el que contase tamañas estupideces, Kagura no hubiese dudado en desternillarse de risa, mientras que Kanna sólo mira un rato su espejo, como si aquello fuera mucho más interesante que el discurso de su creador. Naraku toma asiento en la mesa junto a Kagura y Kanna para proseguir.

─ En fin, sólo quiero decirles que han hecho un excelente trabajo en sus primeras misiones, muy a pesar que Inuyasha sigue vivo, y que Koga aún conserva sus fragmentos de la perla, pero es que primero tenían que calentar y permitirme medir sus habilidades, pues eso es importante para planear sus próximos movimientos…

─ ¿Nuestros? ¿Es que nunca vas a presentarte por ti mismo, Naraku? ─ expresa Kagura con furia.

─ No lo entiendes, Kagura. El villano principal de esta historia soy yo, y si muero esto pierde completamente su interés. Es necesario que yo viva, y de ser posible debo vencer al final, pues así esto es mucho más emocionante.

─ Sí, claro. Y que a Kanna y a mí nos den por el culo porque como somos secundarias, entonces no valemos ni mierda, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Exacto! Me alegra que comprendas tan bien mi punto de vista, Kagura.

Kagura casi le llega a tirar su tacita de sake a Naraku, pero no lo hacía por amor al corazón que ese ser todavía le represaba. A la youkai le sacaba de quicio que Kanna no reaccionara de modo alguno a las ofensas de Naraku, era como si no tuviera emoción alguna que mostrar (lo cual es casi cierto). Naraku aprovecha la oportunidad para servirse un poco de sake y dar un breve sorbo, se delita un momento y bebe otro sorbo.

─ Mmmm, francamente le puedo desear todos los males posibles a los humanos, pero admito que hacen unas bebidas realmente deliciosas, aunque también puede ser que Onigumo en vida disfrutaba bebiendo día, tarde, noche y hasta de madrugada. Lo único que faltaría es que Kohaku esté aquí para servirme el sake, pero en este momento lo tengo limpiando el baño. Está muy bueno, pero detecto en esto un estilo un poco extraño…

─ El sake me lo regaló esa chica llamada Kagome ─ confiesa Kagura, sorprendiendo a Naraku ─. Me lo había ofrecido para que no siguiera partiéndole la madre a Inuyasha, aunque tuvimos que montar un poco de teatro para hacer ver que entre ella y ese tonto lograron anular mi control sobre el viento al último momento. Hubieras visto la cara tan ilusionada que puso Inuyasha cuando me atacó y creyó que estaba a punto de derrotarme. Fue hilarante, la verdad.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Pero de dónde saca Kagome este sake?

─ No me lo dijo, pero la oferta fue demasiado buena como para decir que no, y por eso me dejé derrotar.

─ Bueno, pero sólo por este sake es que te perdono ese fallo. Para la próxima sí lo matas, aunque bien podrías negociar con Kagome para que te dé más sake como este.

─ Eso puedes darlo por hecho.

Ambos villanos siguen bebiendo de aquel sake, e incluso Kagura le ofrece un poco a Kanna, la cual acepta y bebe de buena gana, cosa que los otros dos sabían no haría por sí misma.

─ Naraku, sé que tu cabeza está llena de ideas y todas esas cosas para conseguir la perla, pero espero que no te olvides que Kanna y yo necesitamos de un lugar para dormir, y en este palacio lamentablemente no hay habitaciones, pues todas las ocupaste con tus cosas.

─ Eso significa que voy a tener entonces que ampliar el lugar ─ sugiere Naraku ─, y es que también lo hago pensando en que voy a crear más extensiones, pues necesito variar las estrategias de batalla, así que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

─ ¿Y con ponernos a trabajar te refieres a que Kanna y yo lo hagamos todo?

─ Kagura, ¿acaso me crees capaz de dejar solas a dos mujeres para que hagan todo el trabajo de expansión de mi palacio? Me ofendes ─ Kagura empieza a ilusionarse con que Naraku en serio las iba a ayudar ─. Para eso también es que voy a crear nuevas extensiones, para que las ayuden con el trabajo ─ Kagura se cae al estilo anime.

─ Ha llegado alguien al castillo ─ dice Kanna, y muestra su espejo para que Naraku y Kagura vieran de quién se trataba.

─ Es maravilloso. Se trata del repartidor de sushi ─ dice Naraku muy contento ─. Y ha llegado a muy buena hora, pues empiezo a tener hambre.

─ ¿Quieres que vaya a atender a esa persona? ─ dice Kagura.

─ Sí, hazlo. Ve y trae el sushi que ordené, pero no dejes que el repartidor entre.

─ ¿Pero con qué le pago? Te recuerdo que tu escudo pudrió todas nuestras reservas de monedas y oro ─ apunta Kagura, logrando hacer pensar a Naraku en otra alternativa.

─ Entonces págale con arañas, y si no las acepta, entonces mátalo. Así tendrás también a un esclavo que te ayude con la ampliación, o que por lo menos te traiga el té durante el descanso.

En vista que ya no había nada más que decir, Kagura se pone de pie y se retira, y Kanna va junto con ella. Naraku prueba un poco más de sake, esperando que el sushi incluya wasabi, tal y como lo había encargado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como pueden ver, este apenas es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Próximamente vienen Goshinki, Kohaku, Juromaru y Kageromaru, como muy bien lo pueden adivinar ¿qué pasará? Tendrán que esperar hasta que actualice :p

Hasta otra


	2. Día 9 - Reunión 2

**Advertencia:** Buenos días, tardes, noches, o lo que toque a quien lea por aquí. He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie de historias centradas en Naraku, sus extensiones y Kohaku, espero que les agrade. Inuyasha solo le puede pertenecer a Rumiko, una mangaka con talento para crear a un villano con semejante capacidad de estratega.

 **Día 9 ─ Reunión 2**

Kagura, Kohaku y Kanna se encontraban bebiendo un poco de té a la sombra de un árbol marchito (no podían esperar otra cosa dentro de los predios de Naraku), disfrutando de un merecido descanso luego de estar todo el día trabajando en las obras de expansión del palacio. Kagura estaba especialmente molesta porque se suponía que ya las nuevas extensiones de Naraku se debieron anexar al trabajo, pero hasta el momento sólo estaban ellos tres trabajando. Kanna bebía el té sin expresar ninguna emoción, y Kohaku se sentía aliviado por tener un rato libre, pues el trabajo de ampliación del palacio resultaba muy pesado.

─ No me lo puedo creer ─ Kohaku y Kanna se quedan mirando a Kagura ─ ¿Se puede saber cuándo mierda vendrán Naraku y los demás? Se supone que sólo harían una prueba de batalla con Inuyasha y luego vendrían a ayudar…

─ Es que vengo del dentista para youkais ─ aparece Goshinki de la nada, asustando a Kohaku ─. El Sesshomaru se apoderó de todos mis dientes para hacerse de una espada, y ahora tengo que asistir periódicamente al dentista para que se me regenere la dentadura, además que ya no puedo comer como me gusta.

Kagura se echa a reír cuando ve la boca de Goshiki desprovista de dientes, cosa que lo hacía ver ridículo e indefenso. Kanna ni se había molestado en voltear a ver a su hermano.

─ ¿Qué hay del señor Naraku? Estaba esperando que él viniera para saber qué iba a ordenar ─ dice Kohaku.

─ Ni idea, yo tampoco lo he visto ─ responde Goshinki ─. Yo también oí que tenía pensado decirnos algo, pero pensaba que estaba llegando tarde, y es que el dentista recién se ha mudado por unos humanos que están en guerra cerca de su casa.

─ ¿Humanos en guerra? ─ Kagura se termina su té de un trago, mostrando su enojo ─ ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que hay humanos cerca de aquí? Los hubiese matado a todos para que hiciesen ellos el trabajo…

─ Es que cada quien tiene cosas que hacer, Kagura ─ aparece el impresentable, justo cuando todos empezaban a olvidarse de él.

─ Genial, tuviste que aparecerte ─ bufa la youkai del viento.

─ Y no vine solo, porque conmigo se encuentran los nuevos integrantes del equipo ─ detrás de Naraku aparecen Yuromaru y Kageromaru ─. Damas y caballeros, les presento a mis últimas extensiones, que sin duda son los más traicioneros y políticos youkais que hayan visto.

─ Saludos, montón de perdedores ─ saluda Kageromaru ─. Veo que están muy lentos con las obras.

─ ¡Es porque estamos solos Kanna, Kohaku y yo! ─ replica Kagura con una vena asomándose en su frente ─ ¡Se supone que nos iban a ayudar a trabajar en esta basura, pero en lugar de eso nos han dejado con todo el trabajo!

─ Vamos, que te dije que necesitaba ir al dentista.

─ Como si me importara que estés molesta o no ─ se burla Kageromaru ─. Yuromaru y yo estábamos ocupados en lo nuestro, y no teníamos tiempo para estar construyendo nada.

─ Déjame adivinar ─ dice Goshinki ─. Estaban negociando un contrato con Naraku para mostrarle lealtad, pues de lo contrario renunciarían ─ a Naraku le sale una gota en la nuca, precisamente porque Goshinki tenía razón.

─ ¿Se puede negociar un contrato? ─ Kagura estaba boquiabierta ─ Maldición. Qué lástima que Naraku tiene represado mi corazón, porque intentaría tener mis propias ganancias negociadas…

─ Bueno, creo que nos estamos desviando demasiado ─ interviene Naraku, logrando el silencio de todos ─. Según la inteligencia que tengo recolectada, Goshinki logró romperle la espada a Inuyasha, y para reparar su espada tuvo que recurrir a usar uno de sus propios colmillos, y ahora tiene problemas para manipular su espada ¿me equivoco o me falta algo? ─ todos niegan tranquilamente ─ Bien, podemos proceder a crear una nueva extensión…

─ ¿¡MÁS!? ¡Pero si las extensiones recientes aún no los puedes ni controlar! ─ regaña Kagura.

─ ¿Puedo continuar? ─ dice Naraku endureciendo la voz ─ Como estaba diciendo, la nueva extensión que quiero crear tendrá como función absorber las almas de Kikyo, y es que he descubierto que nos va a denunciar a todos por evasión de impuestos al emperador, y encima le dirá que con mi veneno he destruido plantas ornamentales protegidas por decreto real.

─ A la mierda ─ se lamenta Goshinki ─. Es que eso te pasa por querer andar de pretensioso con los lujos de Kaikewaki, y encima destruiste toda la riqueza monetaria del palacio ¿Cómo hacemos para pagar antes que Kikyo haga su movimiento?

─ ¿Pero qué tiene el emperador que tienen tanto miedo que se entere? ─ interviene Kohaku ─ Ustedes son youkais. Tienen poderes y todas esas cosas increíbles que el emperador seguramente no tiene.

─ Se nota que no te has enterado, Kohaku ─ se burla Kageromaru ─. El emperador es en realidad un youkai, aunque tiene la costumbre de dar licencias a sacerdotisas y protege a los humanos. Por todo ello, no entiendo por qué Naraku no ha entrado en su lista negra.

─ Sí lo estoy, pero como siempre estoy escondido y no soy muy popular aún, las cosas han estado bien hasta ahora ─ dice Naraku encogiéndose de hombros ─. Si Kikyo llega con el emperador y le sopla todo lo que sabe sobre mí, empezando por la ubicación de nuestro escondite, tendremos que mudarnos inmediatamente o me tendré que enfrentar a las autoridades.

─ Entonces arregla esto de una vez ─ ordena Kagura con poca paciencia ─. Tengo más de una semana trabajando en estas obras como para que vengas a decir que nos vamos a mudar a la mitad, sólo para empezar otra vez a trabajar en donde sea que caigamos. Además, tomando en cuenta lo que nos contaste sobre esa sacerdotisa, si nos llega a atrapar, entonces nos va a matar y nos va a violar.

─ Hombre, si es en ese orden, mejor ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Me gusta estar aquí. No lo quiero dejar ─ dice Kohaku.

─ Si nos mudamos, tendrás que pagarme el arreglo dental, Naraku ─ presiona Goshinki.

─ ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ─ Naraku empezaba a perder su paciencia ─ Sé que todos estamos muy a gusto aquí…

─ Yo no ─ interrumpe Kageromaru ─. El suelo está muy envenenado para que puedo viajar debajo de él, y Yuromaru prefiere espacios boscosos, y como podemos ver, aquí no lo hay.

A todos (excepto Kohaku y Kanna) les causaba molestia la postula tan quisquillosa que mantenían Yuromaru y Kageromaru, pero prefirieron no decir nada para no iniciar una pelea que arruinase el lugar. Naraku se sobaba las sienes, pensando en que tal vez crear tantas extensiones en tan poco tiempo había sido un error, por lo que empieza a dudar sobre si crear más extensiones luego del último que se le había ocurrido. Kanna continuaba tomando té como si la reunión no hubiese empezado siquiera, aunque prestaba bastante atención a la discusión.

─ Por cierto ─ dice Kagura ─, tengo previsto que en los próximos días Kagome traiga ese sake importado que trajo la otra vez, así que me reuniré con ella para que me dé una botella, porque el último que me dio se acabó esta mañana.

─ Está bien, pero procura que Inuyasha no se dé cuenta ─ dice Naraku ─. Ese sake estaba realmente bueno, y sería un desperdicio no intentar conseguir más cada vez que podamos.

─ Entonces ya está decidido ─ Kagura revisa en un reloj de sol que tenía cerca y comprueba que se había acabado la hora de descanso ─. Ok, ¿quién me ayuda con el trabajo?

Naraku, Yuromaru y Kageromaru se desaparecen en el acto: Naraku se desvanece en una nube de veneno; y Yuromaru y Kageromaru se van juntos a toda velocidad, dejando solos a Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki y Kohaku. Kagura se enfurece y tira su taza al suelo, rompiéndolo en varios trozos pequeños.

─ ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Son hombres y no se atreven a hacer estos trabajos que se supone lo hace un hombre! A la mierda todo. Kanna, voy a buscar a esos ejércitos en guerra y los mataré para reclutarlos. Así no tendremos que rompernos la espalda todo el día.

─ Te esperaremos, Kagura ─ dice finalmente algo Kanna.

Acto seguido, Kagura utiliza su pluma gigante para transportarse de allí, mientras el resto del grupo se pone a trabajar. Lo único bueno que veía Kagura era que al menos Goshinki veía el momento para colaborar con ellos en las obras de expansión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Segunda reunión completa, y espero que haya, por lo menos, acabado igual de bien que la primera. La próxima reunión será pronto, sólo esperen mientras tanto

Hasta otra


	3. Día 12 - Reunión 3

**Advertencia:** Se ha comprobado que Inuyasha no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera, habría hecho a Miroku diez veces más atrevido y a Inuyasha menos grosero, pero con la misma dosis de tsundere con Kagome ¿y ustedes qué harían?

 **Día 12 – Reunión 3**

─ … y fue así como Yamiko se dio cuenta que su marido le era infiel ─ terminaba Goshinki su relato.

─ Yo sabía que esos ricachones se guardaban algo, pero esperaba que se tratara de esto ─ Kagura niega con la cabeza.

Kagura, Kanna y Goshinki estaban disfrutando de su día libre (esta vez Goshinki había matado bastante gente para que Kagura los manipulara e hiciera trabajar en las obras), y para ellos parecía ser el mejor día en bastante tiempo, con la excepción de que no había sake para acompañar el momento.

─ Kikyo no se murió, pero decidió retirar los cargos en nuestra contra ─ dice Kanna de la nada, dejando atónitos a Kagura y Goshinki.

─ Esa sacerdotisa es bastante rara, si quieren mi opinión ─ dice Goshinki ─. Un día está tratando de atentar contra Inuyasha, otro día casi que baila desnuda para él, al otro día ayuda a Naraku, al otro lo amenaza, y al otro parece que no pasó nada ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?

─ La verdad es que no se puede saber ─ responde Kagura encogiéndose de hombros ─. Es como determinar cómo es que nació el Universo: hay teorías y creencias, pero no hay quien sepa realmente nada al respecto.

─ ¡Buenas noticias! ─ aparece Naraku muy animado ─. Kikyo decidió que mejor o se atreverá a demandarme y nos dejará en paz, e Inuyasha se peleó de alguna manera con Kagome, por lo que esa mujer se fue al lugar de donde viene.

─ ¿Y eso es una buena noticia? ─ se queja Kagura ─ Ninguno de nosotros tiene ni idea del lugar de procedencia de Kagome, por lo que no podemos ir tras ella ni tampoco obtener ese sake que ella nos trae. Esto se acaba de poner muy feo, y lo estará aún más si Kagome decide no volver con Inuyasha.

─ ¿Qué pasó para que Inuyasha y Kagome se pelearan, Naraku? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver? ─ pregunta Goshinki.

─ Ni idea. Al parecer fue la misma noche que intenté silenciar a Kikyo, pero Inuyasha destruyó a la criatura que envié, y no se me ocurrió enviar algún insecto, por lo que no conozco detalles al respecto.

─ Eso sí que es raro ─ Goshinki se pone pensativo y da un par de vueltas por el lugar ─. Dices que Inuyasha fue a socorrer a Kikyo, pero Kagome supuestamente se fue por pelearse con Inuyasha, y ambas cosas fueron recientemente

─ ¿Ustedes creen que pueda haber un triángulo amoroso entre ellos? ─ propone Kagura ─ Eso sería un verdadero bombazo en la comunidad youkai. Todos los temas de cotilleo quedarían en el olvido si supieran que Inuyasha anda cuadrado con dos mujeres a la vez.

─ Y eso sería el principio ─ dice Goshinki ─. Me puse a averiguar un poco sobre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, y supe que ambos son hermanos con distintas madres, lo que significa que el padre habría estado en esas mismas andadas.

─ Ese chisme realmente está bueno ─ apunta Kagura ─. Quisiera saber si Sesshomaru también cuenta con una hoja de vida así, aunque supongo que, si es así, lo debe tener bajo un riguroso silencio, pues eso no sería bueno para su reputación.

─ Ya Sesshomaru no tiene mucho de qué hablar ─ interviene Naraku ─. Él tiene bajo su protección a una niña humana, por lo que no me atrevería a descartar que Sesshomaru esté haciendo su propia contribución a esa saga de relaciones complicada iniciadas por el padre. Y pensar que Sesshomaru se ve tan serio y respetable.

Los presentes (excepto Kanna) ríen levemente mientras se imaginaban a Sesshomaru siendo agarrado in fraganti cometiendo infidelidad, ya sea con Rin o a Rin. Naraku toma asiento junto con sus extensiones y saca un brebaje de aspecto asqueroso que Goshinki y Kagura rehusaron a probar, mientras que Kanna sí lo bebe dócilmente.

─ ¿Dónde están Kohaku, Yuromaru y Kageromaru, si se puede saber? ─ se fija Kagura.

─ Kohaku se fue a cumplir una misión, y los otros dos deben andar por ahí ─ dice Naraku restándoles importancia a los mencionados ─ Yuromaru y Kageromaru andan por su propio lado. No sé qué hice mal para tener a dos extensiones tan descarriladas, aun cuando les estoy pagando bien.

─ Es que no tienes cara de inspirar confianza, Naraku ─ dice Goshinki con maldad ─. Eres tenebroso, odioso y todo lo demás, pero no conozco a nadie que te siga por verte como un líder. Todo tiene que ver con ambiciones o porque son obligados. En cierto modo me das tristeza, Naraku.

Naraku sólo se limita a mirar de mala manera a Goshinki y continúa bebiendo aquel asqueroso brebaje que había traído. Kagura da un vistazo a los cadáveres que tenía trabajando en la extensión del palacio y ve que algunos terminaban deshaciéndose sin remedio.

─ Goshinki, parece que esos humanos que mataste esta mañana son de muy mala calidad. Mi control sobre ellos está caducando muy rápido.

─ Lo que pasa es que las víctimas que elegí eran campesinos ancianos y unos cuantos ladrones de poca monta ─ dice Goshinki como si nada ─. Era todo lo que había disponible en los alrededores, además que debes recordar que estoy en tratamiento, aunque mis colmillos se están regenerando rápidamente.

─ Bueno, al menos me han ahorrado varias horas de trabajos aburridos. Y volviendo al tema de Inuysahsa y Kagome ¿ustedes de verdad creen que hay algo entre ellos?

─ Sí hay algo entre ellos ─ dice Kanna ─. Mi espejo está mostrando algo. La señal no es del todo buena, pero podré mostrar algo.

─ A ver ─ dicen Kagura, Naraku y Goshinki al mismo tiempo.

En el espejo de Kanna se muestran imágenes ligeramente empañadas de Inuyasha junto con Kikyo, y Kagome detrás de un árbol observando todo. Naraku se divertía de lo lindo viendo cómo Inuyasha se desesperaba y abrazaba a Kikyo, y a Kagome poniendo aquella cara que era todo un poema en su opinión. La escena no dura mucho tiempo, y una vez que acaba, el espejo de Kanna se oscurece completamente, señal del esfuerzo que requirió para mostrar aquella escena.

─ ¡Ya está! ¡Bombazo confirmado! ─ sonríe Kagura ─ Me gustaría que Koga se diera cuenta de lo que pasó allí, aunque sé que no me permitiría decírselo en persona.

─ El barrio youkai que se encuentra cerca podría reventar con esto ─ dice Goshinki ─. Ya me lo imagino: el hanyou flirteando al mismo tiempo con la sacerdotisa semidesnuda y con la sacerdotisa zombi. Todos estarán sorprendidos con el tema que les haremos llegar. Por cierto, ¿quieres saber cómo fue que Yamiko se dio cuenta de la infidelidad de su marido?

Goshinki y Kagura ríen maliciosamente y se levantan para dirigirse al barrio youkai mientras Kanna también se levanta para hacer compañía a Kagura. Naraku no pudo evitar notar que últimamente Kanna siempre seguía a su hermana como si fuese una sombra, pero pensaba que era simple apego. Cuando las tres extensiones desaparecieron de vista, todos los cadáveres que estaban haciendo de obreros se desploman junto con los materiales que pudieran estar cargando, alarmando mucho al "gran" Naraku.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué les pasa a los obreros? ─ Naraku da una leve patada a uno de los cadáveres para comprobar qué pasaba ─ Demonios, seguro que Kagura se olvidó de mantenerlos bajo control, o tal vez sólo me está troleando para ponerme a mí a trabajar… ─ Naraku empieza a reírse y le pasa por encima al cadáver que había pateado ─ Pues se joden, porque yo no trabajo en esta clase de cosas. No me pienso rebajar por ustedes ni por nadie. Jajajaja.

Naraku se va caminando de allí, dejando todo tal y como estaba. Aún tenía pendiente el revisar cómo le iba a Kohaku en su misión, aunque el mismo chico no tuviera idea de qué tenía que hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El próximo capítulo tratará de cómo le va a Kohaku después de su fallida misión de matar a Kagome, pero como bien saben, tomará un par de semanas para actualizar, así que por favor esperen mientras tanto. Espero que les haya agradado lo leído, y no olviden dejar comentarios al respecto

Hasta otra


	4. Día 16 - Reunión 4

**Advertencia:** Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha el cuarto capítulo, del cual seguramente se preguntarán si estoy dando unos cuantos elementos fuera de historia, y mi respuesta es la siguiente: esto es un fic, y por lo tanto no es obligatorio tener respeto por el orden de época. Ya verán porqué lo recalco.

 **Día 16 – Reunión 4**

Kagura estaba bebiendo un buen trago de sake junto con Kanna y Goshinki, mientras del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba un Kohaku que no se veía en absoluto animado, cosa que extrañaba a la youkai del viento.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Kohaku? No me gusta esa expresión que tienes ─ dice al cabo de un rato.

─ No me pasa nada. Es sólo que fallé en lo que me ordenó el señor Naraku, y por eso me dijo que me quedara aquí a esperar mi castigo ─ responde el chico sin rodeos y con un aura bastante deprimente.

─ Pues pobre de ti, a menos que tengas algo que permita disimular la dimensión de tu fracaso ─ Kagura se termina su sake y se acerca a Kohaku ─. A ver, ¿qué tenías que hacer?

─ El señor Naraku me ordenó que asesinara a esa chica llamada Kagome, pero no pude…

─ Naraku definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza ─ opina Goshinki ─. Kagome es quien nos está dando este sake, y si ella muere, nos podemos despedir de esto.

─ Igual no te preocupes, que nosotros te apoyamos e impediremos que Naraku te haga nada ─ asegura Kagura con un tono amable nada ordinario en ella.

─ ¡Bueno, gente, vamos a empezar con el juicio! ─ aparece Naraku, sorprendiendo a los presentes (excepto Kanna) ─ ¿Dónde están Yuromaru y Kageromaru? Este asunto también le concierne…

─ Ya llegamos, ya llegamos… ─ llegan los referidos con fastidio evidente ─ Se nota que no tienes nada que hacer, Naraku. Creyendo que los demás no tenemos nuestros propios problemas…

─ ¿Qué razón hay para juzgar a Kohaku? ─ interrumpe Goshinki.

─ He decidido someterlo a un juicio por haber fallado demasiado últimamente ─ las extensiones de Naraku no comprender lo que éste quiere decir ─. Ayer debía matar a Kagome para así obstaculizar la búsqueda de Inuyasha y sus amigos de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, y resulta que vaciló y acabó siendo interrumpido por Inuyasha.

─ No fue mi culpa, señor Naraku ─ dice Kohaku con tono suplicante ─. Lo que pasa es que estuve a punto de matarla, pero entonces se le cae de sus ropas un objeto extraño que nunca antes había visto, y eso me llamó mucho la atención y me distraje ─ el chico saca un pequeño objeto mas o menos cuadrado de color rosa y se lo muestra a todos ─. Pude llevármelo, pero no sé para qué sirve ni cómo se utiliza.

─ Kagome me habló de esto ─ Kagura toma el objeto y lo revisa detenidamente, con no menos curiosidad que sus colegas ─. Ella llama "teléfono" a esta cosa, y me habló sobre varias cosas raras que no entendí en absoluto acerca de guifai, navegador, shateo y no sé qué más. Es la primera vez que lo veo en persona, pues Kagome sólo me lo había mostrado en un dibujo muy bien hecho que ella llama fotografía.

Todos en el salón estaban boquiabiertos viendo el teléfono de Kagome, y entonces empezaron a indagar las utilidades que podría tener. Lo abrieron, lo volvieron a cerrar, lo voltearon, le acercaron la perla de Shikkon, presionaron las teclas, pero no pasaba nada. Kagura intenta hacer memoria sobre lo que le había enseñado Kagome sobre aquel extraño aparato, y entonces recuerda cómo era que eso se encendía, lo hace asimismo y ¡voilá! La pequeña pantalla del objeto se ilumina, asustando un poco a Kohaku y Yuromaru.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hiciste, Kagura? ─ pregunta Naraku con sorpresa y, quizás, algo de temor.

─ Sólo encendí el teléfono. De esa manera podemos descubrir los secretos que esto encierra.

─ No olvidemos que esto pertenece a una sacerdotisa, por lo que podría contener algún conjuro o una manera importada de invocar pergaminos, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado ─ dice Kageromaru preparado para huir.

Kagura activa accidentalmente algo que se llamaba "menú" y ve una serie de imágenes en miniatura que parecían contener algún significado, así que los va revisando de uno en uno, siempre cauta en caso que, en efecto, Kageromari tuviese razón. Uno de los primeros "yiconosu" que Kagura hurga tenía una peculiar forma de remo azulado con un extremo que, en vez de tener forma de T, era más bien como una hoz cuya punta se inclinaba demasiado hacia el remo mismo. Kagura presiona sobre la imagen y ve algo llamado "karupetsu" que tenía una inscripción que nunca antes había leído, y por lo tanto no lo podía reconocer ni entender su significado.

─ Regate… rugou… mierda, esto debe ser alguna jerga europea que estará usando Kagome para jugarnos una broma ─ dice bastante frustrada.

─ Yo lo leo, que soy más culto ─ Goshinki toma con delicadeza el aparato y le da una ojeada ─. Ahí dice "reggaetón". Tal vez venga de Gran Bretaña o de Prusia, por la forma tan rara en que está escrito.

Goshinki le devuelve el teléfono a Kagura, la cual continúa revisando y abre la carpeta para ver una lista de íconos que tenían una inscripción que decía "mp3" que, aunque Kagura no entendía qué significaba, Kagome le había dicho antes que eso significaba que debía ser alguna grabación de sonido o música, lo cual le hizo pensar que podría escuchar música si lo presionaba. Con todos a la expectativa (incluso Kanna se acerca para ver qué pasaba), y entonces…

─ _¡PERREA, MAMI, PERREAAAAAA! ¡PERREA, MAMI, PERREAAAAAA!_

─ ¡La madre que parió a Kagome! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESA!? ─ grita Naraku tapándose los oídos.

─ ¡Quita eso, Kagura! ¡Siento que muero! ─ Kageromaru se retuerce como gusano por el suelo y agitaba sus brazos como loco, cortando la orilla de la mesa en consecuencia.

Kagura intenta desesperadamente quitar aquel sonido infernal, pero el teléfono se le resbala de los dedos y tiene que recogerlo antes de intentar apagar ese sonido. Finalmente lo logra, y todos estaban estupefactos ante esa cosa. Incluso Kohaku respiraba agitadamente y tenía la vista perdida después de aquella rara tortura.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kagome en ese teléfono? ¿Eso es lo que significa reggaetón? ─ pregunta Kageromaru con los ojos desorbitados ─ No esperaba que ella contara con mecanismos de purificación tan poderosos…

─ Eso no tiene nada que ver con purificación ─ dice Naraku con gravedad ─. Pude detectar energías oscuras muy poderosas en eso, incluso por encima de mi capacidad, por lo que dudo que sea purificador. Tal vez se trate de un entrenamiento intensivo para que Kagome incremente sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

─ ¡Santa mierda! Entonces Kohaku más bien cometió un acto heroico al despojar a Kagome de un artefacto tan poderoso ─ señala Goshinki con sorpresa y admiración ─ ¿Estás aún convencido de querer juzgarlo, Naraku?

─ Sólo por esta ocasión dejaré pasar esto, pero igual mañana hay varias cosas que tenemos que discutir con respecto a los fracasos en los que ha caído Kohaku ─ responde Naraku aún aturdido ─. Que no crea este chiquillo que puede andar cometiendo errores a la brava cuando le ordeno que mate, que a mí no me gustan los fallos. Kagura, investiga qué más hace esa cosa llamada tsurifon o como se llame. Me gustaría saber qué otras cosas puede hacer esa cosa en caso de que pueda urdir un concienzudo plan y pueda perjudicar a Inuyasha con esa cosa. Pero eso sí, no pongas ruggautsun o esa cosa en mi presencia.

Kagura no ve otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes la orden de Naraku, y entonces el villano se retira de allí con Kohaku para llevarlo a las mazmorras para asegurarse de que no escape mientras espera que reinicie el juicio. Kageromaru tiene serias dificultades para levantarse correctamente, por lo que Yuromaru lo engulle y se va de allí trastabillando un poco por los efectos de aquel sonido. Goshinki agita un par de veces la cabeza para quitarse las secuelas de aquella experiencia.

─ Esa Kagome se ve que adora los riesgos. Esa cosa llamada reggaetón casi nos mata a nosotros, siendo youkais. Me imagino que el monje, la exterminadora y el zorrito no tendrían ninguna oportunidad si esa cosa se activa en presencia de ellos.

─ Ya lo creo ─ Kagura se guarda el teléfono para revisarlo en otro momento ─. En fin, lo que cuenta es que nadie salió demasiado mal de esto ¿no es así, Kanna? ¿Kanna?

La chica de blanco se encontraba tirada a un lado de la mesa, en medio de violentas convulsiones y con su espejo tirado al revés. Kagura mira con terror a Kanna y empieza a moverla para tratar que reaccionara, aunque la primera respuesta no es nada prometedora.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Pronto continúa el juicio. Sí, este asunto no se ha terminado :p. Como muy bien sabemos todos, Inuyasha se ambienta (en la época de Kagome) en los años 1997-1998, por lo que este caso no habría podido ser posible. Bueno, lo importante es dar avance a esto, y así será mientras sea necesario.

Hasta otra


	5. Día 17 - Reunión 5

**Advertencia:** Para quienes no leyeron mi último OS de _Strawberry Panic_ , les aviso que tendré dificultades para actualizar durante un largo tiempo debido a que se me fundió completamente el internet, por lo que tendré que subir todas mis actualizaciones de una sola vez, cada vez que pueda, y así hasta que yo mismo compré un nuevo router.

Pirata: Lo de actualizar este fic con más frecuencia me temo que quizá no va a poder ser por el problema que tengo, pero la idea de que haga un crossover Frozen/Sailor Moon sí es viable, pero no te garantizo el momento en que lo vaya a subir :/

 **Día 17 ─ Reunión 5**

La habitación central había sido remodelada de modo que se viera como una sala de juicio, y desde luego Naraku sería el juez con respecto al caso Kohaku. Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki y Kohaku habían sido los primeros en llegar al lugar y preparar todo lo que hiciera falta para conseguir la absolución del humano.

─ ¿Están seguros que eso va a funcionar? ─ pregunta Kohaku muy inseguro.

─ Que sí, muchacho bobo e inculto ─ responde Goshinki ─. Tú confía en nosotros, que vamos a ayudarte a quedar solvente de los cargos. Además, seguramente Naraku justificará los cargos con alguna tontería, y no será difícil demostrar tu inocencia. He leído bastante de la mente de personas letradas tanto nacionales como importadas, y por lo tanto sé cómo zanjar este asunto.

Kagura le da unas palmadas al chico con el propósito de animarlo, y Kanna lo acompaña a tomar asiento en la zona del acusado. Poco después llega Naraku, ataviado con un kimono de color negro con motivos de espigas azul marino. Las extensiones de Naraku consideraron que estaba llevando muy lejos su propósito de castigar a Kohaku.

─ Muy bien, empezamos con el caso… ¿dónde están Yuromaru y Kageromaru? ─ los demás se hacen los desentendidos, y Naraku bufa fastidiado ─ Esos dos nunca están cuando se les llama. Vaya par de inútiles. Bueno, no voy a detener este juicio por ellos… Como estaba diciendo, empezamos con el caso Kohaku, a quien yo acuso de haber superado la cota permitida de cinco fallos consecutivos en el cumplimiento de las misiones asignadas…

─ ¿Superado? ─ interrumpe Kohaku asustado ─ ¿Eso significa que tengo seis fallos seguidos? ¿Cómo? Yo no recuerdo haber fallado tanto últimamente.

─ ¿Quieres que enumere todos los fallos que tengo anotados, Kohaku? ─ dice Naraku con crudeza ─ Tenemos el fallo en tu batalla contra Sango cuando ella trajo a Colmillo de Acero ante mí. Luego fallaste en limar correctamente los callos de mis pies. El tercer fallo está en se te pasó la sal al hacer la cena el mismo día del segundo fallo. El cuarto fallo está en que no conseguiste información sobre la ubicación de otros fragmentos de la perla en el barrio youkai. El quinto fallo fue que no entregaste la carta que te dije que le enviaras al señor feudal Rinryu. Y el último fallo fue no haber asesinado a Kagome cuando te ordené hacerlo.

─ Pero eso es imposible, señor Naraku ─ se defiende Kohaku muy asustado ─. La carta al señor Rinryu sí se la entregué, e hice todo lo que usted me ordenó.

─ Entonces explícame la razón de que Rinryu nos haya declarado a todos la guerra, Kohaku ─ las extensiones se quedan boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de la noticia ─. El señor feudal Rinryu es un youkai tan poderoso que incluso Sesshomaru andaría con cautela ante él. Incluso oí que él rivalizó en mil batallas con Inu no Taisho, y mi misiva era con el propósito de que hubiera una tregua en nuestras disputas territoriales porque accidentalmente mi veneno mató a algunos de sus guardias humanos y, de salir bien todo, podríamos incluso haber hecho una alianza, y ahora Rinryu usará todas sus fuerzas de élite youkai y hanyou para liquidarnos uno por uno, y todo por tu culpa, mocoso.

Todos (excepto Kanna y el mismo Naraku) empiezan a temblar de miedo ante la idea de ser destruidos por un señor feudal más poderoso que el mismo Naraku, y Kagura intenta encontrar alguna salvedad a ese drama.

─ S-supongo que esas fuerzas de élite de las que dispone el tal Rinryu no serán tan fuertes, ¿verdad, Naraku?

─ ¡Qué va! El mismo Rinryu es quien los entrena y los somete a una rigurosa selección de la que no solo apenas uno de cada ochenta aspirantes lo logra, sino que incluso el setenta por ciento de esos aspirantes mueren en menos de dos minutos cuando son sometidos a las pruebas de selección.

─ ¡A la mierda todo! ─ Kagura se levanta y se dirige a la puerta ─ Yo me mudo lejos de aquí. Que se joda Naraku con esta guerra sin sentido, pero yo no me quedo aquí a exponer mi pellejo inútilmente ¡Kanna, ven conmigo y haz tus maletas!

Antes que Kagura abriera la puerta, entran Yuromaru y Kageromeru, aunque ya eso no parecía del interés de nadie.

─ Lamentamos la tardanza, pero es que tenía que ir al baño ─ dice Kageromaru, haciendo que los demás se preguntaran cómo podía él ir al baño, y es entonces que si obtiene algo de atención ─. En fin. Si hace falta votar, Yuromaru y yo votamos a favor de que Kohaku sea castigado por sus torpezas, especialmente por la entrega fallida de la carta. Esa chica-lobo se ha puesto más fastidiosa que antes.

─ ¿Carta? ¿Y cómo sabes tú de la carta? ─ se extraña Naraku ─ Tú no estuviste cuando le di la carta a Kohaku, y tampoco te mencioné nada de la misma.

─ ¿Qué carta tuya? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Naraku? ─ dice Kageromaru yendo a la ofensiva ─ Yo me refiero a la carta que le di a Kohaku para que se la entregara a Ryurin, la lideresa de la tribu noreste de los hombres-lobo, la cual lleva varios días dando la lata y acosando a Yuromaru para que se casen, y resulta que a Yuromaru no le gusta ella ─ Yuromaru gruñe en apoyo a lo dicho por su hermano ─. En esa carta puse que apestaba, que era tarada como un oni mareado, y que su culo no era apetecible para nadie, aunque no recuerdo si firmé o no la carta a nombre de Yuromaru.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ Naraku estaba estupefacto y horrorizado, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan asqueroso en su vida (tratándose de Kageromaru, es muy fácil de entender) ─ ¿Le diste a Kohaku una carta para ofender a una mujer-lobo, y que encima tiene casi el mismo nombre que el señor feudal Rinryu?

─ ¡Ahí está! ─ dice Kohaku, aún muerto de miedo ─ Yo no sé leer, así que no sabría distinguir cuál de esas cartas podía corresponder a quién. Y encima ellos dos se llaman casi igual.

─ Es que la mala suerte parece estar a la orden del día para nosotros ─ se lamenta Goshinki ─. Supongo que al menos tenemos a favor la alianza de la tribu noreste de los hombres-lobo.

─ ¡No es gracioso, Goshinki! ─ reprende Naraku ─ Se supone que todos aquí sabemos que Kohaku no sabe leer. Él mismo nos lo comunicó a todos días atrás, pero como siempre, los grandes ausentes eran Yuromaru y Kageromaru ¡Ustedes nos han empujado a una guerra en la que tenemos las de perder!

Kageromaru empieza a sudar frío al oír a todos (desde luego, excepto a Kanna) clamar a viva voz que la cabeza de él y Yuromaru fueran entregadas en ofrenda a Rinryu para evitar el estallido de la guerra. Goshinki es quien se encarga de atrapar a Yuromaru y a Kageromaru en jaulas bastante resistentes y reducidas para también limitar sus movimientos. Kohaku finalmente se sentía aliviado al saber que podría tener una nueva oportunidad para sacudirse esa posibilidad de tener seis fallos consecutivos.

─ Yuromaru y Kageromaru, en vista de que ustedes son los culpables de que tengamos de enemigos al señor feudal Rinryu y a todo su ejército, los condeno a ser enviados a sus tierras para que él mismo disponga de ustedes como mejor le plazca. En lo personal me parece un alivio el deshacerme de ustedes, aunque sea por un tiempo, y es que me cuestan muy caro y jamás procuran cumplir sus misiones.

─ ¡NOOO! ¡Déjenos ir! ¡Esto es una injusticia! ─ protesta Kageromaru mientras Goshinki se llevaba a ambos hermanos de allí.

Kagura ya había dejado de lado su intento de desertar del palacio de Naraku, pero por si acaso pensaba mantenerse alerta, en caso de que el sacrificio seleccionado no fuera suficiente para apaciguar la ira del tal Rinryu.

─ Por cierto, Naraku ─ dice la youkai, queriendo aclarar una duda ─, ¿qué haremos al respecto de la chica-lobo Ryurin? Supongo que en cuanto sepa del malentendido y de la condena dictada contra Yuromaru, igual tendremos nuevos enemigos que intentarán destruirnos.

─ A ella y a su tribu los matamos, igual como hiciste con los aliados y compañeros de Koga. Yo no veo ningún problema a ello ─ responde Naraku con simpleza ─. Ahora que alguien levante todo esto. Ya no tiene sentido seguir con el juicio si ya se ha esclarecido el caso de Kohaku, pero sigo con el ojo puesto en él, que todavía tiene cinco fallos consecutivos.

Kohaku asiente con mucha seriedad y sale para entrenar sus habilidades con su arma, mientras Kagura usa un par de cadáveres para levantar toda la habitación, procurando terminar rápido para disfrutar del espectáculo de la entrega de Yuromaru y Kageromaru. Ya estaba deseando desde hace tiempo ver que alguien les diera su merecido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

La misión ya está cumplida, no me lo negarán después de haber leído todo el capítulo . Por más triste que pueda ser, me despido por el momento, y no garantizo el momento en que pueda actualizar nuevamente, pero como sea actualizaré.

Hasta otra


	6. Día 38 - Reunión 6

**Advertencia:** Es nuevamente el momento de poner en marcha la actualización de este fic, en beneficio del entretenimiento y disfrute de todo aquel que guste de leer. Naraku, sus extensiones y otros personajes de este anime/manga no me pertenecen, sólo los uso y los troleo para fines del fic.

 **Día 38 ─ Reunión 6**

─ …Desde entonces Moshayo no volvió a ser el mismo y les tiene fobia a los peces youkai ─ narraba Goshinki a Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku.

─ Qué trauma más patético. Y pensar que Naraku pensaba en la posibilidad de utilizarlo para liquidar pronto a Inuyasha ─ dice Kagura ─. Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con tripas y un par de trampas hechas por simples mapaches.

El grupo disfrutaba de un poco de té y de una soleada y bonita mañana. Para sorpresa de todos, Kanna había sido quien había comido más bocadillos. Cuando la tertulia estaba más animada, aparecen Yuromaru y Kageromaru bastante adoloridos, y todos se les quedan mirando.

─ ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? Creí que habían muerto ─ dice Kagura.

─ El tal Rinryu y sus vasallos se pueden ir a la mierda. Yuromaru y yo aguantamos lo que sea ─ responde Kageromaru con la voz ligeramente chillona por el dolor ─. Desgraciadamente tenemos que volver allá por la noche para ser sometidos a más castigo, pero al menos tenemos un tiempo para descansar…

─ Claro, pero no esperes que te demos de nuestro té ─ dice Goshinki.

Kageromaru y Yuromaru se acomodan con dificultad y extienden las extremidades para liberar el dolor y el daño recibidos durante todo el tiempo que han sido sometidos a cruel castigo. Goshinki, Kagura y Kohaku retoman la tertulia que tenían acerca de los youkais que conocían, cuando aparece Naraku con su traje de mandril.

─ Muchachos, tengo algo muy importante que debo anunciarles ─ dice muy serio ─. He decidido tomar unas breves vacaciones para pensar en cómo deshacerme del corazón de Onigumo, y también quisiera descansar de todas las molestias que me causan Inuyasha y sus amigos.

─ Ya era hora que lo hicieras ─ Kagura toma un dango y lo come ─. Si tú tomas vacaciones, entonces nosotros también estaremos temporalmente libres de todo esto, ¿no?

─ Te equivocas, Kagura ─ todos miran extrañados a Naraku ─. Sólo yo tomaré vacaciones, mientras ustedes continúan en la misión de destruir a Inuyasha y capturar para mí todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon. Pero no se preocupen por el liderazgo, que no pienso dejar este grupo acéfalo…

─ De eso ni se preocupe, señor Naraku ─ ice Kohaku poniendo tono respetuoso ─. La verdad es que nuestros movimientos son más efectivos y certeros cuando usted no los dirige.

Todos empiezan a reírse a carcajadas de la ocurrencia de Kohaku. Incluso Kanna reprime una sonrisilla y se tapa con las mangas de su ropa para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naraku se enfurece mucho y hace que Kohaku recuperara por un momento todos sus recuerdos, torturándolo mentalmente, y luego vuelve a formatear el cerebro del chico.

─ Más respeto cuando me respondas, Kohaku ─ dice Naraku con crudeza ─. Bueno como les estaba diciendo, estuve durante unos días pensando en alguien que pudiera liderarlos temporalmente, durante el tiempo en que me encuentre de vacaciones. No fue fácil dar con esa persona, pero encontré a esta persona ─ entra en escena una mujer de cabello canoso, a pesar de verse bastante joven, y estaba vestida de negro ─. Ella es Tsubaki, la mala sacerdotisa…

─ Es sacerdotisa mala, tarado ─ reprende la recién llegada con firmeza, dando a entender que no le amedrentaba estar rodeada por Naraku y sus vasallos ─. Yo no soy una mala sacerdotisa, más bien soy muy hábil en mi oficio.

─ Naraku, creo que cometes un grave error al asignarla a ella como miembro temporal de este consejo ─ interviene Kageromaru ─. Se supone que aquí no se permiten mujeres…

─ ¿Y es que Kanna y yo estamos pintadas o qué? ─ corta Kagura molesta ─ Nosotras estamos aquí desde mucho antes que ustedes y siempre hemos estado en cada una de las reuniones de este consejo, y nadie nos ha prohibido venir.

─ ¿Hay alguien prestándome atención? ─ casi grita Naraku al ver que todos empezaban a desvariar ─ Les estoy diciendo que me voy de vacaciones y dejo a Tsubaki a cargo de todos ustedes. Obedezcan a lo que ella diga y acuérdense de eliminar a Inuyasha y sus amigos mientras no estoy. Tsubaki, te dejo la perla de Shikkon mientras tanto, y espero que este grupo no te genere problemas en mi ausencia.

─ ¿Problemas? Como si fuera posible orillarme tan fácilmente ─ se mofa Tsubaki cruzándose de brazos ─. Puedes sentirte tranquilo, Naraku. Ya verás que en cuanto vuelvas, lo primero que verás es a este grupo de indisciplinados y delicados convertidos en youkais hechos y derechos.

─ Ummm... Señorita Tsubaki ─ Kohaku levanta la mano ─. Yo no soy un youkai, soy humano.

─ Igual te haré tener la resistencia y el temple de un verdadero youkai, niño. A mí no me importa qué clase de ser seas.

Naraku asiente al ver que había hecho una grandiosa elección con Tsubaki, así que se despide de todos, se cubre la cabeza y se va dando saltos a quién sabe dónde. El grupo de extensiones (dejando de llado a Kanna) espera unos segundos para asegurarse que Naraku se haya ido lejos, y entonces rodean a Tsubaki de una manera amenazante.

─ ¿Qué tienen pensado? ─ pregunta Tsubaki en total calma.

─ Ya Naraku no está, y nosotros no estamos en la obligación de estar haciendo nada ─ responde Goshinki con maldad ─. No vamos a dejar que nadie, aún si se alguien designado por Naraku, se atreva a arruinar nuestro descanso, que nos la pasamos todo el día trabajando con las obras de extensión del palacio.

─ Yo pido los intestinos. Escuché que son más deliciosos si son de una sacerdotisa ─ dice Kageromaru.

Tsubaki sonríe confiada y levanta la mano con la que tenía la perla de Shikkon, y de pronto caen relámpagos sobre las cuatro extensiones. Kohaku y Kanna simplemente estaban mirando lo que pasaba.

─ Ustedes a mí me obedecen, o puedo hacer esto todo el día. No tengo problema con hacerlo ─ dice Tsubaki con traquilidad.

─ Está bien, tú ganas ─ Kagura se levanta y se arregla el pelo con algo de dificultad─. Realmente me ilusionaba estar libre un buen tiempo. Ese Naraku nos ha jodido muy bien a todos…

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ dice Tsubaki con burla ─ Claro que quiero tomar el control de la perla de Shikkon, pero no tengo ningún interés en imponerles ningún orden, si a mí me gustan las reuniones como esta que ustedes tenían hace un momento.

Kagura y Goshinki estaban boquiabiertos mientras ven a Tsubaki tomar asiento y servirse té en su propia taza. Kanna y Kohaku también se sientan y se sirven un poco más para disfrutar del día. Yuromaru y Kageromaru se mantienen cautos mientras retomaban su descanso antes que llegara la hora de regresar al territorio de Rinryu a recibir una nueva tanda de castigo.

─ ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo respecto con respecto a derrotar a Inuyasha y sus amigos? ─ pregunta Kagura cuando se decide a sentarse nuevamente.

─ Inuyasha como tal no me interesa. Lo que quiero es humillar a Kagome hasta que no pueda hacerla sentir peor ─ todos se quedan mirando a la sacerdotisa mala ─. Naraku ya me explicó que esa chica es la reencarnación de Kikyo, la misma miserable que, no conforme con humillarme y despojarme de mi derecho a cuidar de la perla de Shikkon, también acaparó todos los test de popularidad en los pueblos aledaños, siempre dejándome como la segundona, y también me derrotaba en todos los eventos deportivos para sacerdotisas ─ a todos les sale una gota en la nuca ─. No comprendo cómo es que Kikyo pudo ser tan buena en todo, con lo miserable que era. Cuando sus padres murieron, ella organizó una gigantesca colecta para tener el dinero para pagar un magnífico entierro, pero luego guardó ese dinero y se contentó con organizar una quema de los cadáveres. Nadie sabe qué fue de ese dinero, aunque es extraño que su hermana Kaede se tardara tanto en ponerse a trabajar como sacerdotisa luego de que Kikyo murió.

─ Sí. Puras coincidencias ─ dice Goshinki con sarcasmo ─. Por cierto, escuchamos que hiciste un pacto maligno para conservarte joven ¿Es verdad eso?

─ Desde luego ¿Acaso crees que el secreto de mantenerse bien conservado es comer sano, hacer ejercicio y evitar los vicios? Yo no hago nada de eso, o lo hago muy poco, y miren cómo estoy: hermosa, joven y violable. Pero de algún modo, esa Kikyo siempre estaba encima de mí. Sólo porque era muy bonita, esos labios fueran tan carnosos y sus ojos inexpresivos fuesen tan adorables que provocaba abrazarla y comerla a besos, se creía el centro del mundo ¿No les parece que ella era demasiado cínica?

Las extensiones y Kohaku intercambiaron miradas. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que la estadía de Tsubaki como jefa temporal iba a ser bastante peculiar.

 **CONTIUARÁ…**

* * *

Misión: cumplida. Como van a ver, Tsubaki estará durante sólo unos cuantos capítulos, y es que esto será un abreboca para cuando Naraku regrese. Si quieren saber a qué me refiero, les recomiendo que vayan leyendo y esperando hasta que llegue el momento. Sin más que decir, les dejo hasta que pueda actualizar nuevamente.

Hasta otra


	7. Día 41- Reunión 7

**Advertencia:** Saludos, queridos fans. Aprovecho la ocasión para actualizar como siempre, y es que sería un insulto dejarles sin este merecido capítulo. Inuyasha no me pertenece, lo que me deja en la misma lista de simples mortales junto con ustedes :p

 **Día 41 – Reunión 7**

Goshinki entra al palacio de Naraku con toda la lista de compras que le había entregado Kagura, y al llegar encuentra a Kohaku, muy silencioso, al lado de la puerta.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Kohaku? ¿Yuromaru se volvió a meter contigo?

─ No, no se trata de eso ─ Kohaku se ofrece a cargar parte de la compra ─. Es que la señorita Tsubaki empezó a hablar sobre Kikyo hasta que me fastidié y salí de la cocina, y posiblemente Kagura se ha enfadado conmigo.

─ Vamos, niño, no creo que Kagura se altere mucho porque hayas dejado a Kagura un par de minutos con Tsubaki…

─ En realidad fue hace más de media hora ─ corrige Kohaku.

─ Me retracto. Creo que podrás sentirte afortunado si Kagura te ve y no te lanza su danza de las cuchillas ─ Kohaku traga grueso cuando Goshinki entra a la cocina y se encuentra a Kagura, Kanna y Tsubaki ─. Kagura, aquí tengo lo que pediste.

─ Deja eso por ahí, hazme el favor ─ Kagura llevaba un delantal florido de color magenta, mientras Tsubaki y Kanna solo la veían cocinar ─. Kanna, atiende esto por un momento, que quiero hablar con Goshinki y Kohaku.

─ Entendido, Kagura ─ responde Kanna, toma el delantal de Kagura y se lo pone.

─ Bueno, como yo iba diciendo… ─ decía Tsubaki, pero Goshinki y Kohaku no alcanzan a oír nada, porque Kagura se los lleva lejos de la cocina.

─ ¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estabas, Kohaku? ─ reprender Kagura con dureza, y Kohaku baja la cabeza ─ Resulta que Tsubaki vio anoche a Kikyo, y desde que entró al palacio sólo ha estado hablando de ella. Kikyo esto, Kikyo lo otro, Kikyo tiene los cachetes tan bonitos que provoca pellizcarlos… Kagome me habló de esta clase de reacciones que tienen los humanos, aunque nunca había lo escuchado antes. Al parecer Tsubaki es tsundere, que no entendí muy bien qué significa, y también resulta ser yuri…

─ ¿Yuri? ─ Goshinki y Kohaku intercambian miradas muy extrañadas.

─ Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

─ ¿De dónde viene Kagome para traer términos tan raros? ─ dice Goshinki ─ Lo de tsundere no es demasiado difícil entender de dónde lo saca, si más bien es muy obvio lo de tsuntsun y deredere, incluso podría decir que podría encontrar e identificar a alguien por sólo guiarme con ese nombre, pero eso de yuri jamás lo he escuchado ¿Eso vendrá acaso de los reinos ibéricos?

─ Ni puta idea. Sólo sé que Kagome me dijo que en donde ella vive se les dice así a las chicas que se la montan entre ellas, o que por lo menos se guardan sentimientos altamente especiales.

─ Oh, ya entiendo ─ asiente Goshinki, y Kohaku lo anima a explicarse ─. En estos territorios ese fenómeno no es nada común, ni siquiera entre youkais, pero los europeos llaman sodomitas a ese tipo de gente, aunque el término es mucho más amplio y general. Por ejemplo, la hija mayor del señor feudal Shojyu, la hanyou que acostumbra pulular por el barrio youkai, es sodomita, pero no por ser "yuri", sino por tener la costumbre de tirarse todo lo que muestre signos de vida.

─ Es que la degeneración se está apoderando de todos ─ dice Kohaku ─. La otra vez escuché un pergamino parlante que decía algo sobre un joven exterminador de youkais que de pronto enloqueció y mató a todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a su padre, y casi mata también a su hermana, y luego lo mataron para prevenir que siguiera causando más daño ¿Se imaginan eso?

─ No, no me puedo imaginar algo así ─ dice Kagura con ligero sarcasmo ─. Supongo que ese niño debe estarlo pasando muy mal en el infierno. Como sea, volviendo al tema de Tsubaki, ¿creen ustedes que ella realmente maldijo a Kikyo? Se nota que está demasiado enganchada.

─ No te sabría responder ─ dijo Goshinki ─. Su poder espiritual me impide leerla correctamente, pero supongo que hace cincuenta años, cuando supo que Kikyo se había enamorado de Inuyasha, se dejó cegar por los celos y actuó sin pensar. O bien intentó contenerse y se le fue la mano. Incluso podría ser que realmente no la maldijo, pero igual Kikyo acabó muriendo, dando como resultado una coincidencia bastante trágica…

─ ¿Qué están hablando tanto que no vienen? ─ aparece Tsubaki ─ Kanna y yo necesitamos algo de ayuda con los fideos, que se nos van a quemar.

─ Ya voy. Cómo se nota que la única que cocina aquí soy yo ─ Kagura regresa a la cocina para darle una mano a Kanna, dejando solos a Gosshinki, Kohaku y Tsubaki.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? Kagura es una youkai bastante diligente ─ observa Tsubaki ─. Es todo lo contrario de Kikyo, la muy floja. Solo porque tiene una naricita que pareciera esculpida en el más fino mármol…

─ Ya empezamos otra vez… ─ dice Kohaku, procurando que la sacerdotisa no escuchara.

─ Saludos, energúmenos ─ llegan Kagemaru y Yuromaru ─. Adivinen lo que le acaban de contar a Yuromaru. Al parecer la sacerdotisa Kikyo se encuentra en los terrenos del asentamiento humano del suroeste para curar a los heridos de la última batalla…

─ ¿Kikyo? ¿Ella está cerca? ─ se alarma Tsubaki, y de pronto se pasea las manos por la cabellera, intentando alisarlo ─ ¿Cómo está mi maquillaje? ¿Me veo bien, muchachos? ¿Creen que este kimono luce bien en mí? ─ todos asienten algo extrañados ─ Perfecto, qué alivio… Ehh… No es que quiera lucir bonita para Kikyo ni nada de eso, es que no estoy dispuesta a perder con ella esta vez, y tampoco es decoroso salir por ahí con el maquillaje corrido o mal aplicado. Es solamente eso.

─ Claro, es completamente lógico. Cualquiera pensaría de esa manera ─ dice Goshinki, siguiéndole la corriente a la sacerdotisa.

─ Como sea, voy a salir un rato para ver… quiero decir para derrotar de una vez por todas a Kikyo. Ya ella se va a arrepentir por haberme ignorado… quise decir humillado. Sí, eso es lo que realmente quise decir.

─ Tan solo vete ─ apremia Kageromaru.

Y ya sin nada más que decir, Tsubaki sale corriendo del palacio, y al grupo le pareció escucharle tararear una melodía que no supieron identificar.

─ Hay que ver que los humanos pueden bastante raros ─ observa Goshinki ─. Exceptuándote a ti, Kohaku.

─ Bueno, por lo menos nos salvamos de todas cosas que dice sobre Kikyo que no entiendo para nada…

─ ¿Ya se fue Tsubaki? ─ aparece nuevamente Kagura, esta vez acompañada de Kanna ─ Ella puede decir que no y despotricar todo lo que le dé la gana sobre Kikyo, pero se le nota a leguas que la vuelve loca, justo como me lo había explicado Kagome.

─ Sí, es incluso peor que eso que tienen tú y Kanna ─ dice Kagemaru, haciendo que Kohaku quedara boquiabierto y Kagura se pusiera completamente roja ─. No te hagas, te he visto haciendo cosas indebidas con ella en el bosque, y supongo que Goshinki ya se habrá enterado leyendo tu mente.

─ ¡Pues eso no asunto de ninguno de ustedes! ─ protesta Kagura, con el color de su rostro adquiriendo intensidad ─ Lo que Kanna y yo tengamos o no tengamos es asunto exclusivamente nuestro, y ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a estarse metiendo.

─ Eso no me preocupa, pero igual te debo felicitar ─ continúa Kageromaru con su tono lleno de malicia ─. Aún no conozco a nadie que lograra que Kanna sonriera y se pusiera tan expresiva por más de cinco segundos, y contigo eso ha durado bastante más de media hora…

─ ¡Te estoy diciendo que ya basta!

─ Goshinki ─ dice Kohaku, con tono bastante inocente ─ ¿Qué quiere decir Kageromaru con "cosas indecentes" y con aquello de sacarle sonrisas a Kanna durante tanto tiempo?

─ No es nada. Sólo cosa de youkais ─ responde Goshinki, pues no se le ocurría una manera cómoda y sencilla de explicarle a Kohaku ─. Mejor anda por ahí, o continúa entrenando tus habilidades, que si no acabarás sabiendo muchas más cosas de las que desearías.

Kohaku asiente y se marcha de allí sin rechistar, mientras Goshinki va en busca de algunos pergaminos para ponerse a leer, pues le parecía un tanto incómodo el asunto que estaban discutiendo Kagura y Kageromaru, y Kanna y Yuromaru se ponen a jugar damas chinas mientras esperaban a que la discusión terminara, aunque Kanna estaba pendiente que no se fuera a quemar la comida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Les pareció divertido lo que acaban de leer? Esto todavía sigue, eso no vamos a negarlo ni a desmentirlo. Por ahora los dejo, aún tengo cosas que hacer, y sé que muchos de estedes también.

Hasta otra


	8. Día 44 - Reunión 8

**Advertencia:** Es momento de que este capítulo sea publicado, así que se los dejo con todo el gusto del mundo. Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, y francamente, prefiero la propiedad de Kagome

 **Día 44 – Reunión 8**

─ ¿Qué tan seguro puede estar de que le servirá de algo irse al extranjero? ─ dice Kohaku.

─ De mucho, muchacho ¡De mucho! ─ responde Kageromaru muy animado ─ Entre los youkais se está volviendo muy popular el viaje entre países y el aprendizaje de nuevos idiomas. Tan solo fíjate en el cerdo chino que llegó hace poco con un mono y un kappa atados a su mano. Yo, por mi parte, pienso irme a la península coreana. Oí que las hembras youkais se derriten ante ejemplares como yo…

─ Así de escasos estarán de machos como para tomar esa medida tan desesperada ─ interrumpe Goshinki, ocasionando la risa de Kohaku, Tsubaki, e incluso Yuromaru, y hasta Kanna se ruboriza e infla los cachetes un poco como si se fuera a reír.

─ ¡Ya dejen de reírse, que lo estoy diciendo muy en serio! ¡Ya basta, Yuromaru!

─ ¡Miren lo que acabo de encontrar, banda! ─llega Kagura con el teléfono de Kagome ─ Desde que Naraku se fue de vacaciones, he tenido bastante tiempo libre para saber qué cosas tenía esto, aparte de esa música del infierno llamada reggaetón, y encontré algunas cosas bastante interesantes. No sé qué clase de aldea es aquella de la que vino Kagome, pero esto es una locura total.

Tsubaki, al no comprender qué intentaba decir Kagura, acerca para que le enseñe. Kagura ahora mostraba mucha más destreza en el uso del celular y era capaz de reconocer los íconos, carpetas y archivos que allí había (así tendría tiempo revisando el teléfono), y empieza a escoger hasta llegar a una carpeta que extraña completamente a Tsubaki por la forma en que estaba escrito el nombre.

─ ¿Boku no piko? ¿Qué madres significa esto?

─ Todavía no termino de entenderlo, pero todos se quedarán con la boca abierta al verlo.

Las palabras de Kagura resultaron más que suficientes para que todos se amontonaran tras ella para ver qué tenía aquello con ese nombre tan raro, y Kagura escoge la carpeta y luego el primer archivo "png" que allí aparecía. Y tal como lo había previsto Kagura, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Qu-qué significa esto? ─ dice Kageromaru con una sombra azul llegando hasta sus ojos ─ ¿Cómo es posible que una sacerdotisa tenga esa clase de pintura en ese artefacto?

─ Yo tampoco me podía creer que esa mujer pudiera tener eso guardado ─ confiesa Kagura con voz de trauma ─. Se los juro que ella cada día me da más miedo. No entiendo qué clase de costumbre es la que tienen por allá, pero está claro que están completamente retorcidos. Vaya locura.

─ Madre mía ─ Kohaku parecía que tenía ganas de vomitar ─. Ahora me siento profundamente arrepentido de no haberla matado cuando el señor Naraku me lo ordenó. Esa muchacha debe morir…

No conforme con el horror en todos los presentes, Kagura cambia las imágenes, una tras otra, y los demás tenían cortada la respiración a medida que veían esos archivos. Incluso Kanna no fue capaz de reprimir una evidente mueca de asco.

─ En serio Kagome se ha pasado de la raya ─ opina Goshinki ─. Ya me la imagino, con todo el dolor del mundo, que ella se babea visualizando a Koga e Inuyasha haciendo esas cosas.

─ Eso mismo es lo que yo he estado sospechando desde hace un tiempo ─ apoya Kagura ─. La otra vez la vi sufrir una ligera hemorragia en la nariz cuando vimos a dos niños jugar desnudos en la hierba, cuando uno se resbalo y sin querer… bueno… sólo digamos que no es algo que cualquiera soporte.

─ ¿Y esta chica es la reencarnación de Kikyo? ─ todos asienten, para el desagrado de Tsubaki ─ Qué cosa más decepcionante. Se nota que ella no le llega ni a los talones. Mira que tener esta clase de cosas… ¡Y seguro que se toca y todo mientras pone esta secuencia de pinturas!

El grupo entero asiente con gran decepción. Kagura prefiere no mostrar todo lo que tenía el teléfono y lo vuelve a apagar para luego guardarlo dentro de su ropa. Kohaku temblaba de pies a cabeza, no era capaz de creerse que esa chica, tan buena que parecía, pudiera tener semejantes gustos. Los vasallos de Naraku pensaban que a él no le agradaría nada saber la clase de contenido que habían descubierto, aunque precisamente les hace pensar que bien no sería una mala idea hacerlo ver, aunque fuera para deleitarse viendo su cara de asco por un rato.

─ ¡Lo tengo! ─ salta Tsubaki, extrañando a los demás ─ ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? Esas pinturas podrían ser la llave para acabar definitivamente con Inuyasha y sus amigos, o por lo menos para liquidarlos moralmente ─ nadie da muestras de entender lo que quiso decir Tsubaki (ni Goshinki comprendió lo que pensaba) ─ ¿Qué si hacemos que todos en ese grupo vean estas imágenes? Imaginen la cara que pondrían Inuyasha y el monje al enterarse de la clase de chica que las acompaña, y no mencionemos a la exterminadora y al zorrito ¡Estarán tan contrariados que seremos capaces de darles el golpe de gracia! Tan solo imaginemos por un momento la respuesta de todos cuando les hagamos pensar que Kagome tiene sueños pervertidos con escenas como estas entre Inuyasha y el monje, o el hombre lobo ¡o con su medio hermano! Inuyasha quedará indefenso y podremos destruirlo, y entonces Kikyo no podrá fijarse más en ese hanyou.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ interrumpe Kohaku ─ ¿Qué tiene que ver la sacerdotisa Kikyo en todo esto? ¿No estábamos hablando de Inuyasha y grupo y en cómo acabar con ellos?

A Tsubaki se le suben los colores al rostro ante las miradas escrutadoras de todos. Había metido la pata al hablar de Kikyo cuando el tema no tenía nada que ver con ella.

─ P-pues es que también acabaremos con ella luego de que destruyamos a Inuyasha ─ resuelve la sacerdotisa mala con apuro ─. N-no es que ella m-me interese n-ni nada por el estilo. Espero q-que lo tengan muy claro.

─ Sí, lo que tú digas ─ responde Goshinki mecánicamente.

─ Lástima por el sake. Está realmente delicioso, pero esto simplemente no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto. Ni yo sería capaz de justificarlo ─ se lamenta Kagura.

─ Por eso no te preocupes, Kagura. Ya habrán formas en que podamos averiguar de dónde saca Kagome el sake, y entonces podremos asegurar nuestras reservas de por vida ─ anima Kanna con habitual tono calmado y falto de expresión.

En vista que todo había sido discutido, Kagura y Kanna se retiran a la cocina porque iba a ser la hora de almorzar. Tsubaki, Goshinki, Kohaku, Yuromaru y Kageromaru se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y organizan un juego de shogi, y los primeros rivales son Kohaku y Yuromaru.

─ Oh, una cosa más, casi se me olvidaba ─ dice Kageromaru ─ ¿Qué opinan sobre irme al Tibet? Oí que mi aspecto es estándar en los youkai de esa región.

─ Con razón no hay una gran población de youkais en esa región ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Todos allí mueren vírgenes.

Y entonces los presentes vuelven a desternillarse de risa, y Kageromaru se pone rojo de rabia por las burlas.

─ ¡No se rían, que voy muy en serio! ¿Y por qué también tú te ríes de mí, Yuromaru?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo finiquitado y subido con éxito. Saludos a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction, que en serio se les quiere mucho por las lecturas recibidas hasta el momento. Por ahora les dejo, y pronto regreso.

Hasta otra


	9. Día 48 - Reunión 9

**Advertencia:** Otro capítulo más, y esta vez regresa nuestro tan despreciado villano, es decir Naraku. Saludos a todos los lectores, y que disfruten de lo siguiente.

 **Día 48 – Reunión 9**

Goshinki estaba dando a Kohaku clases de inglés y, a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de pergaminos que se hallaban a su alrededor, era de saber que llevaban todo el día en eso. Kageromaru y Yuromaru llegan después de una nueva tanda de castigos en las tierras vecinas y sienten curiosidad por lo que veían.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Es que Kohaku desea aprender idiomas para ganarse la vida, además que nos propuso llevar a nuestra banda al exterior, pero esto parece un caso perdido ─ suspira Goshinki antes de levantarse para darle algo de comodidad a las piernas ─. Tengo ya varios días enseñándole inglés, y Kohaku apenas va por "coman mamey". A este paso todos hablaremos fluido hasta arameo, y Kohaku todavía estará haciendo esfuerzo por decir dos frases corridas de manera correcta.

─ Lo siento mucho ─ dice Kohaku.

─ Naraku está viniendo ─ anuncia Kanna, la cual se encontraba en un rincón con un pergamino.

─ Oye, Goshinki, ¿Kanna también está aprendiendo a hablar inglés? ─ se interesa Kageromaru.

─ ¡Qué va! Ella ya terminó todos los módulos de inglés, y ahorita está leyendo francés ─ señala Goshinki con orgullo ─. Puede que tenga menos presencia que un fantasma, pero aprende realmente rápido. Próximamente se pondrá a estudiar italiano y castellano, y ya veremos cómo Kanna se convierte en una digna representante de nosotros en Europa…

─ He vuelto ─ canturrea Naraku en medio de una nube de veneno ─. Espero que me hayan extrañado.

─ La verdad es que no ─ admite Kageromaru ─. En realidad la estábamos pasando bastante bien con Tsubaki. Incluso las misiones y los planes para acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos han sido menos tediosos y letárgicos que cuando estabas tú.

─ Claro ─ apoya Goshinki ─. Deberías tomar vacaciones más seguido, Naraku, y encima hacer que duren mucho más, que eso te sienta bastante bien, y también a nosotros.

─ Comprendo a la perfección el punto de vista de ustedes ─ dice Naraku con tranquilidad, haciendo que Yuromaru y Kageromaru se ilusionaran por un momento ─. Pero por ser el que manda aquí, y por ser quien soy, me paso por los huevos la opinión de todos ustedes y me quedo aquí. Supongo que por lo menos obedecieron a Tsubaki.

─ Por supuesto ─ se apresura a decir Goshinki ─. Es una grandiosa sacerdotisa mala, aunque le patina un poco el coco y tiende a ponerse pesada cuando se trata de Kikyo.

─ ¿Alguien dijo Kikyo? ─ aparece Tsubaki detrás de Naraku ─ Estaba hace un momento paseando por la aldea para maldecir a unas cuantas personas, cuando escucho que alguien aquí la menciona ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está bien?

─ No es nada importante ─ dice Kageromaru con maldad ─. Sólo estábamos charlando que el bandido Onigumo, aquel del que nació Naraku, al parecer estaba enamorado de Kikyo, e incluso la espiaba cuando se bañaba.

─ ¡Eso es repugnante! ─ salta Tsubaki con gran desprecio ─ ¿Cómo pudo atreverse ese sucio bandido espiar a Kikyo y salir tan avante? Tiene suerte que ya no existe como tal, porque le daría su merecido… D-digo… ─ la sacerdotisa se pone bastante roja, y Naraku miraba extrañado ─ N-no es que me importe esa tonta de Kikyo ni nada por el estilo. S-sólo d-digo que no sé q-qué podría ese bandido haberle visto a Kikyo. Eso es todo.

─ Claro. Es que aparentemente Onigumo no era demasiado inteligente ─ continúa Kageromaru.

─ Ya me empieza a aburrir esta charla que no entiendo en absoluto ─ interrumpe Naraku ─. Bueno, como ya he regresado de mis vacaciones, creo que es hora que me devuelvas la perla de Shikkon, Tsubaki.

La sacerdotisa mala suspira con resignación y accede a la petición de Naraku, poniendo fin de ese modo a su liderazgo temporal en el palacio, y luego se dirige a Kohaku y las extensiones y se despide de cada uno de ellos. Todos se muestran un poco tristes por la ida de Tsubaki, y prometieron que cuando vieran a Kikyo le darían saludos de parte de ella, a lo que Tsubaki se sonroja y les dice que no hacía falta que lo hicieran.

─ Vaya que ustedes se han encariñado con Tsubaki. Pareciera que yo no agrado como líder ─ dice Naraku.

─ Es que tú no nos agradas como líder ─ responde Goshinki ─. Es más, ni siquiera te reconocemos como tal por voluntad propia.

─ He vuelto a casa ─ dice Kagura al abrir la puerta, y llevaba unos costales con lo que parecía ser comida ─. Traigo arroz, pescado de mil ojos, y también pata de cría de dragón, todo del mercado del barrio youkai, donde lo venden más fresco… Oh, veo que has regresado, Naraku.

─ ¿Kagura? ─ se extraña Naraku ─ ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estabas trabajando?

─ ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ─ dice Kagura con un amargo sarcasmo ─ ¡Pues claro que estoy trabajando! Te llevaste lo poco que había en reservas, y yo tuve que salir a trabajar porque era la única con un perfil normal para ello.

─ Por eso mismo es que estoy estudiando yo también ─ dice Kohaku ─. También quiero ayudar a Kagura para que no se esfuerce demasiado.

─ Eso a mí me da igual ─ dice Naraku ─. Ahora tenemos que discutir nuevamente los planes para acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos ¿Ha habido algún avance con ello?

─ Da la casualidad que sí ─ Kagura deja su compra y saca de su kimono el celular de Kagome y teclea por un momento ─. Resulta que he estado haciendo lo que me dijiste, y casualmente me encontré con algo llamado "vídeo 4", y allí hay una escena extraña en la que aparece el verdadero punto débil de Inuyasha y Kagome.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Muéstrame lo que encontraste, te lo ordeno!

─ Desde luego, pero esto es algo que deberás llevarlo a tu habitación ─ Kageromaru, Tsubaki y Kohaku notan un brillo maligno en la mirada de Kagura ─. Es que no se oye del todo bien, y necesitas un ambiente calmado y silencioso para contemplarlo con detalle.

Naraku sonríe como un niño pequeño y extiende las manos para que Kagura le diese el celular, se va emocionado a su habitación con Kagura dándole instrucciones sobre cuál botón presionar para empezar a ponerlo en marcha, y luego Kagura sale de la habitación y bloquea la puerta.

─ ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ─ se interesa Tsubaki.

─ Yo ya estaba lista para el momento en que Naraku regresara a importunarnos a todos ─ dice Kagura con orgullo y con tono astuto ─. La cosa que puse en marcha es la misma pintura que vimos la otra vez en esa carpeta de nombre "boku no piko", pero esta se mueve y emite sonidos desde dentro del aparato. Naraku seguramente se va a entretener con aquello que va a ver un buen tiempo, porque aquella pintura móvil dura bastante, y encima son varias, y el celular tiene la orden de pasarlas todas. Seguro que Naraku no se esperaba mi dominio sobre Nokia.

─ ¿Nokia? ─ se extrañan Kageromaru, Kohaku y Tsubaki.

─ Eso fue lo que pudo leer Goshinki de aquellas letras que aparecen detrás del artefacto, y supusimos que ese podría ser su verdadero nombre. Y también engañé a Naraku con el sonido, porque en realidad suena fuerte, aunque no podamos oírlo por la insonorización de las puertas, y resulta que ese aparato es realmente resistente ─ Tsubaki miraba boquiabierta, y Kageromaru parecía completamente fascinado con el relato ─. Cuando Kanna y yo los descubrimos esa cosa móvil en el celular, me asusté tanto que usé mi danza de las cuchillas, pero no logré hacerle un rasguño. A ver qué hará Naraku contra eso durante los próximos tres días, que es el tiempo máximo que dura la energía del aparato.

─ _¡Hijos de puta, ábranme!_ ─ grita Naraku desde el otro lado de la puerta ─ _¡Kagura, te juro que esta me la pagarás bien cara! ¡Esta cosa es demasiado terrible hasta para mí! ¡Quítenmeloooooooo!_

Todos del otro lado de la puerta (excepto Kanna) se desternillan de la risa mientras oían cómo Naraku vociferaba y maldecía a la vez que pedía auxilio.

─ Kagura, esta vez has sido realmente diabólica ─ alaga Kageromaru.

─ Gracias. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que hemos pasado junto a Naraku.

─ Oigan, en vista que ahora tengo tres días más para quedarme, ¿qué tal si brindamos y nos ponemos al día con los sucesos en el barrio youkai? ─ propone Tsubaki ─ Igual las personas que debo maldecir pueden esperar un rato.

─ Kohaku ─ empieza a ordenar Goshinki ─. Puedes guardar los pergaminos. Continuaremos después tus clases.

─De acuerdo.

─ Poco después que Kikyo murió hace cincuenta años, yo me gané la vida por un tiempo enseñando chino cantonés ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Cuando quieran les enseñaré unas cuantas lecciones, que no se los pondré demasiado complicado.

Todos preparan alegremente y se sientan alrededor de la mesa, sirven sake y se ponen a charlar y a descansar de los estudios y deberes por un momento, y también decidieron ignorar completamente a Naraku.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Naraku regresó por la puerta grande, ¿verdad? Bueno, próximamente retomamos acciones, así que tranquilos.

Hasta otra


	10. Día 70 - Reunión 10

**Advertencia:** Otro personaje llega a este fic, aunque dudo mucho que trascienda, es demasiado monocromático y falto de inteligencia como para ponerlo más capítulos, y supongo que ustedes también considerarían que esta participación será más que suficiente.

 **Día 70 ─ Reunión 10**

Goshinki, Kanna y Kohaku estaban colocando tatamis en la extensión del palacio que estaban creando. Ya faltaba muy poco para terminar el trabajo y disfrutar de los resultados, aunque todavía faltaba hacer algunos retoques y decorar de forma apropiada el lugar. De pronto aparece Naraku acompañado por un hombre desnudo y sin rostro, cosa que llamó la atención del servil trío.

─ ¿Qué te acabas de traer, Naraku? ¿Acaso es tu amante? ─ bromea Goshinki.

─ Muy gracioso, Goshinki. Este de aquí es Muso, mi última gran extensión, y por la noche lo voy a liberar para que acabe con Inuyasha y Kagome.

─ Será que se los va a tirar hasta que mueran, porque no veo que sea capaz de otra cosa ─ insiste Goshinki.

─ Realmente no sé de dónde sacan tales ideas tan morbosas, pero el caso es que Muso no va a fallar en acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos. Será cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos de la competencia en la búsqueda de los últimos fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon.

Kagura entra al complejo con varias cosas que iba a utilizar para hacer la cena, saludó a todos menos a Naraku y a Muso, y de pronto nota la presencia de este último, y con profundo terror miró hacia "abajo" un rato.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Kagura? ─ se extraña Naraku.

─ Sólo te diré que no se te ocurra permitir que él comparta habitación conmigo ni con Kanna ─ dice Kagura sin apartar la vista de donde veía, y con una sombra azul en el rostro,

─ No entiendo qué está pasando aquí ─ expresa Naraku fastidiado ─ ¿Qué tiene Muso que parece desagradarles tanto?

─ Demasiado ─ se limita a decir Kagura ─. Muso tiene demasiado.

─ Aún sigo sin entender nada ─ dice Naraku frustrado ─. Ustedes están adoptando una actitud demasiado extraña con Muso. Me parece que están celosos de ver que ahora tengo a un nuevo comodín para acabar con Inuyasha y sus amigos.

─ Sí, muy celosos ─ ironiza Goshinki.

─ Quiero un rostro ¡Quiero un rostro! ─ Muso empieza a moverse y a dar golpes al azar, debido a que no podía ver por no tener ojos, así que Naraku usa sus poderes para aplacarlo, lo cual le resulta bastante sencillo. Kagura se había atravesado para cuidar de Kanna, aunque la albina no mostraba signo alguno de miedo.

─ ¡Quieto, Muso! ¿Qué le pasa a este que no se queda quieto?

─ Ni idea, pero creo que deberías tenerlo lejos de aquí ─ dice Goshinki, y todos veían la entrepierna de Muso moviéndose como un enorme péndulo que hasta se arrastraba por el suelo.

─ Sí, claro. Y si quieren lo pongo a dormir fuera de mis dominios ─ Naraku deja de forcejear al notar que Muso dejó de resistirse ─. Por ahora es un poco temprano para soltarlo, así que creo que debería compartir habitación con alguno de ustedes.

─ ¡Olvídalo! Kanna y yo compartimos habitación, y no toleraré la presencia de hombres allí ─ protesta Kagura.

─ Y yo duermo en el patio. No vaya a ser que a Muso le pegue catarro ─ evade Goshinki.

─ Y resulta que Kageromaru y Yuromaru están durmiendo en las celdas del señor feudal Rinryu ─ dice Naraku fastidiado.

─ Puedes enviar a Muso allá. De todos modos, Kageromaru duerme en el estómago de Yuromaru, por lo que habrá más espacio ─ propone Kagura.

─ Ni loco. Muso va a dormir con Kohaku, y que no se hable más.

─ ¡NO, MI SEÑOR NARAKU! ─ Kohaku empieza a llorar y se lanza a los pies de Naraku ─ ¡No me haga esto, por favor! ¡Puede devolverme mis recuerdos y torturarme, pero no me haga estar con Muso hasta a noche!

─ No me toques los pies mientras botas tantos mocos, Kohaku ─ Naraku se aleja del niño y continúa con lo que decía ─. Se me olvidaba, la misión de ustedes ahora consiste en averiguar de dónde proviene Kagome. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad saber de dónde saca ella esa ropa tan rara, y además si matamos a su familia podríamos lograr que desarrolle el odio necesario para perder sus poderes purificadores y más bien dotarse de una capacidad especial para contaminar los fragmentos de la perla. Los veo después.

Naraku se va y deja a Muso, el cual no espera para saltarle encima a Kohaku y atraparlo en un abrazo de confianza que el chico no compartía.

─ Vamos a ser compañeros ─ dice Muso ─. Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

─ ¡NOOOOO! ¡GOSHINKI, KAGURA, KANNA! ¡SÁLVENMEEEE!

Pero ninguno de los tres youkais se atreve a dar un paso para hacerle frente a Muso. Ni siquiera Kanna era capaz de disimular el horror (sí, ya ni Kanna lo podía tomar con normalidad) de ver la "gran" desnudez de Muso, que se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

─ Que alguien haga algo, que Kohaku va a quedar paralizado de por vida ─ dice Kagura.

─ Haz tú algo ─ Goshinki adopta una actitud defensiva mientras veía a Kohaku forcejear para escapar del abrazo.

─ ¡Por favor, no me abandonen! ─ lloraba Kohaku.

─ Me sería fácil si ese amasijo que acaba de crear Naraku pensara claramente, pero en su cabeza sólo aparecen caras que él desearía robar ─ Goshinki intenta tímidamente usar sus garras para salvar a Kohaku, pero luego se retracta y vuelve a retroceder ─. Y creo que esa monstruosidad que tiene acaba de pensar en algo por sí mismo.

─ ¡A la mierda todo! Ustedes los hombres son unos inútiles ─ Kagura saca su abanico y usa su danza de las cuchillas para descuartizar a Muso y salvar a Kohaku, y lo logra exitosamente.

─ Yuromaru y Kageromaru tienen mucha suerte de no estar aquí en este momento ─ puntualiza Goshinki.

─ ¡Gracias, Kagura! ─ Kohaku, con el rostro embarrado en lágrimas y mocos, corre y se abraza a Kagura, la cual no ve otra opción que aceptarlo y darle unas palmadas para que se tranquilizara ─ Por un momento creí que ese Muso me haría algo malo. Pensé que eso que él tiene me iba a devorar.

─ No te culpo, Kohaku. No te culpo. Aunque pienso que aquello más bien quería que tú lo devoraras.

Los trozos del cuerpo de Muso empiezan a moverse por su propia cuenta y se vuelven a juntar, haciendo que todos se asustaran nuevamente. Muso nuevamente recuperaba su aspecto desnudo y exageradamente aterrador.

─ ¿Por qué me atacaste, mujer? Te haré algo que nunca en la vida podrás olvidar…

─ El sólo verte no lo olvidaré por más que lo intente ¡Danza de las cuchillas! ─ Kagura vuelve a despedazar a Muso y se acerca corriendo a los restos ─ ¡Rápido! Tenemos que deshacernos de esta cosa antes que vuelva a recuperarse.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Saquemos los restos al patio y quemémoslos para asegurarnos que no reviva! ─ vocifera Goshinki en un ataque de locura.

─ ¿Eso no es lo que se debe hacer con vampiros? ─ cuestiona Kanna.

─ ¡Sólo hagamos eso!

─ Ya me extrañaba que Naraku no nos echara a perder el día, si está tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que se nota que lo disfruta ─ se quejaba Kagura ─. Vamos, rápido. Muso está forcejeando para recuperarse. Naraku está loco si cree que voy a cumplir con esa misión que nos puso. Kagome nos habrá decepcionado y resultará diabólica a un nivel que no imaginábamos, pero ella es la que nos provee de sake, y no voy a renunciar a eso sólo para darle gusto a Naraku.

El equipo de lacayos de Naraku logra sacar a Muso y llevarlo lejos del palacio, pero como llovía, era imposible incinerarlo, así que simplemente lo lanzaron a un río cercano, se lavaron minuciosamente las manos y regresaron al palacio para continuar con sus labores cotidianas, y también se dedicaron a elaborar una excusa a Naraku, diciéndole que Muso se escapó para robar un rostro, cosa que a primera vista les pareció bastante creíble.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Algo que comentar al respecto? Si les gustó, pues les digo que fue un placer hacer este capítulo, y para quienes no gustaron, pues les digo que igual este fic varía mucho de situaciones, por lo que a lo mejor para el próximo capítulo encontrarán algo que les guste más :p

Hasta otra


	11. Día 72 - Reunión 11

**Advertencia:** Se ha determinado que leer fanfics de Inuyasha prolonga la vida en unos seis meses por cada tres mil palabras escritas o leídas. Supongo que eso colaboraría para que este sitio sea tan enormemente exitoso, mención aparte de la calidad de muchos fanfics de aquí.

 **Día 72 ─ Reunión 11**

─ ¿Lo podrías explicar otra vez? Creo que no entendí la parte sobre cómo ganar ─ dice Kohaku.

─ Pero si esta es la parte más simple del juego ─ dice Kagura con tono pedagógico ─. Este juego de memoria lo gana quien haya reunido más pares de cartas iguales al final. No creo que enserio te sea tan complicado.

─ ¿Es esa la manera de ganar? ─ se extraña Kohaku ─ Entonces lo que no entendí fue otra cosa, pero no sé cuál.

Kagura se da un facepalm y empieza de cero con la explicación sobre cómo era el nuevo juego que le había regalado Kagome en su último encuentro, mientras Kanna y Goshinki ya habían empezado a jugar, y era Kanna quien estaba ganando.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ dice Naraku en cuanto irrumpe en el lugar ─ ¿Qué está pasando, que nadie ha hecho el almuerzo?

─ Pues nadie ha comprado nada ¿Qué te parece? ─ responde Kagura de mala gana.

─ Entonces que alguien salga y compre algo. A mí no me gusta pasar hambre.

─ Sí, claro ─ interviene Goshinki ─. Sé que no tienes vida social, Naraku, pero me extraña que hayas oído aquellos rumores sobre el asesinato masivo de youkais que se está dando en el barrio.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no oí nada de eso.

─ Yo estuve ahí ─ dice Kohaku ─. Estaba comprando materiales para afilar mis armas cuando dos youkais que estaban a mi lado cayeron fulminados por un ataque al corazón. Nadie sabe cómo pasó, pero en los últimos días han estado muriendo youkais y hanyous por montones, y ya nadie quiere salir de sus casas, pues corre el rumor de que el asesino sólo necesita del rostro y el nombre de sus víctimas para operar desde las sombras.

─ ¡Bah! Jamás en la vida había oído tanta tontería junta ─ se mofa Naraku.

─ Es completamente cierto ─ defiende Kagura ─ ¿Por qué crees que Yuromaru y Kageromaru han preferido quedarse en los terrenos del señor feudal Rinryu? Él también de los rumores de Kira.

─ ¿Kira? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

─ Es así como todos en el barrio youkai llaman al que está causando las muertes. Fui yo quien lo acuñó ─ confiesa Goshinki ─. Es el equivalente de estas tierras del término inglés _killer_ , que significa asesino. No te imaginas lo rápido que se extendió ese alias en todo el barrio youkai.

─ Todo eso es muy lindo, pero no va a saciar mi hambre ─ se queja Naraku.

─ ¡Entonces sal tú y busca tu sustento, Naraku! ─ se levanta Kagura, perdiendo los estribos ─ Si no quieres creer, allá tú, pero nosotros no vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas sólo para tenerte contento un rato.

Goshinki se aguanta las ganas de reír mientras Naraku miraba sorprendido la forma en que Kagura le había plantado cara. Kohaku estaba escandalizado y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara para no tener que seguir presenciando aquello. Kanna era la única que no se alteraba en absoluto.

─ Muy bien. Digamos que tienen razón y que afuera hay un humano resentido que está matando a youkais y hanyous por igual ¿Qué haremos entonces para hacer las compras?

─ Podemos enviar a Kohaku ─ responde Kanna, para sorpresa de todos ─. El personaje misterioso llamado Kira no está tomando la vida de humanos, por lo que Kohaku podría salir sin ningún peligro y comprar toda la comida que necesitamos.

─ ¡Excelente idea! ─ celebra Kagura ─ Ahora que Kanna lo menciona, es verdad que hasta ahora Kira no ha matado humanos, por lo que, si enviamos a Kohaku, es improbable que Kira intente elegirlo para asesinarlo. El plan sin duda podría funcionar.

─ ¿D-de verdad tengo que s-ser yo el que salga? ─ dice Kohaku asustado.

─ Tranquilo, Kohaku ─ dice Goshinki ─. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer rápido las compras, evitar dar la impresión de ser una criatura sobrenatural, y tampoco debes traer a nadie al palacio para prevenir la llegada de Kira. No es nada del otro mundo lo que tienes que cumplir.

Kohaku traga grueso, no muy convencido de que el plan pudiese funcionar. Naraku estaba ansioso por que Kohaku saliera de una vez a hacer las compras, y Kagura saca el dinero necesario para que Kohaku cumpliera su cometido sin ningún inconveniente. Kohaku sale temeroso del palacio, dejando al resto del equipo atrás.

─ Muy bien ─ dice Naraku ─. Espero que en cuanto Kohaku vuelva empiecen de una vez a hacer la comida.

─ Naraku, enserio te estás poniendo pesado con lo de la comida ─ responde Kagura ─. Deja de jodernos tanto la vida, que cada quien aquí se desenvuelve como puede.

─ No me parece suficiente ─ corta Naraku ─. Yo no los creé para que intenten, sino para que cumplan todos los caprichos que impongo ¿Qué chiste tiene que yo sea yo si no abuso de mis poderes como mejor me plazca?

─ Vaya razonamiento más ruin, Naraku ─ Kagura niega con la cabeza y se sienta con Goshinki y Kanna ─. Ya verás que un día de estos me voy de aquí y no regreso. No sé a quién te le vas a colgar para que te haga la comida.

Naraku bufa con burla y se retira de allí, no sin antes volver a ordenar que hicieran la comida en cuanto Kohaku regresara, cosa que tomaría alrededor de diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Kagura, Goshinki y Kanna jugaran tres duelos de memoria, de los cuales Kanna los ganaría todos.

─ Ya he… regresado ─ decía Kohaku con el rostro completamente perlado en sudor.

─ Parece que has venido corriendo, Kohaku ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Claro que corrí. Cuando estaba a mitad de la compra, escuché a algunos youkais hablando acerca de un tal L que está averiguando la verdadera identidad de Kira para capturar, y entonces los youkais murieron repentinamente, y yo me asusté mucho y salí corriendo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No había nadie cerca de allí que pudiera haber escuchado esa conversación aparte de ti? ─ pregunta Kagura.

─ Había un chico que parecía ser apenas adulto, y sus ojos brillaban en un extraño color rojo, pero parecía ser indefenso.

─ Eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte ─ opina Goshinki ─. A este paso no saldremos nunca más de aquí, y encima Naraku estará aquí todo el tiempo dando la lata… Un momento ─ Goshinki sonríe maliciosamente, llamando la curiosidad del grupo ─ ¿Dijiste que hay alguien llamado L que está intentando desenmascarar al misterioso asesino? ¿Qué tal si de alguna manera lo convencemos de que Naraku es L? De esa manera, podríamos deshacernos de él, y nos quedaríamos para nosotros solos el palacio, sin contar que Kagura y Kanna recuperarán automáticamente sus corazones.

─ ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? ─ se lamentaba Kagura ─ ¡Ese plan es perfecto! También podríamos hacer de alguna manera que Kira asesine a Inuyasha y a Koga, para que no sigan molestando cada vez que me los encuentro, que la otra vez Koga interrumpió violentamente el baño de sol que me daba en la orilla de un río que estaba cerca de las montañas del oeste, y justo cuando me estrenaba esa cosa que Kagome me regaló y que se llama "bikini". Ya Kagome, la exterminadora y el monje se darán cuenta por sí mismos de quién es Kira y se desharán de él por nosotros, en vista que él posiblemente no pueda matar humanos…

─ Eso no lo sabemos, además que debemos operar con cautela ─ dice Goshinki ─. Tenemos que impedir que el tal Kira no se dé cuenta que somos nosotros quienes lo enviamos a hacer el trabajo, especialmente porque estaremos perdidos si logra atraparnos.

─ Tienes razón, pero antes debo empezar a cocinar ─ Kagura busca el delantal floreado que le había regalado Kagome pocos días atrás ─. El imbécil de Naraku se va a poner más pesado de lo que ya es si no come pronto.

─ Voy a ayudarte ─ se levanta Kanna.

Kohaku se sienta y descansa mientras Goshinki toma la responsabilidad de explicarle cómo tenía que jugar a memoria, y luego empiezan a jugar para poner a prueba si Kohaku había comprendido la explicación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

De este modo doy fin a otra reunión en el consejo de sabios del palacio de Naraku. Reviews con opiniones, observaciones y críticas (que no sean destructivas) serán bien recibidos. Por ahora les dejo, ya será para la próxima que lean el siguiente capítulo

Hasta otra


	12. Día de Nochebuena - Reunión especial

**Advertencia:** Saludos, compañeros de viaje. El capítulo que les presento a continuación no es en realidad una parte normal del fic, sino un especial creado por ocasión de la llegada de la Navidad. Inuyasha, Naraku y toda su cuadrilla no me pertenecen, ni tampoco me pertenece Santa Claus.

 **Día de Nochebuena – Reunión especial**

Kagura estaba indicando a Kageromaru en qué parte del pino (que habían traído de forma milagrosa, pues no se había marchitado con el campo de energía de Naraku) tenía que colocar la estrella, pero Kageromaru no lograba comprender del todo cómo era que lo tenía que hacer. Goshinku, Kohaku, Yuromaru y Kanna estaban adornando toda la habitación en construcción, sin importarles que aún faltara mucho para su culminación.

─ Una vez más, Kageromaru: La estrella tiene que ir derechita en la cúspide del árbol, lo más arriba que puedas llegar.

─ Eso intento, pero las ramas altas son demasiado delgadas y delicadas, y por eso no puedo subir más ─ se queja Kageromaru, cuando la estrella se le vuelve a caer ─. Esto de verdad nos va a tomar toda la noche.

─ Ya terminé de coser los listones que adornarán las paredes ─ dice Kanna.

─ Muy bien hecho. Ahora puedes colgarlos, pero ten mucho cuidado ─ advierte Kagura.

─ De acuerdo.

Kanna se encontraba vestida con un traje de Santa sexy que la misma Kagura le había pedido a Kagome, y en lugar de las flores blancas, su cabello estaba adornado con flores rojas de papel que la hacía ver más infantil y animada. El traje quedaba ajustado al pequeño físico de la albina, y a Kagura se le salía un hilo de baba mientras se agachaba para ver debajo de la diminuta falda de Kanna, aprovechando que ella se ponía de puntillas y trataba de inclinarse para alcanzar los lugares donde pegaría los listones.

─ Kagura, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con esto? ─ regaña Kageromaru, ya con la estrella recuperada ─ Después que terminemos podrás desnudar a Kanna con los dientes si quieres, pero por ahora te necesito pendiente para que me digas cuánto tengo que subir.

─ ¿Eh? Oh, es verdad ─ Kagura se limpia el rastro de baba y vuelve a centrar la atención en el árbol y Kageromaru.

─ ¿Qué hay, pandilla? ─ aparece Naraku de pronto, pero nadie lo toma mucho en cuenta ─ ¿Qué son todas estas cosas que le han puesto a la extensión del palacio?

─ Estamos adornando el lugar con varias cosas que nos obsequió Kagome, diciendo que en donde ella vive se suele hacer estas cosas para celebrar la Navidad ─ responde Kagura ─. Llevamos todo el día trabajando en esto, y he de decir que no está nada mal.

─ ¿Otra vez cosas de Kagome? Se volviendo demasiado dependientes de alguien que se supone es nuestra enemiga ─ reprende Naraku ─. De todos modos tendrán que parar eso, porque les tengo que encomendar una nueva misión, y es que descubrí el paradero de nuevos fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que tendremos que parar? Si estoy a punto de alcanzar la copa del árbol para poner la estrella ─ se queja nuevamente Kageromaru.

─ Olvídense de la Navidad. Sólo los tontos y los niños pequeños pueden creer en semejantes ridiculeces ─ los demás se quedan viendo a Naraku con sorpresa, como si hubiese revelado algo horroroso.

─ ¿Eso significa que no recibiremos regalos a la medianoche? ─ Kohaku empieza a llorar ─ Pero si yo estaba esperando con ansias un juguete del capitán exterminador, una auténtica leyenda entre todos los exterminadores, y que viene con accesorios y armas desmontables, incluyendo la máscara y la espada, y hasta tiene la capacidad de brillar y caminar con la presencia de energía youkai, y dice cuarenta frases distintas como "a derrotar monstruos" o "no se preocupen, aldeanos. El capitán exterminador está aquí".

─ ¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo como para pisotear la ilusión de un niño, Naraku? ─ Kagura lo mira con desprecio mientras dejaba que Kohaku la abrazara para ponerse a llorar.

─ Yo sólo digo que tienen que madurar de una vez y ponerse en busca de esos fragmentos. Vayan ahora, o de lo contrario Inuyasha y sus amigos se nos podrían adelantar. Y olvídense de una vez de esa estupidez de la Navidad, que seguro es un simple invento de Kagome para hacerlos perder inútilmente el tiempo. Y de todos modos ¿qué regalo van a esperar ustedes? El que manda aquí soy yo, y por lo tanto todos los regalos, en dado caso, deberían ser sólo para mí. Sólo un idiota santurrón querría pensar en el bien para alguien que no sea para sí mismo.

─ Te las estás ganando, Naraku ─ gruñe Goshinki ─. No andes provocando en estas fechas, que ya casi es Navidad, y en cualquier momento podría venir Youkai Claus a traer regalos, así que no perderemos nuestro tiempo en pelear contigo, pues podríamos arruinarlo todo al último momento.

─ ¿Youkai Claus? ¿En serio creen en semejante superstición? ─ se burla Naraku con un tono de desprecio en su voz ─ ¿Tienen idea de todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo? ¡Cincuenta años he vivido, suficiente como para saber que Youkai Claus no existe! No es más que un cuento ridículo que les relatan a las crías youkai y hanyou para forzarlos a portarse de acuerdo a los designios de sus padres durante todo el año, pero yo no necesito hacer eso con ustedes, porque de todos modos los tengo en la palma de mi mano, así que igual tienen que hacer todo lo que yo les ordene…

─ Con que amedrentando a otros ¿eh? Y después dices que no te doy regalos, Naraku.

Todos voltean a ver quién había sido el que dijo eso, pero no vieron a nadie. Una tos les hace bajar la vista, y ven a una criatura bastante parecida a Jaken, con las únicas diferencias que era casi el doble de alto, tenía una poblada barba blanca y vestía un traje que parecía una combinación entre Inuyasha y el verdadero Santa Claus. Todos se emocionan muchísimo al ver que se trataba de Youkai Claus, quien suelta un costal que era decenas de veces más grande que él y lo abre.

─ ¿Youkai Claus? ¿En serio eres real? ─ se ilusiona Kohaku.

─ ¿Cómo que si soy real? ¡Claro que lo soy! ─ incluso en la voz Youkai Claus se parecía a Jaken ─ Tengo muy poco tiempo, y es que empecé con atraso el trabajo de repartir regalos a todos los youkais y hanyous de Japón. A ver, necesito que me den sus nombres para identificar los regalos que les tocan.

─ Mi nombre es Kagura, y lo que pedí fueron listones de regalo de distintos colores, y si no es mucho pedir que fuesen también resistentes y duraderos.

─ Yo soy Kanna, y pedí marcos floreados para mi espejo.

─ Somos Yuromaru y Kageromaru, y nosotros pedimos mantas para arroparnos. Es un verdadero infierno el frío que hace en aquella celda donde dormimos de noche.

─ Me llamo Goshinki, y lo que te pedí cuando escribí la carta era un osito de peluche ─ todos voltean a ver al enorme youkai ─ ¿Qué? A veces tengo pesadillas con aquella vez que Inuyasha hizo carnitas conmigo, y luego paso toda la noche en vela. Sé que suena ridículo, pero es la verdad.

─ A ver… Kagura, Kanna, Yuromaru, Kageromaru y Goshinki… Debería ordenar de vez en cuando esta lista ─ Youkai Claus había sacado un larguísimo pergamino donde estaban escritos miles y miles de nombres ─. Pues sí, ustedes califican para que les dé su regalo. La lista de maldades que han cometido ciertamente es larga, pero tienen la atenuante de que les obligaban a hacer la mayoría de esas maldades, además que han venido cooperando y ayudándose entre ustedes últimamente, y eso les da puntos para recibir sus regalos. Tomen lo que pidieron ─ saca del costal todas las cosas que habían pedido las extensiones de Naraku, y de pronto se da cuenta que Kohaku le estaba mirando fijamente ─ ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?

─ ¿Eh? M-m-mi nombre es K-Kohaku ─ dice Kohaku muy apenado ─, y me gustaría u-un juguete del capitán exterminador.

─ ¿Kohaku? Eres humano, se te nota por donde sea que te vea ─ dice Youkai Claus ─. Es algo bastante excepcional que les dé regalos a humanos. Yo sólo acostumbro darle los regalos a youkais y hanyous, pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, en vista que pareces ser un buen chico y tienes un corazón puro, supongo que te puedo dar lo que pides ─ Youkai Claus saca de su costal un báculo de dos cabezas (otra coincidencia con Jaken) y crea de la nada el juguete que tanto ansiaba Kohaku, con todos los accesorios incluidos ─. Espero que estés satisfecho, pues tampoco acostumbro a crear juguetes en el mismo momento de repartirlos.

─ ¡Maravilloso! ─ a Kohaku se le iluminaron los ojos y alzaba muy feliz la figura de acción feudal ─ Es lo más increíble que me haya pasado.

─ _¡Presencia youkai en las cercanías!_ ─ suena el juguete de manera automática ─ _¡A derrotar monstruos!_

─ ¿Y qué hay de mí? ─ protesta Naraku, logrando que todos se acordaran que se encontraba allí ─ Yo tengo cincuenta años pidiendo un pony, y tú nunca me lo traes.

─ ¿Tú eres Naraku? ─ el mencionado asiente, ignorando la sorpresa de los demás por ver que Naraku sí creía en Youkai Claus ─ Yo ya sé que tienes pidiendo la misma cosa desde hace años, pero nunca te lo entrego porque no creo que te lo merezcas. Eres el peor ser que haya existido por estos lados en los últimos mil años por lo menos, y es que además de ser nefasto y causar maldades de los peores calibres, también tiendes a hacer que los demás hagan esas cosas para no ensuciarte las manos. Incluso los peores youkais que conozco tienen el suficiente honor como para cometer sus atrocidades ellos mismos.

─ ¡No es justo! ¡YO QUIERO ESE PONY! ─ Naraku se enfada mucho y hace salir una nube de veneno bastante concentrada, y Kohaku busca con apuro su máscara ─ ¡Ya vas a ver que cuando consiga la perla de Shikkon no te necesitaré más, Youkai Claus, pues yo mismo me regalaré todo aquello que desee! Sólo espera y verás.

─ _¡Youkai a la vista! ¡Hay señales de energía maligna por aquí!_ ─ decía el nuevo juguete de Kohaku enloquecido.

Naraku se va de allí pisando fuerte y tira las puertas corredizas. Todos los presentes se quedan mudos un rato por la actitud tan infantil y mezquina que había tenido Naraku, pero luego se centran nuevamente en su aquí y ahora.

─ ¡Bah! Berrinchudos así los estaré viendo toda la noche ─ dice Youkai Claus mientras recogía nuevamente su costal y lo llevaba con una pasmosa facilidad, a pesar de su tamaño ─. Espero que valoren mucho sus regalos, pues tengo la regla de no dar regalos al mismo youkai o hanyou en Navidades seguidas, por lo que es probable que nos veamos dentro de dos o más años. Por cierto, no permitan que Naraku siga difundiendo esas tonterías de que no existo a los infantes youkai y hantou.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Ya vieron que está desesperado por el mendigo pony que lleva pidiéndome desde hace cincuenta años, y para conseguir su objetivo va de vez en cuando diciendo por ahí que yo no existo y que no le voy a dar regalos a nadie, y eso lo hace para que él sea el único en la lista y no me quede otra alternativa que darle el regalo que quiere, aunque igual pienso que está perdiendo su tiempo. Ahora si me disculpan…

─ Una última cosa antes de que te vayas ─ detiene Kagura con curiosidad ─ ¿Cómo es que alguien de la misma especie que Jaken se ha convertido en Youkai Claus?

─ ¿Jaken? ¿Te refieres al sirviente del joven Sesshomaru? ─ Kagura asiente ─ El título de Youkai Claus lo recibí de mi maestro hace casi cuatrocientos años, si eso es lo que querías saber, y en cuanto a Jaken… No suelo hablar de este tipo de cosas, pero les diré que antes pasé por donde Jaken y el joven Sesshomaru, hace cerca de una hora, y Jaken estaba en la lista de chicos buenos, cuando él empezó a pelearse con esa chica llamada Rin y arruinó la posibilidad de que le diese su regalo justo cuando yo había llegado. El joven Sesshomaru sí recibió el regalo que me pidió: un colmillo de acero de juguete de tamaño real ─ los demás empiezan a reírse, y Youkai Claus se permite también reír un momento ─. Prométanme que no dirán nada de esto a nadie, y a cambio para cuando nos volvamos a ver les daré regalos extra. Si el joven Sesshomaru se entera de que hablé de esto con ustedes, lo más seguro es que vaya a buscarme para acabar conmigo.

─ Puedes contar con nosotros. Ese secreto está seguro ─ promete Kageromaru.

─ Bueno, ahora me voy. Los siguientes en la lista son Jinenji, Ginta, Hakaku y Shippo. Inuyasha y Koga lamentablemente no recibirán regalos, pues se la viven peleando, y también son demasiado orgullosos como para creer en la Navidad. Es una lástima. Esos dos iban tan bien hasta ahora.

Youkai Claus se va de allí y se monta en un trineo que se aleja volando. Kohaku y las extensiones de Naraku se quedan viendo el trineo volador hasta que desaparece de la vista, aunque eso no fue muy complicado por lo espesa que era la capa de veneno que encerraba el campo de energía. Kohaku guarda con cuidado su juguete del capitán exterminador, el cual seguía moviéndose, brillando y diciendo las distintas frases que tenía. El equipo entero termina las decoraciones en un santiamén, e incluso Kageromaru pudo alcanzar la cúspide del árbol y montó la estrella. Ya estando todo arreglado, Kagura toma los listones de regalo y toma de la mano a Kanna.

─ Muy bien, Kanna. Ya es el momento idóneo para que te explique para qué quiero los listones.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Kanna se ruboriza ligeramente, pues empezaba a hacerse una idea de para qué los quería Kagura.

─ Así es. Podremos usarlos en momentos especiales como un aniversario, o cuando pasa algo realmente bueno… Cosas así, en fin. Lo que te explicaré será la manera en que te puedes envolver cada vez que te toque a ti darme una sorpresa, y te advierto que cuando uses los listones debes estar sin ropa.

─ De acuerdo, Kagura.

Kagura se lleva cargando a Kanna, y los demás simplemente se quedan viendo, cada cual con una expresión distinta.

─ Siempre supe que para eso es que quería esos listones, la muy pervertida ─ ríe Kageromaru.

─ Eso se veía venir ─ apoya Goshinki ─. Cualquiera hubiera supuesto que eso era lo que quería Kagura. Era muy obvio.

─ ¿Obvio? ¿Qué era obvio? ─ se interesa Kohaku.

─ No te preocupes, Kohaku ─ responde nuevamente Goshinki ─. A medida que crezcas lo irás comprendiendo. Por ahora puedes disfrutar de tu juguete, y yo estoy seguro que dormiré tranquilo de ahora en adelante.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Final de este especial navideño! Sé que muchos querrían saber qué cosas le estaría "explicando" Kagura a Kanna, pero por respeto a la categoría T del fic, eso será algo que más bien dependerá de ustedes. La próxima semana retomamos la historia lineal del consejo de sabios, pues ya sabemos que este es un especial hecho por ocasión de la Navidad.

Hasta otra


	13. Día 83 - Reunión 12

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo se encuentran todos los lectores de este fic? Yo estoy bien, por si a alguien le importa. Hora de actualizar, y estoy seguro que disfrutarán de lo lindo con lo que están por leer.

 **Día 83 ─ Reunión 12**

Naraku irrumpe para comprobar cómo iba el trabajo de la extensión del palacio, y lo primero que ve es a Kagura, Goshinki, Kohaku, Kanna, Yuromaru y Kageromaru leyendo algo. Naraku no entendía qué podía ser tan entretenido como para que abandonaran el trabajo de ampliación, y justo cuando faltaba nada para terminar.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo todos? ¿Qué es tan divertido, eh?

─ Naraku, no me di cuenta de que llegaste ─ dice Goshinki apenas levantando la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

─ ¿Qué son todas esas cosas que tienen ahí, y por qué tienen tantas?

─ Es el último regalo que Kagome me dio precisamente ayer ─ dice Kagura cerrando la cosa que estaba leyendo ─. Kagome dice que esto se llama manga, y tiene bastante parecido con las pinturas de tinta, con la diferencia que las imágenes vienen en secuencias para relatar historias, y Kagome nos regaló unos mangas bastante entretenidos.

─ Es verdad ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Si fuera por leer dos o tres de estos nada más, creo que el tiempo que Yuromaru y yo pasamos en las deprimentes mazmorras del señor feudal Rinryu valdría la pena. Esto es oro en imágenes y trama.

─ Realmente no estoy entendiendo lo que quieren decir ─ dice Naraku algo confundido ─ ¿Qué tiene eso que se llama manga que les hace emocionarse tanto por unos dibujos? Esa cosa es absolutamente incomprensible.

─ Dices eso porque no has leído ninguno, Naraku ─ dice burlón Goshinki ─. Estoy por terminarme este manga que trata de la historia de un hanyou que es sellado durante cincuenta años hasta que es despertado por una chica de otro mundo, y que juntos van a la busca de una perla bastante parecida a la perla de Shikkon, y en su camino se encontrarán amigos que les ayudarán a encontrar esa perla y también a enfrentar a un malvado que les jode la vida cada vez que aparece, y encima ese malvado tiene esclavizados a varios de sus esbirros. Este villano se ha ganado mi más profundo y sincero odio.

─ Ese manga engancha de verdad ─ secunda Kagura ─. Es una historia llena de drama, acción, romance y una ligera dosis de humor, aunque lo que no me gusta de esa historia es el malo. Ojalá que el protagonista logre matarlo pronto. No lo soporto, más bien diría que lo detesto con todas mis fuerzas. Y por cierto, el hanyou del manga se parece mucho a Inuyasha…

─ Eso suena bastante interesante ─ opina Naraku ─. Pero alguien tan importante como yo no tiene tiempo para estar leyendo los dibujitos raros que trae una sacerdotisa, así que no perderé mi tiempo en leer eso como ustedes.

─ Pues tú te lo pierdes ─ señala Kageromaru ─. Ojalá que Kagome traiga más mangas de este. Quiero qué sigue luego de que el hanyou derrota al dragón que mató a su padre.

─ ¿También incluye dragones? ─ se sorprende Naraku ─ Se nota que debe tener su trama, pero no crean que es suficiente tentación.

─ Con lo que a mí me importa ─ Kagura toma otro manga y empieza a hojearlo ─. Este es el medio de entretenimiento perfecto para los momentos de descanso luego de un día duro de trabajo. Sería perfecto si tuviéramos algo de sake para tomar mientras leemos esto, pero se nos acabó esta mañana.

─ Yo todavía insisto en que deberíamos pedirle la receta y procedimiento que utilizan en el pueblo de Kagome ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Imaginen lo que pasaría si pudiéramos fabricar nosotros mismos ese sake tan delicioso, incluso más delicioso que comer vísceras frescas en el desayuno.

─ Eso no suena demasiado bien ─ opina Kohaku ─. Este manga que estoy leyendo es buenísimo, señor Naraku. Apenas lo empiezo y me cuesta un poco leerlo de manera fluida, pero me ha enganchado bastante. Hasta acabo de inventar una canción que por alguna razón empezó a sonar en mi cabeza cuando estaba leyendo.

─ ¿Tú ya sabes leer? ─ se extraña Naraku.

─ Nos ha costado mucho lograr que aprendiera ─ dice Kagura ─, pero estos mangas que Kagome nos trajo han hecho milagros. Tendrías que verlo, ahora hasta lee kanji con fluidez moderada. La exterminadora seguro que se lamentará cuando sepa que hemos logrado más en la educación de Kohaku que ella.

─ Bueno, Kohaku, canta esa canción que inventaste ─ pide Kageromaru.

Kohaku se pone de pie y se aclara la garganta, y Goshinki, empezando a leer la mente del chico, se prepara para hacer los efectos musicales.

─ Bueno, la canción que acabo de inventar la titulo _Los Guardianes del Universo_ …

─ ¿Los guardianes de qué? ─ interrumpe Naraku ─ Kohaku, ¿qué fue lo que te dije sobre el uso de malas palabras?

─ No interrumpas, Naraku, que ahora viene lo bueno ─ regaña Kagura.

Goshinki empieza con los efectos musicales, que ya parecía ser prometedor para el grupo (excepto para Naraku), y Kohaku espera a un punto para empezar a cantar.

─ _Los Guardianes del Uuuniverso – Al triunfar el mal – Sin dudarlo salen a combatir ─ Por un mundo ideaaaaal…_

─ ¿Para qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí? ─ corta Naraku ─ Yo vine aquí para cómo iban las obras de expansión, y ustedes sólo están perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente.

─ Mejor deberías irte, Naraku ─ dice Goshinki molesto ─. Igual esta expansión es para nosotros, por lo que los que deberían estar angustiados y todo lo demás deberíamos ser nosotros. Tú no pintas nada aquí.

Naraku se pone a rechinar los dientes, muy furioso, y se va de allí, no sin antes ordenarles que volvieran al trabajo. El grupo le resta importancia al berrinche de Naraku y regresan todos a la lectura de los mangas.

─ ¡Todos, miren esto! ─ Kageromaru pone en el suelo un manga para que todos lo vieran ─ Este manga está buenísimo desde el principio. Un niño con cola se junta con una chica igual de rara que Kagome para conseguir siete perlas con estrellas para invocar a un dragón que concede deseos.

─ ¿Puedo leerlo después que termine este? ¿Puedo? ─ pedía Kohaku como si fuese un niño que acaba de ver un dulce nuevo.

─ Lamento decirte que no queda mucho tiempo para eso ─ responde Kagura ─. El tiempo de descanso se ha terminado, y ahora tenemos que volver al trabajo.

Algo desanimados y arrastrando los pies, todos se disponen a regresar a sus lugares (Yuromaru y Kageromaru iban a regresar a los terrenos del señor feudal Rinryu), y entonces Kagura nota que Kanna estaba completamente condentrada en un manga que hasta el momento no había leído.

─ ¿Kanna? ¿Qué estás leyendo? ─ Kanna levanta la vista por un momento, y luego la baja mientras sus mejillas tomaban algo de color ─ No debes sentir pena, puedes decirme qué es… ¿Hentai? Qué nombre más raro para un manga ─ dice Kagura al ver la portada, y después abre las páginas para ver de qué trataba, y entonces se queda boquiabierta.

─ Vamos, Kagura ─ apremia Goshinki ─. Tenemos que terminar con esto pronto, además que tú misma fuiste la que nos apuró a continuar con el trabajo.

─ C-claro. Sólo dame un momento, que voy a recoger ─ una vez que logra disuadir a Goshinki, Kagura vuelve a ver a Kanna ─. Que esto se quede entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Kanna asiente ─ Buena chica. Esta clase de cosas no creo que debamos compartirla, especialmente con Kohaku ─ Kagura se guarda en el kimono el manga que había tomado de Kanna ─. Ahora vamos, que ya nos están esperando, y será después que lo podamos leer con calma. Enserio Kagome está loca, pero ha sabido traer cosas bastante interesantes.

Kanna se levanta y va con Kohaku y Goshinki para ayudarlos en su trabajo, y Kagura recoge rápidamente los mangas antes de ir detrás de Kanna, ya habiendo contado los mangas y sabiendo que, en efecto, Yuromaru y Kageromaru se habían llevado algunos con ellos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo finalizado ¿algo que comentar? Aún faltan reuniones, así que no piensen ni por un momento que esto se vaya a terminar. Ahora me retiro, nos leemos en otro momento.

Hasta otra


	14. Día 90 - Reunión 13

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo se me había ocurrido antes de que pudiera hacer varios de los anteriores, pero primero tenía que hacer que pasaran algunos días para poner en efecto este capítulo. Que aproveche :d

 **Día 90 – Reunión 13**

─ … Un poco más a la izquierda… Sí, así es… No, no tanto ¡Que no tanto, Kohaku!… ─ Kagura daba instrucciones a Goshinki y Kohaku para que movieran una estantería que les había traído Kagome pocos días atrás ─ ¡Perfecto! Ese lugar es ideal para que tengamos nuestras piezas de colección y los platos con los que organizaremos nuestros banquetes cada vez que tengamos algo que celebrar.

─ O sea cuando Naraku se muera, ¿verdad? ─ aparece Kageromaru.

─ Exactamente, pero por ahora creo que podemos sentirnos satisfechos de haber logrado culminar nuestra obra más importante: La expansión del palacio, hecha por nosotros y para nosotros. Muy buen trabajo, muchachos ─ Kohaku, Goshinki y Kanna se ruborizan por el sincero halago de Kagura ─. Vamos, no muestren pena. Definitivamente este es un trabajo que sólo fue posible porque unimos nuestras fuerzas y lo hicimos como se debe.

─ ¿También habrá algo de espacio para nosotros? ─ dice Kageromaru, extrañamente con un ligero tono suplicante.

─ Claro que sí ─ Kagura se notaba muy animada y feliz, casi como si hubiese conseguido su tan ansiada libertad ─. Comprendo que varios de nosotros tuviéramos un comienzo algo brusco y trepidante en cuanto nos unimos a este consejo de sabios, pero quiero decirles una cosa muy importante ─ Kagura llena varias copas de cristal (otro regalo de Kagome) con sake y le da uno a cada uno ─: Quiero decirles que, dejando por fuera a Naraku, ustedes son mi familia, y que de verdad los quiero a todos. Sí, también te estoy incluyendo, Kohaku ─ el chico empieza a llorar conmovido, y Kanna le sostiene la copa para que no derramara su contenido ─. Algún día llegará el día en que Naraku nos dejará en paz a todos, y entonces podremos llevar este consejo de sabios a nuestros objetivos propios, y así alcanzaremos todos nuestros sueños.

─ Qué bonito ─ Goshinki se limpia una lágrima y mueve las mandíbulas conmovido ─. Yo también pienso que me siento en casa cuando estoy con ustedes, a pesar de todas las peleas que podamos tener.

─ Bueno… ─ Kageromaru traga varias veces, no muy seguro de qué decir ─ No se me dan bien las palabras bonitas, pero admito que Yuromaru y yo también nos sentimos mejor cuando estamos en compañía de ustedes, a pesar que al principio desconfiábamos y sólo pensábamos mal de ustedes. Ahora hasta el troleo que me tienen constantemente me parece gracioso muchas veces.

─ Yo también quiero decir algo ─ interviene Kohaku en medio de lágrimas ─. Sé que sólo soy un chiquillo humano, y que por eso no puedo entender muchas cosas de los youkais, pero también me siento bastante bien cuando estoy en compañía de ustedes… Yo también los veo como la familia que no recuerdo haber tenido, y espero estar siempre con ustedes.

─ Y nosotros también lo esperamos ─ Kanna le devuelve la copa a Kohaku y luego de una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

─ Bueno, supongo que ya podemos dar por inaugurado nuestro amado cuartel, uno en donde el único que no será bienvenido es Naraku ─ Kagura alza su copa para brindar con el resto del grupo.

Todos levantan también sus copas para brindar juntos por la expansión y por la unión en el grupo, y Kagura saca el celular de Kagome para activar una música que le interesó bastante (porque fue el primer tema que no llevaba _reggaetón_ al final) que se llamaba _through it all_ de un grupo llamado _Spoken_ , cuando repentinamente llega Naraku, que parecía que estuvo corriendo. Se le notaba bastante agitado y respiraba con fuerza.

─ Todos, tenemos que irnos ahora.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Naraku? ─ se extraña Kagura ─ ¿No ves que estamos celebrando que hemos terminado de construir la expansión del palacio que tú nos ordenaste?

─ Eso a mí no me importa. Resulta que el señor feudal Rinryu y el emperador han llegado a un acuerdo para embargarme el palacio y el terreno entero sólo porque no he pagado ni un solo impuesto desde que me apoderé del mismo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la habitación en que se encontraban todos, por un tiempo que se torna eterno. Naraku se queda viendo como si nada, mientras que las extensiones y Kohaku, luego de un momento en que tenían la mente en blanco y el cuerpo se le había enfriado a una temperatura polar, luego empezaron a tener sus cerebros y cada parte de sus cuerpos hirviendo por un repentino y demencial deseo de descuartizar lentamente a Naraku. Incluso Kanna tenía un terrible deseo de asesinar a su creador.

─ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me ven con esa cara de estreñidos que tienen?

─ Naraku… ─ Kagura emite un aura que en oscuridad y poder podía competir con el aura de Naraku en su máximo nivel ─ ¿Cómo te atreves…? Y justo cuando terminamos con esto…

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices ─ Naraku entonces ve a los demás ─ ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que le pasa a Kagura?

Nadie contesta. Todos, incluyendo a Kanna y Kohaku, emitían un aura tenebrosa que le genera un extraño escalofrío en el espinazo a Kohaku, en sus bocas empezaba a formarse una ligera capa de espuma, y sus ojos brillaban en un intenso rojo que hacía parecer que estaban poseídos por el mismo demonio. Naraku retrocede nervioso, pues ya comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

─ No es culpa mía, ¿de acuerdo? Fue sólo un pequeño olvido de varios años que le podría pasar a cualquiera ─ explica con algo de apuro, pues veía que todos avanzaban lentamente hacia él ─. De todos modos, les repito que deben ahora mismo hacer sus maletas para irnos al monte Hakurei ─ de pronto todos se detienen y miran extrañados a Naraku ─. También tengo un buen plan para fastidiar un poco al emperador y al señor feudal Rinryu: Podemos enviarle señales de nuestro paradero a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, aprovechando que están cerca de aquí, y hacemos que ellos destruyan todo el palacio para que el emperador y el señor feudal Rinryu encuentren sólo ruinas cuando vengan a oficializar el embargo, y precisamente Inuyasha y Sesshomaru serán los únicos que tendrán que rendirles cuentas a ellos ¿Qué les parece mi ingenioso plan?

─ Fuera de aquí ─ dice Kagura con una voz parecida a la de Inuyasha cuando era poseído por su sangre youkai ─. No queremos verte ahora ¡Fuera!

─ ¡Un momento! ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! ─ replica Naraku indignado ─ ¡Yo no me voy porque ustedes digan! ¡Me voy porque yo lo digo! Montón de insolentes groseros…

En cuanto Naraku se va de allí, todos se toman un tiempo para aliviar los instintos asesinos que brotaban de su interior, y luego Kohaku se pone a llorar desconsolado.

─ ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Kohaku? ─ pregunta Kageromaru.

─ Resulta que finalmente conseguí una novia ─ dice Kohaku entre el llanto ─. Una youkai realmente bonita a la que también le gusto. Incluso nos tomamos de la mano, y esta mañana me despedí de ella con un piquito.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es la afortunada? ─ se interesa Kagura.

─ Aquella youkai se llama Suiryu.

─ ¿Suiryu? ¡Ella es la hija menor del señor feudal Rinryu! ─ salta Kageromaru ─ No todos los días un simple humano tiene por novia a una youkai de una posición tan importante. Qué fichaje más maravilloso el que hemos perdido.

─ Habíamos quedado para vernos luego de que terminara el trabajo en la expansión ─ continúa el chico con un tono inocente ─. Dijo que quería venir aquí por la noche para que le presentara mi nueva habitación, y me dijo que podría tener su primera vez conmigo, aunque no me dijo de qué primera vez hablaba.

Desde luego, todos entendieron mucho mejor lo que dijo Kohaku que él mismo, y eso sólo sirvió para seguir lamentando que ahora tuvieran abandonar para siempre el hogar que tanto trabajo costó construir, y peor aún, que únicamente fuera a servir para que Inuyasha y Seshsomaru lo destruyan esa misma noche.

─ Bueno, creo que mejor empiezo a hacer las maletas ─ Kagura se retira bastante desanimada, y Kanna va detrás de ella.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ─ dice Goshinki a Kohaku ─ ¿Te quedarás para mantener tu relación con esa chica?

─ Va a ser demasiado doloroso, pero creo que mejor la dejo ─ Kohaku se notaba muy desanimado ─. Estoy completamente seguro que ella es la chica de mi vida, y no podré encontrar a nadie como ella, pero también dije que ustedes son mi familia, y la familia no se abandona tan fácil.

─ Bueno, que así sea.

─ Nosotros también vamos con ustedes ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Va a ser una soledad horrorosa si nos quedamos nada más Yuromaru y yo, así que no vamos a volver a los terrenos del señor feudal Rinryu.

Ya llegado a un acuerdo, todos empezaron a recoger cosas, procurando llevarse también las cosas que les había regalado Kagome, pues tenían el presentimiento de que lo necesitarían.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo más que llega a su fin, como en casi todos los casos conocidos de fanfics. Como pueden ver, un nuevo periodo empieza para esta historia, ahora a desarrollarse en el monte Hakurei, y allí viene un interesante OC que podría gustarles. No queriendo dar más detalles, me retiro por el momento.

Hasta otra


	15. Día 95 - Reunión 14

**Advertencia:** Es el momento (o así lo veo yo) de presentarles la nueva actualización de esta historia que, como ya les había dicho anteriormente, tendrá un nuevo período, ahora en el monte Hakurei. Ojalá les guste lo que a continuación viene.

 **Día 95 – Reunión 14**

Kagura, Yuromaru, Kohaku y Goshinki estaban muertos del agotamiento por haber llevado tantas cosas desde el ahora inexistente palacio hasta aquella montaña. Por su parte, Kageromaru felicitaba a Yuromaru, Kanna le daba unos masajes en los hombros a Kagura (era un poco torpe en eso, pero para Kagura era lo que necesitaba), y Naraku miraba maravillado el lugar.

─ ¡Es aquí! Justo el lugar donde poder hacer una nueva vida por un tiempo, mis fieles vasallos ─ todos gruñen a Naraku ─. Vamos, tampoco hay razón para ponerse tan hostiles. Para empezar, en ningún momento les prohibí llevar todas esas cosas que les dio Kagome…

─ Ahórrate los razonamientos, no queremos oírlos ─ corta Kagura de mal humor ─. Qué dolor ha sido para mí ver cómo acabaron con el cuartel del consejo de sabios. Aún siento en mis manos el peso de cada tabla, de cada material que usamos para construirlo, todas esas noches que tuve que estar en vela, aún con todos los soldados zombis que usaba para que nos facilitaran el trabajo… Todo eso perdido en apenas en una noche.

─ Ya lo dice un refrán que Kagome nos enseñó a todos ─ recuerda Goshinki ─: Una era construye ciudades, una hora las destruye.

─ No se pongan tan fatalistas, que todavía no pasa nada grave ─ dice Naraku ─. Es una suerte que ese monje momificado nos dejara barato el alquiler de este monte. Así podremos estar más tranquilos.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ se alarma Kagura ─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "nos dejará"? ¿Insinúas que también nosotros tenemos que pagar?

─ ¿Quién anda por ahí? ─ de la oscuridad del túnel que había al fondo emerge una mujer muy anciana y decrépita que hizo que el equipo por un momento pensara que era una youkai o una bruja ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes, montón de bribones? Váyanse de antes que llame a las autoridades.

─ Genial, ya este hueco estaba habitado ─ lamenta Kageromaru ─. Bueno, supongo que todo se resuelve si le corto la cabeza, ¿no?

─ ¡Un momento! ─ salta Naraku haciendo gala de autoridad ─ Que nadie se atreva a tocar a mi madre.

Kohaku y los youkais se quedan completamente fríos, mirando a Naraku y luego a la anciana, pero no fueron capaces de encontrar el más mínimo resquicio de parentesco entre ellos dos, aunque Goshinki ya sabía que ello era porque Naraku usaba la figura de Kagewaki. La anciana abre lo más que puede los ojos (y aun así no era mucho, debido a las arrugas y las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos), y luego corre como una gacela a abrazar a Naraku, cosa que incluso a él mismo sorprendió.

─ ¡Mi hijo querido! ¡Sabía que algún día volvería a verte, aunque pensé que estabas muerto! ─ Kohaku y las extensiones de Naraku estaban entre conmovidos y burlones, y Naraku se sonroja mucho ─ Mi querido Nawaki, el más leal hijo que haya tenido.

─ ¿Nawaki? No, señora, creo que está en un error ─ advierte Kagura ─. Ese que usted está abrazando no fue hecho con ningún Nawaki, sino con Onigumo.

La señora cambia automáticamente su gesto de alegría por uno de decepción y suelta a Naraku, se aleja un poco y vuelve a mirar al hanyou.

─ Con que eras tú, Onigumo ─ dice secamente la anciana ─. No sé qué te trae de vuelta a mí, si tomando en cuenta que tú, el octavo de diez hijos que tuve con mi hermanastro, fuiste el primero que me abandonó en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, mocoso malagradecido.

Kagura, Kageromaru y Goshinku empiezan a reírse, y Naraku no pudo sino mirarlo con enojo. La anciana por un momento se queda viendo a todos los que acompañaba, pues le llamaban mucho la atención.

─ Y por cierto ¿Quiénes son todos esos jovencitos, incluyendo al grandote y al niño tripa?

─ Oiga, más cuidado con lo que dice ─ responde Kageromaru.

─ Somos los hijos de Onigumo ─ dice Goshinki, en un acto bastante ingenioso ─. Si nos ve así es porque papá Onigumo estuvo casado con una youkai llamada… ¡Tsubaki! Sí, eso es.

─ ¿Te casaste con una youkai, Onigumo? ─ se sorprende la anciana, y Naraku se pone bastante pálido ─ ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que me pones! Mi Onigumo se hizo todo un hombre teniendo hijos con una youkai, y yo de ingenua pensando que ibas a desperdiciar tu vida como un ladrón, matando y violando a diestra y siniestra. Mucho lamento tener que admitir que había perdido la fe en que serías alguien en la vida cuando te veía con diez años siempre con el pelo suelto, pues pensaba en ese entonces que estabas algo amariconado ─ todos los que estaban detrás de Naraku se desternillan de risa, incluyendo a Kanna ─. Pero bueno, ya eso pasó. Oigan niños, se ven un poco agotados ¿Quieren que les haga algo de curry? Les aseguro que mi toque sigue intacto.

─ Me parece buena idea ─ dice Kageromaru muy entusiasmado.

─ ¿Entonces podemos llamarla abuela? ─ duda un momento Kohaku.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de abuela sería yo si no permitiera que mis propios nietos me llamen así? ─ la madre de Onigumo le da un fuerte abrazo a Kohaku y le revuelve un poco el pelo ─. No me lo puedo creer… Mi Onigu-chan con una familia, y todos se ven muy bien de salud.

El grupo vuelve a estallar en risas, y Naraku veía difícil disimular la rabia que tenía.

─ ¿Onigu-chan? ─ Goshinki señala con un dedo a Naraku ─ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Jajajaja.

─ Así es como mi madre me decía de pequeño ─ se defiende Naraku como puede, pero los demás sólo siguen riendo ─ ¿Qué tiene que mi madre me dijera así de cariño? Sólo es un apodo y ya.

─ Claro, lo que tú digas, Onigu-chan ─ se burla Kagura.

─ ¡Ya basta!

─ Es que no sabes hacerte respetar, Onigumo ─ regaña su madre ─. Yo te decía desde el primer día que te pusieras a estudiar y que trabajaras duro, pero pasó el tiempo y no aprendiste a hacer nada porque nunca le ponías ganas, y todos tus hermanos ya tenían parejas e hijos, mientras que tú todavía andabas de vago, robando gallinas y asustando niños. Eso no es vida, Onigumo, y tampoco es manera de madurar y hacerte madurar de verdad, aunque también es culpa mía por nunca habértelo advertido.

─ Una cosa, abuelita ─ dice Kageromaru mientras Yuromaru vuelve a cargar algunas maletas ─ ¿Dónde tenemos que desempacar?

─ Oh, ya se me estaba olvidando, mis niños. Acompáñenme, que los llevaré a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero son pocas ¿Les molestará compartir de a dos las habitaciones?

─ No se preocupe, abuela ─ dice Kagura tranquilamente ─. Ya Kanna y yo estamos acostumbradas a compartir habitación.

─ Y camas también ─ murmura Kageromaru con burla.

─ Bueno, pero sólo tómense tiempo para llevar sus cosas, y después que coman podrán arreglar sus habitaciones ¿Qué les parece la idea, mis niños?

Todos (menos Naraku, obviamente) asienten muy contentos a la propuesta, así que siguen a la anciana con todo el equipaje rumbo a los lugares en que les tocaría dormir durante las próximas noches, o hasta que Naraku se fume otra escapada a quién sabe dónde.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué tienen que decir con respecto a la introducción de la madre de Onigumo? Como bien saben, esto apenas es el inicio de la convivencia en el monte Hakurei, así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa, y va enserio eso de "cualquier cosa" XD. Muy pronto regreso, ya lo van a ver :D

Hasta otra


	16. Día 96 - Reunión 15

**Advertencia:** Que conste en acta que esto todavía no se acaba, aunque sé que habría algunos que lo lamentarían profundamente si así lo hiciese (me refiero a ti, Pirata). Inuyasha no me pertenece, también eso es necesario aclarar de vez en cuando.

 **Día 96 – Reunión 15**

El consejo de sabios se encontraba en la habitación que ahora debían compartir Goshinki y Kohaku. Naraku estaba comiendo algo de arroz con salsa (que en realidad era sangre de algún inocente youkai menor), y sentadas, arreglando algunas cosas, estaban Kagura y Kanna, mientras que Yuromaru y Kageromaru simplemente veían.

─ Oigan, tengo una duda ─ dice Naraku ─ ¿Ustedes creen que alguien pudo darse cuenta de hacia dónde escapamos? Es una duda que no se sale de mi cabeza…

─ Tú tranquilo, Naraku ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Vinimos hasta acá en una gigantesca nube oscura que despedía una cantidad considerable de energía youkai, y que encima despedía rayos, iba escoltada por una miríada de youkais menores, y para remate volaba a escasa altura. Sería un milagro que alguien nos hubiese descubierto.

─ Y en una ocasión nos detuvimos para preguntar la dirección a una anciana en el camino, y antes de irnos le dimos algunas monedas ─ completa Kagura.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kohaku? ─ dice Goshinki luego de arreglar los futones.

─ Estoy intentando aprender a escribir ─ dice Kohaku ─. Es que quiero escribirle una carta a Suiryu, y es que ella me propuso que podríamos tener una relación a distancia.

─ ¿Suiryu? ¿La hija del señor feudal Rinryu? ─ se extraña Naraku ─ ¿Desde cuándo este mocoso anda saliendo con aquella chica youkai?

─ El único que todavía no se había enterado eras tú, Naraku ─ señala Kageromaru fingiendo lástima.

─ Único no. Recuerden que ahora también está mi madre humana.

─ Ten, hijito ─ llega la madre de Onigumo y le da a Kohaku algunas flores del monte ─. Son para que se los envíes también a tu noviecita, que estoy segura que se derretirá en cuanto las vea.

─ ¿Decías, Naraku? ─ se burla Kageromaru.

─ Un error lo comete cualquiera. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo ─ se defiende Naraku con la cara roja de vergüenza.

─ Oh, se me estaba olvidando algo muy importante ─ la madre de Onigumo toma asiento en el centro de la habitación, junto con Kagura y Kanna ─ ¿Cuándo será que conozca a la madre de mis amados nietos? Onigumo, espero que no la hayas matado ni nada por el estilo, que yo te conozco.

─ Nuestra madre lo abandonó ─ responde Kagura con voz ligeramente dramática ─. Papá era demasiado infiel, y por eso nuestra madre se fue de la casa, pero no pudo llevarnos a todos, pero prometió que algún día regresaría para recuperarnos y llevarnos a su hogar.

─ Oh, eres todo un cielo, Kagura ─ la anciana le da un fuerte abrazo a Kagura ─. Apuesto que deben extrañar mucho a su madre ─ todos los señalados asienten ─. No se preocupen, que mientras tanto está obaa-chan para lo que ustedes quieran.

─ No creo que haga falta consentirlos tanto, mamá ─ dice Naraku intentando disimular su enojo.

─ ¿Qué vas a saber de eso, Onigumo? Sé que no te di todo el amor que necesitabas cuando pequeño, pero me heriste muchísimo con toda la falta de respeto de tu parte, además que fuiste el único de mis hijos que jamás consiguió un trabajo digno ni recibió jamás una condecoración del señor feudal de donde vivíamos. Y pensar que aún tengo pinturas de cuando eras sólo un alevín…

─ ¿Alevín? ¿Qué es eso? ─ se interesa Kohaku.

─ Un alevín es una cría de pez recién nacida ─ dice Goshinki ─. Significa que las pinturas son de papá Onigumo cuando era un chiquillo, más o menos como tú.

─ En efecto. Aquí por ejemplo tengo un cuadro que hizo su padre cuando Onigumo cumplió trece años. Miren.

El grupo se congrega para ver la pintura que la señora entra a la habitación, y lo que ven les hace horrorizarse muchísimo. Nunca antes habían visto a un humano tan feo y repulsivo.

─ ¿Eso es él de joven? ─ Kohaku señala a Naraku.

─ Dios mío, supongo que esas quemaduras que sufrió antes de conocer a Kikyo más bien le reconstruyeron la cara ─ opina Goshinki ─. Jamás creí posible decir esto, pero es hasta más feo que Kageromaru.

─ ¡Oye!

─ Onigumo siempre había sido feo, eso le quitaba puntos de popularidad en los campos de arroz, el lugar donde se congregaban con mayor frecuencia las chicas por las mañanas ─ cuenta la madre de Onigumo ─. Mi familia y la de mi hermanastro siempre habíamos sido grandes admiradores de los youkais, e incluso teníamos una pequeña guardería para las crías de youkais de tipo zorro y comadreja, por poner un ejemplo. Pero si había un youkai que admiraba por encima de todos los demás, ese era el gran Inu no taisho, quien tengo entendido que era el padre del joven Sesshomaru.

─ ¿En serio conociste a Inu no taishou? ─ se sorprende Kagura ─ Tengo entendido que él lleva muerto como doscientos años ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad, abuela?

─ Mujer que se respete jamás da su edad, jovencita ─ ríe la anciana antes de toser un poco y continuar ─. Nunca lo pude ver frente a frente, pero sí fui testigo de varias de sus hazañas, y he de admitir que me llegué a enamorar de él. Fíjense que una vez, mucho antes de casarme con mi hermanastro, era yo todavía una chiquilla, más o menos como Kohaku, traté de colarme en su palacio para pedirle que me hiciera la madre de sus hijos. No funcionó la estrategia, y al final me echaron de allí.

─ ¿En serio ibas a pedir esas cosas? ─ se sorprende Kageromaru ─ Eso me recuerda mucho a alguien, pero el nombre no me termina de llegar…

─ ¿El monje Miroku? ─ sugiere Goshinki.

─ ¡Sí! Ese mismo.

─ ¿Miroku? No, que va. Él se murió hace mucho tiempo ─ dice la anciana, extrañando mucho a todos ─. Miroku fue el último de mis diez hijos, y el único que no conocería a Onigumo, pues nacería después que Onigumo abandonara el nido. Miroku era un mucho bastante hábil e inteligente, además que se convirtió en un monje bastante, pero también era un poquito pervertido y libidinoso. Sé que llegó a tener un hijo, pero no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía, porque moriría a causa de una maldición en su mano derecha.

─ ¿Una maldición? ─ se alarma Kagura ─ ¿Se trataba de un agujero que lo acabó absorbiendo?

─ Exacto. Es ese tipo de maldición ─ dice jubilosa la anciana ─. También su hijo acabó muriendo por esa maldición, y ahora el que está vivo es el nieto de mi Miroku. Me gustaría muchísimo conocerlo, pues aún no tengo el gusto de verlo.

─ Tampoco nosotros hemos tenido el gusto, abuelita. Nosotros tampoco ─ dice Kageromaru mirando mordazmente a Naraku.

─ Sólo espero que mi bisnieto tenga una actitud más sobria y respetuosa con las señoritas. Ya sería otra cosa que las chicas se le acerquen por propia voluntad ─ la anciana vuelve a reír y se levanta lentamente ─. En fin, luego de la cena, me gustaría mostrarles a todos los cuadros con que respaldamos la sangre Higurashi que corre por nuestras venas…

─ ¿Sangre Higurashi? ─ dice Kageromaru sin podérselo creer.

─ Sí, sangre Higurashi ─ reafirma la anciana con seguridad y orgullo ─. Mi padre, miembro insigne de nuestro árbol genealógico, fue un afamado monje que siempre veló por una sana y fraternal convivencia entre humanos y youkais, y de alguna manera se las arregló para casarse con mi madrastra, ambos ya teniendo hijos, y la importancia del apellido Higurashi me dio el derecho de darle mi apellido a todos mis hijos, ¡y estoy segura que nuestro apellido proyectará muy lejos en el futuro!

─ Sí, todos sabemos que así será ─ dice esta vez Kagura con la mirada completamente perdida.

La madre de Onigumo se retira de allí para servir la comida, y Kagura sale con ella para ayudarla. Naraku sale de allí como si nada, y el resto del equipo se queda allí un rato antes de empezar a trabajar juntos en el arreglo de la habitación. Ese día habían descubierto más cosas de la que se hubiesen esperado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Eso quedó más enredado que el capítulo 49618756805713584910518 de una telenovela, ¿verdad? Aún falta un mundo, de verdad que este fafic va para largo, como dicen por donde vivo, así que no se dejen de estar cómodos para la siguiente actualización, ¿de acuerdo?

Hasta otra


	17. Día 98 - Reunión 16

**Advertencia:** Otra sección de esta apasionante historia del grupo más oscuro y terrible que haya existido jamás: Así es, me refiero al consejo de sabios. Ya saben que Inuyasha y sus distintos personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto.

 **Día 98 – Reunión 16**

Naraku estaba disfrutando de un delicioso jugo hecho por su madre humana, la cual estaba junto con Kagura haciendo la comida. Kanna estaba jugando sola con las cartas de memoria, aparentemente sin prestarle atención a nadie. De pronto entran Yuromaru y Kageromaru, y ambos se notaban muy molestos.

─ ¿Alguien nos puede decir cómo podemos salir fuera de este monte? Yuromaru y yo nos estamos pudriendo aquí adentro.

─ El monje Hakushi se encuentra en su habitación. Podrían hablar con él para que les dé permiso ─ dice la madre de Onigumo.

─ En realidad acaba de salir, abuela ─ corta Kageromaru con pesar ─. Dijo que quería estirar las piernas un momento y fue a dar una vuelta por el monte.

─ Es un milagro que se pudiera levantar ─ opina Kagura ─. Es un monje bastante avejentado que lleva un montón de años postrado en la misma postura y en el mismo hueco. Esas articulaciones se le debieron haber petrificado hace tiempo.

─ Pudo encontrar la manera ─ dice Kanna en cuanto toma el último par de su juego ─. Resulta que un baño de sake purificado le sirve para relajar su cuerpo y le permite levantarse.

─ ¿Sake? Espero que no haya tocado las botellas que nos regaló Kagome ─ dice Kagura con miedo.

─ ¿Eran para ustedes? Lo siento mucho, hijita ─ dice la anciana con sinceridad ─. Sin saberlo usé una de tus botellas, pero te aseguro que no se repite más. Es sólo que ese hombre me daba un poco de pena, y parecía que le dolía estar en esa postura, así que accedí a empaparlo con el sake.

─ De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar ─ accede Kagura, suspirando un poco ─. Sólo tienes que decirme la próxima vez, abuela. Esa botella me cuesta mucho que Kagome me la traiga.

─ Abuelita, mira lo que acabo de recibir ─ llega Kohaku muy contento y con una carta en la mano ─. Goshiki me la acaba de leer, y dice que es de Suiryu. Al parecer me extraña tanto como yo a ella.

─ Es bueno oír eso, Kohaku. Ojalá que el monje Hakushi vuelva pronto para que puedas salir un día a verla.

─ A mí me convendría salir un rato también ─ opina Kagura ─. No he vuelto a usar el bikini que Kagome me había regalado, y eso que me ha gustado mucho la experiencia de usarlo para tomar los baños de sol, y además Kagome me dio algo que le vendría como anillo al dedo a Kanna, pues ya hemos hecho la prueba.

─ ¿Otro bikini? ─ dice Naraku.

─ No, aunque en cierto modo se parece. Kagome llama a esa cosa "bañador escolar", y enserio Kanna se ve bien con eso puesto.

Kanna no dice nada al respecto, seguía con la vista clavada en las cartas de memoria, pero en sus pómulos se asomaba un ligero carmín que antes no estaba, aunque los demás ignoraron ese detalle. Goshinki entra a la cocina también, y al parecer se había estaba muriendo de frío.

─ ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Goshinki? ─ se interesa Kageromaru.

─ Es el poder purificador de campo que rodea el monte. Casi me mato allá afuera por intentar mover unas rocas que estorbaban en los túneles.

─ Pues ya ves lo poderoso que es Hakushi. Es un poder purificador tan grande que incluso afecta a los humanos con pensamientos impuros ─ subraya la madre de Onigumo ─. Incluso yo a veces me he sentido algo incómoda cuando me paseo por matorrales que rodean la cumbre, y es que de vez en cuando me pongo a extrañar a su abuelo y lo bien que siempre nos la pasábamos cuando estábamos en la plenitud de nuestras vidas ─ ríe un poco y luego revisa el arroz.

Naraku termina de comer y deja el plato a un lado, pero su madre lo detiene y le ordena que recogiese toda la loza para que se ponga a lavarla. Naraku se pone a protestar, pero la anciana muestra rápidamente quién es la que manda, mientras los demás acallaban sus risas con cierta dificultad. Naraku se va con una torre de platos que no sabía de dónde había salido (en realidad fue él mismo, y es que nunca lavaba los platos con los que comía), y los demás se sientan en la mesa, pues finalmente había llegado la hora de comer para ellos, e incluso llega Hakushi para sentarse a comer.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme yo también? ─ pide el monje con gran amabilidad.

─ Por supuesto. He preparado para todos ─ asiente la anciana con una enorme sonrisa que hacía ver los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

─ Gracias. Es un verdadero infierno lo que he estado pasando, únicamente comiendo lombrices y raíces que llegaban hasta mi sepelio. No sé cómo es que pude acabar de esa manera.

─ Oiga, monje ─ dice Kagura ─. Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con usted, y es que queremos pedirle que nos permita de vez en cuando salir al exterior, y es que es demasiado aburrido estar aquí, en este encierro.

─ Por eso no te preocupes ─ el monje Hakushi bebe un poco de té que le sirve la madre de Onigumo ─. Puedo abrir una puerta para que atraviesen el campo sin problemas, pero les advierto que esa apertura respetará ciertos horarios: al amanecer y al ocaso. Fuera de esos horarios el monte va a permanecer sellado. No te imaginas la cantidad de youkais rencorosos que hay allá afuera, sólo porque nunca les permití comerse a los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas. Y aun así hay varias de esas criaturas que creen tener la razón.

─ Yo no creo que la tengan ─ opina Kohaku ─. He visto a muchos de ellos matando por matar, y no me parece que eso sea correcto.

─ Es que eres joven y no entiendes cómo piensan muchos youkais ─ dice Goshinki ─. Hay algunos youkais que tienen una forma de pensar de lo más rara.

─ Por cierto, y hablando de youkais ─ interviene nuevamente la madre de Onigumo ─, no me han presentado todavía a su madre, a esa tal Tsubaki. Me gustaría conocerla muy pronto.

─ Mucho lamento que eso no haya podido ser, abuela ─ dice Kagura ─. Es que ella hace un tiempo dejó de vivir con nosotros, y es que nuestro padre le fue infiel, y ella se enteró y abandonó el hogar.

─ Ya me extrañaba que tuviese una vida tan perfecta como para tener tantos hijos y no pasara nada ─ continúa la anciana con mucha decepción ─. Seguro que se está aprovechando de lo guapo que está para andarse ligando a cualquier zorra que vea por el camino, y eso no se debe. Les juro por mis diez hijos que nunca en la vida le fui infiel a mi hermanastro, y que mis ensoñaciones con Inu no taisho quedaron en el pasado desde el mismo momento que consumé mi matrimonio ¡Y vaya que han pasado muchísimos años desde que me casé con él! Y todavía me mantengo reservada, a pesar de haber enviudado hace mucho tiempo.

─ Eso sí que es ser fiel. Me gustaría ser como usted, abuelita, sería estupendo ─ dice Kohaku muy maravillado.

─ ¿Por qué siento que estoy en una conversación que no me concierne en absoluto? ─ dice Hakushi para sí mismo mientras estaba comiendo.

─ Ni idea. Pero admito que a veces yo mismo me siento incómodo con este tipo de conversaciones ─ dice Kageromaru, quien estaba a un lado del monje, y al otro lado se encontraba Yuromaru.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Esta vez el personaje que entra en escena fue el monje Hakushi, pero para el siguiente capítulo van a aparecer (redoble de tambores) ¡Los shichinintai! Así es, para el próximo capítulo serán seis de ellos quienes hagan su debut, y van a ver de qué manera. Pero esperemos un poco, que hay que aguantar a que pase el tiempo previsto para la actualización.

Hasta otra


	18. Día 104 - Reunión 17

**Advertencia:** Como les prometí al final del último capítulo, hoy es el debut de los grandiosos shichinintai, aunque seguro se llevarán una sorpresa con este debut.

 **Día 104 – Reunión 17**

La madre de Onigumo estaba lavando nuevamente los platos mientras dejaba a los demás comiendo. A Kagura, Goshinki, Kageromaru y Kohaku les parecía bastante incómodo que hubiera seis personas de más comiendo en esa misma mesa, pues ahora todos tenían que apretujarse demasiado. Kanna y Yuromaru por su parte comían de pie, a un lado apartado de la mesa.

─ ¿Acaso en los pueblos cercanos no hay puestos de comida, o se les olvidó robar? ─ dice Kageromaru sin ningún ánimo de fingir amabilidad.

─ Es que hay problemas fuera que no nos permiten salir por el momento ─ dice Renkotsu mientras engullía una enorme pieza de carne (en el buen sentido de la palabra) ─. Resulta que cuando nos resucitaron hace poco, nos robaron todo lo que teníamos.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ se sorprende Kagura ─ Ustedes son los siete guerreros legendarios ¡los shichinintai! A ustedes les precede una fama de ser mercenarios y ladrones de máximo nivel ¿Cómo es posible que alguien les robe?

─ No tengo ni idea de cómo ocurrió ─ dice Jakotsu, como si la pregunta fuera para él ─. Estábamos de lo más tranquilos, levantándonos de la tumba, y de pronto llegó aquel ser demoniaco a robarnos. Nunca nadie me había humillado así ─ a todos les sale una gota por los amanerados gestos del afeminado de los siete.

─ El caso es… ─ Mukotsu hace una ligera pausa para comerse unos fideos ─ El caso es que alguien de pronto se apareció ante nosotros, y nos quitó todo lo que teníamos, después nuestro hermano Bankotsu intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo con él, y debido a eso estamos encerrados aquí.

─ Y no sabemos qué fue de Suikotsu ─ dice Kyokotsu antes de devorar un ogro asado ─. Se separó de nosotros y no sabemos qué fue de él. Supongo que fue a otro lado donde se divierte a lo grande, matando por aquí y por allá… Cómo envidio a ese imbécil.

─ Pero aún sigo sin entender quién les hizo esto ¿Alguien me lo explica? ─ exige Kageromaru algo impaciente.

─ Aquel ser de las tinieblas hablaba en un lenguaje que nunca antes había oído, aún en mis peores pesadillas ─ Bankotsu toma la palabra ─. Pero gracias a que lo reté, pude al menos descubrir cuál era su nombre, en medio de todas esas cosas sin sentido que estaba pronunciando ─ todos se ponen tensos, pues querían saber qué había averiguado el jefe de los shichinintai ─. El nombre de ese hombre, o cosa, era El Brayan.

─ ¿El Brayan? Creí que sólo era una leyenda ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Pues es real, y ese desgraciado nos robó ─ sostiene Bankotsu con total seguridad.

─ ¿Y qué les robó?

─ Buena pregunta ─ responde Renkotsu ─. Se supone que nos levantamos completamente desnudos de la tumba, sin absolutamente nada, y ese tal Brayan se las arregló para robarnos. Aún intento saber cómo nos robó algo si no teníamos nada.

─ Por eso mismo es que la leyenda del Brayan se extendió con tal facilidad por la región ─ dice Goshinki como si recordara algo de un pasado distante ─. Escuché que una vez El Brayan se encontró con un comerciante que llevaba diez sacos de arroz para venderlo al pueblo vecino ¡y resulta que El Brayan le robó quince sacos! Sólo El Brayan tiene ese raro poder de robarle a la gente más de lo que tiene, y por eso es que es tan temido. El pseudónimo del Brayan tuvo sus orígenes en Europa, donde empezó con sus robos y sus actos de vandalismo extremo, a falta de conocimiento de su verdadero nombre.

─ Tengan un poco más de comida, muchachos ─ la madre de Onigumo trae un sinfín de platos llenos a rebosar ─. El día de ustedes va a ser muy duro, así que necesitan estar con la energía al máximo.

─ Muchas gracias, señora ─ dice Ginkotsu antes de comerse todo lo que había en su plato (nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, si no tiene una boca visible).

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Naraku? ─ se interesa Bankotsu.

─ Ni idea, pero mejor no lo menciones mientras comemos ─ dice Kagura ─. Habemos quienes queremos comer en paz y digerir correctamente.

─ ¿Alguien me pasa el wasabi? ─ dice Kohaku por primera vez desde que empezaron a comer.

─ Aquí tienes pequeñito ─ pasa Jakotsu con una mirada que asusta mucho al chico.

─ Jakotsu, el chico ninja es sólo un niño. No te pongas pedófilo de golpe, mira que tiene novia ─ regaña Bankotsu.

─ Lo siento, pero soy un exterminador, no un ninja.

─ Es igual, realmente no le veo diferencia ─ dice Bankotsu restando importancia al asunto ─. El caso que realmente debería concernirnos es que encontremos la manera de expulsar a ese Brayan de aquí. Los shichinintai no podremos obrar con tranquilidad mientras ese energúmeno importado siga estando cerca ¡Nuestro deber es desterrarlo para siempre!

─ Pues buena suerte. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de atrapar al Brayan, mucho menos derrotarlo ─ continúa Goshinki ─. En ese sentido he de admitir que incluso extraño a Kira, con todos los problemas que dio mientras duró. La leyenda que precede al Brayan está bastante llena de anécdotas. Si quieren les paso un par de pergaminos para que los lean.

─ Que lo haga Renkotsu, a mí no se me da tan bien entender las cosas escritas ─ responde nuevamente Bankotsu ─. Jakotsu, te dije que no andes haciéndole ojitos al ninja, que él tiene novia.

─ La noviecita esa me la pela. Kohaku debe ser mío ─ dice Jakotsu con la lascivia en su mirada tan intensa que casi era palpable.

─ ¡Kagura, Goshinki, Kageromaru, sálvenme! ─ Kohaku se esconde tras los mencionados, los cuales miran feo a Jakotsu.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ya? Tengo que revisar cómo están mis venenos ─ dice Mukotsu.

─ Son más o menos las 12:52 del día ─ dice Kagura revisando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca (otro regalo de Kagome).

─ ¿Qué?

─ Que ya casi se acaba el mediodía ─ responde Kagura, en vista que nadie le había entendido.

─ ¿Qué clase de artefactos mágicos son esos? ─ dice Renkotsu señalando el reloj y el celular que tenía Kagura.

─ Te caerías sentado si te dijese lo que es todo esto ─ se limita a decir ella, y entonces Kanna le hace señas para que le pasara otro plato de comida ─. Toma, cariño. Y no laves los platos, que esta vez me encargaré yo ¿de acuerdo?

─ Una relación sentimental y física entre mujeres. Qué cosa más repugnante. Hace que me den ganas de vomitar ─ dice Jakotsu.

─ No digas nada, que no tienes ningún derecho ─ dice Kyokotsu ─. Cada vez que ves a un hombre apuesto lo convences de que eres mujer y lo seduces para así tirártelo, y después lo destripas de muy mala manera.

─ No hacía falta que lo dijeras en voz tan alta, gracias ─ responde Jakotsu de muy mal humor.

─ Bueno, yo ya he terminado ─ Goshinki le entrega los platos a la madre de Onigumo y se estira un poco antes de salir del comedor ─. A este lugar no le vendría mal algunas reformas, al menos para pasar el rato. Estar aquí todo el día es hastiante.

─ Y pensar que la espera apenas empieza… ─ dice Kagura para sí misma ─. Ya veo que han comido todos, ¡así que fuera todo el mundo! ¡Y respeta un poco, que la novia de Kohaku es la hija de un importante youkai señor feudal!

─ Ustedes son de verdad muy aburridos ─ suspira Jakotsu, al ver que no sería capaz de agasajarse con Kohaku.

Los seis shichinintai presentes se retiraron de uno en uno, y Kagura, Kohaku y Kageromaru mostraron el alivio que les causaba no tener a tantos en ese lugar. Kagura empieza entonces a darle una mano a la madre de Onigumo con la limpieza de la enorme cantidad de platos que habían quedado sucios, y los demás (Kohaku, Kageromaru, Kanna y Yuromaru) empezaron a practicar jugando póker (otra práctica que importaron de Kagome).

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Les gustó lo que leyeron? Ojalá que así haya sido. Es un poco raro llegar a este punto en cuanto a la cantidad de capítulos de los fanfics, y que por lo menos el 95% de mis fics son OS (aunque mi sueño es algún día hacer un fanfic que sea más largo que ningún otro XD). Los dejo por lo pronto, que la pasen muy bien y se cuidan

Hasta otra


	19. Día 118 - Reunión 18

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo están todos ustedes? Espero que bien, y también espero que les sea de agrado. Fic sin finalidades comerciales. Favor denunciar si tienen que pagar algo más que el internet para acceder aquí.

 **Día 118 – Reunión 18**

Kagura venía de revisar de un viejo baúl unas revistas que Kagome le había regalado antes del incidente en el palacio, y la youkai estaba completamente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba viendo en las ilustraciones de la revista, que tenía como subtítulo en la portada "las 1000 mejores posiciones del kamasutra en el mundo: Incluye un top 10 elegido por las estrellas de la farándula". No se daba cuenta de quién pudiera pasar a un lado de ella, y en ese momento no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

─ Santo cielo… ¿Eso es posible? No sé si Kanna se lo tome a bien… Y esa postura se ve tan pervertida… ¿Eso de ahí también es posible? Y yo que pensaba que los humanos eran seres limitados… ¿De verdad es legal usar así los dedos? ─ murmuraba para sí misma a media que pasaba páginas ─ ¿Qué clase de lugar es aquel de donde viene Kagome? Me extraña que no se tirara a todo el pueblo donde estaba Kikyo… Y con esta revista sé que ella fácilmente podría hacerlo con tres o cuatro al mismo tiempo…

En ese momento su ensimismamiento es cortado por la llegada de Bankotsu y Jakotsu, quienes al parecer estaban peleando. Kagura guarda rápidamente la revista y hace como si nada, aunque la discusión entre los dos miembros más fuertes de grupo de los siete le hace querer que la tierra se la tragara en el acto.

─ No me puedo creer que prefieras a Kyokotsu y no a mí ¿Qué te da él que no te doy yo? Si yo lo hago mejor sin importar cómo lo veas ─ se quejaba Jakotsu.

─ Es que él mucho más grande y por eso es mejor haciéndolo ─ Kagura estaba boquiabierta por lo que dijo Bankotsu ─. Pero aun así no deberías de estar molesto, que si él no me cumple puedes seguir tú sin problemas…

─ ¡No quiero oír excusas! No te imaginas lo mucho que me lastimas con eso ─ Jakotsu se pone a llorar mientras se pone una mano en el pectoral (ni loco voy a decir pecho con él) ─. Hemos estado por años funcionando bien, tú y yo, y de pronto vienes y me quieres quitar el primer lugar que por derecho me corresponde. No sabes lo mucho que me lastimas con eso.

─ No te pongas celoso, Jakotsu ─ Bankotsu no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer para disuadir a Jakotsu ─. Ya cuando Kyokotsu lo haya abierto todo puedes entrar en acción y hacerlo como más te gusta. Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo bien que se te da hacerlo cuando tienes bastante espacio para usar lo que tienes…

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Jakotsu, en una escena bastante femenina, se limpia una lágrima ─ ¿Harías eso por mí?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si tú me llenas más que nadie ─ Bankotsu toma por los hombros a Jakotsu ─ ¿Tú te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías que te enseñara el estilo perrito? Fueron días y noches en que no tomé el mundo en cuenta, todo para complacerte ─ Kagura se empezaba a sentir mareada, y es que todo eso era demasiado para que su cerebro lo pudiera procesar ─. También está esa vez que estuvimos en esa cueva ¿Lo recuerdas? Dimos rienda suelta a la imaginación y nos divertimos en grande. No hay manera que lo pueda olvidar, si ese fue el mejor día de mi vida…

─ Lo sé, pero es que pensé que te habías olvidado de todo eso ─ Jakotsu sollozaba cual damisela mientras se apoya en Bankotsu, y Kagura no sabía cómo es que ella misma no se había ido todavía ─. Me duele mucho pensar que perdiste la confianza en mí, y pensé que ahora querías a Kyokotsu sólo por estar más grande que yo, aun cuando para mí siempre había sido muy pequeño ─ Kagura se tapa la boca.

─ Jajajaja. Creo que a veces confundes a Kyokotsu con Mukotsu. Él sí que es pequeño, y vaya que lo he visto ─ dice Bankotsu ─ ¿Te acuerdas cuando conocimos a Renkotsu? Esa vez cómo nos reímos cuando vimos lo que era capaz de hacer para nuestra complacencia. Y también está Ginkotsu, un verdadero dolor aquella noche… ¡Y Suikotsu! Una salvajada de hombre, como siempre, pero tú siempre serás el mejor compañero que haya tenido jamás.

─ Bueno, ahora me has convencido, y te dejaré que utilices a Kyokotsu en primer lugar, entonces…

─ ¡Un momento! ─ explota finalmente Kagura ─ ¿Así de fácil te vas a estar rindiendo? ¿Sólo para que Bankotsu cumpla su capricho como si nada?

─ ¿Lo escuchaste todo? ─ dice Jakotsu sin rubor alguno.

─ ¡Vaya que sí lo he escuchado todo! ─ Kagura tenía un sentimiento de solidaridad con Jakotsu, y pensaba que era injusto que se rindiera como si nada ─. Deberías mostrarte más decidido en pelear tu lugar. No es justo que Bankotsu te desplace sólo porque Kyoukotsu pueda ser colosal, aunque eso no me conste en absoluto ─ Bankotsu y Jakotsu se miran entre sí, empezando a creer que no entendían lo que decía Kagura ─. Sólo piensa que por ahora Bankotsu tenga de primero a Kyokotsu. Pues eso es el principio de aburrimiento, pues eso significa que se está cansando de ti, y con el tiempo hará lo que sea que haga con los demás y te dejará a ti en el olvido ¡No cedas ante él! ¡Pelea por tu lugar!

─ ¡Espera un momento, mujer! ─ interrumpe Bankotsu ─ ¿Qué vas a saber de estrategias de batalla si tú nunca has dirigido una banda? En mi grupo quien manda soy yo, y yo digo que Kyokotsu se ponga al frente para atacar las aldeas vecinas, ya sea para recuperar mi alabarda o para obtener nuevos fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon.

─ Sí, claro, pero… ¿qué? ─ Kagura se detiene de golpe, y es que sentía que no entendía nada ─ ¿Estaban ustedes hablando del ataque al palacio donde está la alabarda de Banryu? ─ ambos humanos asienten ─ ¿Y qué pasó con todas esas anécdotas? ¿Y aquello de que pusiste a Jakotsu de perrito…?

─ Esa vez Bankotsu me había enseñado a nadar ─ corta Jakotsu con enojo ─. Tampoco él era un gran nadador, pero al menos ese estilo sí lo sabía, y pasamos varios días entre los dos aprendiendo a nadar, aunque eso casi nos cuesta la vida en varias ocasiones.

─ ¿Y aquello de la cueva? ─ sigue Kagura no muy convencida.

─ La primera masacre que hemos hecho, poco después de que empezamos nuestra vida asesinando tanto humanos como youkais ─ dice Bankotsu muy contento ─. Para nosotros fue toda una experiencia, y a partir de ahí quedamos completamente seguros que era la clase de vida que queríamos, sobre todo Jakotsu, que violó a unos cuantos hombres antes de rebanarles el cuello.

─ ¿Y todo eso que estaban hablando de los demás? ─ a Kagura se le estaban acabando las opciones.

─ Hablábamos de cuando conocimos a los demás ─ continúa el líder de la banda ─. No te imaginas las experiencias vividas cuando conocimos uno por uno a los demás y les hicimos formar parte del grupo. Kyokotsu fue una sorpresa, eso hay que admitirlo; Mukotsu parecía tan poca cosa que al principio no pensábamos que valiera la pena incluirlo; Ginkotsu fue algo complicado, pues es un poco difícil maniobrar con alguien tan automatizado, si hasta me hirió accidentalmente varias veces al principio; Renkotsu por su parte era un simple villano de poca monta que durante un tiempo parecía más bien el bufón de la banda, aunque su inteligencia siempre fue suficiente para que fuera de los nuestros; y Suikotsu nos sorprendió a todos por la manera en que mataba y deja ese reguero de sangre por donde pasara. Era de eso que estábamos hablando.

Kagura estaba completamente muda. Había quedado en ridículo como nunca se había imaginado que lo estaría. Bankotsu y Jakotsu no la tomaron más en cuenta y se retiraron de allí para hablar de otros asuntos concernientes a su ataque, y entonces llega Goshinki con otra revista (regalo de Kagome) que trataba sobre yoga y meditación oriental.

─ Hola, Kagura ¿cómo estás hoy?

─ Ehh… Bueno… Este… yo…

─ Tienes las ideas completamente enredadas. Ni siquiera me hace falta leerte la mente para saber eso ─ Goshinki pasa la página de la revista y lee un momento ─ ¿Sabes qué podría ayudarte a relajarte y ordenar tus ideas?

─ No sé, ¿qué?

─ Una buena sesión de meditación para que despejes la mente. Eso funciona muy bien.

─ Eso espero. Esta revista ─ Kagura saca el kamasutra que estaba leyendo ─ no ha hecho sino darme problemas.

─ Tú tranquila, que verás que sí funciona ─ Goshinki deja por un momento la revista que llevaba y se sienta en el suelo ─ ¿Qué tal si empezamos haciendo la posición del loto?

─ No seas ridículo ─ dice Kagura con agresividad ─ ¿Qué clase de confianza te crees que nos tenemos? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, y más sabiendo que yo estoy con Kanna? Y yo pensaba que eras de fiar, pero ahora veo que no…

Kagura se va de allí pisando fuerte, y Goshinki estaba completamente confundido. Ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado de pronto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Finiquitado otro capítulo, sólo me queda despedirme por el momento. Esto todavía va para largo, así que no desesperen, esto no va a terminar todavía (ya lo había advertido, ¿no?).

Hasta otra


	20. Día 125 - Reunión 19

**Advertencia:** Primero que nada, mis saludos a todos los que pasan por aquí a leer. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y que lo pase muy bien.

 **Día 125 – Reunión 19**

Goshinki, Kanna, Kohaku y Yuromaru estaban jugando parchís cuando llega la madre de Onigumo y les trae jugo para que puedan saciar su sed.

─ ¿Quién va ganando? Este juego jamás termino de entenderlo ─ dice la madre de Onigumo.

─ Kanna va ganando, como siempre ─ responde Goshinki mientras veía cómo la albina llevaba su última ficha a la meta ─. Para la próxima jugamos entre nosotros tres y Kageromaru, que al menos así no sabemos quién de los cuatro va a ganar.

─ Aún sigo sin comprender cómo se juega. Deberían dejar que me una un día de estos para que me enseñen cómo se hace eso.

Kohaku ordena nuevamente el tablero del parchís para que la anciana pudiera jugar, siendo obviamente Kanna la que cede su puesto. La madre de Onigumo estaba bastante emocionada de pensar que podría formar parte de un juego bastante divertido, mientras que Kohaku, Yuromaru y Goshinki pensaban que enfrente tenían a un rival bastante sencillo. Cada uno lanza un dado para saber en qué orden jugarían, quedando en el siguiente orden: La madre de Onigumo que sacó 5, Yuromaru sacó 4, Kohaku sacó 2 y Goshinki 1. Kanna le explica a la anciana sobre cómo tomar los dos dados y lanzarlos, explicando que necesitaba sacar 5 para sacar una ficha, y que si sacaba un cinco en un dado y otro número en el segundo dado podría sacar una ficha y hacerla avanzar tantos espacios como diera el segundo dado, y que si sacaba doble 5 tenía las opciones de sacar una ficha y hacerla avanzar cinco espacios o sacar dos fichas a la vez, además que también tenía la oportunidad de lanzar otra vez. La anciana pone en práctica lo que le enseñó Kanna, y su primer intento fue, en efecto, un doble 5.

─ Genial, acabo de empezar bien en mi estreno ─ celebra la viejita muy contenta ─. Ahora saco las dos fichas y lanzo otra vez. A ver… ¡Otra vez números repetidos!

─ Según las reglas, aunque saques sólo dobles sólo puedes lanzar un máximo de tres veces por turno, así que todavía no hay problema ─ aclara Goshinki.

La madre de Onigumo estaba bastante emocionada por la experiencia que significaba jugar al parchís, y rápidamente se aprende todas las reglas del mismo, además que vence de forma avasalladora a sus tres contrincantes, quienes no se podían creer que ella pudiera ser tan hábil, y Kanna parecía que hacía un esfuerzo para no reírse de ellos.

─ Este juego es bastante divertido ─ la madre de Onigumo se levanta y se notaba muy contenta ─. Supongo que me uniré cada noche para jugar, después que haya lavado todos los trastes de la cena.

─ Sí, por supuesto ─ dice Kohaku, igual de descolocado que sus demás compañeros.

─ Seguro que Kanna debe tener un hechizo encima o algo así, y que seguramente le dio parte de ese hechizo a la abuela para que jugara de esa manera ─ dice Goshinki, a falta de algo más sensato para explicar lo que pasó ─. Eso había sido increíble ¿estás segura que es la primera vez que has jugado a esto, abuela?

─ Completamente segura, hijito ─ responde la anciana ─. Durante mi juventud solía jugar al escondite y a ese tipo de juegos, pero algún tiempo después que me casé con su abuelo, no tuve mucho tiempo para entretenerme por tener que ocuparme de los niños que iban llegando de uno en uno, y cuando todos mis hijos se independizaron o fallecieron, contaba únicamente con la compañía de mi esposo. Ya se imaginarán lo difícil que fue para mí matar el tiempo luego de que enviudé, pues ya no contaba con una compañía permanente.

─ ¿A qué te dedicabas entonces para no morirte de aburrimiento, abuelita? ─ se interesa Kohaku.

─ Me convertí en maestra de canto, tanto de niños humanos como youkais. El verlos sonreír y esforzarse en aprender lo que les enseñaba era lo único que me hacía pensar que valía la pena seguir viviendo, y así fueron pasando los años hasta que me encontré con ustedes, y saber que aún tengo familia me hacer sentir muy feliz.

Todos los presentes se sentían bastante conmovidos por lo que había dicho la madre de Onigumo. Muy al contrario que con Naraku, a esa ancianita le habían agarrado un enorme cariño y aprecio. Yuromaru esta vez prepara todo para empezar nuevamente con el juego, regresando Kanna a su puesto mientras la anciana se retiraba para descansar un poco de sus labores.

─ ¿Han recibido noticias de qué ha pasado con los shichinintai? ─ se interesa Goshinki luego de tomar su primer turno.

─ Al parecer empezaron con su operación, y pronto voy a tener que salir para ver cómo les va ─ responde Kohaku antes de lanzar los dados ─ ¿Por qué Bankotsu sigue diciendo que soy un ninja si le estoy diciendo a cada rato que soy un exterminador?

─ La ficha de Yuromaru regresa al punto de partida ─ dice Kanna al parar su ficha encima de la del único youkai que no hablaba entre los presentes.

Yuromaru se pone a sisear frustrado, pues sabía que iba a ser derrotado nuevamente, y que Kanna tenía todas las de ganas, y más cuando inmediatamente Kanna aparta dos fichas de Kohaku en un solo movimiento combinatorio. Goshinki estaba sudando frío, pues sabía que él seguía como víctima de la albina.

─ Definitivamente es un hechizo el que tiene Kanna para jugar así de bien. Nunca le ganamos una ─ insiste Goshinki antes de tomar su turno ─. A ver si logro hacer algo para mantenerme a salvo… Kanna, Kagura acaba de entrar desnuda a la sala ─ Kanna voltea a mirar, y Goshinki aprovecha la oportunidad de adelantar cinco pasos su propia ficha de forma deshonesta ─. Vaya, parece que siguió de largo y se fue ─ dice entre risas ─. Bueno, igual voy a lanzar los dados…

Goshinki avanza varios pasos que le hicieron sentir optimista con respecto a sus posibilidades de ganar, y entonces Kanna toma los dados y los lanza, logrando ella misma avanzar también una cantidad considerable de pasos, y además aprovecha que saca doble para lanzar nuevamente, logrando al final vencer la ficha que había manipulado Goshinki, quien no era capaz de creerse lo que había pasado. Increíblemente, la ficha de Kanna no se había parado en la casilla que originalmente debería estar la ficha trucada, y Goshinki estaba completamente perplejo de ver cómo su propia trampa lo había llevado a estar tan atrás como Kohaku y Yuromaru.

─ Primera ficha en la meta. Faltan tres más ─ dice Kanna al final de su turno.

─ Eso tiene que ser la forma de la mano, o tal vez Kanna sepa alguna relación existente entre la posición de los dados y la forma y fuerza implementados en el lanzamiento ─ dice Kohaku completamente sorprendido.

─ Al menos se nota que tus estudios están dando resultados ─ afirma Goshinki.

Kanna finaliza su turno haciendo coincidir dos de sus fichas en una misma casilla, bloqueando completamente el camino debido a ello, y con eso impidiendo cualquier avance que pudiesen hacer los demás en caso de que la alcanzasen. El juego va avanzando, y Kanna obviamente lleva a la meta todas sus fichas antes de que cualquiera de los demás tuviera la oportunidad de lograrlo con una ficha siquiera. Kohaku, Goshinki y Yuromaru pensaban seriamente que Kanna tendría que ser considerada una leyenda del juego, y es que nunca perdía ningún juego de mesa, sin importa qué rivales tuviese enfrente. Fue entonces que pensaron en lo interesante que sería que la madre de Onigumo y Kanna se enfrentasen en el parchís, aunque quedaron de acuerdo en que ese espectáculo sería mejor verlo otro día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un poco de muchas cosas tuvo este capítulo, y me fue algo más complicado de lo esperado lograr este equilibrio. Bueno, al menos supongo que me quedó bien :D. Les dejo por lo pronto, estimados lectores, y les espero para la siguiente reunión de este consejo de sabios.

Hasta otra


	21. Día 129 - Reunión 20

**Advertencia:** El contenido revelado a continuación no necesariamente tiene que ver con lo acontecido en la historia canon de Inuyasha. Se recomienda no tomar este capítulo, ni ningún otro de este fanfic, como un intento de tergiversar la historia original de Inuyasha ni de obtener lucro alguno del mismo.

 **Día 129 – Reunión 20**

Naraku estaba cada vez más cerca de la obtención de su nuevo y perfeccionado cuerpo, y en ese momento quería dar un paseo para relajarse y pasarlo bien, viendo cómo lo youkais que aún no había devorado retrocedían ante su presencia. En ese momento escucha unos cantos, y eso le extraña bastante, especialmente porque aquel canto era bastante armonizado y agradable.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay alguien feliz en este monte? ─ Naraku se enfurece y va al lugar de donde procedían los cantos, y lo que ve es que Kagura, Goshinki, Kanna, Yuromaru y Kohaku estaban haciendo una especie de coral bizarra que combinaba bastante bien las voces. Sólo Yuromaru, por su incapacidad para vocalizar, se encontraba apartado de dicha coral que estaba siendo dirigida por… ─ ¿Tú? ─ se sorprende el hanyou ─ Pensé que no te íbamos a ver nunca más ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

─ Es que los muchachos me extrañaban bastante, además que me aceptan como líder mucho más que a ti ─ dice Tsubaki sin dejar de mover la batuta ─. Ha sido bastante agradable encontrarme de nuevo con el equipo, y también he de decir que me caen muy bien el monje Hakushi y tu madre, Naraku.

Naraku voltea y encuentra que los dos mencionados por la sacerdotisa mala estaban sentados, ambos contemplando la coral protagonizada por las extensiones y Kohaku. La madre de Onigumo se levanta y se acerca a su hijo (a medias) y le da una palmada, y Tsubaki manda a parar el ensayo.

─ Hijo mío, ya era hora de que pudiera conocer a la madre de tus retoños ─ Naraku mira nervioso a Tsubaki, quien no se inmuta en absoluto, por lo que pudo suponer que ya sabía de la treta que habían diseñado Kagura y Goshinki ─. Es una mujer bastante hermosa. Una youkai sacerdotisa, quién lo diría, jejeje.

─ Es que me encanta ayudar a la gente, señora ─ dice Tsubaki en una actuación magistral ─. Onigumo y yo nos conocimos cuando él intentó robar a unos mercaderes, pero ellos acabaron por darle una paliza, así que me dediqué firmemente a ayudarle y darle todos los cuidados necesarios hasta que se pudiera recuperar, y mira usted cómo ha quedado.

─ Eso está bastante bueno ─ se regocija la anciana ─. Por cierto, hay una pequeña duda que tengo al respecto de la separación entre ustedes dos… ─ Naraku empieza a preguntarse qué otras cosas habrían metido sus extensiones en la cabeza de su madre ─ ¿Cómo es eso que Onigumo te fue infiel? ¿Con qué otra mujer te podría dejar, con lo hermosa que eres?

─ Oh, eso… ─ Tsubaki finge que iba a llorar pero que se aguantaba ─ En realidad Onigumo no me fue infiel con otra ─ todos se la quedan mirando con extrañeza ─. Él me dejó en realidad por otro… o mejor dicho, por otros hombres.

Naraku sentía que se le venía el mundo encima, y mira con rabia que sus extensiones y Kohaku hacían un tremendo esfuerzo para no estallar en risas. Su madre se notaba completamente sorprendida, y Hakushi estaba como si nada, o tal vez no era capaz de hacer gestos de tan seco que estaba.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que mi hijo te dejó por otros hombres? ─ la anciana empezaba a sonar molesta.

─ Yo los vi… ─ Tsubaki solloza falsamente, y resultaba ser bastante convincente ─ Lo vi en nuestra cama con aquel hanyou pendenciero, y con aquel hombre lobo… sus nombres eran Inuyasha y Koga. Estaba con ambos… al mismo tiempo…

─ Esto no me extraña ─ opina Hakushi ─. Yo ya le veía cara de que hacía esas cosas.

─ U-un momento… ─ Naraku estaba completamente sorprendido por la forma en que Tsubaki lo había encajonado y había puesto a todo el mundo en su contra ─ E-esto lo puedo explicar…

Tsubaki eleva el volumen de su falso llanto y se abraza a la anciana, quien le da unas palmadas y le susurra cosas para calmarla. Kohaku, Kagura, Goshinki, Yuromaru, Kanna y Kageromaru seguían haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no reírse, y de alguna manera se las arreglaban para más bien parecer afligidos por el "dolor de su madre". Naraku podía notar que su madre lo miraba con total reproche y negaba con decepción. Hakushi se levanta con dificultad y se estira precariamente antes de retirarse lentamente.

─ Parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que mejor no me meto ─ dice el monje antes de desaparecer de la vista.

─ Onigumo, no te imaginas lo mucho que me acabas de decepcionar ─ habla finalmente la anciana ─ ¿Cómo es posible que destruyas la familia que has hecho sólo para andar coqueteando con alguien más, y más siendo dos hombres? ¡DOS! ¡Sacrificando una familia por semejante nivel de promiscuidad! Si tu padre pudiera levantarse de su tumba regresaría allí de golpe si supiese lo que has estado haciendo.

─ Pero mamá…

─ ¡Nada de peros! Has lastimado a una maravillosa mujer y has separado de su lado a unos niños realmente adorables ─ Naraku veía a sus extensiones y Kohaku ponerse del lado de su madre ─. Puedes olvidarte de la herencia de mis bienes, que el día que me muera serán Tsubaki y los niños quienes hereden directamente todo.

Tsubaki empieza a apoyarse en Kagura y Goshinki para seguir su interpretación de mujer devastada emocionalmente, y la madre de Onigumo se va de allí para empezar a hacer la comida. Naraku rechinaba los dientes con furia mientras veía a los demás empezar a reírse con todas las ganas que habían contenido hasta ese momento.

─ ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Se supone que es mi herencia! ¡Mía! ─ se quejaba el hanyou, aunque los demás no parecían escucharlo ─ No me puedo creer que me dejaran en ridículo ante mi madre de semejante manera. Esto no se los voy a perdonar.

─ Relájate, Naraku ─ dice Tsubaki en cuanto logra contener su risa ─. En todo caso, ya estás por conseguir ese cuerpo perfeccionado que oí que estabas buscando, así que al menos no saldrás perdiendo en todo.

─ Sí, claro ─ Naraku se cruza de brazos y se pone como un niño regañado ─. Por cierto, ¿qué hacían con esa coral de hace un momento?

─ Pensamos que había llegado el momento de ponernos a valer en algo ─ empieza Goshinki ─. Todo empezó con la capacidad que mostró Kohaku en el canto y vocalización, y entonces pensé que podríamos entre todos cantar para animar la triste vida que tú nos estás procurando a nosotros.

─ También está el caso de que Kagome se está acaparando ella sola casi todos los temas musicales de apertura y clausura ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Considero que es un poco injusto que ella sola cante todos los openings y endings, teniendo esta historia a tanta gente, además que nunca nadie piensa en la posibilidad de que los malos desempeñen un papel al respecto. Por eso estamos practicando, para intentar tener una oportunidad de que alguno de nosotros pueda cantar un tema oficial, que eso nos daría un subidón anímico increíble mientras estamos todos en este encierro.

─ Está todos ustedes locos de remate ─ dice Naraku algo sorprendido ─. Mejor me hubiera quedado por allá, llevando a cabo los preparativos para poder crear mi cuerpo mejorado, en vez de escuchar todo eso de cantar y querer destacar. Ustedes tienen unas aspiraciones realmente bizarras.

─ Para ti es bizarra cualquier cosa que no sea maldecir a otros y desear poder a costa de lo que sea ─ salta Kagura.

Naraku prefiere no decir nada más y se retira de vuelta a su habitación, y Tsubaki ordena nuevamente al equipo para llevar a cabo las prácticas corales, siendo nuevamente Yuromaru el que se queda por fuera por no poder vocalizar o hablar. Al menos los cantantes del coro no se estaban aburriendo con lo que hacían, y Tsubaki estaba tan a gusto por haber regresado que pensaba quedarse de manera permanente en el consejo de sabios.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el retorno de Tsubaki a esta historia? ¿Qué más creen que pueda pasar? Créanme cuando les digo que muchas cosas han de pasar, pero tendrán que esperar un poco para saber qué. Les dejo por lo pronto, y espero que se cuiden mientras tanto.

Hasta otra


	22. Día 137 - Reunión 21

**Advertencia:** He aquí otro capítulo que ya llevaba algún tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, un fenómeno social correspondiente a nuestra actualidad llevado a la época feudal japonesa. Mis deseos para este capítulo es que sea de su gusto

 **Día 137 – Reunión 21**

Tsubaki, Goshinki, Kageromaru y Kohaku estaban jugando póker mientras Yuromaru, Hakushi y Kanna estaban como meros espectadores. Algunos de ellos todavía tenían a su lado el plato de comida que le dejó a cada quien la madre de Onigumo, pero ya de esos pocos estaban a punto de terminar de comer. Goshinki se estaba esforzando mucho para no hacer trampa y leer la mente de sus contrincantes, y es que él estaba en el último lugar.

─ ¡Escalera real, y encima son puros corazones! ─ celebra Kageromaru, pues era la primera vez que ganaba una mano ─ ¿Quién puede pelear con eso?

─ Yo sólo tengo un póker de sietes, así que yo no ─ admite la sacerdotisa mala.

─ Nada de nada ─ se resigna Kohaku.

─ 2, 3, 4 y 5 de picas ─ muestra Goshinki ─. Has tenido mucha suerte, lombriz.

─ ¡Ja! Pueden decirme todo lo que quieran, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que esta vez la mano es mía ─ dice Kageromaru sin dejarse provocar.

Kagura entra en escena con el teléfono de Kagome en la mano, y a juzgar por su rostro se le veía bastante divertida con lo que había encontrado.

─ Muchachos, no se van a creer lo que acabo de encontrar ─ empieza ella ─. Hasta hace poco no sabía que este teléfono tenía esta clase de archivos, y ahora que lo veo es como para partirse de la risa.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Kohaku.

─ Aquí dice "Facebook"… Oye, me está mejorando la lectura de esta cosa tan rara ─ Kagura sonreía como una niña pequeña a medida que seguía hablando ─. En fin, resulta que últimamente están llegando avisos de llegadas de unas imágenes bastante curiosas, la gran mayoría de parte de unas chicas llamadas Yuuka, Eri y Ayumi, quienes aparentemente son amigas de Kagome.

─ Pues muéstranos qué envían esas tres ─ Goshinki se levanta para acomodarse y ver mejor lo que tenía Kagura.

Una vez que todos estuvieron cómodos para ver las imágenes de las que hablaba Kagura, ella les muestra una imagen la que aparecían Eri y Yuuka (aunque el grupo no tuviera idea de quién era quién) apretándole los pechos a Ayumi, y encima de la imagen aparecía escrito "haciendo crecer los pechos pal face". La siguiente imagen era dentro del baño de la secundaria de Kagome, y allí aparecía Ayumi intentando subirle la falda a Eri, la cual se contenía muy avergonzada, y Yuuka aparecía sonriendo con la lengua afuera y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, y encima de la imagen decía "extrañando a Kagome pal face". También había una tercera imagen en la que aparecía Eri y Ayumi despojándole a Yuuka de su sostén, y además Eri estiraba las bragas de Yuuka con la mano libre, y encima de la imagen decía "preparándonos para las clases de gimnasia pal face". Todos estaban boquiabiertos, y especialmente Kohaku, quien se pone rojo y se tapa parcialmente la cara, mientras Kagura se reía ante lo que veía.

─ Estas amigas de Kagome son unas vacilonas ─ dice Kagura ─. Les juro que nunca antes había visto a unas humanas hacer este tipo de cosas…

─ A mí no me extraña tanto ─ interviene Tsubaki ─. Ya quisieran estas tres mocosas vivir lo que yo he vivido cuando estaba en mi entrenamiento para ser sacerdotisa ─ en ese momento todos desvían su atención hacia ella ─. Desde el mismo primer día que ingresé al templo para hacer mis estudios, tuve que formar parte de un foco viviente de tensión sexual que llegaba al punto del acoso y hasta la violación en ciertos momentos como la hora de dormir o del baño. Si nunca me metieron los dedos fue porque me pude adaptar rápidamente a ese ambiente y me hice de cierto respeto entre las aspirantes de mayor experiencia. Tendrían que ver cómo era eso: las novatas eran desfloradas apenas ponían un pie en el baño o en los dormitorios. Nunca había un momento en que una pudiera dar tres pasos seguidos sin que hubiera alguien que por lo menos le masajeara los pechos y le lamiera el cuello, pero extrañamente, por más que resultara traumatizante y hasta desagradable que todas intentaran violar a una chica en específico, esto se convertía en algo divertido, y a veces placentero, cuando era una quien acosaba y violaba a otras.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ dice Goshinki sin podérselo creer.

─ La vida en el entrenamiento fue una verdadera locura ─ continúa Tsubaki como si nada ─. Era una paradójica vida de amistad estrecha con todas y de intenso acoso sexual. Tanto era así que una chica podía violarme y hacerme cualquier suciedad que le pasara por la mente en la mañana, y en el transcurso de la tarde esa misma chica quería ser mi amiga, compartía su almuerzo si veía que yo no tenía nada para comer, e incluso me podía ayudar en la realización de conjuros que me pareciesen difíciles, y al día siguiente, si yo quería acosar a una novata, entonces mi nueva amiga me daba consejos sobre cómo manosearla y esas cosas, creando así un círculo vicioso entre todas nosotras, y a veces se podía ver que algunas accedían voluntariamente a hacer todas las perversiones que se les ocurriera a sus acosadoras.

─ Qué locura ─ opina Kageromaru.

─ Esto es demasiado para mí. Nunca había escuchado tanta perversión junta ─ dice Kohaku hirviendo de vergüenza.

─ Y eso que apenas le cuento la mitad de las cosas que allí yo tuve que pasar ─ sigue Tsubaki ─. Yo misma tuve que acosar a mis kohais en cada oportunidad que tuve, y esas mismas muchachas al rato me pedían consejos para poder acosar ellas mismas a las futuras novatas. Era un ambiente de lascivia entre mujeres como nunca se había visto fuera de allí. Si Kikyo es así de seria, es que ella es autodidacta como sacerdotisa, porque si hubiéramos estudiado juntas en el templo, créeme que de Inuyasha no se enamora, y si lo hace se hubiera mostrado más alegre y liberal.

─ Sacerdotisas lascivas… Poderes espirituales con perversión… y yo perdiendo mi tiempo guardando castidad toda mi vida ─ Hakushi se pone a llorar mientras se tapaba el rostro con horror ─. Yo siempre creí que los poderes espirituales y la pasión de la carne no eran para nada compatibles, y resulta que he estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo ¿Qué he estado haciendo? A estas alturas ya no tengo esperanza alguna de perder la virginidad.

Hakushi se levanta con dificultad y se va llorando de allí, y todos se le quedan mirando, pues ninguno de ellos recordaba haber visto algo tan lamentable en sus vidas. Kohaku todavía seguía de un rojo brillante, pues la historia de Tsubaki, junto con las imágenes mostradas por Kagura, le hicieron tener imágenes mentales de su novia desnuda y en situaciones bastante sugerentes. Kagura se guarda el teléfono, y es que le estaba interesando bastante la historia de Tsubaki.

─ ¿En qué me había quedado? Ah, sí. Les decía que en ese lugar había la costumbre de que todas violaban a todas, y es que a veces las nuevas también se organizaban para aprovecharse de las aprendices mayores, aunque eso igual no tenía ningún efecto negativo en el trato amistoso que teníamos entre todas. También había la tradición de que las aprendices de pechos grandes eran siempre la comidilla de sus compañeras de dormitorio, pues a cada rato la interceptaban para manosearla sin rubor alguno, aunque las que eran planas también recibían su manoseo, aunque no con tanta frecuencia. Supongo que en ese templo hay un conjuro o algo así que desbocaba la libido de las aspirantes, aunque les repito que yo logré mantenerme pura en lo esencial, y es que aún hoy en día sigo esperando por la persona correcta para mí ─ Kageromaru tose para disimular que decía "Kikyo", y Tsubaki no se da cuenta ─. Siempre pensé que no sería de extrañar si realmente encontrasen que hay un conjuro lascivo en el templo, pues su fundadora, mi ancestro, es decir la sacerdotisa Midoriko, tenía esa costumbre de hacerlo con sus compañeras y aprendices, aunque la mayoría de los manuscritos que tratan de ella no hacen ninguna referencia a ello.

─ El poder de la perversión. Eso sí que es nuevo ─ opina Kagura.

─ Si Naraku supiera de ese poder de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, supongo que sería capaz de ver de una forma distinta la perla de Shikkon ─ opina Goshinki, y de inmediato todos empiezan a reírse.

─ Sí, claro ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Ni en un millón de años a Naraku le pasaría eso por la cabeza, aún si prestara atención a lo que dice el corazón de Onigumo.

Kagura, en medio de las risas, revisa la hora para saber cuánto tiempo llevaban ellos allí, y comprueba que era hora de ayudar a la madre de Onigumo a hacer la cena. Tsubaki y Kanna se ofrecen a ayudar, mientras que Goshinki, Yuromaru y Kageromaru se van a otro lado para dar una vuelta y cerciorarse que los youkais menores que estaban encerrados no estuvieran dando problemas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Una vez más, si alguien quiere un fanfic que trate sobre estas experiencias vividas por Tsubaki, lo mejor será hacerlo por sí mismo, o esperar que me inspire para hacer algo así xD. Ya es hora de retirarme, espero que la pasen bien, se cuidan mucho y todo eso, que nos vemos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	23. Día 145 - Reunión 22

**Advertencia:** Es tiempo de un nuevo capítulo, y espero con sinceridad que sea de su agrado. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque si es idea mía la madre de Onigumo.

 **Día 145 – Reunión 22**

En la sala había una pequeña fiesta integrada únicamente por Kagura, Goshinki, Kanna, la madre de Onigumo, Kageromaru, Tsubaki, Bankotsu, Kohaku y Yuromaru, y es que finalmente había llegado el día en que todos podrían salir al exterior para no tener que regresar al interior del monte Hakurei. Kohaku estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para destapar una botella de champagne (otro regalo de Kagome) a fin de coronar la celebración, pero el corcho le oponía una férrea resistencia.

─ Vamos, un poco más de fuerza, que ya lo tienes ─ anima Kageromaru.

─ Eso intento, pero no se quiere salir ─ dice Kohaku mientras hacía toda la fuerza que podía ─ ¿Cómo hacen para descorchar esto en el lugar donde vive Kagome?

─ No lo entiendo ─ Bankotsu se para a un lado de Kohaku para probar él mismo a destapar la botella ─ ¿Cómo es posible que un ninja sea tan debilucho? Tengo entendido que ustedes se entrenan mucho físicamente.

─ Que no soy un ninja, sino un exterminador ─ se defiende el chiquillo.

Bankotsu no hace caso a lo que dice Kohaku y toma él mismo la botella de champagne para destaparlo, pero incluso para él el corcho estaba demasiado fuerte para quitarlo, aun cuando usa todas sus fuerzas para destaparlo. Bankotsu hace todo lo que puede, y lo único que logra es pensar que posiblemente estaba perdiendo su fuerza por no estar activo últimamente. Luego de que él se rindiese, los demás prueban suerte al intentar descorchar la botella, pero todo intento acaba en igual fracaso.

─ Mierda, eso no se abre con nada ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Kagome me había dicho que esta botella siempre es preferible abrirla en momentos especiales, ocasiones para festejar ─ señala Kagura ─. Posiblemente esta botella tenga algún conjuro o algo que haga imposible abrirla hasta que se dé ese tipo de ocasiones.

─ Tiene que ser una broma ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Estamos a punto de irnos de esta cueva para no tener que volver. Tendremos la oportunidad de echar raíces en donde mejor nos parezca, e incluso Kohaku será capaz de verse nuevamente con su novia, ¿y eso no es motivo de celebración? ¿En qué pensaron los que hicieron esa botella cuando le pusieron el fulano conjuro?

─ Ni idea, pero es obvio que su concepto de celebración es muy distinto del nuestro ─ opina Tsubaki.

─ Bueno, yo no puedo quedarme más tiempo ─ dice Bankotsu antes de tomar su alabarda ─. Renkotsu y Jakotsu deben estar divirtiéndose afuera, así que mejor me les uno. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, y espero verlos algún día.

Bankotsu se va de allí muy altivo, como si estuviera seguro de obtener la victoria frente a sus enemigos, aunque a los demás no les importó mucho aquello. Kohaku continúa haciendo intentos por abrir la botella, y al cabo de un rato aparece Naraku, ahora con su nuevo cuerpo completado.

─ ¿Qué les pareces lo que acabo de hacer? ─ Naraku se muestra a sí mismo como si fuese un fisicoculturista ─ Ahora tengo un cuerpo más poderoso y más perfecto. Claro, tuve que devorar a varios cientos de youkais que tenía prisioneros, y en más de una ocasión sufrí de indigestión, pero todo ha valido la pena. Ahora soy más fuerte y hermoso que antes.

─ Te ves bastante elegante, hijito ─ la madre de Onigumo le pasa unas botanas que había hecho especialmente para la fiesta ─. Supongo que ahora tú te irás de este monte, ¿no?

─ Primero tendría que esperar a que Hakushi deshaga su campo de energía, o de lo contrario tendríamos que quedarnos aquí un poco más ─ responde Naraku ─ ¿Y tú adónde irás después de esto?

─ Yo me regreso a casa ─ responde la anciana con simpleza ─. Ya estuvo bien de estar tanto tiempo lejos, pero sabes que tú, Tsubaki y los niños siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa.

─ Prometemos verte de vez en cuando, abuelita ─ Kohaku le da un abrazo lleno de cariño a la madre de Onigumo, y este le devuelve el abrazo.

─ Nunca mejor dicho, además que me gustaría aprender cómo haces ese curry especial que le pones al almuerzo, que me gusta muchísimo ─ dice Tsubaki.

─ Puedo enseñarte cualquier cosa que desees, queridita. Solo no dudes en pedir ─ dice la anciana antes de abrazar también a la sacerdotisa.

─ Bueno, ya que se está poniendo demasiado intenso lo de los abrazos ─ interrumpe Naraku antes de descubrir un bulto y dárselo a Kagura ─. Necesito que lo cuides por el momento, que yo voy a estar muy ocupado.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Kagura desenvuelve el bulto de sábanas para encontrar una carita durmiente ─ ¿Un niño? ¿Qué significa esto?

─ Otro nietecito. Qué emocionante ─ la madre de Onigumo se junta con Kagura para ver la cara del recién creado ─ ¿Qué nombre tiene, por cierto?

─ Ni idea, pero supongo que él mismo se dará uno en cuanto despierte ─ responde Naraku.

─ Típico, nuestro padre siempre tan responsable y diligente ─ ironiza Goshinki.

─ Por cierto ─ empieza Naraku, pretendiendo tener la atención de todos los presentes ─, en vista que estaré ocupado buscando el último fragmento que queda de la perla de Shikkon, les tengo que decir que me tendré que distanciar mientras ustedes se hacen cargo del bebé, así que les adelanto que no nos volveremos a ver por un tiempo…

De pronto la botella de champagne (aún en manos de Kohaku) se destapa sola, haciendo que el corcho saliese disparado, y una pequeña cantidad de espuma sale de la botella y alcanza ambas manos del chico. Todos voltean a mirar a Kohaku, y él se pone rojo de vergüenza.

─ No fui yo, lo juro. No sé qué tiene esto, pero se acaba de descorchar solo ─ se defiende como puede.

─ Tranquilo, Kohaku. Todos te entendemos a la perfección ─ dice Kageromaru entre risas.

─ Pues parece que ese motivo de celebración sí fue suficiente para el conjuro de la botella ─ dice Kagura a Kanna en voz baja.

─ Bueno, como iba diciendo ─ dice Naraku un poco molesto por la interrupción ─, debido a mi ausencia, y como ya todos nos vamos de aquí en breve, voy a tener que dejar a cargo al bebé de todos ustedes. Claro, el liderazgo lo asumirá en caso de que mi experimento sea un éxito y sepa hablar tan pronto abra los ojos.

─ Con tal que no sea una versión miniatura de ti, podemos aguantar lo que sea ─ dice Kageromaru.

Un terremoto empieza a sacudir el lugar, y también se oyen a los lejos rugidos de cientos de youkais, señal de que el campo de energía ya no tenía ningún efecto. Era el momento de irse de allí, y la madre de Onigumo va acompañada de Tsubaki.

─ Nos vemos en unos días ─ se despide Tsubaki ─. Primero acompañaré a su abuela para conocer el lugar donde vive y que me enseñe también algunas de sus recetas especiales, y después nos encontramos nuevamente para ver qué tal es el mocoso nuevo.

─ Tú tranquila ─ dice Kagura ─. Si el niño sale tan fastidioso como Naraku, te bastará saber que ninguno de nosotros lo tendrá para cuando vuelvas.

Naraku se va por su propio camino sin tomar en serio lo que estaba diciendo Kagura, y los que se habían quedado empiezan a organizar su salida, pues podían notar que el monte Hakurei se venía abajo. Una etapa había terminado para ellos, y otra nueva estaba por dar comienzo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Fin del arco del monte Hakurei, aunque no sé cómo llamar el que viene, en vista que de ahora en adelante el consejo de sabios no tendrá un lugar fijo. De todos modos, el próximo capítulo será el debut "formal" de Kagome y Akago, pues no se puede decir propiamente que lo haga Hakudoshi.

Hasta otra


	24. Día 148 - Reunión 23

**Advertencia:** Ha llegado el momento prometido: el debut de Akago y Kagome en el consejo de sabios, aunque el debut no podría ser más extraño. Ya van ver lo que les digo.

 **Día 148 – Reunión 23**

Kagura se estaba impacientando mientras estaba acompañada de una zombi controlada por ella, entonces entra Kagome escoltada por unos guardias.

─ Suéltenme, brutos. Se nota que no saben tratar a una chica ─ se queja Kagome al entrar a la habitación.

─ Ya está bueno. Váyanse ─ ordena la zombi, y los escoltas la obedecen.

─ Ya sabía yo que te iban a traer, Kagome ─ Kagura sale de las sombras para que Kagome la pudiese ver ─. Tengo aquí un dilema que necesito que me ayudes a resolver, pues tú eres la única que podría saber de esto.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué problema tienes? ─ se interesa Kagome.

─ Es que Naraku tuvo un bebé hace poco, y se supone que tendría que hablar tan pronto como despertase, pero el mocoso no ha hecho otra cosa que llorar desde que abrió por primera vez los ojos…

─ Un momento ─ interrumpe Kagome ─ ¿Naraku tuvo un bebé? ─ empieza a reírse ─ Eso debí verlo. No me lo puedo imaginar dando a luz mientras ustedes le dicen que puje y le secan el sudor de la frente, mucho menos recibiendo el recién nacido y abrazándolo con una sonrisa ¿Ni siquiera pudiste tomarle una foto con mi teléfono?

─ Naraku fue muy reservado en el tiempo que estuvimos en el monte Hakurei, así que no hay nada para que te muestre ─ dice Kagura con tono resignado ─. Pero igual eso ya es otro cuento ¿Tú sabes cómo tratar con bebés? Es que este enano me está volviendo loca y no sé qué hacer.

─ ¿Te parezco experimentada con bebés, Kagura? ─ dice Kagome con tono de regaño ─ Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue mi vida cuando nació mi hermano Sota, mucho menos sé cómo lidiar con pequeñines así, pero sí sé que no debemos perder la calma.

─ Entonces ten al niño, pues siento que en cualquier momento lo tiraré al primer río que encuentre.

Kagura le pasa el bebé a Kagome, la cual se lo apoya en el hombro para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, pero el bebé despierta y de golpe empieza a llorar en la oreja de Kagome con tanta fuerza que casi la hace lanzarlo por reflejo. Kagura toma nuevamente al niño para que Kagome se pudiera ocupar del dolor que tenía en la oreja.

─ Se nota que el bebé es de Naraku ─ dice Kagome cerrando los ojos por el dolor ─. Sólo él es capaz de joderlo a uno de esa manera.

─ Eso fue exactamente lo que dije yo cuando despertó por primera vez ─ dice Kagura alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del llanto de Akago ─. Realmente no tengo ni idea de qué hacer ¿No conoces a nadie que sí sea experta en estos temas?

─ Supongo que Kaede podría saber algo, pero tomemos en cuenta que si se da cuenta de que es una extensión de Naraku podría intentar eliminarlo. Estamos ante un verdadero dilema.

─ ¿Ni siquiera sabes qué motiva que un bebé llore tanto? ─ Kagura estaba a que tiraba a Akago al piso.

─ Tengo entendido que suelen llorar cuando tienen hambre ─ Kagome se pone pensativa mientras memorizaba todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela y en casa ─. A la edad que tiene, sería impráctico darle de comer cosas sólidas, y aunque no sé cómo funciona en los youkais, a los bebés se les alimenta al principio amamantándolos.

─ ¿Amama qué?

─ Amamantándolos, darles leche materna, darles de comer pecho ─ contabiliza Kagome, intentando hacerse entender.

─ No me jodas, Kagome ─ Kagura se pone completamente pálida, pues había entendido lo que le había dicho Kagome ─ ¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo que haga? A la única persona a la que le he dado pecho en la vida ha sido a Kanna, a más nadie, y no fue precisamente para darle de comer.

─ ¿A Kanna? ¿De verdad Kanna y tú se la montan entre ustedes? ─ Kagome estaba boquiabierta.

─ ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? ─ se extraña la youkai ─ Sólo piensa que es como si te pasara con Sango. Así, más o menos. Además, no me vas a negar que entre los tuyos haya ese tipo de costumbres, no después de todas esas imágenes que llegan al teléfono de parte de las tales Eri, Yuuka y Ayumi metiéndose mano entre ellas y con esas lamidas tan descaradas.

─ Pero está el detalle de que Sango y yo no hacemos eso, y tampoco somos hermanas, y te juro que nunca ando en esos juegos con mis amigas, además que no sé cómo le hacen las ondas cibernéticas para llegar a esta época y alcanzar mi teléfono ─ se defiende Kagome ─. Aunque no sé cómo va a ayudar esa experiencia tuya, sí sé que no es lo mismo amamantar por alimentar a un bebé que hacerlo de forma erótica.

─ Yo tampoco le veo nada en común, pero pensé que sabrías algo al respecto ─ Kagura aleja al bebé de ella, pues cada vez lo soportaba menos ─ ¿Pero ayudarás o no? Es que no sé qué hacer.

─ Bueno, dámelo un momento.

Kagome, con toda la vergüenza que estaba soportando, se sube el uniforme y desnuda uno de sus pechos para que el hijo de Naraku comiese, aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que resultara eran ínfimas porque no estaba preparada físicamente para hacerlo. Increíblemente el bebé sí logra alimentarse, y Kagura y Kagome estaban completamente sorprendidas, y por un momento estaban hasta conmovidas por verlo alimentarse de esa manera.

─ Qué tierno… Cómo me gustaría que eso nos pasase a Kanna y a mí ─ dice Kagura con algo de rubor en sus pómulos.

─ Pues no sé cómo le harás, a menos que los youkais sean hermafroditas o puedan cambiar de sexo ─ opina Kagome ─. Pero tienes mucha razón. Es la cosa más linda que haya visto en mi vida.

El bebé termina de mamar del pecho de Kagome, da un prolongado bostezo y mira fijamente a Kagome.

─ Eso era lo que necesitaba. El hambre no me dejaba hablar ─ dice el bebé de golpe, y Kagome del susto da un grito y tira a Akago, dejándolo caer al suelo.

─ ¡El niño hablo! ¡El niño habló! ─ chilla Kagome muy asustada mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

─ Mierda, ¿es que Naraku no puede crear nada que actúe normal de forma continuada? ─ dice Kagura casi tan asustada como Kagome.

─ Eso dolió ─ se queja Akago mientras se sobaba la cabeza ─. Es una suerte que no sea un bebé humano, o de lo contrario me hubiese muerto.

─ Demonios, el niño volvió a hablar ─ dice Kagura ─. Eso lo empeora todo, porque ahora nos tenemos que dejar liderar por él. En el barrio youkai cercano a las ruinas del palacio seguramente se partirán todos de risa en cuanto se den cuenta de ello.

Akago hace señas para que Kagura lo cargase nuevamente, cosa a la que accede a regañadientes. Kagome aún estaba intentando superar el susto, pero al menos ya no reaccionaría lanzando a Akago la próxima vez que hablase en sus brazos.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ─ cuestiona la sacerdotisa muy insegura.

─ Por lo que puedo oír, supongo que deberíamos disimular ─ Kagura da un breve vistazo para ver cómo Sango y Miroku estaban peleando con los soldados apostados en la entrada ─. Ellos en cualquier momento van a entrar, y el no querer matar a los guardias no les impedirá llegar hasta aquí, especialmente si llega Inuyasha.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con disimular?

─ Se supone que ambos bandos somos enemigos, ¿no? Lo que podemos hacer es lo siguiente ─ Kagome asiente para que Kagura continuase ─: Tú tendrás al niño mientras hacemos como que va a usar tus ojos para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon.

─ Suena bien ─ Kagome sonríe ampliamente ─. Así le ponemos drama a la cosa y despierto la preocupación de Inuyasha, y así tendré tiempo después para regañarlo por andar prefiriendo a Kikyo antes que a mí.

─ Y de todos modos Naraku ya está trabajando por su parte para encontrar el último fragmento de la perla ─ dice Akago ─. Mi papel empezará después, pero al menos ahora puedo fingir que estoy practicando para que Naraku no me moleste cuando nos encontremos.

─ ¿Tratando de engañar a Naraku para que nos deje en paz? ─ se sorprende Kagura ─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Kagome? Este mocoso me está empezando a agradar.

─ Tienes razón, a mí me pasa lo mismo ─ apoya Kagome.

─ ¡Ya está decidido! Ten al niño, Kagome.

Kagome toma aire profundamente y hace como que estaba bastante angustiada y peleando para escapar del control de Akago, y Kagura se aguanta las ganas de reír, pues le parecía que Kagome no era muy buena improvisando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como ya había puntualizado antes, este es apenas el primer capítulo de todo un arco cuyo nombre no sabría definir bien por no haber un lugar fijo para que se celebren las reuniones del consejo de sabios. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de lo leído, y muy pronto he de volver al ruedo :D.

Hasta otra


	25. Día 155 - Reunión 24

**Advertencia:** El capítulo a presentar a continuación podría no ser apto para aquellas personas que tienen fijado una visión única y rígida sobre cómo deberían ser los personajes de Inuyasha, especialmente tomando base la historia canon. Se recomienda discreción en ese sentido.

 **Día 155 – Reunión 24**

El consejo de sabios se encontraba bastante aburrido en algún lado de quién sabe dónde. El no contar con la madre de Oigumo para que les siguiese contando sus historias y anécdotas, y que Tsubaki estuviera contra el suelo y constantemente llorando desde que se enterara de la supuesta muerte de Kikyo a manos de Naraku, había quitado completamente la vitalidad a las reuniones.

─ Hijo de puta Naraku. El día que lo vea lo mato. Juro que el día que lo vea lo voy a matar ─ dice la sacerdotisa por millonésima vez en el día.

─ Esto es tan aburrido que da asco ─ dice Kagura con Akago durmiendo en sus brazos ─ ¿Cómo es posible no tengamos otra cosa que la ausencia de Naraku para pasar el rato? Eso nunca nos había detenido antes ¿Qué pasó con los juegos y las cosas que Kagome nos regaló?

─ Fue el miserable de Naraku ─ dice Kageromaru ─. El muy desgraciado destruyó todos nuestros juegos de mesa antes de dejarnos. Se nota que está en todo momento pendiente de echarnos a perder el día. No pierde el tiempo para desmoralizarnos a todos.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, muchachos? Se ven muy mal ─ saluda Kohaku desde la rama alta de un árbol.

─ Al menos uno de nosotros se ve de humor ─ opina Goshinki.

─ …Lo haré trizas… Se arrepentirá de haberle puesto un dedo encima a Kikyo ─ continúa llorando Tsubaki.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a Tsubaki? ¿Le salió fallida una maldición? ─ se extraña el chico.

─ No. Lo que le pasa es que está despechada porque Naraku eliminó al amor de su vida, y desde que se enteró no lo supera ─ dice Kageromaru sin que le preocupase que Tsubaki le oyese.

─ Eso suena bastante trágico ¿Y de quién estaba enamorada? ─ pregunta Kohaku con total inocencia.

─ Es que no te enteras de nada aunque te lo digamos de frente ─ dice Kagura con aburrimiento ─. Kageromaru se refiere a Kikyo. Naraku asesinó a Kikyo en el monte Hakurei, y resulta que Tsubaki se enteró y se ha derrumbado completamente. Pobrecita.

─ ¿Por qué demonios no le confesé mis sentimientos? ─ Tsubaki se vuelve a tapar el rostro con ambas manos mientras seguía llorando ─ ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de lo especial que era ella? Kikyo, quiero irme contigo. No tiene sentido seguir viviendo si tú no estás…

─ He visto parejas de muchos años que no alcanzan la mitad de ese drama cuando uno de los dos se muere ─ apunta Goshinki ─. Realmente Naraku se ha pasado, y él todavía tranquilo como si no hubiera hecho nada a nadie. No debería extrañarse si un día de estos nos deshacemos de él de muy mala manera ¿Creen que se daría cuenta si envenenamos su té el día que nos volvamos a encontrar?

─ No serviría de nada. Su corazón lo tengo yo, y por lo tanto no serviría nada ─ dice Akago, que finalmente había despertado ─. Él lo pensó todo con demasiado detalle. Para que se puedan vengar de él deben primero acabar conmigo, o de lo contrario será imposible matarlo.

─ Eso no me preocupa, si es hasta mejor ─ apunta Kagura ─. Si ese desgraciado es inmortal, significa que podremos golpearlo y darle la mayor paliza que le haya dado nadie en su vida, que igualito no se va a morir, y así seguiremos hasta que estemos todos satisfechos ¿qué dicen ustedes?

─ Para mí está bien ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Con todo el odio que le estoy teniendo, creo que necesitaré otros cincuenta años dándole golpes, palos y patadas para que se me alivie lo que tengo por dentro… Nada me gustaría más que verlo desfigurado y más amasado que mezcla para hacer fideos. Mi nueva ilusión es oírlo sufrir y rogar por clemencia mientas atoro mi pie en su trasero por la patada que le daré ¡Quiero que se arrepienta por todo lo que le hizo a mi Kikyo!

─ Al menos ya no es tan tsundere y admite sus sentimientos ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Ahora veo que sí es verdad eso de que las tragedias cambian vidas. Y yo que sólo me reía cuando oí a Goshinki decir eso.

─ Vaya, realmente lo siento mucho, Tsubaki ─ dice Kohaku mostrando aflicción ─. Por cierto, tengo una noticia que les va a interesar ─ todos, como muestra de interés, prestan atención a Kohaku ─: invité a Suiryu para que se una a nuestra reunión en el consejo, y ella me dijo que sí.

─ Eso suena bastante bien ─ manifiesta Kagura ─. La hija del señor feudal Rinryu de nuestro lado. Eso ya sería casi como si fuésemos de la realeza, además que hemos estado queriendo conocerla desde que nos dijiste que eran novios.

─ Es una lástima que la abuela no esté aquí. Seguramente haría un festín para recibir a la hija del señor feudal Rinryu ─ dice Goshinki un poco divertido.

─ ¿Y cuándo vendrá esa chica? ─ se interesa Akago.

─ Ella estará esperando a que volvamos al barrio youkai, y entonces se las podré presentar como es debido ─ dice Kohaku suspirando como un enamorado (lógico, ¿no?) ─. No sé si sea por el tiempo que llevamos sin vernos, pero les aseguro que está mucho más hermosa que antes. Me dejó sin aire cuando me encontré con ella.

Tsubaki rompe nuevamente a llorar, y Goshinki le hace señas a Kohaku para que no entrase más en detalles con el encuentro con su novia. Kanna nota unas señales en su espejo, y toca un hombro de Kagura para mostrarle lo que transmitía el espejo: un grupo de youkais estaba pasando por la zona, y al parecer venían con ganas de buscar pelea y asesinar a cualquiera que vean débil.

─ Tsubaki, mira esto ─ llama Kagura ─. Supongo que con estos tontos podrás al menos calentar los puños para cuando te encuentres con Naraku.

─ No es que me anime demasiado la propuesta, pero lo voy a aceptar ─ dice Tsubaki ─. A lo mejor acaba siendo mejor de lo que espero. Tengo la cara de Naraku tan grabada en mi mente que podría verla en esos youkais, y así podré drenar un poco de la ira que tengo ¿Quién quiere acompañarme en la diversión?

─ Pensé que no lo dirías ─ Kageromaru se monta en los hombros de Yuromaru, quien se levanta y mueve los dedos para prepararlos para una buena pelea.

─ Pobres tontos inocentes ─ Goshinki también se levanta y sonríe con malicia ─. Parece que se creen muy duros, pero sólo serán nuestros sacos de boxeo personalizados… Caray, ya hasta se nos pegó el vocabulario de Kagome. Cómo se nota que ella ha impactado muchísimo en nosotros.

─ Entonces está decidido ─ Kagura deja a Akago a un lado y toma su abanico para pelear ─. Kohaku, cuida del bebé por el momento, que vamos a estar ocupados un rato.

─ Está bien.

Tsubaki y las extensiones de Naraku se retiran de allí y dejan a Kohaku solo con Akago, el cual sólo se dedica a verle la cara al chico. Kohaku sólo se queda jugando con su hoz de forma distraída.

─ Oye, niño ─ dice Akago ─ ¿Sabes cambiar pañales?

─ No, y nadie me ha enseñado nunca a hacer eso ─ responde Kohaku con sinceridad ─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─ Porque necesito un cambio ahora mismo. Puedes verlo como una práctica de tu vida a futuro con la tu novia.

Kohaku estaba completamente mudo, pero tuvo que admitir que Akago tenía bastante razón con lo que había dicho. Sabía de antemano que podría no agradarle la labor, pero igual se puso a ello, pues sabía que no iba a tener otra cosa que hacer mientras los demás estuviesen en lo suyo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Este fue de los capítulos que más rápido había creado, a pesar de que al principio tuve algunas dificultades para estructurarlo, pero en fin. Sólo me queda invitarlos para el siguiente capítulo, que ya llegará a su debido día :D.

Hasta otra


	26. Día 178 - Reunión 25

**Advertencia:** Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del consejo de sabios. Pasen y disfruten, que no hace falta que paguen nada, aparte de los costos ordinarios de conexión (y obviamente no estoy contando a los que pueden robar Wi-fi) :p

 **Día 178 – Reunión 25**

El consejo de sabios se encontraba disfrutando de un día soleado en el palacio de un señor feudal que había muerto recientemente en una de tantas batallas que estaban ocurriendo en todas partes. Todos se sentían a sus anchas en ese momento, y Kagura disfrutaba de un buen trago de sake traído de la época de Kagome, además que se divertía en grande viendo las últimas imágenes que las amigas de Kagome subían al Facebook, a veces al punto de reírse de la manera en que esas tres chicas del futuro se metían mano y exhibían la ropa interior de las otras.

─ Estas son de verdad unas locas ─ dice Kagura entre risas ─. Estoy viendo esto y no evito preguntarme si ellas tendrán padres, porque estoy seguro que ningún humano ordinario toleraría semejante actitud de sus propios hijos, y menos cuando lo hacen público de esta manera.

─ Sólo digamos que son misterios de esa aldea donde debe haber vivido Kagome ─ dice Goshinki ─. Todo el mundo sabe que cada aldea tiene sus particularidades y costumbres propias, aunque hay que admitir que esto desentona con cualquier cosa que haya visto.

─ Aquí está la comida que pidieron ─ entra en la habitación una muchacha que estaba asustada por tener como amos a una sacerdotisa mala, un exterminador de youkais sin memoria y seis youkais ─. Por favor no nos devoren ─ dice mientras algunas ayudantes llevaban las bandejas de comida.

─ No te preocupes. Mientras hagas tu trabajo no hay ningún problema ─ responde Goshinki mientras buscaba unas monedas para dárselas a la sirvienta, la cual las recibe asustada ─. Aquí tienes, humana. Al menos podrás comprarle algo bueno para comer a tus hijos.

La mujer hace una pobre imitación de sonrisa, hace una reverencia y se retira casi corriendo del lugar, cosa que ninguno de los nuevos señores del palacio tomó en cuenta. Tsubaki estaba mucho más relajada que antes, pero los demás se habían puesto de acuerdo para no decir nada que estuviese relacionado con Kikyo enfrente de ella. Kohaku estaba terminando de sacar filo a su arma y lo guarda, ya bastante satisfecho por su logro.

─ Es genial que nos hayamos podido quedar aquí ─ opina el chico ─. Podemos comer todo lo que queramos, y también hay amplios espacios para que pueda entrenar mis habilidades en combate.

─ También es un alentador golpe de suerte que en este palacio hubieran dejado guardados varios juegos de shogi, damas chinas y pachinko ─ dice Kageromaru muy contento ─. Aquí sí que nos podemos dar la gran vida como mejor nos parezca.

─ ¿Alguien aquí sabe cambiar pañales? Creo que necesito un cambio ─ dice de golpe Akago, quien hasta hace un momento estaba durmiendo.

─ ¿Ahora? Si ahora mismo lo estábamos pasando de maravilla ─ se queja Kagura ─. Caramba. Si no fuese porque la servidumbre humana se viese tan asustada, sin duda les pediría que se hiciera cargo. Esto va a ser rápido, pues Kagome me enseñó cómo se hace.

Kagura carga con tanto cuidado a Akago y se lo lleva mientras Kanna se decide a seguirla para asistirle en caso de necesidad.

─ Kohaku, ¿quieres que te ayude en tu entrenamiento? ─ dice Tsubaki, para sorpresa de todos.

─ Yo no tengo ningún problema en que me ayude, pero usted apenas se está recuperando de… ya usted sabe ─ responde Kohaku.

─ No pasa nada, si hasta necesito hacer esto ─ dice Tsubaki restándole importancia a lo que dijo Kohaku ─. Necesito algo de actividad, hacer algo diferente, o de lo contrario de arrugaré de tanta amargura que llevo. No puedo dejarme caer y seguir llorando por siempre.

─ Esa es la actitud, Tsubaki ─ felicita Kageromaru muy animado ─. Ya sabía yo que te levantarías finalmente y superarías todo este asunto sobre Kikyo y…

De pronto Tsubaki rompe a llorar y sale corriendo de allí, no permitiendo que Kageromaru terminase lo que decía. Obviamente todos los que estaban allí (Goshinki, Kohaku e incluso Yuromaru) voltearon a ver muy molestos a Kageromaru.

─ ¿En qué habíamos quedado, Kageromaru? ─ dice Goshinki con tono amenazador.

─ Ahí va mi compañera de entrenamiento ─ se lamenta Kohaku.

─ ¡Haaaaaaaaa! ─ dice Yuromaru.

─ Sí, me di cuenta que la he cagado. Se me salió sin querer ─ se excusa Kageromaru ─. Parece que ahora Tsubaki se quedará en su habitación hasta que llegue la hora de cenar.

Goshinki suspira y sale un momento de la habitación para dar una vuelta casual por el jardín del palacio, mientras Kohaku, Yuromaru y Kageromaru se agrupan alrededor de la mesa para comer mientras el chico seguía sacando filo a su arma, extrañando un poco a Kageromaru.

─ Niño, parece que deseas cortar el mundo entero de un solo tajo de tanto sacarle filo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Kohaku deja lo que hacía y se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo ─ Lo que pasa es que todavía me falta por aprender en esta parte, y por eso estuve todo el día practicando, aprovechando que mis armas no se desgastan fácilmente para no tener la necesidad de hacer pausas a cada rato.

─ Tiene sentido. Realmente tiene sentido ─ Kageromaru se desplaza por la mesa para tomar su plato de comida, pero se toma una pausa breve antes de empezar a comer.

Kagura regresa con Akago nuevamente dormido, y Kanna llevaba consigo algunas mantas que se notaban recién lavadas.

─ Ya está, el enano está durmiendo como… bueno, como un bebé ─ dice Kagura.

─ ¡Se me estaba olvidando! ─ Kohaku se levanta animado de su asiento ─ En unos días vendrá Suiryu a visitarnos, así que deberíamos prepararle una bienvenida, ¿no?

─ ¿Una bienvenida para la hija del señor feudal Rinryu? Por algo así sería capaz de trabajar nuevamente ampliando la casa, como cuando estábamos en el palacio de Naraku ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Ya era hora de que venga para acá. De mucho nos valdría su presencia entre nosotros ─ dice Kagura sonriendo de lado ─. Tan solo espero que ella no te haya corrompido tanto como para dejar de actuar normal cuando ella esté aquí, Kohaku.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Kagura?

─ A nada, muchacho. Olvida lo que dije.

Kohaku solo se encoge de hombros y retoma su labor de afilar su arma un rato antes de decidirse a entrenar por su cuenta en el jardín, y Kagura deja a Akago a un lado para dedicarse a comer. El día que hacía era estupendo: Naraku no estaba ni había nada que sugiriese que venga pronto, llevaban varios días seguidos comiendo como reyes, tenían juegos y otras formas de entretenerse, y encima tenían reservas suficientes del sake de la época de Kagome como para un mes como mínimo. Aquello, finalmente podía llamarse vida en el pensar de las extensiones de Naraku.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Así es. Para el próximo capítulo incluso por primera vez en esta historia un OC, cosa que no hago seguido en mis fics, pero bueno. Se cuidan mucho mientras esperan por el próximo capítulo, y espero que les vaya bien en la vida.

Hasta otra


	27. Día 184 - Reunión 26

**Advertencia:** Bueno, aprovechando que estoy bastante cómodo frente a la PC y que es día de actualizar, pues pongo manos a la obra, no sin antes decirles que Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Día 184** **– Reunión 26**

Kohaku llega muy alegre al palacio junto con su novia Suiryu, y en la puerta estaban Kagura, Kanna, Akago, Kageromaru, Yuromaru, Goshinki y Tsubaki, junto con algunas criadas del palacio. Estaba de más decir que estaban ansiosos por conocer directamente a la joven youkai.

─ Bienvenidos a nuestro aposento ─ saluda Goshinki muy animado.

─ ¿Ello son tus amigos de los que me estabas hablando, Ko-chan? ─ dice Suiryu con una enorme sonrisa, y Kohaku asiente un poco ruborizado por el mote que le puso su novia ─ Excelente. Muy buenos días. Mi nombre es Suiryu, hija del señor feudal Rinryu y también la novia de Ko-chan. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Los actuales señores del palacio saludan animadamente a Suiryu y le hacen gestos a Kohaku para decirle lo bien que hizo en salir con ella, a lo que el chico se ruboriza.

─ Realmente me alegro de saber que Kohaku tiene a alguien en quién apoyarse sentimentalmente ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Por cierto, yo también llegué a conocer a alguien que ha logrado cautivar mi corazón. Finalmente he encontrado aquello que necesitaba para superar mi dolor por la pérdida de Kikyo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Ya te echaste novia? ─ dice Kageromaru ─ ¿Y quién es?

─ Bueno, en realidad no puedo decir que seamos pareja, pues en realidad esa persona todavía no me conoce ─ responde Tsubaki, y eso le valió que a todos les saliera una enorme gota ─. Pero les aseguro que esto que tengo en el pecho es real…

─ Ya lo sé ─ irrumpe Kagura ─. Ya Kagome me habló sobre los implantes en los senos, y estoy segura que eso aquí no existe como para que lo hayas intentado.

─ Jaja, muy chistosa saliste, Kagura ─ dice Tsubaki de forma sarcástica ─. Lo que quiero decir es que me he vuelto a enamorar, y esta vez de una sacerdotisa increíble, absolutamente especial… ─ a todos les picaba la curiosidad por saber quién era ─ La chica es conocida como "su eminencia Hijiri", y aunque su rostro es un enigma total, les aseguro que estamos hechas la una para la otra.

─ Vaya prueba de lo ciego que es el amor ─ dice Goshinki ─. Jamás había oído de alguien que se haya enamorado sin haber estado jamás frente a la persona de la que se enamora, y encima sin haber visto su rostro.

─ A lo mejor tiene pena de mostrar su cara ─ defiende la sacerdotisa mala ─. Es moneda corriente que la gente quede deformada de las formas más grotescas posibles por las guerras que van y vienen con tanta frecuencia. Pero a mí no me importaría si ese es su caso, de verdad.

─ Esto tiene que ser un fetiche o algo por las sacerdotisas, lo que tiene Tsubaki ─ murmura Kagura, de modo que sólo Kanna oyera (Akago quedó en manos de Yuromaru) ─. Si así son las cosas, Kanna, te recomiendo que ese traje especial de sacerdotisa que nos regaló Kagome lo dejemos guardado y sólo lo saquemos cuando estemos solas con total seguridad ─ Kanna asiente ante la propuesta.

─ Esa es la actitud ─ opina Suiryu, siguiendo el hilo de lo que decía Tsubaki ─. La primera vez que vi a Ko-chan usaba su máscara protectora porque estaba ensayado sus movimientos como exterminador, por lo que no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero en ese momento supe que me había enamorado de él. Desde luego no le dije nada a mi padre en un principio, pues a él no le agradaría que me enamore de alguien que no sepa quién es ni de dónde viene, pero hoy en día está muy contento con Ko-chan, e incluso le ofreció hace poco entrenamiento especial en sus filas.

─ ¡Lo que se pierde Naraku por andar perdido buscando los fragmentos! ─ exclama Kageromaru por la sorpresa.

Estaba de más decir que Tsubaki y las extensiones de Naraku miraban con total sorpresa a Kohaku, el cual estaba ruborizado a más no poder. Se notaba que el chico iba por muy bien camino, y esa noticia sin duda llevaría a cosas mejores. Las criadas, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido calladas y aparte de la conversación, reciben un aviso de un sirviente, por lo que una de ellas se acerca a Kagura y le pica el hombro.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Milady, el banquete está listo ─ dice la criada con tranquilidad.

─ Tal parece que ahora podemos darle a Suiryu una bienvenida decente ─ anuncia Kagura ─. Mejor vayamos al comedor y hagamos nuestro brindis por la inclusión de Suiryu a este consejo de sabios ¿Quién está de acuerdo conmigo?

Todos (incluyendo a Akago) levantan sus manos (o simplemente extremidad, en el caso de Kageromau) muy contentos. La bienvenida a la joven princesa había logrado salir sin contratiempos, algo que no hubiesen esperado lograr de haber permanecido Naraku con ellos. De uno en uno los presentes van entrando al comedor hasta que solamente quedaban Kohaku, Suiryu, Kagura y Kanna. Konaku toma de la mano a su novia para que fuesen juntos, pero Suiryu por alguna razón se queda.

─ Entra tú primero, Ko-chan ─ responde ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kohaku ─. En un momentito nada más estoy contigo para darte de comer en la boca.

─ Comprendido ─ dice Kohaku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se va de allí casi al trote. En cuanto desaparece, Suiryu gira su vista a Kagura.

─ Muy pocas personas, incluyendo a Ko-chan, saben que tengo un oído bastante bien desarrollado. Habilidades que se adquieren por tener un padre bastante poderoso ─ explica Suiryu a Kagura ─. Y por eso mismo escuché lo que le dijiste a la loli que tienes al lado, eso del traje de sacerdotisa ─ Kagura se pone entonces bastante pálida, pues le daba la impresión que Suiryu la iba a chantajear o algo por el estilo, y Suiryu se da cuenta de ello ─. No te reocupes, no pasa nada. Todo lo que quiero es este momento a solas para pedirte que me prestes un día de estos el traje de sacerdotisa para que pueda usarlo con Ko-chan. Si es para ello que me hiciste imaginar que es, es de esperar que Ko-chan se babee de tan solo verme con eso puesto…

─ Posiblemente ─ dice Kagura mucho más tranquila ─, pero hay un problema, y es que el traje es específicamente para la talla de Kanna, y a ti te veo un poco alta (era verdad, Suiryu era bastante más alta que Kanna, aunque sólo era un poco más alta que Kohaku), así que dificulto mucho que te quede.

─ Bueno, no pasa nada. De todos modos me encanta esa posibilidad, y me gustaría que me avises si hay la posibilidad de traerme unas ropas así, que con mis referencias podría hacer que mi padre te recompense de forma magnífica.

─ Cuenta con ello, mocosa ─ responde Kagura con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Ya habiendo dicho lo que tocaba decir, las tres chicas restantes entran lentamente el comedor, donde el resto de los presentes (iba a decir personas, pero me acordé que sólo dos de ellos lo son) estaban esperando muy ansiosos por empezar el banquete de bienvenida. Dicho y hecho, lo primero que hacía Suiryu era darle un poco de comida en la boca a Kohaku, una escena que era tanto enternecedora como graciosa, según la óptica de los demás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y así les dejo el capítulo. Así es, ahora toca que Tsubaki se vuelva a enamorar de la misma persona, pero me tomaré mi tiempo para que se entere de quién es (lo sé, soy cruel). Me despido por el momento, se cuidan mucho y todo lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Hasta otra


	28. Día 211 - Reunión 27

**Advertencia:** Tal y como seguramente notaron en el capítulo anterior, ahora a Tsubaki la seguiré retratando como enamorada de Hijiri (ya ustedes saben quién), y en eso basaré buena parte de este capítulo ¿No lo creen? Pasen y lean.

 **Día 211 – Reunión 27**

─ …y de ese modo es que usa un traje de dominatrix. Sencillo, ¿no? ─ termina de explicar Kagura.

─ Mmm… No sé. No me termina de convencer aquello ─ suspira Tsubaki.

─ Algo me dice que a ti te avoca mucho más ser la dominada que la dominada ─ dice Kagura con cansancio ─. Bueno, eso a veces resulta inevitable. En el teléfono de Kagome aparecieron ayer unas imágenes de las amiguitas de ella curiosamente vestidas, y una sola de ellas venía con ese tipo de indumentaria tan pervertida, pero que supuestamente inspira dominio al momento del sexo.

─ ¿Y de qué iban las demás? Esas imágenes no nos las has mostrado todavía ─ interviene Kageromaru.

─ Las otras dos venían vestidas de vacas lecheras ─ Tsubaki y Kageromaru empiezan a reírse ante la repuesta de Kagura, y ella misma no evita soltar un par de risas ─. Supongo que estarían vestidas de vacas europeas, porque aquí jamás había visto una vaca que sea blanca con manchas negras, o negra con manchas blancas… Es un poco confuso, pero el hecho es que no son como las vacas de aquí.

─ Hay que ver que a esas chicas no les da miedo el ridículo ─ dice Tsubaki todavía entre risas ─. Digo, hay que tener un poco de pudor, así sea mínimo. Y te digo que yo no necesito ningún traje pervertido, pues pienso que al natural es mejor. No digo que esas cosas que te pasan las amigas de Kagome no me parezcan excitantes, pero ni loca me atrevería yo misma a tomarme una foto así.

─ Es la juventud humana de hoy en día, seguramente ─ dice Kageroumaru ─. Es que los humanos están obligados a madurar demasiado rápido por lo cortas que son sus vidas. Los youkais tardamos siglos, a veces milenios, para que se nos consideren adultos hechos y derechos, mientras que un humano ya debe serlo en solo unos pocos años. Imaginen todo lo que tienen un youkai que asimilar en un tiempo larguísimo para madurar y crecer para ser una criatura de bien, y no siempre resulta. Obviamente un humano no va a tener resultados mejores si tiene que ir volando con el aprendizaje.

─ Esa reflexión es bastante interesante. Seguro que Goshinki tomaría notas de eso ─ señala Kagura ─. Últimamente le da por ser científico, que el tema se llama antropolía, antropolomía o algo así, pero que se trata de estudiar a los seres humanos ─ Kageromaru y Tsubaki se quedan mirando fijamente a Kagura ─. Si quieren pueden buscar a Goshinki para confirmarlo ustedes mismos. Él en estos momentos está entrevistando a la servidumbre del palacio para seguir adelante con esos estudios.

─ Tal parece que Goshinki ya tiene una vocación de verdad ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Supongo que estarle dando clases especiales a Kohaku lo habría inspirado. Cambiando de tema, acabo de escribirle una carta a Hijiri. Seguramente la habré derretido con mis poesías.

─ ¿Escribes poemas? ─ se sorprende Kageromaru, y Tsubaki asiente con aire de ofendida ─ Caramba, eso no lo conocía de ti. Verdaderamente debes estar enamorada para hacer algo así.

─ Es que a ella le siento algo especial, no sé, es como si nuestras almas estuvieran conectadas o algo así ─ Kagura y Kageromaru intercambian miradas de gesto indescifrable, y luego vuelven la vista a Tsubaki ─. Tiene un halo de misterio que sencillamente me fascina. Me tiene completamente perdida en el tiempo y el espacio. Mis suspiros siento que vuelan lejos y por largo tiempo, y entonces tengo la esperanza de…

─ ¿Acaso estás recitando las poesías que le mandaste a la tal Hijiri? ─ interrumpe Kagura ─ Puede que no tenga creatividad poética ni un oído para las rimas, pero a mí no me convence de todo eso.

─ Eso lo dices porque tú jamás has vivido un amor platónico.

─ No. Mi relación con Kanna siempre ha consistido en ir al grano cuando queremos compartir algo, coincidir en la cama, experimentar juntas, unirnos en nuestro odio hacia Naraku…

─ ¿Kanna odia a alguien? ─ se sorprende Kageromaru.

─ Sí, pero nunca lo demuestra. Es que Naraku la creó demasiado reservada, pero te aseguro que tampoco ella tampoco lo soporta en lo más mínimo, si hasta la oí susurrando cuando estamos a solas.

─ Pero no creo que eso del odio hacia Naraku realmente promueva amor alguno ─ opina Tsubaki ─. Si así fueran las cosas, todos aquí viviríamos todos los días en una orgía, y yo definitivamente no querría algo así con Goshinki, Yuromaru o con Kageromaru.

─ ¿Acaso olvidas que estoy aquí? ─ dice Kageromaru un poco ofendido.

─ Hola ─ llega Suiryu con un kimono que sólo era común ver que lo usase una princesa ─, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes?

─ Oh, de nada, simplemente de lo bonito que es amar a alguien ─ regresa Tsubaki con sus ensoñaciones.

─ ¿Y qué te trae a nuestros predios, a participar en medio de nuestras sabias, profundas e infinitas meditaciones sobre la vida? ─ dice Kageromaru sólo para sorprender un poco.

─ Es que estaba un poco aburrida. La vida de una princesa no es todo sonrisas y paseítos con el novio, sino que estar todo el día recibiendo visitas para atender solicitudes, estar al tanto de las relaciones diplomáticas de mi padre con otros señores feudales, escuchar reportes de las guerras cercanas, los partes de la producción de granos en los campos… No sé cómo le hicieron, pero hay algunos de ellos, los que me solicitaban antes todas esas audiencias, que han averiguado mi visita a este lugar y me han seguido, aunque la mayoría se presenta primero con mi padre, por ser él el señor feudal y comandante de todas las tropas de nuestro palacio.

─ Eso es lo que debería hacer yo ─ dice de pronto Tsubaki.

─ ¿Estar en las audiencias y entrevistas del señor feudal Rinryu? ─ dice Kagura.

─ No, hacerme una figura pública de gran reconocimiento ─ regaña Tsubaki, aunque deja salir unas risas ─. Eso quizá ayude a acercarme un poco más a Hijiri. Seguramente no se ha dado cuenta de mí porque no me he hecho de una fama…

─ Para eso deberías hacerte más publicidad como sacerdotisa mala, Tsubaki. Es lo único que te falta ─ opina Kageromaru.

─ Sí, claro. Una sacerdotisa buena y aclamada por los pueblos circundantes babeará y botará corazones si me hago ver en mis labores de maldecir a la gente ¡Eso no es negocio! ─ responde Tsubaki antes de ponerse a dar vueltas ─ No. Lo que necesito es enamorarla, no convertirla en mi enemiga. Ya cometí ese error con Kikyo, no lo haré nuevamente.

─ Bueno, entonces que sea como tú digas.

Ya habiendo tomado su irrevocable y terca decisión, Tsubaki es la primera en dirigirse al comedor porque la empezaba a atormentar el hambre que tenía, y Kagura, Kageromaru y Suiryu van tras ella. Muchas cosas se habían hablado, muchas cosas se habían acordado. Era apenas el inicio de una nueva aventura para el consejo de sabios, que muy pronto tendría que movilizarse nuevamente.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué tal lo que leyeron? Y para dentro de unos cuantos capítulos llegará un nuevo integrante temporal al consejo de sabios ¿Saben quién es? Si no lo saben, están en su derecho a adivinar o a preguntarse quién sería, pero plasmen esas observaciones en los reviews, que así será más emocionante 😃

Hasta otra


	29. Día 218 - Reunión 28

Nuevamente buenos días, o lo que toque según la hora local en que me estén leyendo. Nuevamente vengo con todos los hierros a dejarles otro capítulo, en que espero que se diviertan igual que con los demás 😃

 **Día 218 – Reunión 28**

Nuestro querido consejo de sabios se encontraba dándose la gran vida yéndose de viaje a unas montañas apartadas, a las orillas de un río donde el clima siempre era cálido a pesar de la altura. Ya Akago y Hakudoshi eran dos seres físicamente independientes uno del otro, y el segundo rápidamente se acostumbra a participar en los juegos de póquer del equipo.

─ Escalera de color. Aquí lo tienen ─ dice Hakudoshi con burla.

─ Tienes suerte que Kanna no esté en esta mano, mocoso, o de lo contrario te pondrías a llorar como un nene ─ dice Goshinki dejando a un lado sus cartas.

─ ¡Esto sí que es el paraíso! ─ dice Tsubaki en bikini y tomando el sol al igual que Kagura ─ No sé cómo es que este tipo de esparcimiento no lo pude conocer antes. Me siento verdaderamente genial.

─ Sí, eso y que la tal Hijiri te respondió por primera vez una carta ─ dice Kagura con burla.

─ Eso desde luego hace mejor este día, no se niega ─ a Tsubaki empieza a caerle baba de la comisura de la boca ─. Puede que su carta fuese muy neutral a primera vista, pero sé que más allá de eso la impresioné con mi poesía, y ahora mismo debe estar leyendo por quinta vez mi última misiva… Ya será cuestión de tiempo para que le entregue mi cuerpo definitivamente…

─ ¿Quieren un poco de té especial de mi jardín? ─ aparece Suiryu con una bandeja y dos tazas humeantes.

─ Gracias, pequeña. Eso ha sido muy lindo de tu parte ─ responde Tsubaki tomando una taza.

─ Yo también quiero uno ─ Kagura toma una taza y empieza a beberla ─. Está bastante bueno, seguro que mezclado con el sake del pueblo de Kagome quedaría inmejorable. Una combinación legendaria. Lástima que se me quedó en nuestro nuevo palacio.

En medio de aquel de alegría y sosiego de pronto de hace el silencio, como si hubiera llegado la noticia de la muerte de alguien. La temperatura disminuye ligeramente, aunque Tsubaki y Kagura se apresuran en vestirse más bien por la rabia que les causa saber quién era el causante de aquello.

─ Genial, ya llegó aquel ─ dice Kageromaru en un lamento.

─ Hola. Llegó por quien todos lloraban ─ dice Naraku con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y junto a él llegaba alguien que nadie más conocía.

─ ¿Quién es esa chica de allí? ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien tan loca como para soportarte? ─ se burla Goshinki.

─ No sean tan ridículos. Ella es nuestra nueva aliada. Su nombre es Abi, la princesa Abi.

Todos se quedan mirando raro a Abi, y esta se molesta rápidamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hay que tener pene para estar en este lugar de mala muerte? ─ se queja la nueva.

─ ¡Un poco más de respeto, que aquí habemos cuatro mujeres… bueno, dos mujeres, una chiquilla y una youkai con aspecto de loli! ─ se defiende Tsubaki ─ Además, el fundador de este consejo de sabios, es decir Naraku, tampoco tiene pene.

Abi de pronto se desternilla de risa al igual que el resto del grupo menos Naraku, el cual se muestra bastante indignado y resopla con rabia.

─ ¡Un momento, que yo sí tengo pene! ─ protesta inflando el pecho de forma prepotente ─ De hecho, soy tan viril que he sido capaz de llevarme a cien hembras youkais a la vez a…

─ Vamos Naraku, que usted no engaña a nadie ─ interrumpe Suiryu ─. Yo estuve ahí aquella vez cuando raptó a la sacerdotisa Kikyo… Bueno, yo y medio barrio youkai, esa vez cuando creó aquel conjuro de envenenamiento para absorber al youkai que sobreviviera en aquella montaña, y que de paso consiguió hacerse luego con casi media perla gracias a Kikyo. Ahí estaba usted, desnudo, frente a Inuyasha y los demás que le acompañaban, y todo el mundo vio clarito como el agua que no tenía nada entre las piernas, y no solamente yo.

─ ¿Por qué nadie nos había contado esto antes? Es graciosísimo este dato ─ opina Kohaku.

─ ¡De las cosas que me entero apenas me integro! Creo que ahora sí me siento animada a estar aquí un rato ─ dice Abi sonriente.

─ ¡Les aseguro que todo eso es pura difamación, lo juro! ─ se defiende Naraku rojo de vergüenza y rabia ─ ¡Y tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres para humillarme de esa manera? ─ dice con la vista fija en Suiryu.

─ Mucho gusto, soy la princesa Suiryu, hija del insigne señor feudal Rinryu y heredera de sus tierras y ejércitos ─ dice ella tranquilamente, y Naraku palidece de golpe.

─ Uyuyuy, parece que "Onigu-chan" está en problemas ─ se burla Kageromaru.

─ Menos mal que estamos protegidos por la heredera de un poderoso reino youkai contra el que Naraku lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar joder ─ opina Kagura.

─ Te paso esta nada más, pero atente a las consecuencias la próxima vez que pretendas hacerme enojar ─ amenaza Naraku a Suiryu, aunque la voz le temblaba un poco.

─ Sólo tóqueme un pelo, y enseguida me verá acompañada por la mitad de la guardia personal de mi padre, y eso si tiene suerte, porque podría acabar viniendo mi padre en persona hecho una furia ─ contrataca Suiryu con burla.

─ Ya tú y yo hablaremos, mocosa insolente ─ Naraku dirige la vista a Hakudoshi ─ ¿Ya averiguaste algo sobre el paradero del último fragmento de la perla? ¿Qué significa eso de los confines de este mundo con el otro?

─ He averiguado de todas las maneras posibles, Naraku ─ responde Hakudoshi con naturalidad ─. Luego de que medio matáramos a una veintena de monjes, acabamos pensando que así no íbamos a lograr nada, así que Kagura y yo recurrimos a una bruja que andaba tirando cartas para ver más allá de lo evidente, pero seguimos sin encontrar nada ─ los demás se aguantaban las risas al ver la cara de bobo que ponía Naraku mientras oía lo que decía Hakudoshi ─. Luego nos pusimos a matar youkais a granel, a diestra y siniestra, arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, pa'lante y pa'tras, pero lo más que se veía era una niebla rara ¿Verdad que sí, Kagura?

─ ¡Desde luego! ─ confirma Kagura con una sonrisita cómplice ─ Es una lástima que no hayamos encontrado gran cosa sobre el paradero del último fragmento de la perla, pero la vida sigue, ¿no?

─ Ustedes son unos completos inútiles ─ se queja Naraku ─. Kagura, por tu incapacidad debería reducirte el sueldo a la mitad.

─ No me afecta, porque tú no me pagas nada ─ responde Kagura sin darle importancia al asunto.

─ De todos modos estábamos descansando, Naraku. No deberías estar molestándonos a estas horas ─ señala Tsubaki.

─ Eso a mí no me interesa en absoluto. Aquí el que manda soy yo, y ustedes son quienes obedecen sin rechistar…

─ Eso puede que sea cierto, pero hay un límite ─ interviene nuevamente Suiryu ─. En la última reunión que tuvieron mi padre y el emperador, se proclamó una normativa de regulación laboral en la que incluso los esclavos más despreciables tienen derecho al disfrute al descanso, esparcimiento y condiciones dignas de vida, además que no deben trabajar más de ocho horas al día ni más de ocho días continuados, siendo en ese punto obligatorio que se goce de un mínimo de dos días continuados de descanso, y sólo puede este lapso ser reducido a uno si la cantidad de días continuados es de cuatro o menor.

Naraku estaba con cara de WTF y totalmente perdido, pues casi no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho Suiryu, y Kohaku sonríe orgulloso por tener una novia tan lista y maliciosa como para dejar de piedra a Naraku cada vez que se lo propusiera. Abi asiente sorprendida ante lo dicho por Suiryu, pues ella misma no sabía que se había proclamado ese cambio en las leyes imperiales de Japón.

─ Eres una mocosa insoportable, ¿lo sabías? ─ dice Naraku apretando los dientes.

─ Lo sé. Todos los enemigos de mi padre opinan siempre lo mismo.

─ Oh, por cierto ─ Abi señala la mesa portátil con las cartas desperdigadas encima ─, ¿qué es eso de allí? Jamás había visto nada parecido.

─ Y una vez que te acostumbres no lo vas a querer dejar ─ dice Kageromaru largando una risotada ─. Ya te vamos a enseñar cómo se juega. Vamos, Goshinki, Yuromaru.

Naraku bufa furioso ante la imposibilidad de imponer su voluntad a causa de Suiryu y su capacidad con la palabra, así que se retira de allí para desquitarse con la primera criatura débil que se encontrara. El resto del equipo se dedica entonces a jugar a las cartas o al dominó, todos excepto Kagura y Tsubaki, quienes vuelven a quedarse sólo en bikini y retoman su baño de sol. Todos sonreían triunfantes, pues contaban con un rato más de descanso y diversión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Una derrota épica para Naraku, ¿verdad? Seguro que con esto algunos habrán quedado agradados, y lo mejor es que Suiryu se quedará por varios capítulos (ya he hecho debutar a esta OC para emparejarla con Kohaku, así que no la voy a eliminar, y si la retiro sería sólo por un tiempo). Les dejo por ahora, y pronto he de volver para darles otra reunión ocurrente de este grupo.

Hasta otra


	30. Día 219 - Reunión 29

Saludos, lectores de este pequeño rincón de la red, les dejo una reunión nueva de este grupo pintoresco que se me ha ocurrido juntar para los fines de este fic. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque eso lo saben todos, ¿no?

 **Día 219 – Reunión 29**

─ No, así no ─ reprende Tsubaki, y Goshinki, Kageromaru y Kohaku se la quedan viendo ─. Les estoy enseñando a cambiarle los pañales a un bebé, no a atar un cerdo a un tronco, así que muestren un poco más de delicadeza. Tan solo miren que hasta Yuromaru lo está haciendo bien ─ el señalado se encargaba personalmente de cambiar a Akago, vigilado por Suiryu, Abi y Kanna.

─ Y pensar que él es el bruto del grupo ─ se lamenta Goshinki.

─ Igual no debemos perder la esperanza ─ dice Kohaku, para sorpresa de sus compañeros ─. Vamos, que quiero ser un padre responsable cuando sea mayor…

─ No comas ansias, chico ─ dice Kageromaru entre risas ─. Hay que ver que estás bastante entusiasmado con la idea.

─ ¡Adivinen qué, gente! ─ Hakudoshi llega al lugar montando un enorme caballo que en vez de crin tenía fuego, y Kagura venía volando detrás de ellos ─ Les presento a este adorable caballo.

─ ¡Increíble! ─ expresa Kohaku.

─ Su nombre es Entei, el legendario caballo veloz como un rayo e indomable como la naturaleza misma ─ presenta Kagura ─. Entei le agarró rápidamente cariño a Hakudoshi. Tendrían que ver como relinchaba y daba brincos cuando Hakudoshi se bajó de él, obviamente pidiendo que se volviera a subir.

─ Sí, realmente supe ganarme la confianza de Rapidash ─ dice Hakudoshi muy sonriente.

─ ¿No es que se llama Entei? ─ cuestiona Suiryu.

─ Es verdad, es que como nos conocemos hace muy poco, pues todavía me confundo con el nombre ─ confiesa Hakudoshi algo ruborizado ─. Pero como les iba diciendo, estoy seguro que Blaziken y yo llegaremos muy lejos en poco tiempo. Ya van a ver.

─ Otra vez te confundiste, Hakudoshi ─ señala Kageromaru.

─ Eso no importa tanto. Yo creo que los lazos van más allá de los simples nombres ─ opina Tsubaki ─. Un ejemplo clarísimo de ello es el amor que tengo por Hijiri, y eso que no logro todavía averiguar su nombre, y estoy segura que también ella babea por mí.

─ Eso lo veo muy difícil. Creo que por lo menos deberías verte una vez con ella para saber si esos sueños tuyos tienen un mañana ─ señala Goshinki.

─ Yo también lo creo ─ apoya Hakudoshi ─, y eso era algo que hablaba un buen rato con Kagura y Charizard…

─ Entei ─ corrige Kagura.

─ Sí, es verdad. Como decía, se lo venía diciendo a Kagura y a Infernape durante casi todo el trayecto. Deberías concertar un encuentro o las ansias te acabarán volviendo loca, Tsubaki.

─ Pero es que me da algo de pena, posiblemente miedo ─ confiesa Tsubaki ─ ¿Qué pasa si de pronto Hijiri me dice que ya tiene a alguien más? Ya antes me había afectado horrores que Kikyo prefiriera a Inuyasha y no a mí, y eso que me venía preparando durante semanas antes de darme cuenta de ello. También creo a veces que mi maquillaje habitual podría no ser del gusto de ella, y eso podría arruinarlo todo.

─ Te estás complicando demasiado, mujer ─ salta Abi ─. De donde yo vengo cuando nos interesamos en alguien simplemente nos lanzamos al ataque, y a aparearse una vez que ya le tenemos. Claro, eso de los enamoramientos y esas cosas no va mucho con nosotros, si bien solemos exigir responsabilidad al padre.

─ Eso suena bastante interesante ─ Kageromaru esboza una sonrisa maliciosa ─ ¿No habría nadie por allá que se interese en que salgamos un rato y esas cosas?

─ No lo creo. Buscamos hombre por interés, no por desesperación.

Kageromaru simplemente pone mala cara mientras se sube al hombro de Yuromaru, y los demás hacían un gran esfuerzo para no reír. Incluso Entei había percibido la contra de Abi bastante graciosa.

─ En fin, en un rato toca salir a patrullar un poco el área ─ dice Hakudoshi ─. Ya quiero ver en acción a Moltres cuando sea el momento de galopar a toda velocidad ¿También estás listo, Arcanine? ─ el caballo youkai brama animado.

─ Este muchacho va a enumerar toda la lista de pokemon de fuego existentes antes de aprender que se llama Entei ─ murmura Kageromaru a Kohaku y Yuromaru, y el chico se ríe en silencio.

─ Yo creo que primero tendrías que ponerle algo para asegurarte bien a la espalda de esa bestia ─ opina Tsubaki ─. Esto es algo que te digo por experiencia propia. Años atrás me puse a cabalgar sin montura para ir hasta el palacio de un señor feudal que contrató mis servicios para vengarme en su lugar, y a mitad de camino me resbalé y rodé un largo trecho hasta que caí en un río. Fue un total bochorno, pues un montón de ramitas sueltas me habían desgarrado toda la ropa, y al llegar al río me fue imposible cubrirme al saber que estaba siendo vista por un grupo de ladrones que pasaba por allí por simple casualidad. Ese fue el día en que más maldiciones lancé en toda mi vida, todo fuera para no dejar testigos de aquel momento tan vergonzoso, si hasta casi olvido la misión que me habían dado. Todavía se estaría hablando de mí si hubiera dejado algún sobreviviente.

─ Eso estuvo muy bien hecho. Los hombres humanos pueden llegar a ser realmente desagradables ─ opina Abi ─. Fíjense que una vez me estaba bañando cuando me di cuenta que habían dos jóvenes que me estaban espiando, y cuando incineré árboles y los dejé al descubierto ¿saben lo que esos dos hicieron? ¡Me ofrecieron dinero para que hiciera como si nada y para que pudieran seguir viéndome bañarme! Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar…

─ ¿Y qué hiciste? ─ se interesa Goshinki.

─ Jamás encontraron sus restos. Con eso te lo digo todo ─ responde Abi con un tono absolutamente siniestro.

─ Actividad humana dentro de nuestro radio de vigilia ─ avisa Kanna.

─ ¡Finalmente, momento para ponerme a prueba sobre el lomo de Typlosion y darles un buen susto a esos humanos! ─ Hakudoshi se sube de un brinco al lomo de Entei, y este pisotea con fuerza antes de alzar vuelo ─ ¡A la carga, Arceus!

─ Esta vez le salió peor. Ni siquiera le puso el nombre de un pokemon de tipo fuego ─ dice Kohaku.

─ Da igual, si ese es del tipo que le da la gana, Hakudoshi tampoco está tan mal en ese caso ─ dice Kagura.

─ Oigan, ¿no van nunca a terminar de cambiarme al pañal? Me estoy pelando de frío ─ se queja Akago.

─ ¿Y no era que Yuromaru le había puesto ya el pañal? ¿Qué pasó? ─ se extraña Tsubaki.

─ Resulta que Yuromaru se lo volvió a quitar para que los demás pudieran seguir ensayando ─ responde Kageromaru.

─ Ya me extrañaba que Yuromaru nos dejara atrás a los demás. Eso es absolutamente propio en él ─ dice Goshinki mientras negaba decepcionado.

─ Mejor no sigamos hablando tonterías y sigamos con la práctica ─ anima Tsubaki como si se tratara de un entrenamiento de atletismo ─. Kagura, haz el favor de ponerle el pañal a Akago, que se morirá de frío antes de que cualquiera de ellos aprenda a ponérselo bien.

Kagura apenas asiente mientras Goshinki, Kageromaru y Kohaku empiezan nuevamente su práctica. El día se notaba bastante bonito, lo suficiente como para salir a dar un paseo, o para ir a ver cómo Hakudoshi practicaba su pavoneo sobre el lomo de Entei.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Una reunión más que ha sido finalizada. Pronto viene más, porque a esto todavía le falta (pero eso ya ustedes lo saben). Comentarios serán recibidos con alegría.

Hasta otra


	31. Día 225 - Reunión 30

Aquí estoy nuevamente, jóvenes, listo para darles un poco más del consejo de sabios más youkai y feudal que haya existido alguna vez. Espero que lo disfruten 😊

 **Día 225 – Reunión 30**

Nuestro grupo de villanos favorito se encontraba pasando el rato en un campo totalmente despejado, donde no hubieran cadáveres de batallas recientes (al grupo le costó mucho encontrar un lugar así, pues no hay muchos), y todos estaban pasándolo bien mientras discutían cómo iban las cosas hasta el momento.

─ Como les iba diciendo, ese Inuyasha es demasiado patán. Estaba con mis aves yendo de aquí a allá, tomando sangre humana sin molestar a nadie, y de pronto viene él a atacarme sin mediar palabra ─ Abi resopla de enojo y niega con la cabeza ─. Admito que se ve atractivo y esas cosas, pero definitivamente no es de los que yo elegiría para aparearme y obligarle a asumir la crianza de mis descendientes.

─ Es la primera vez que ves ese tema con criterio, pues hasta ahora sólo lo veías como "encontrar un macho apuesto, aparearte y listo" ─ señala Goshinki ─. Todavía creo que tu modo de pensar está muy halado de los pelos, pero al menos hay algo de pensamiento lógico de por medio, y eso me parece bien.

─ Eso a mí realmente me da igual. A Inuyasha lo decapito a la primera oportunidad y listo ─ dice Abi poniendo mala cara.

─ Solo no toques a Kagome, que ella es la que nos da el sake que nos tomamos ─ advierte Kagura.

─ ¿Kagome? ¿Te refieres a la exterminadora? ─ dice Abi extrañada, y Kagura niega con la cabeza ─ ¡Ah, ya veo! Kagome es el monje.

─ No, es la sacerdotisa ─ corrige Kageromaru.

─ Mierda, entonces no estaba ni cerca, porque mi siguiente opción era aquel niño zorro ─ dice Abi más para sí misma que para sus compañeros ─. En fin, como les iba diciendo, ese Inuyasha se ve violable y todo, pero les aseguro que le rebano el cuello donde lo vuelva a ver por pesado y por agredir a mis lindas aves.

─ ¿Quieren saber algo? ─ interviene Suiryu, cambiando el tema bruscamente ─ Kohaku dice sentirse algo confundido, que hay imágenes extrañas rondando su cabeza, y al parecer algunas tienen que ver con la exterminadora de aquel grupo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Tsubaki.

─ Créanme que normalmente no me preocuparía, pero es que la exterminadora está cada vez más presente en la mente de mi novio ─ responde Suiryu con tono afligido ─. Y la cosa es cada vez más grave, pues anoche me había puesto en aquella tanga tan provocativa y lasciva que me había dado Kagura, y cuando finalmente logré estimular a Kohaku, él empezó a tener episodios de memoria recuperada, y los recuerdos fueron todos sobre la exterminadora. Ahora mismo me sigo preguntando si la erección de mi novio fue por mí o por aquella mujer.

─ Muchacha, te aseguro que si lo de Kohaku es por aquella mujer, la cosa se está poniendo bastante grave ─ dice Goshinki ─. Él mismo no lo recuerda, pero la exterminadora es la hermana mayor de Kohaku.

Suiryu se queda boquiabierta mirando a Goshinki, y Kagura, Tsubaki, Abi y Kageromaru se sentían tentados a reírse con la cara embobada de la princesa youkai. Kohaku en ese momento llega de estar cazando youkais, y este se notaba un poco agotado.

─ Siento mucho la ausencia, pero es que tenía ganas de entrenar ─ dice Kohaku estirándose un poco ─ ¿Saben una cosa? Hace un momento empecé a recordar unas cosas. Aquella muchacha exterminadora estaba frente a mí, al parecer enseñándome a usar una katana, y yo la miraba interesado. Se me acumulan muchas cosas de pronto, pero todavía sigo bastante confundido.

─ Sí, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de eso ─ dice Tsubaki con normalidad fingida ─ ¿Aún no sabes qué es para ti esa chica, la exterminadora?

─ Pues todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pero sí sé que me da mucha curiosidad saberlo. Quiero saber qué somos esa muchacha y yo, no sé si me explico bien.

─ Bastante bien, chiquillo, pero por ahora estás cansado y no estás pensando con claridad ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Tú tranquilo, que cuando sea el momento te acuerdas y sabrás qué hacer, así por ahora ve y descansa.

Kohaku asiente y se va de allí, y sin antes tomar brevemente la mano de su novia, la cual hace un gran esfuerzo para disimular la preocupación que la estaba matando.

─ ¿Ya lo vieron? Sinceramente me preocupa esto, pero supongo que le puedo dar el beneficio de la duda, ¿no? ─ dice Suiryu casi en una súplica.

─ Yo no aseguraría tanto ─ responde Kagura ─. Kanna y yo somos algo así como hermanas, pero mira cómo estamos las dos, y además he influido mucho en la educación de Kohaku. Claro, siempre le he apoyado en su relación contigo.

─ Eso espero. Eso espero ─ Suiryu empezaba a palidecer ─. No podría soportar perder a mi Ko-chan a manos de otra mujer, ¡y menos si esa mujer es su propia hermana! ¿Creen que podamos comprobar si esa exterminadora es una incestuosa lasciva?

─ No creo que haga falta ─ responde tranquilamente Goshinki ─. A la exterminadora le gusta el monje loco que anda a su lado siempre. Tiene serias dificultades para cerrar su mente cuando el monje está cerca de ella.

Suiryu suspira, aliviada gracias a aquel peso extra que Goshinki le había quitado de sus jóvenes y demoníacos hombros. Kagura saca nuevamente el sake que tenía y sirve un poco para todos, sin excluir a Suiryu porque decía gustarle la bebida.

─ Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Hakudoshi? ─ se interesa Abi.

─ Seguramente que jugando por ahí con Entei. El chiquillo es bastante predecible ─ responde Goshinki con ligera burla.

─ En fin, por ahora simplemente brindemos ─ sugiere Suiryu sonriendo con serenidad ─ ¡Por el consejo de sabios!

─ _¡Kanpai!_ ─ dicen todos al unísono.

─ Por no estar Naraku presente ─ dice Kagura.

─ _¡Kanpai!_

─ Por el nuevo proyecto para crear nuestra propia escuela para youkais y hanyous ─ celebra Goshinki.

─ _¡Kanpai!_

─ ¡Por nuestros pasatiempos y nuestras nuevas amistades! ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ _¡Kanpai!_

─ Por la victoria en cada uno de nuestros combates ─ dice Abi.

─ _¡Kanpai!_

─ ¡Por la grandiosa Hijiri! ─ cierra Tsubaki.

─ _¡Kanpa…! ¿Qué?_

─ Bueno, por alguna razón tenía que brindar ─ se excusa Tsubaki bastante sonrojada.

─ Ya se me hacía raro no oírte mencionarla en todo el día ─ dice Kagura con una gota en la cabeza.

─ Bueno igual kanpai y todo lo demás, ¿no? Que hoy es un bonito día ─ media Goshinki.

─ Eso es verdad ─ apoya Kageromaru ─ ¿Qué tal si echamos unas partidas de batalla naval? Ese nuevo juego que nos regaló Kagome es realmente divertido e interesante, y eso que todavía no termino de entenderlo.

─ Yo tampoco, pero pienso igual ─ dice Abi tranquilamente ─. Les aseguro que esta vez gano. No va a ser como la otra vez que Kanna me dio un paseo sin que yo tuviera oportunidad a nada.

─ Eso tampoco era un gran reto, Abi ─ interrumpe Goshinki ─ juntar los cinco barcos en una misma esquina no es estrategia de juego. Hasta Yuromaru podría haberte ganado con los ojos cerrados.

─ Eso lo vamos a ver.

Como podemos ver, así se da una nueva jornada de reuniones y trabajos varios llevados a cabo por el gran consejo de sabios de la era feudal japonesa. Una locura total, pero siempre tenían la oportunidad de pasarlo bien, y se hacían de bastante apoyo donde quiera que estuvieran.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué tienen ustedes que opinar al respecto de este capítulo? ¿Les despertó morbo la posibilidad de un KohakuxSango? ¡Pues por este fic no lo verán! Tendrían que convencerme de hacer un OS así, o hacer uno ustedes mismos, pero les recomiendo que me avisen si lo van a hacer, que me interesaría leer también 😝

Hasta otra


	32. Día 234 - Reunión 31

Saludos, gente del fandom de Inuyasha ¿Listos para otro capítulo del consejo de sabios? Si así es, entonces empecemos ya mismo.

 **Día 234 – Reunión 31**

─ Así es. Ahí estaba yo, viendo toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Jamás en mi vida, ni en mis más terribles pesadillas, había visto a Naraku haciendo poses de físico-culturistas, y eso vaya que me dio un asco que ni se imaginan ─ relataba Kagura.

─ Ya me imagino lo horrible que debió ser ─ opina Goshinki ─. Digo, una cosa es que seas una desviada y no gustes de los hombres, pero otra muy distinta es esto.

─ Desde luego que sí, si hasta llegué a admitir más de una vez por ejemplo que Sesshomaru como youkai lo considero como alguien atractivo, a pesar que no me haya molestado en imaginar un futuro con él ─ responde Kagura con sinceridad ─. Pero lo de Naraku sinceramente estuvo del asco. Esto no se lo deseo ni a los bastardos de Inuyasha y Koga…

─ ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Finalmente lo recuerdo todo! ─ llega corriendo Kohaku ─ No me lo puedo creer ¡Naraku me ha estado usando todo este tiempo, y yo sin darme cuenta!

─ Pues eres el único que hasta ahora se da cuenta ─ responde Kageromaru, que estaba a la sombra de un árbol junto a Yuromaru ─. Si todos despreciábamos a Naraku era por algo. Claro, su cara de presumido y su actitud despreciable por sí solos ya son desmérito suficiente, pero ese desgraciado ya lleva un montón de tiempo puteándonos a todos.

─ Sí. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, pues no creo que te haga falta tu memoria previa para saber lo que él hace ─ dice Gohinki.

─ Bueno, creo que lo que dije fue bastante fuera de lugar, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la profundidad de las maldades de Naraku ─ dice Kohaku muy molesto ─. He sido muy afortunado al estar en este grupo con ustedes, para así evitar estar todo el tiempo con ese ser tan despreciable ¡Hay, santo cielo! Todos los disgustos que le habré dado a Suiryu cuando me obsesioné con recordar otra vez, y casi me arrepiento en cuanto lo logro…

─ Desde luego, pero supongo que no habrás cometido la tontería de hacer que te deje, ¿no? ─ Kagura un tanto nerviosa.

─ ¡Claro que no! Si en algo no he cambiado es en la decisión de que ella es la youkai de mi vida ─ dice Kohaku bastante determinado ─. De verdad que no la voy a dejar, es sólo que me había centrado demasiado en los últimos días, y ahora que finalmente sé la verdad, quiero dedicarle más tiempo a ella.

─ Bueno, entonces te recomiendo que te quedes un rato esperándola. Kanna la llevó al río para enseñarle a pescar ─ sugiere Goshinki.

─ De verdad esto es demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Menos mal que tengo amigos normales como ustedes, o a saber cómo estaría yo ahora mismo…

─ Tranquilízate, Kohaku. Ven, que te voy a decir algo muy importante ─ apremia Kagura, y Kohaku lo hace tal cual ─. No hace falta que te pongas tan tenso, muchacho, si hasta ahora aprovechamos cada oportunidad que tenemos para burlarnos de él, y Suiryu ha sido de mucha ayuda últimamente en ese sentido ─ Kohaku le da la razón a Kagura ─. No te preocupes, que algún día tendremos a alguien que se deshaga Naraku por nosotros, y entonces estaremos volando todos, lejos de aquí, disfrutando de un consejo de sabios a su máximo nivel de diversión y alegría. Ya verás que esto que te digo se va a hacer realidad.

─ Sí, tienes toda la razón, Kagura ─ Kohaku se suena un poco la nariz ─. Realmente Kagura, tú has sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegué a ustedes. Tú más que nadie me has acogido como si fueses hermana mía, y ahora más que nunca comprendo tu oposición a Naraku.

─ Cualquiera que haya sido puteado por Naraku puede entender perfectamente el desprecio que le tengo ─ es la respuesta de Kagura.

─ Por cierto, ¿qué hay hoy para cenar? No creo que nos vayamos a conformar sólo con pescado ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Tsubaki había dicho que iba a pasar por una comunidad de youkais del bosque para comprar algunos vegetales para acompañar la comida ─ responde Goshinki ─. Según ella, los vegetales cosechados por los youkais del bosque son de muy buena calidad, aunque todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo por mi cuenta.

─ Yo tampoco, pero resulta que la abuela también certifica su calidad, por lo que creo que es verdad ─ opina Kagura ─. No me puedo creer que esa anciana, tan simpática y sabia, acabara engendrando a un ladrón sin talento y sin visión de futuro como lo fue Onigumo. A veces creo que Onigumo en realidad había sido adoptado, pues esa discordia genética simplemente no la veo posible.

─ Algún día visitaremos a la abuela e intentaremos aclarar ese punto ─ asegura Goshinki ─. La verdad es que yo mismo a veces también dudo, pero casi siempre se me pasa porque la idea surge cuando estamos a mitad de un juego de Monopoly o póker. Por cierto, ¿no creen que Kanna y Suiryu se están tardando mucho? Ya van casi dos horas desde que se fueron a pescar…

─ ¡Ya llegamos! ─ aparece finalmente Suiryu junto con Kanna, y ambas traían una carga de peces mucho más grande que ambas juntas ─ No me puedo creer que Kanna fuera capaz de pescar tanto en apenas unos movimientos, chicos. Deberían haberla visto. Ahora menos me extraña que siempre ande ganando todos los juegos de mesa.

─ Todo eso es simple suerte ─ responde Kanna en voz muy baja, obviamente algo apenada, para sorpresa de algunos.

─ Sí, una suerte que parece que nunca en la vida se terminará ─ dice Kageromaru, recibiendo el apoyo de todos.

─ Con este pescado que nadie podrá quejarse, pero procuremos que Naraku ni se dé cuenta de esto ─ advierte Kagura ─. La última vez que el muy hijo de puta se dio cuenta de que hacíamos un banquete así, él se coló sin aviso previo y se puso a comer como le daba la gana, y en cuanto termina de tragar tiene la genial idea de botar toda la comida que todavía quedaba, con la excusa de que nosotros sólo comemos si él también come. Desde entonces jamás permitimos que esté con nosotros para nada.

─ Eso podría ser un interesante proyecto de ley que podría decirle a mi padre para que se lo presente al emperador ─ dice Suiryu ─. Jamás había visto u oído de semejante atrocidad, y por eso les digo que les acompaño en su causa.

─ Suiryu ─ Kohaku se hace con el valor necesario para hablar, y la youkai voltea a mirarlo ─. Te quie… te quiero pedir disculpas por todos los disgustos que te hice pasar.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Como he dicho. Me puse un poco pesado intentando recuperar la memoria, y resulta que finalmente la he recuperado, pero no me ha agradado mucho lo que he descubierto de mismo y mi pasado antes de unirme al consejo de sabios.

─ Tranquilo, Ko-chan, que sé que era algo importante para ti, sobre todo porque se trataba de saber qué fue de tu familia para que no tuvieses ni idea de dónde estaban ─ Suiryu abraza tiernamente a Kohaku y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz ─. Por cierto, mi padre me acaba de enviar un mensaje bastante interesante y les digo a todos que están invitados.

─ ¿Invitados? ¿A qué? ─ se interesa Kageromaru.

─ Mi padre me ofreció la oportunidad de que Ko-chan y yo nos casemos a mediados del próximo otoño, en vista que solamente he mostrado interés por él, y me dijo que puedo invitar a quien yo quiera con excepción de Naraku, aunque de todos modos no me atrevería a invitarlo.

─ No pierden el tiempo, ¿eh? ─ sonríe Goshinki ─ Pues felicitaciones, que ahora sí que Kohaku va a ser todo un hombrecito de familia. Ya quiero verlo en acción.

─ ¡No digas eso, que me avergüenzo! ─ replica Kohaku empezando a ruborizarse ─ Todo esto es… es… sencillamente alucinante. No me puedo creer que el señor feudal Rinryu decidiera darme su bendición finalmente, a pesar que ya había tomado en cuenta que le caía bien y todo lo demás…

─ Pues así son las cosas, y en cuanto nos casemos, automáticamente dejarás de estar bajo el servicio de ese tonto de Naraku, aunque también le pedí a mi padre que no te presione mucho con el tema de educarte como heredero de sus tierras, que para eso todavía hay tiempo.

─ Ese desenlace realmente ha sido muy bonito ─ opina Kaura mientras pasa una mano por el hombro de Kanna ─. Vamos, que toca mucho trabajo por hacer.

Kanna asiente y se va junto con Kagura, aunque también ellas aprovechan, luego de aquello, la primera oportunidad que tuviesen para felicitar a Kohaku.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y más cosas vienen, alterando obviamente aquel refrán que muy de moda se había hecho. Les deseo un feliz día y que se cuiden mucho en lo que esperan por el próximo capítulo. Ahí se ven.

Hasta otra


	33. Día 239 - Reunión 32

Nueva reunión, nuevas vivencias a relatar. Empezamos nuevamente con el gran consejo de sabios. Ya saben ustedes que sus miembros no me pertenecen, con excepción de la OC.

 **Día 239 – Reunión 32**

─ A ver… Necesito una buena movida… ─ dice Kohaku con bastante nerviosismo, pues iba perdiendo en un juego de Otelo ante Kanna ─ Rayos, no está nada fácil… ¡Ya sé! ─ Kohaku hace su movida, logrando cambiar casi la mitad de las fichas que había obtenido Kanna.

─ ¡Genial, Ko-chan! Esa movida ha sido genial ─ felicita Suiryu.

─ Es la primera vez que veo que Kanna está en desventaja. Parece que esta vez vas a ganar, Kohaku ─ dice Kageromaru bastante sorprendido.

─ Es mi turno ─ Kanna no se lo piensa mucho y posiciona su ficha recuperando la gran mayoría de sus fichas y varias otras que ya tenía Kohaku desde antes, volteando el juego de forma sorprendente.

─ ¿Es que no hay manera de ganarle una a Kanna? ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Vaya pena, Ko-chan. Estuviste a punto de una hazaña que te hubiera glorificado de por vida ─ Suiryu abraza a Kohaku y lo besa, sin importarle mucho que Kanna y Kageromaru viesen.

─ ¡Buahhh! ¡Me lo quitaron! ─ aparece Hakudoshi llorando y enjugándose las lágrimas del mismo modo en que lo haría un niño pequeño.

─ ¿Qué te quitaron, muchacho? Vocaliza correctamente ─ apremia Kageromaru.

─ ¡A Entei! ¡Inuyasha mató a Entei! ─ dice Hakudoshi entre sus llantos ─ Estábamos él y nosotros peleando, cuando Entei y yo acabamos separándonos, y entonces Inuyasha engañó a Entei para meterlo al fondo de una cueva y lo mata. Me quitó a Entei y ya no lo puedo recuperar ¡Buaaahh!

─ ¿Ahora es que se aprende el nombre de Entei? ─ dice Kohaku.

─ ¿La putada del día no es cortesía de Naraku? ─ se sorprende Suiryu ─ ¿Será que ese Inuyasha quiere desbancar a Naraku en ese sentido?

─ Pues tendrá que esforzarse bastante ─ opina Kageromaru ─. Para ser más miserable que Naraku es bastante difícil. Yo mismo no me creo capaz de alcanzar ese nivel tan despreciable.

─ ¡Chicos, adivinen qué! ─ aparece Tsubaki, acompañada por Abi ─ Acabo de descubrir que Kikyo en realidad nunca murió, y que Hijiri es en realidad la misma Kikyo.

─ No me vengas con eso, mujer ─ se ríe Kageromaru ─. Sé que todavía tienes esa espina por la muerte de Kikyo, todos lo sabemos, pero creo que te estás excediendo con…

─ No, Tsubaki tiene razón. Yo también lo vi ─ defiende Abi ─. Estábamos las dos persiguiendo a la otra sacerdotisa, a Sango…

─ Su nombre es Kagome ─ corrige Tsubaki.

─ Eso me da igual ─ responde Abi con fastidio ─. Como iba diciendo, nos encontramos con algunas serpientes cazadoras de almas, y Kagome estaba siguiendo a esas cosas, cuando decidimos seguirlos a todos y logramos burlar una barrera protectora que había en el área, todo gracias a las habilidades de Tsubaki.

─ Ya desde un primer momento empezaba a sospechar que estaba ocurriendo algo raro, pero esto supera por mucho lo que me habría imaginado ─ continúa Tsubaki ─. Hijiri no era más que una tapadera para que Kikyo pudiera seguir ayudando a la gente mientras se recuperaba de la herida que le causó el bastardo de Naraku, y todo sin levantar sospechas…

─ ¿Saben todos lo que eso significa? ─ interviene Kohaku ─ Significa que Tsubaki se ha enamorado nuevamente… de exactamente la misma persona.

─ Eso es verdad. Es una casualidad muy rara de ver ─ dice Kanna.

─ Además tenía una preocupación adicional por abordar ─ dice nuevamente Tsubaki ─, y es que pude ver a Kagome entrar al agua donde se encontraba Kikyo, y cuando vi que no estaba saliendo, acabé haciéndome a la idea de que estaba teniendo algo con ella.

─ Eso hubiera sido una locura. Hasta el incesto entre Kagura y Kanna es fácil de entender, pero esto se escapa un poco de entendimiento ─ opina Kageromaru.

─ ¿Y dónde queda mi dolor por Entei? ─ dice Hakudoshi sintiéndose ignorado.

─ El problema es que no se puede hacer nada por tu pony, Hakudoshi ─ responde Kageromaru ─. Si algo he aprendido aquella vez cuando peleé junto con Yuromaru contra Inuyasha y Koga, es que ese hanyou no acostumbra dejar el trabajo a medias. Él no se detiene hasta asegurarse de que su enemigo esté bien muerto.

─ Eso es lo que había escuchado. Muchas aldeas cercanas a los dominios de mi padre confirman esos rumores, aunque eso le confiere también una buena fama destruyendo a youkais viciosos ─ señala Suiryu.

─ De todas maneras no deberías estar llorando, Hakudoshi ─ anima Kohaku ─. Piensa por un momento que Entei está en un lugar mejor, donde no le hará falta pelear ni sufrir por cualquier tontería.

─ Sí, algo así como un cielo de caballos youkai ─ complementa Kageromaru ─. Eso tendría que verlo: un coro de querubines con rostros equinos rodeando a Entei mientras le dan la bienvenida al paraíso y cantan cualquier clase de cánticos que servirían para eliminar cualquier problema que le estuviera acompañando desde el mundo de los vivos. A los mejor habrá una yegua de fuego esperándolo, bramando feliz por la compañía que a ella llegaría.

─ Eso espero. Eso parece muy bonito ─ gimotea Hakudoshi ─. Ustedes saben que esto ni de broma se lo diría a Naraku porque él se reiría de mi desgracia y no me tomaría en cuenta para otra cosa, pero con ustedes es bastante distinto… y por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?

─ Yuromaru y Goshinki han salido para ver las opciones que haya de abrir esa escuela que quiere Goshinki ─ responde Kanna ─, y Kagura está en una misión que le dio Naraku.

─ ¿No querrás decir una misión "que le impuso Naraku"? ─ señala Tsubaki ─ Con eso ya sabemos que Goshinki y Yuromaru son quienes están haciendo algo más productivo y entretenido, además de positivo. Esos dos tienen mucha suerte.

─ En eso te doy toda la razón ─ dice Kohaku ─ ¿Alguien más quiere jugar Otelo con Kanna? Ya ella acaba de derrotarme de forma total.

─ ¿Otelo? ¿Y eso cómo se juega? ─ se interesa Abi.

─ Pues que Kanna misma te enseñe ─ dice Suiryu ─. Con lo increíble que es jugando, dudo mucho que logres a una mejor maestra que ella. Haz la prueba y verás lo que te estoy diciendo.

Bastante entusiasmada, Abi toma asiento donde antes estaba Kohaku y espera a que Kanna tomase el primer turno. No es que le sirviera de mucho, pues Kanna acaba derrotándola de forma absoluta cuando todavía llevaban medio tablero cubierto, y los demás estaban un poco aterrados por la habilidad de Kanna que no parecía ofrecer ningún punto débil.

─ ¿En dónde aprendió ella a jugar de esa manera? Es una campeona nata en todo lo que juega ─ dice Abi con gran sorpresa.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? Eso me ha dado una genial idea ─ dice Suiryu, y los demás la ven ─. Si mi padre ve estos juegos y les da su aprobación, en nuestros dominios podríamos celebrar un campeonato anual o algo así de juegos de mesa, aparte de los tradicionales nuestros, y el primer lugar donde pondríamos el proyecto a prueba sería en el barrio youkai ¿Qué les parece, chicos?

─ Que la idea está genial, sencillamente ─ Tsubaki sonríe con ánimo ─. Esto significa un rato de compartir y disfrute para los habitantes del barrio youkai, olvidándose por un momento de todo el estrés que causan las guerras circundantes y las tonterías de los humanos ¿Cuántos crees que podrían participar en algo así, Suiryu?

─ No creo que vaya a haber un número fijo. No es que mi padre organice eventos masivos muy seguido, pero sí sé que él suele invitar a todo su reino a esa clase de cosas, por lo que mi idea es que podrían haber miles de participantes allí ─ opina Suiryu, y todos se muestran entusiasmados ─. De todos modos tendría que irme a casa a hablar de esto con él, así que estaría ausentando unos días por lo menos, pero me aseguraré de que sepan a la brevedad posible su respuesta.

─ Eso es música para mis oídos ─ responde Kageromaru.

─ Entonces me voy en un par de horas, pues incluso a mí me tomaría un tiempo tratar de cosas así con mi padre, tomando en cuenta que él siempre está ocupado revisando tratados de paz y defensa y recibiendo peticiones de sus súbditos, además de que también suele supervisar personalmente el entrenamiento de su ejército ─ Suiryu le da un corto beso a Kohaku ─. Estaré lejos unos cuantos días, Ko-chan, pero en cuanto tenga una respuesta de mi padre les enviaré un mensaje a todos para que vayan al barrio youkai, que allí les voy a esperar.

─ Estamos bien de tiempo, así que no hay problema ─ dice Kageromaru como si Suiryu hubiera estado hablándole a él.

─ ¿Qué opinas, Hakudoshi? ─ dice Tsubaki.

─ Yo también me apunto. Espero estar de mejor humor en ese momento ─ responde el pelirrosa.

─ Yo no podré ir ─ responde Abi ─. Siento mucho apego por esta zona como para querer dejarlo, además que siempre tengo al cuidado de mi madre, así que quizá no me quede mucho más en este consejo de sabios, aunque admito que me divertí más de lo que me esperaba.

─ Aquí con nosotros es natural ─ fanfarronea Kageromaru.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Próximamente vamos a tener una saga con lugar fijo (nuevamente), y ya Abi no estará más en el consejo, como bien pueden ver. Comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos, así que espero por sus opiniones 😊

Hasta otra


	34. Día 247 - Reunión 33

Un nuevo capítulo les dejo, uno donde empieza un nuevo arco que quizás se deslinde de la historia, pero no del todo. Si no saben a qué me refiero, entonces pasen y vean lo que viene a continuación

 **Día 247 – Reunión 33**

─ A ver… a ver… ─ Kohaku estaba resolviendo un crucigrama (otro regalo de Kagome), y Akago, Yuromaru y Kageromaru estaban ayudándole a resolverlo ─ Nombre general o genérico de cualquier planta de tallo leñoso y de altura de tres o más metros…

─ Tiene que ser árbol. No veo de otra ─ opina Akago.

Kohaku hace lo que le dice Kageromaru y lo anota tal cual, logrando encajar la respuesta como era de esperar. Ya los tres llevaban resuelto la mitad del crucigrama, y Kanna, Kagura, Goshinki y Tsubaki se entretenían contando sus últimas vivencias.

─ …Como pueden ver, esa es la última tendencia en moda en la región bajo el dominio de las tribus del sur de hombres gallina ─ Tsubaki les mostraba a los demás unos retratos de unos kimonos de diseño, logrando impresionar a Kagura y Goshinki.

─ Carajo, y yo que creía que los hombres gallina eran simplemente unos cobardes que sólo cacareaban y botaban pluma ─ opina Kagura, y los demás (incluyendo Kohaku, Yuromaru y Kageromaru) se le quedan viendo ─ ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo fuera de lugar acaso?

─ Sí y no. Todo a la vez ─ responde Goshinki con tono distante.

─ De cualquier modo, el gusto por la moda de esta gente es indudable ─ opina Kanna.

─ Si Kanna, con su opinión que resulta ser la más neutral entre todos nosotros, aprueba esto, debería plantearme seriamente comprar algunas de esas prendas ─ concluye Kagura.

─ Ya sabía yo que te iba a encantar ─ Tsubaki guarda complacida el retrato.

─ Gente, han llegado noticias ─ llega Hakudoshi corriendo como loco ─. Resulta que en el barrio youkai que ustedes me contaron se empezaron a hacer una serie de preparativos para una especie de concurso interespecie, y por lo tanto estarán humanos, youkais y hanyous.

─ ¡Eso significa que Suiryu lo logró! ─ Kohaku se levanta muy contento de donde estaba, dejandoa un lado el crucigrama ─ Tan solo falta que nos envíe las invitaciones para…

─ Allí hay un detalle, y es que las invitaciones fueron enviadas hace tres días, y nosotros todavía estamos esperando ─ dice Hakudoshi para sorpresa y desagrado de todos.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que no nos van a invitar? ¡Si nosotros le dimos la idea a la chica! ─ replica Kageromaru.

─ Precisamente de eso estaba hablando con el mensajero que me dijo aquello, y entonces él me mostró la lista completa de destinatarios a los que había sido entregado su respectivo envío, y nosotros no figuramos en nada de aquello, y supuestamente mañana empieza el concurso.

─ Esto es para oírlo y no creerlo ─ Kagura se pone las manos a la cabeza ─. Yo creía que Suiryu era una chica sana y bondadosa, y ahora resulta que nos traiciona a todos.

─ No… ¡No me lo puedo creer! ─ Kohaku empieza a llorar sin gimoteo ─ Yo confié en ella. Era capaz de confiarle mi vida, mi amor por ella era absoluto ¡Es imposible que nos traicione así!

─ Tiene que haber una explicación. No puede ser que Suiryu de nueva cuenta venga a hacer eso y que su padre ni se dé cuenta ─ analiza Goshinki ─. Es que yo opino igual que ustedes: No es posible que Suiryu nos haga esto, si en todo momento se podía probar que hablaba con sinceridad ¡Incluso en un par de ocasiones llegué a leerle la mente!

─ ¿Y qué viste cuando lo hiciste? ─ se interesa Tsubaki.

─ Únicamente cosas pervertidas que ella quería hacer con Kohaku.

El humano se sonroja bastante, y los demás normalmente se reirían por ello, pero en ese momento no estaban en su mejor estado de humor. La situación era bastante grave, y ahora debían averiguar lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento todos sienten un aura maligna acercarse, y todos supieron de quién se trataba.

─ Veo que están todos aquí ─ dice Naraku nada más llega ─. Yo creí que tendría que buscarlos uno por uno, pero me alegra que no sea así. Tenemos que ir a buscar el fragmento de la perla que está en manos de Inuyasha y sus amigos, así que levántense y pónganse a trabajar.

─ Buenos días para ti también, grandísimo patán ─ dice Kagura de mala gana ─ ¿Es que nadie te enseñó jamás que hay que saludar cuando llegas a algún lado?

─ Sí me enseñaron, pero jamás hacía caso ─ responde Naraku con franqueza ─. Pero ahora retomemos lo importante, que es capturar el fragmento de la perla de Shikkon para mí, pero necesito que empiecen ahora mismo.

─ ¿Acaso no ves que estamos pasando por un mal momento? ─ se queja Akago mientras señalaba a Kohaku, el cual estaba llorando.

─ Eso para mí es lo de menos, y de todos modos es mejor que se vaya olvidando de esa niña revoltosa que se la da de protectora del proletariado, como si los sirvientes tuvieran derechos o merecieran consideración alguna ─ dice Naraku ignorando los gestos de desprecio de los demás ─. En cualquier caso, mejor olvídate de ella ¿Quién te dijo que un humano mugroso y sin ascendencia de alcurnia podía realmente estar con la hija youkai de un señor feudal, y más cuando no les envía sus invitaciones a la cosa esa que estaba haciendo?

─ P-pues… Yo…

─ ¡Un momento, que hay algo que no me agrada! ─ Kagura interrumpe a Kohaku ─ ¿Cómo sabes de la invitación al concurso que le sugerimos a Suiryu? Hasta donde sé, no te dijimos nada de eso porque no queríamos que nos lo arruinaras.

─ Eso es verdad ─ dice Kageromaru blandiendo sus cuchillas como lo haría una mantis ─. Será mejor que hables y nos digas cómo es que sabes eso.

─ Eh, bueno… Es que adiviné que se trataba de eso… Fue una simple casualidad ─ se defiende Naraku con nerviosismo ─. De todos modos no deberían cambiarme el tema, que aquí el amo soy yo y…

Goshinki le da un manotazo a Naraku y le hace chocar contra un árbol cercano, y de las ropas del hanyou caen unos pergaminos que estaban doblados sin ninguna delicadeza. Tsubaki los toma y empieza a leerlos, y Naraku no tarda en reaccionar.

─ ¡No los leas! Son cosas absolutamente privadas.

─ Sí, muy privadas, Naraku ─ dice Tsubaki con una voz gélida que aterra al hanyou ─. Sin duda que es un tema muy privado interceptar invitaciones ajenas para que nos concentráramos únicamente en tu ridícula misión por conseguir el fragmento de la perla.

─ ¿Nuestras invitaciones? ¿Nos la robó Naraku? ─ Goshinki lanza un temible rugido y captura a Naraku, poniéndolo al alcance de todos.

─ ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden matarme! Recuerden que yo soy inmortal, mi corazón está en el cuerpo de Akago, y recuerden que yo soy el jefe de ustedes ─ se defiende Naraku a la desesperada.

─ Tú tranquilo, que no tenemos planeado matarte ─ dice Hakudoshi ─. Tan solo vamos a golpearte hasta que nos cansemos todos, si es que llega ese momento.

─ Yo le doy primero ─ Kohaku saca su espada y apunta al ojo del pecho de Naraku ─. Con mi Suiryu nadie se mete, ni acepto tampoco que nadie la insulte.

─ En ese caso voy a buscar sal y salsa picante ─ dice Tsubaki bastante divertida ─. Será un placer oír lo que dirá Naraku en cuanto rociemos sus heridas con todo eso.

─ ¡No, no lo hagan! ─ Naraku tenía la cara desfigurada por el terror, sabiendo lo que se venía para él.

Por todo el bosque se escuchó, por el resto del día, un grito que estremecía el espinazo del hombre más osado, grito de dolor que atravesaba todo y daba a entender el nivel de tortura al que estaría siendo sometido el ser mortificado. Debía ser aquello tan terrible, que nadie que oyera aquello se atrevió a acercarse ni por curiosidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Supongo que este final de capítulo les agradó bastante, ¿verdad? Como pueden ver, el próximo capítulo será desarrollado en el tan mencionado barrio youkai, y nuestro consejo de sabios estará dentro del concurso. Si quieren saber cómo sigue, les invito a que lean el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal xD

Hasta otra


	35. Día 250 - Reunión 34

**Día 250 – Reunión 34**

─ Así que este es el barrio youkai… Siempre quise conocerlo ─ dice Hakudoshi mirando a su alrededor.

─ Ya tenía bastante tiempo sin estar aquí… Si mis cálculos no fallan, desde que Naraku la cagó e hizo que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru destruyeran el palacio donde nosotros vivíamos ─ dice Kagura con cierto dejo de nostalgia.

El barrio youkai vivía un momento bastante variopinto y animado a causa de la celebración de los múltiples concursos de juegos de mesa que antes había jugado nuestro monstruoso consejo de sabios: Ajedrez, damas, damas chinas, parchís, backgammón, scrabble, shogi, sudoku, crucigramas, anagramas, ahorcado, bingo, 3 en línea, batalla naval… Todo juego de mesa que se conociera ahora se estaba jugando en esa pintoresca comunidad donde youkais, hanyous y humanos (pero principalmente youkais) convivían y competían en cada uno de los juegos. Kohaku se pasea en cada una de las mesas para ver los juegos y ver qué oportunidad tendría para participar en alguno. Kageromaru, Hakudoshi y Goshinki también se mostraban bastante entusiasmados por participar, mientras Kagura le daba masajes en los hombros a Kanna.

─ Mira todo esto, Kanna. Un montón de tontos que realmente creen que tienen alguna oportunidad de ganar algo ahora que estás aquí ─ dice Kagura con tono algo meloso ─. Tal vez fuese así en otra situación, pero tú eres la indiscutible campeona en lo que te propongas jugar.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ dice Kanna.

─ ¿Creer? Yo no creo, estoy segura de que así va a ser, así que no lo dudes ni un solo momento y céntrate en patear traseros.

─ Entiendo ─ Kanna asiente lentamente y fija la mirada a los grupos más cercanos donde se celebraban los juegos ─. En ese caso no dudaré en ganar, y si hay recompensa, te compro algo lindo, Kagura.

─ Esa es mi chica.

─ Espero que no vaya a acapararse todos los juegos ─ interviene Goshinki ─ Acuérdense que también estamos nosotros, y que también queremos una oportunidad para ganar algo aquí.

─ De acuerdo. Entonces debemos ponernos de acuerdo en qué certámenes podríamos participar ─ Kagura mira a su alrededor por un momento ─. Aunque de todos modos hay muchos juegos celebrándose ahora, así que sí tienen buenas posibilidades de ganar en por lo menos un juego.

─ Ya me acabo de inscribir en el torneo infantil de shogi y también a los retos de memoria ─ aparece Hakudochi con Akago sobre su cabeza ─. Los participantes allí son mayormente hanyous, pero no creo que representen ningún reto importante en mi paso al campeonato. Akago y yo hemos estado practicando todo el día de ayer para estar en las mejores condiciones posibles.

─ Yo certifico todo lo que ha dicho Hakudoshi ─ responde Akago.

─ Yo por mi parte he puesto especial ahínco al parchís y al mahjong ─ dice Kageromaru montado sobre el hombro de Yuromaru ─ Jugar en esos renglones siempre supone un reto bastante interesante, y ahora estamos en posibilidad de quedar por todo lo alto.

─ Mis juegos elegidos fueron damas chinas y monopoly, y en unos cuantos minutos empieza mi primer desafío en monopoly con aquellos de allí ─ Goshinki señala a unos kappas que estaban recibiendo lecciones sobre el juego de parte de un soldado que tenía la cabeza de una grulla ─. No es precisamente dignificante aplastar a un grupo de novatos, pero al menos me aseguro el primer juego, y de allí me preparo para las damas chinas que empezarán en un par de horas.

─ La competitividad se respira por aquí, como puedo notar ─ aparece Suiryu ante el consejo de sabios, y Kohaku corre para abrazarla con cariño ─. Sí, yo también te he extrañado mucho, Ko-chan.

─ ¿En cuáles torneos piensas participar, Suiryu? ─ se interesa Kageromaru.

─ En ninguno ─ los demás se muestran decepcionados ante la respuesta de la youkai adolescente ─. Mi padre me nombró coordinadora principal del torneo, además de que tomaré el papel de árbitro en varios encuentros, por lo que estaré muy ocupada como para participar como jugadora. Lo siento mucho.

─ No importa ─ dice Kagura ─. Igual debo decirte que hiciste un excelente trabajo para organizarlo todo en apenas unos días y captar la atención de toda la comunidad youkai, hanyou y humana. No cabe duda que eres una futura señora feudal.

─ Vamos, que me sonrojan ─ dice Suiryu con una enorme sonrisa ─. En fin, vayan a divertirse, y al rato si quieren verme me encontrarán en la venta de dangos, y es que esos son mis favoritos ─ Suiryu le da un beso a Kohaku y se retira de allí.

─ ¿La han visto? Está más linda que nunca ─ dice Kohaku con voz soñadora.

─ Sí, eso se le ve a la legua ─ opina Kageromaru posándose en el hombro del chico ─. Pero mejor nos anunciamos de una vez para que no vengan a dejarnos por fuera y empiecen sin nosotros. Como campeones indiscutibles, tenemos el deber de estar allí para vencerlos a todos.

─ En eso tienes toda la razón ─ cede Akago ─. Vamos a divertirnos, pero siempre jugar con mentalidad de campeón, compañeros.

─ ¿No deberíamos quedar en encontrarnos en un lugar cuando estemos en entretiempo? ─ interrumpe Tsubaki.

─ Otro detalle ─ Hakudoshi se muestra pensativo ─. Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo que Suiryu, encontrarnos en el puesto de dangos, y al menos llegamos con una buena cantidad de dinero para comprar algunos si nos da hambre para entonces.

─ Entonces no se hable más y nos encontraremos allí entre todos ─ decide Kagura ─. Yo voy a estar con Kanna. El torneo de dominó resulta ser en equipos, así que jugaré con ella para ayudarla a avanzar las distintas posiciones, y posiblemente me pase también por la zona de carambola para jugar un poco. He estado practicando bastante y leyendo las reglas del juego que me pasó Kagome cuando me regaló aquella pequeña mesa en la que jugábamos en el palacio.

─ ¿Todavía lo conservas? Al menos Naraku no se lo llevó todo al demonio. Más tarde me tendrás que pasar ese manual para leerlo yo también ─ pide Goshinki claramente animado.

─ Puedes contar con ello.

El consejo de sabios se divide entonces para dirigirse a los eventos que cada quien había elegido para jugar. Ante todo eso cabe preguntarse ¿Qué pasó con Naraku? Sólo digamos que fue apartado del camino por varios días para que no moleste a los protagonistas de este fic.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ya hemos empezado con la pequeña saga del torneo en el barrio youkai. Que desde luego no será muy larga, solo unos cuantos capítulos en los que se reflejará al consejo de sabios en el torneo. Les dejo por el momento, y espero que se porten bien y les pase sólo lo mejor (Y).

Hasta otra


	36. Día 251 - Reunión 35

**Día 251 – Reunión 35**

Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku estaban de vuelta en los despojos que habían quedado del palacio que bastante tiempo atrás había sido su hogar… O a lo mejor no tanto, pues el palacio era usufructo de Naraku, pero igual tenían muchos recuerdos del tiempo que vivieron allí. Allí habían construido un hogar del que no tuvieron tiempo para disfrutar, pues Naraku les había cagado el trabajo por estar provocando a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

─ Vaya… Qué tiempos cuando trabajábamos aquí para erigir nuestra querida habitación ─ dice Kagura nostálgica.

─ Es verdad. También extraño cuando estábamos aquí ─ dice Kanna.

─ A estas alturas hubiéramos logrado mucho si nos hubiésemos quedado ─ opina Kohaku ─. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos por terminar las obras, yo descubrí que me había enamorado de Suiryu, y que hasta quería presentarle el lugar luego de que termináramos de inaugurarlo. Es una lástima que lo acabáramos perdiendo todo por las tonterías de Naraku.

─ ¿Sabes? Creo que yo me empiezo a acordar de algo ─ Kagura empieza a buscar entre las cenizas y los escombros, extrañando mucho a Kohaku.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─ Si no mal recuerdo, no dio tiempo para empacar todas mis cosas antes de que llegaran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y por eso tuve la desgraciada necesidad de dejar atrás algunas cosas, y entre esas hay una botella de sake que nos había regalado Kagome, y que en esa ocasión todavía estaba por la mitad.

─ ¿De verdad crees que esa botella de sake esté todavía por aquí?

─ A Kagura le hace mucha ilusión. Ese sake es particularmente delicioso ─ opina Kanna.

─ Así es, y por eso quiero cerciorarme. Imagínate la fiesta que podríamos montar por nuestras victorias si tenemos media botella de sake extra. Eso sería un festín celestial ─ a Kagura le estaba brillando el rostro, sacando una gota a Kohaku.

─ Eso parece bastante interesante, pero lamentablemente no me siento tan optimista como ustedes, pero igual te voy a ayudar ─ Kohaku se acerca a Kagura y se pone a recorger tablones quemados para facilitar la búsqueda ─. Se nota que aquí uno una tremenda batalla contra Naraku. Es una lástima que no lo liquidaran.

─ Estuvieron muy cerca, eso sí ─ dice Kagura ─. Eso sí que hubiese sido para celebrarlo. Arreglar la destrucción el palacio sólo para hacer enfadar al señor feudal Rinryu y al emperador es algo que sólo a alguien retorcido como Naraku se le ocurriría. Tienes mucha suerte de recuperar tu memoria, Kohaku, pues no podrías haber estado listo para la miseria que Naraku todavía tiene para ofrecernos, y a un precio bastante elevado, para colmo.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? ─ aparece Goshinki ─ En una hora empieza la competencia de dominó para menores de 15 años, y Hakudoshi se va a enfrentar al hijo de uno de los mejores estrategas del señor feudal Rinryu.

─ En ese caso debería buscar con mayor rapidez. Un duelo así no me lo podría perder por nada del mundo ─ Kagura cava con más ganas y se pone a lanzar un montón de cosas que saca de las cenizas.

─ ¡Vaya! Es el pendiente de una youkai con la que salí hace tiempo ─ dice Goshinku, y todos se le quedaron mirando ─. Lo que pasa es que me había conseguido una novia cuando todavía estaba regenerando mis colmillos, y al final me di cuenta que aquella youkai me quería sólo por mi tamaño, pues en su hogar se burlaban de su baja estatura. Me enojé mucho cuando me enteré de ello cuando le leí la mente, y en un arranque la terminé devorando, pero su pendiente favorito lo dejé guardado.

─ Se nota que le das un finiquito bastante romántico a tus relaciones ─ ironiza Kagura antes de retomar su búsqueda.

Goshinki, al igual a como hace Kanna, simplemente se queda viendo a Kohaku y Kagura cavando allí, pronto comprendiendo (gracias a su lectura de mente) lo que estaban buscando aquellos dos, por lo que al rato también se une a buscar aquella misteriosa botella de sake.

─ ¿Saben? He conseguido que el señor feudal Rinryu acepte mi propuesta para abrir una escuela youkai, y me dijo que sólo me falta elegir un lugar para edificar esa escuela ─ dice Goshinki como si se tratara de algo casual ─ ¿Creen que estaría bien si levanto la escuela aquí?

─ No está mala la idea, en mi opinión ─ responde Kagura ─. Desde luego que primero deberíamos deshacernos completamente de Naraku, estar lejos de él en medida de lo posible, y cuando así lo hayamos logrado, podemos levantar la escuela y también una casa para sustituir la que nos destruyeron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Contamos con el dinero suficiente gracias a aquel palacio que conseguimos habitar por el abandono de su familia gobernante, y también podemos sacar partido de todas las guerras que se están dando en las tierras vecinas, y podremos usar los cadáveres de los caídos en combate para que hagan todo el trabajo pesado mientras nosotros conseguimos los materiales y supervisamos el avance de las obras.

─ Sí, exactamente como cuando estábamos construyendo la expansión del palacio ─ Kohaku hace una pausa para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

─ Pero esta vez no permitiremos que Naraku nos joda el trabajo por sus ridículos caprichos. Este trabajo lo vamos a hacer bien hecho ─ dice Kagura con ánimo ─. El muy imbécil no sabe apreciar lo que nosotros hacemos, así que no me quiero molestar en hacer nada de lo que él me ordene, y estar aquí de vuelta representa una grandiosa oportunidad para mantenerlo ignorado.

─ Oigan, creo que he encontrado algo ─ Goshinki mueve un poco de tierra con un dedo y saca aquello que Kagura buscaba con tanto afán.

─ ¡Es el sake! ─ Kagura recibe la botella y lo agita para comprobar cómo estaba ─ Y todavía está por la mitad, justo como cuando nos fuimos de aquí. Goshinki, llenas de orgullo a tu nación.

─ Ya casi es hora para la competencia en la que participará Hakudoshi ─ anuncia Kanna mientras mostraba a todos lo que ocurría ─. Kageromaru, Yuramaru, Akago y Tsubaki le están dando los últimos consejos a Hakudoshi para que se anime en el reto.

─ Entonces no deberíamos perder más tiempo, y con esta botella vamos a celebrar en grande ─ Kagura agita triunfante su botella recuperada y es la primera en tomar rumbo, llevándose a Kohaku y Kanna en su pluma gigante.

─ ¡A mí no me dejen atrás, que también quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer Hakudoshi! ─ Goshinki corre tras la pluma de Kagura mientras alzaba los brazos de una manera graciosa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otra reunión completada, y espero que les haya gustado. En fin, pronto les traeré otra reunión del consejo de sabios, y mientras tanto espero que estén bien en sus hogares, o en donde sea que estén leyendo esto.

Hasta otra


	37. Día 255 - Reunión 36

Un nuevo capítulo llega, y con él la expectativa de nuevas lecturas. Esto con gran entusiasmo, y asimismo espero que les guste

 **Día 255 – Reunión 36**

Kageromaru estaba celebrando por haber logrado el primer lugar de su categoría en la competencia de damas chinas para youkais. El resto del consejo de sabios estaba feliz por él, pero todos estaban ya un poco fastidiados de que él se jactara tanto por su logro.

─ …debieron verlo. Esa victoria fue realmente épica. No sé qué podría ser mejor…

─ Sí, ya lo has dicho como diez veces ─ suspira fastidiado Goshinki.

─ Me imagino que será que Kageromaru jamás ha ganado nada para ponerse así ─ dice Hakudoshi en voz bastante baja, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Tsubaki y Akago.

─ Gente, adivinen qué me acaba de llegar por el teléfono de Kagome ─ aparece Kagura con el aparato sostenido en alto ─. Resulta que Kagome le está siendo infiel a Inuyasha. Aquí tengo las pruebas.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─ se extraña Kohaku.

─ Al parecer está saliendo con un chico de su aldea de apellido Hojo… Hay que ver que esta chiquilla lo tenía bien calladito.

─ ¿Cuernos? ¿Una sacerdotisa cometiendo infidelidad? ─ Tsubaki se ríe divertida ─ Esa historia es completamente increíble. Me gustaría saber cómo es ese triángulo amoroso…

─ Yo creo que esa figura llega al menos a cuadrado amoroso, porque debemos recordar que Koga también está enganchado a Kagome ─ interviene Kageromaru olvidando por el momento su logro.

─ Y eso es lo que sabemos hasta el momento ─ dice Goshinki ─. Tendríamos que estar cerca de Kagome y ver con qué clase de seres interactúa, y cuántos de estos se enamoran de ella.

─ Ella es amable casi al extremo. Seguro que hasta hay mujeres que le tienen puesto el ojo ─ señala Kohaku.

─ Eso sí sería el colmo. Una sacerdotisa con un harem de ambos sexos. Eso sería de antología ─ se ríe Tsubaki.

─ Después de tantas cosas que he visto en tan poco tiempo, realmente estoy dispuesta a creerme lo que sea ─ dice Kagura ─. Con que Hojo… Ese apellido se oye bastante cercano, posiblemente la aldea de Kagome no esté demasiado lejos de aquí.

─ Igual esto estaría bastante bueno de comentar. Me gustaría ver la cara de Inuyasha si le dijese que su mujer le anda poniendo los cuernos ─ dice Tsubaki con algo de malicia.

─ Oye, sería un zafarrancho de leyenda. A mí me encantaría estar ahí ─ dice Hakudoshi.

─ Lo que se llega a ver en estos días ─ suspira Tsubaki ─. Tal vez eso de la sodomía extrema haya sido bien vista en Europa, pero aquí jamás se había visto algo parecido. Si amas a las mujeres, amas a las mujeres, y lo mismo va si se ama a los hombres.

─ Entre los youkais también se mantiene ese punto de vista conservador, aunque no lo creas ─ dice Hakudoshi ─. A Naraku no le vamos a incluir porque es hanyou y es un enfermo mental. Con él no hay nada que hacer, pero la gran mayoría de los youkais, incluso aquellos con varias parejas, siempre las tiene de un solo sexo.

─ Igual Kagome nos debería explicar a qué juega. Siempre vale que ella nos diga las cosas tal cual son ─ opina Kohaku.

─ Esto todavía no hecho sino empezar, muchachos. Aquí les tengo un dato adicional en el teléfono de Kagome ─ Kagura busca un momento en el teléfono, y Kanna se asoma para ver ─. Aquí dice: Hojo es muy bello. Cada vez que lo veo siento que me mojo completamente. Y otro comentario dice que Hojo tiene no sé qué cosa de más de veinte centímetros. No especifica qué, así me prefiero ahorrarme consideraciones.

─ Sí, como si ahí hiciera falta deliberar ─ se ríe Goshinki ─. Eso está más que claro. Kagome es una morbosa sexual, y ese pueblo del que viene parece que tiene esa sucia conducta como algo habitual, incluso me atrevería a decir que es algo cultural de ellos. Seguro que el monje Miroku se lo pasaría en grande en un pueblo así.

─ Y eso no sería todo ─ interviene Kageromaru ─. Tomemos en cuenta que estamos hablando del humano promedio en aquel pueblo, teniendo esa clase de conducta. Si así son, no podría ni imaginarme cómo sería en los lupanares que pudiesen estar allí. Eso sería como para contárselo a los nietos.

─ Esto ya es como demasiado para que lo pueda procesar, de verdad ─ dice Kohaku completamente rojo y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

─ ¿Saben que están hablando de algo de lo estoy apto para oír? ─ dice Akago con tono sereno.

─ Igual Hakudoshi te daría todos los detalles. No sé para qué nos comentas eso ─ dice Tsubaki con algo de desdén.

─ Estas vivencias que tiene Kagome son una mina de oro. Hay que ver que jamás nos aburrimos cuando de aquí sale algo ─ dice Kagura.

─ Sí, aunque tenemos que acordarnos que en un rato Kanna deberá participar en la tercera ronda individual de póker ─ se acuerda Kageromaru.

─ Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para ver otra paliza propinada por la campeona del consejo de sabios ─ Kagura levanta un brazo a Kanna, como señalándola como ganadora.

─ Sólo me tomará un momento ─ asegura Kanna con su habitual tono sereno.

─ Ya sabemos que así será ─ responde Goshinki ─. Aún sigo queriendo saber cómo le haces para aplastar tan rápido a todos tus oponentes. A veces pareciera que son las cartas las que están jugando para ti.

─ A veces a mí también me parece que es así ─ apoya Kohaku.

─ Ya no perdamos más tiempo ─ Kagura se guarda el teléfono de Kagome y toma de la mano a Kanna para acompañarla al sitio de encuentro ─. El consejo de sabios va a necesitar varias vitrinas para cuando se acabe este festival, porque indudablemente arrasaremos en todos los concursos.

─ Yo ya empecé a hacerlo, que quede constancia de ello ─ presume Kageromaru antes de subirse al hombro de Yuromaru.

Ya habiendo terminado el tema de conversación que tenían en ese momento, los demás miembros del equipo van tras Kagura, Kanna y Yuromaru, listos todos para presenciar una nueva gran victoria.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ha llegado a su fin una nueva sesión de cotilleo… quiero decir de conversaciones trascendentales de parte del gran consejo de sabios ¿Algo que decir al respecto? Si es así, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Hasta otra


	38. Día de Nochebuena - Reunión especial 2

Ahora sí, lo que tanto esperaba compartir con ustedes. El segundo especial navideño del consejo de sabios. Aquí lo tienen

 **Día de Nochebuena – Reunión especial 2**

Vamos, vamos… Así, que ahí da una mejor imagen… ¡Excelente! Así está inmejorable ─ dice Kagura bastante satisfecha con la decoración ─. Parece que vamos a tener unas Navidades decentes de principio a fin. Justo como a mí me encanta.

─ Pues sí. Así se nota más recto el adorno. Nos vamos a ver como un consejo de sabios de alta alcurnia ─ opina Hakudoshi, igual de satisfecho que Kagura por el resultado obtenido.

─ Ya casi todo está listo, y la abuela casi termina de cocinar ─ anuncia Kanna.

─ Ahora hacen falta las luces del arbolito ─ dice Kohaku ─. El problema es que no tenemos ninguna manera de hacer que brille.

─ Podríamos tomar prestadas algunas luces espirituales, que adornan igual y seguramente aceptarán ayudarnos ─ dice Goshinki restando importancia al asunto.

El actual cuartel del consejo de sabios había sido arreglado hasta el último detalle acorde a los estándares que Kagome le habría explicado a Kagura. El árbol, los adornos, la mesa, el ambiente, la música reproducida desde el teléfono de la chica del futuro… Era bastante agradable todo, hasta el último detalle, y esto hacía sentir al grupo completamente aislado, aunque fuese por un rato, de todas las cosas desagradables que solían enfrentar afuera, día tras día. Kagura se dirige a su pequeña bodega personalizada y saca una enorme botella de sake, cosa que hace tiempo que ya a nadie impresionaba.

─ Vamos a hacer un brindis por el consejo de sabios, por nuestra libertad y nuestra paz.

─ ¿De qué están hablando? Ustedes deben brindar por mí, aunque no sé de dónde sacaron las bebidas.

El grupo dirige la vista a la puerta para encontrarse nada menos que con el despreciable y despreciado Naraku. Realmente nadie lo esperaba, y ahora que había llegado, todos trataban inmediatamente de hallar una manera de echarlo de su pequeña fiesta.

─ ¿Alguien te invitó a que vinieras? ─ dice Tsubaki de mala gana.

─ Yo no necesito invitación, malagradecida ─ se queja Naraku ─. Les recuerdo que quien manda aquí soy yo, y por tanto ustedes deberían obedecer, y ya déjense de niñerías y todo eso, que más debería importarles que tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para comer?

─ Nada. No hemos pensado todavía en qué hacer ─ responde Kohaku, recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de los demás.

─ Mierda, tuve que venir en un mal momento ─ Naraku estaba por levantarse cuando aparece su madre con un enorme cerdo asado, para lamento de los demás.

─ Genial, justo a tiempo ─ dice Kageromaru con amarga ironía.

─ Acabo de hacer la cena para todos pequeños… Oh, Onigu-chan, al fin te dignas a ver a tu anciana madre, niño malagradecido.

El grupo se aguanta las ganas de reír por la manera en que la madre de Onigumo le había dicho a Naraku, y todos toman asiento alrededor de la mesa, cosa que a Naraku no le agradaba tener que compartir. Su actitud se había vuelto más egoísta y prepotente desde su transformación en la montaña Hakurei. Él quería comerse todo solo sin darle oportunidad a los demás siquiera a probar los huesos pelados. Pero estaba en la obligación de obedecer a su madre, y encima allí estaba Suiryu con su verborrea legal capaz de noquear mentalmente a cualquiera.

─ Bueno, esto ya no es la cena ideal por la llegada de Naraku, pero con esto al menos comemos ─ dice Suiryu.

─ Bonita manera de conocernos entre todos, presentar a Suiryu a la abuelita… Todo arruinado ─ se lamenta Kohaku en voz baja.

─ ¿De qué está hablando este niño? ¿Acaso está cayendo en drogas? ─ dice Naraku ─ Se supone que con mi presencia todo es mejor.

─ Síiii, claaaaaaro. Muchísimo mejor ─ dice Kagura con ironía.

─ Vamos niños, no quiero que se peleen entre sí, o Youkai Claus no les va a traer regalos ─ dice la madre de Onigumo.

─ A mí ya ni me importa si Youkai Claus trae algo o no. Ese viejo enano me ha despertado un tremendo asco ─ refunfuña Naraku cruzándose de brazos ─. Todos los años son iguales. Ese viejo enano y barbón jamás trae lo que quiero. Decidí entonces no pedirle nada. Ya no voy a estar esperando regalos de su parte.

─ Pues haces bien, porque de todos modos no te lo traería.

Todos voltean a ver que había llegado a la casa una versión papanoelesca de Jaken, y este no era otro sino Youkai Claus, una de las personalidades más admiradas y esperadas por todos los youkais y hanyous todas las navidades a nivel global. El consejo de sabios le da la bienvenida a Youkai Claus, y este recibe de buena manera el trozo de cerdo que se le ofrece para comer.

─ De verdad les agradezco el detalle, porque esta noche acabé saliendo de mi casa sin comer. La refunfuñona de mi esposa me castigó sin desayuno porque no le di su "jo jo jo" debido a mi trabajo, y ahora estaba un poco debilitado. Incluso llevaba unas cien casas consecutivas en las que entro dando tumbos por el mareo.

─ Pues con más razón debes comer. Ten un poquito más ─ la anciana corta otro trozo de carne.

─ ¡Mamá! ¡Se supone que el que más debería comer soy yo, y todavía no pruebo nada! ─ se queja Naraku.

─ ¿Qué te he enseñado sobre mostrar respeto ante lo invitados? ─ la anciana pone los brazos en jarras y le da una mirada aterradora a Naraku ─ Sinceramente no sé a quién habrás salido, porque ni tu padre ni yo te hemos enseñado a ser tan grosero. Mejor te sientas y esperas tu turno.

─ No se preocupe, señora. Ya estoy acostumbrado esa actitud de parte de Naraku ─ dice Youkai Claus tranquilamente ─. En todo caso, y como no acostumbro a dar regalos en dos años consecutivos, sólo vengo a saludar y a darle su regalo a Suiryu, que el año pasado no quiso pedir nada porque ya su padre le había comprado las cosas que deseaba.

─ Mi padre siempre me dice que Youkai Claus anda con mucho trabajo, así que casi siempre es él quien me compra los regalos para que Youkai Claus se pueda ahorrar un esfuerzo ─ confiesa Suiryu.

─ Bueno, en todo caso, tengo entendido que estabas deseando un traje de novia, y aquí mismo lo tengo ─ Youkai Claus saca el regalo de su enorme saco y se lo da a Suiryu, la cual lo recibe muy contenta.

─ ¿A ella sí y a mí no? ─ protesta Naraku.

─ Ella es muy bien portada, y además gracias a ella pude saber de la reforma imperial del horario de trabajo. Al menos así puedo trabajar menos y dejarles a algunos de mis ayudantes parte del trabajo.

─ No lo entiendo ¿Por qué todo el mundo recibe regalos menos yo?

─ En la vida hay que tener un poquito de humildad y honor, Naraku ─ le responde Tsubaki ─. El día que lo comprendas, sabrás porqué jamás te llega ningún regalo.

─ Esta comida se está volviendo muy conflictiva ─ dice Kanna para sí misma.

─ No entiendo por qué tuvo que venir precisamente hoy ─ se lamenta Kageromaru.

─ Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, aprovechando que finalmente he tenido una comida decente. Tengo que repartir un montón de regalos por todo el mundo, así que mejor me doy prisa ─ Youkai Claus recoge su enorme saco y se lo lleva hasta la entrada, donde se detiene para voltear a ver a Kohaku y las extensiones de Naraku ─. En cuanto tenga un rato libre paso por donde ustedes y les comento un poco de mi trabajo y las cosas que suelo ver durante mi viaje, que sé que a ustedes les gusta un mundo chismear sobre la vida de otros.

─Vamos, que tampoco hay que pintarlo de esa manera, ¿o no? ─ dice Hakudoshi viendo al resto.

─ Yo también creo que ese matriz está ligeramente exagerado ─ se defiende Goshinki ─. Nosotros simplemente somos adeptos a la idea de que la información es poder. Solamente eso.

─ Como sea, me voy ya mismo a darle sus regalos a la princesa Ayame del clan de los hombres lobo. Nos vemos pronto y hablamos. Chaíto.

Youkai Claus se va de allí, y cuando nuestro consejo de sabios regresa su atención a la mesa, encuentran que Naraku se estaba comiendo todo el cerdo él solo. Desde luego, eso no cayó bien a ninguno de ellos.

─ ¡Desgraciado! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin cena navideña! ─ protesta Tsubaki.

─ Me vale, que igual al menos puedo comer como quiero.

─ Yo pido el primer turno para destriparlo ─ dice Kagura destilando odio.

─ Yo sigo después ─ dice Kanna, para sorpresa de algunos.

─ Ya, niños, no tienen que pelearse de esa manera ─ exige la madre de Onigumo ─. Me tienes realmente decepcionada, Onigu-chan. De verdad no sé qué hacer contigo, pero da igual que te comas el cerdo tú solo, que yo ya he terminado de hacer uno todavía más grande, y ese pensaba dártelo a ti, pero como te encanta pelear por uno más pequeño, mejor reparto el otro para los demás y no te dejo probar de él.

─ ¿Quéeee? ─ Naraku deja la parte del cerdo que todavía no se comía y mira suplicante a su madre ─ Pero es para mí. Tú lo dijiste.

─ Era, hijo mío. Era. Si tu padre te viera, seguramente se estaría revolcando en su tumba de la decepción y tristeza que lo embargarían. Ahora te vas ya mismo para tu habitación, y de allí no sales hasta que hayas pensado en lo que hiciste.

─ O sea hasta que el infierno se congele ─ murmura Goshinki.

─ P-pero…

─ ¡He dicho que a tu habitación! ─ la anciana muestra una autoridad que asusta a todos, incluyendo al propio Naraku ─ No quiero quejas. Ya cenaste y no le diste a nadie. No vas a comer más esta noche, por grosero y mal portado.

Naraku aprieta los dientes y se pone a refunfuñar mientras hace lo que su madre le había ordenado. Los demás estaban haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no partirse de risa ante la humillación de Naraku, y la madre de Onigumo se va a la cocina para luego traerse un enorme cerdo que los demás no sabían cómo le hacía para llevarlo, y más sin aparentar esfuerzo.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude a cortarlo, abuelita? He practicado mucho sobre hacer cortes ─ se ofrece Kohaku.

─ Por supuesto, mi niño. Eso es un verdadero detalle de tu parte. Y también me explicas cómo es eso que te vas a casar tan joven, jejeje. Me recuerdas tanto a mi amado y a mí cuando nos casamos, el día más feliz de mi vida…

Kohaku se sonroja bastante mientras Suiryu esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kagura se estaba haciendo la idea de que para la próxima Navidad podría pedir también un traje de novia para Kanna, pues estaba segura que estaría inmejorable. Incluso empezaba a salirse un delgado hilo de sangre de su nariz al momento de imaginarse las maneras de las que se valdría para quitarle ese vestido, haciendo que los demás (excepto la misma Kanna, quien solo se ruboriza al saber lo que pensaba Kagura) se quedaran mirando raro. Nuevamente el consejo de sabios podía disfrutar las navidades sin tener que lidiar con las imposiciones locas de Naraku. El espíritu navideño había triunfado nuevamente, y ahora sólo tocaba decidir dónde, cómo y para cuándo sería la boda entre Kohaku y Suiryu.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Puede que este especial sea más corto que el anterior, pero no creo que eso lo haga menos por sí mismo. Con esto doy final a este segundo especial, y espero verles nuevamente muy pronto ¡Feliz Navidad y que Youkai Claus les dé sus regalos!

Hasta otra


	39. Día 259 - Reunión 37

Justo estaba cenando cuando se me ocurrió este capítulo para subirlo. Falta poco para Navidad, así que me planteo la posibilidad de hacer un segundo especial navideño, y nuevamente entraría en escena Youkai Claus ¿Qué dicen al respecto? Antes de tomar una decisión, les recomiendo que lean este capítulo

 **Día 259 – Reunión 37**

─ A ver, a ver, no te muevas tanto, niño ─ Tsubaki estaba tratando una cortada que se había hecho Hakudoshi cuando estaba jugando, y estaba chillaba mucho de dolor ─. No jodas ¿No se supone que tienes la capacidad de regenerarte como Naraku? ¿Dónde quedó esa habilidad tuya?

─ Mi habilidad regenerativa aplica cuando soy herido por un ataque. Una caída de un árbol es algo completamente distinto ─ se excusa Hakudoshi reprimiendo un quejido.

─ Vaya hombrecito estás hecho. Llorando por un corte tan pequeño. He visto a niños más pequeños aguantando como verdaderos machos heridas que sí son feas ─ Tsubaki deja por un momento la herida de Hakudoshi para que le diera la brisa ─. Hace como dos años me encontré a una niña que perdió una mano mientras estaba pescando, y la condenada en ningún momento lloró.

─ Vamos, no me estés jodiendo ahora con ejemplos, que lo que me importa es que a mí me duele.

Tsubaki solo pone una mala cara antes de retomar el tratamiento a Hakudoshi, cuando aparece Goshinki caminando de lo más tranquilo.

─ Es increíble, pero algo realmente interesante pasó con Kanna hace poco, en el torneo de dominó.

─ ¿Perdió una partida? Esa sería una noticia apocalíptica ─ dice Hakudoshi.

─ No, en realidad resulta que ahora ella tiene un círculo de admiradores. Tendrían que ver la cara que puso Kagura cuando supo de aquello.

─ Seguramente los celos se la estarían comiendo viva ─ opina Tsubaki ─. Ya me imagino a Kagura usando su danza de las cuchillas para mantener a raya a media docena de youkais pervertidos que se hayan interesado por Kanna. Realmente mataría por ver que ocurriese algo como eso.

─ En estos momentos Kageromaru está muerto de la risa. Esta vivencia de Kagura y Kanna sin duda le parece divertida ─ Goshinki casi se ríe al recordar aquello ─. Kohaku se perdió del espectáculo porque estaba paseando con su noviecita en la orilla del río. Estoy seguro que él también lo hubiera pasado en grande viendo cómo Kagura miraba mal a ese montón de interesados.

─ Eso seguramente fue la bomba. También yo lamento no haber estado allí… ¡Auch! ─ Hakudoshi se sujeta el brazo luego que Tsubaki apretara el vendaje que le había colocado.

─ Sé hombrecito, muchacho, que tarde o temprano tendrás que vértelas con una herida de verdad ─ Tsubaki deja el brazo de Hakudoshi y centra toda su atención en Goshinki ─. Esto que me estás diciendo me recuerda algo bastante interesante, y que seguramente podría correr de boca en boca por todo el barrio youkai.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─dice Goshinki.

─ Al parecer, según unos cuantos testigos, ya se sabe de dónde proviene Kagome, y por tanto de dónde saca ese sake que tan loca vuelve a Kagura.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde queda la aldea de la que proviene?

─ Resulta que ella proviene de otro mundo o algo así, al otro lado de un pozo cercano a la aldea donde vivía Kikyo, y que por mucho tiempo había sido usado para lanzar los restos de youkais derrotados ─ Hakudoshi y Goshinki estaban perplejos, y Tsubaki casi se ríe al ver la cara que ponían ─. Seguro que Kagura se va volando para allá a visitar la aldea de Kagome en cuanto le diga eso. No me cabe la menor duda al respecto.

─ Sí, claro. Pero antes tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo para hacer ese viaje. No sería justo si Kagura es la única que va ─ sugiere Hakudoshi ─. Realmente sería interesante ver qué otros juegos aguardan en aquel lugar. Estoy seguro que Kagome todavía no nos ha mostrado ni la mitad de las maravillas que seguramente están allá.

─ Una muerte por encanto. Seríamos los primeros casos de la historia que morimos de esa manera si echamos un ojo a un lugar así ─ ríe Goshinki ─. Pero seguramente Inuyasha estaría por esos lados también, o por lo menos cuando Kagome se va a su casa a hacerse con esas extrañas provisiones.

─ Mucho mejor que sea así ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Eso quedaría genial para montarle una trampa al hanyou de la que nunca más será capaz de salir: Usamos el teléfono de Kagome para capturar una imagen de Inuyasha patrullando por la aldea de Kagome para protegerla, nos regresamos, buscamos a Kikyo y le mostramos la foto para que se convenza de que Inuyasha definitivamente no es para ella, y yo, como buena gente que soy, voy y la consuelo ¿Qué les parece la idea?

─ Llena de agujeros, pero al menos el procedimiento general está bien planteado ─ dice Goshinki.

─ La cuestión sería, en primer lugar, cómo nos infiltramos a aquella zona sin que seamos descubiertos y atacados por Inuyasha, el monje Miroku, o por cualquier persona armada que se encuentre cerca ─ apunta Hakudoshi bastante certero ─. Nuestras auras youkai son bastante fuertes. Cualquiera con una mediana capacidad de percepción podría notar nuestra presencia, sin contar que Goshinki llamaría la atención de todas las maneras posibles.

─ Eso sí me haría falta entrenar bastante; adoptar un aspecto más humano ─ acepta Goshinki ─. Seguramente así podría pasar desapercibido para la mayoría de los humanos, aunque todavía tendríamos que lidiar con Inuyasha y sus amigos.

─ El tema es complicado, de eso no hay duda, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que conseguiremos resolver ese inconveniente, o por lo menos sobreviviremos al proceso ─ dice Tsubaki.

─ Por cierto ─ Hakudoshi empezaba a sentir que el vendaje le estaba molestando ─ ¿qué me cuentas de las competencias, Goshinki? ¿Hay algún galardón para nuestro consejo de sabios?

─ Solamente dos trofeos en rompecabezas y damas, ganados por Kanna y Yuromaru.

─ ¿Yuromaru ganó un trofeo? ¿Cómo le hizo para ganar, si él juega pésimamente? ─ se sorprende Tsubaki.

─ El truco para esa victoria no podía ser más simple: Ocurre que Yuromaru jugaba con Kageromaru dentro de su cuerpo, y él desde allí le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

─ ¿Para qué pregunto algo tan obvio? ─ a Tsubaki se le forma un aura gris y deprimente encima.

─ Tenía que ser. Algo así no podría explicarse de otra manera ─ se ríe Hakudoshi.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Y así doy por culminada otra reunión del consejo de sabios. Para el próximo capítulo (no el especial navideño, sino el regular) habrá una extraña sorpresa que quisiera darles, pero mejor no digo más para no arruinarlo. Sin más que decir, los dejo y espero que se porten todos muy bien 😊

Hasta otra


	40. Día 268 - Reunión 38

Muy bien, aquí les dejo otra reunión del consejo de sabios. Al ser este el primer capítulo de este nuevo año, me complazco en saludarlos otra vez 😊

 **Día 268 – Reunión 38**

Finalmente había llegado a su fin el gran concurso organizado por Suiryu. Como era de esperarse, Kanna había arrasado en los juegos, llevándose de lejos la mayor cantidad de trofeos. Los demás miembros del consejo de sabios (con excepción de Yuromaru, Akago y Suiryu) habían ganado también varios trofeos, pero ninguno se acercaba a lo que había ganado la youkai albina.

─ Un día de estos me tendrás que decir cuál es tu secreto, Kanna. Tú sola te has llevado como dos tercios de todos los trofeos. Eso no es justo ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Pero yo no tengo ningún secreto ─ dice Kanna con sinceridad.

─ Yo ya he probado innumerables veces a leerlo la mente, y lo que dice es verdad ─ interviene Goshinki.

─ No le hagas caso, Kanna. Lo que pasa es que tanto talento innato despierta la envidia ─ dice Kagura pasando una mano en la cabeza de Kanna ─. No te preocupes, no hagas caso a esas cosas que te digan. En lo que a mí respecta, lo tuyo es un talento natural.

─ De acuerdo ─ responde quedamente Kanna.

─ ¡Al fin los encuentro! Llevo bastante rato buscándolos ─ entra en escena Naraku, luego de mucho rato de ausencia.

─ Carajo, ¿de dónde vienes que estás tan andrajoso? ─ dice Tsubaki sin disimular el asco que le inspiraba el aspecto del hanyou.

─ La historia es larguísima, pero creo que ustedes se saben el inicio ─ dice Naraku tratando de remover el sucio que tenía sobre sus ropas ─. Después de todo, fueron ustedes quienes me dejaron atado a ese árbol mientras se acercaban aquellos youkais mordelones.

─ Sí, eso fue bastante gracioso ─ concede Hakudoshi ─. No nos habíamos alejado ni cien metros cuando oímos a Naraku chillar como nena y rogando que esos youkais no le mordiesen no sé qué cosa, pues en ese punto los llantos hicieron que no se entendiera nada.

─ Yo sí entendí lo que estaba gritando ─ dice Kagura ─. En ese momento no sabía si reírme de la desgracia o asquearme al pensar dónde estaba siendo mordido.

Los demás miembros del grupo se echan a reír mientras empiezan a hablar sobre aquella vez que abandonaron a Naraku. El villano se enfurece mucho al ser objeto de todas aquellas burlas, e incluso intenta intervenir para parar las burlas, pero nadie parece hacerle caso al principio, cosa que lo hizo enfadar muchísimo.

─ Mierda ¿Cuándo fue que mi autoridad vino a dar a la basura de ese modo? Recuerdo que antes se me hacía mayor caso.

─ El equipo de Inuyasha ha reiniciado la búsqueda ─ avisa Kanna, mostrando las imágenes a través de su espejo.

─ Ya se me hacía raro que no lo hicieran. Kagome llevaba un rato desaparecida ─ opina Kagura.

─ Esto me preocupa mucho, para serles sincero ─ dice Hakudoshi ─. La fuerza vital de Naraku y mía están atadas, y lo mismo va con Akago. Si Inuyasha consigue encontrar a Akago y lo asesina, también yo acabaré en el otro mundo junto con Naraku.

─ Es verdad. Algo típico en alguien tan valiente y bastante macho como Naraku: usar un bebé como escudo youkai cuando se ve en un problema ─ ironiza Akago.

─ ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ─ se defiende Naraku ─ Por si ustedes no lo saben, yo destaco entre los que son como yo como alguien osado, valeroso, fuerte y tenaz. Y la fuente que les cito es de una encuesta realizada por algunos súbditos de la madre de Sesshomaru.

─ ¿Osado, valeroso, fuerte, tenaz? ─ Kageromaru se cae del hombro de Yuromaru al no contener la risa ─ ¿A quiénes encuestaron ellos para que figures con semejante talante? Eso no hay quien se lo pueda creer.

─ Ustedes mismos pueden averiguarlo si quieren, pero hay algo más importante que tengo en mente ─ dice Naraku antes de que nadie más dijera nada ─. En vista que Inuyasha ya está en mi búsqueda y que no se detendrá aunque tenga que mate a Akago, les propongo que busquemos alguna alternativa para esconderlo de todos ellos.

─ Sí, porque eso va a ser muy fácil ─ ironiza Tsubaki ─. Veamos, Inuyasha es un hanyou, por lo que es capaz de detectar el aura de un youkai, a su lado hay un monje y una sacerdotisa, ideales para detectar energías sobrenaturales, y también contemos al zorrito y la gata, ambos youkais, por lo que aportarían también alguna fuerza a la búsqueda.

─ Vamos, que la más normal es la cazadora, y todo el día lleva consigo un búmeran de hueso mucho más grande que ella ─ culmina Kohaku, fingiendo que aún no recuperaba sus recuerdos.

─ Lo sé, esto representa una pega bastante complicada de superar, pero alguna alternativa debe haber ─ se queja Naraku, no queriendo oír más objeciones ─. Tiene que haber alguna forma para que esos imbéciles no puedan detectar la presencia de Akago sin importar lo que intenten ¿No tendrá acaso la hija del señor feudal Rinryu algo que pueda ayudar?

─ No, y estoy seguro que Suiryu me lo habría mostrado de tenerlo ─ confiesa Kohaku.

─ En resumen: estamos completamente jodidos, y Akago y yo estamos necesariamente en la línea de fuego de Inuyasha y sus amigos ─ se lamenta Hakudoshi.

─ No sé cómo es que ustedes no se mueren, si ustedes son tan pesimistas ─ Tsubaki y los subordinados de Naraku ven a este con cara de are you funcking kidding me, pero Naraku no se da por aludido ─. Todo es cuestión de pensar un poco, que a lo mejor algo se nos ocurre.

─ La única cosa que se me ocurre es que cortemos el nexo de Akago y Hakudoshi contigo, y así Inuyasha y sus amigos ya no tendrían que estar buscándonos ─ resuelve Goshinki con algo de hastío.

─ La idea suena bastante bien ─ apoya Tsubaki.

─ Ni hablar. Esa solución a mí no me parece de fiar, así que mejor hay que pensar en algo más ─ responde Naraku de mala gana ─. Habrá entonces que buscar algo que nos sea de utilidad, y también podríamos probar a montar algunas defensas adicionales para que esos tontos no puedan acercarse a Akago.

─ De eso me encargo yo, que de lo contrario la cagas cuando debería confiar en nosotros ─ se ofrece Hakudoshi con determinación ─. Sé que el proceso no va a ser muy agradable que digamos, así que espero que el proceso sea rápido.

─ ¿Ya tienes algo en mente? ─ se extraña Kagura.

─ Sí, pero sé que no te sentirás a gusto si te lo digo.

─ Hakudoshi tiene razón ─ interviene Goshinki ─. Yo ya acabo de leerle la mente, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

─ Bueno, ¿pero la idea es buena o no? ─ se impacienta Naraku.

─ Sólo es efectiva. No es buena, simplemente efectiva ─ responde Hakudoshi.

─ Entonces que no se diga más. Tenemos que poner manos a la obra.

─ ¿Qué hay de los trofeos del festival? ─ Kanna derriba el ambiente que había conseguido erigir Naraku.

─ Es verdad. Será mañana que pensemos en algo, que ahora estamos ocupados ─ Kageromaru se burla con disimulo.

El consejo de sabios se separa entonces y dejan allí a Naraku. El hanyou se indigna al quedar ignorado por sus subordinados justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte, pero ya no había nada que hacer más que simplemente descansar y procurar darse un baño completo, pues toda la suciedad que cargaba encima le resultaba bastante molesta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Con esto culmina la primera reunión del año, marcada por el regreso de Naraku al consejo de sabios. Esta historia ya viene bastante avanzada, y posiblemente pase directamente al kanketsu-hen luego de finalizado el primer anime. Les dejo por lo pronto, y espero por sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo.

Hasta otra


	41. Dìa 278 - Reunión 39

Buenos días, momento de subir otra reunión que espero les guste. Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero puedo fingir que… No, mejor no.

 **Reunión 278 – Reunión 39**

─ ¿Qué… significa esto?

Ante Kagura, Tsubaki y Hakudoshi estaba un enorme mapa como los que se usan en los consejos de guerra, y Naraku había posicionado varias piezas improvisadas para mostrar la posición suya y la de los demás. Y por si aquello era poco, el grupo se encontraba en pleno descampado, por lo que cualquiera que viniese a ver fácilmente podría darse cuenta de todo, detalle que sin duda Naraku no había tomado en cuenta, incluso en ese momento.

─ Esto es lo último en tecnología de planificación militar, montón de ignorantes ─ dice Naraku con ligera frialdad ─. Con esto podemos anticipar los movimientos de Inuyasha y sus amigos, y así podemos adelantarnos y golpear con contundencia. Cualquier ejército decente lo utiliza para planificar sus ataques.

─ ¿De qué ejército hablas, bobo? Nosotros no llegamos ni a decena, y vienes a hablarnos de un ejército ─ regaña Tsubaki.

─ Sin contar que cualquier cosa que digamos se puede filtrar muy fácilmente ─ señala Hakudoshi.

─ Se nota que ustedes se niegan a abrir la mente. Tenemos que asumir la postura y la responsabilidad de un ejército entero para derrotar al fastidioso de Inuyasha, y no tenemos ninguna opción a falta de un sitio techado para situar este mapa, pero les doy la grandiosa noticia de que encontré finalmente la manera de tener a Akago escondido, más allá del alcance de nuestros enemigos.

─ De tus enemigos, querrás más bien decir, porque nosotros estamos involucrados por tu culpa ─ interrumpe Kagura con fastidio ─. Pero eso da igual ¿qué trajiste?

─ Me traje esto ─ Naraku les muestra a los tres una esfera azul, pero nadie da muestras de entender qué era.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ dice Tsubaki.

─ ¿Nos explicas lo que es? ─ secunda Kagura.

─ Esa cosa es muy grande para jugar a las canicas, y muy pequeña para jugar fútbol-sala ─ opina Hakudoshi.

─ Esta es la legendaria Fuyoheki, que tiene el poder de ocultar las auras youkais ─ dice Naraku empezando a perder la paciencia ─. Finalmente tenemos algo que nos pueda ayudar a mantener escondido a Akago ¿No tienen nada que decir?

─ Yo sí ─ dice Kagura ─ ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

─ ¿Y qué más da eso? Lo importante es que ya tenemos con qué cubrir los pasos de Akago.

─ Fue robado. El acusado ya confesó ─ dice Tsubaki negando con decepción.

─ ¿Cómo puedes creer que se puede solucionar un problema metiéndonos a todos en otro? ─ cuestiona Hakudoshi ─. Imagínate lo que pasaría si al dueño de la Fuyoheki se le ocurre presentar una denuncia en el cuerpo de gendarmes imperiales. Toma en cuenta que esos personajes son letales al momento de encontrar a su objetivo.

─ Para esta gracia sería mejor que esta disociada sociedad en la que estamos se disuelva de una vez ─ dice Kagura en un suspiro ─. Inuyasha y sus amigos no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, y entonces tratarán de encontrar una manera de echar a perder todo el plan. Esto era algo que debiste darte un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo. Y resulta que estás en la mira de búsqueda del emperador por morosidad en el pago de impuestos varios, y definitivamente no voy a poner una moneda para ayudarte.

─ ¿Más tiempo? Kagura, estoy a nada de completar la puta perla de Shikkon, y esos desgraciados no descansan en su persecución. A veces me da por pensar que me están acosando.

Kagura, Tsubaki y Hakudoshi de pronto se tiran al suelo debido a la risa que les causó lo que había dicho Naraku. El hanyou no entendía qué les estaba pasando, era como si de pronto les hubiese dado un ataque o algo por el estilo, pero lo dejó pasar. Hakudoshi fue el primero en levantarse, aunque necesitó apoyarse fuertemente a una rama que tenía al lado para lograrlo, pues la risa lo hacía perder el control.

─ Eso… estuvo bueno… Jajajaja.

─ Genial, ahora estos tontos se cuentan chistes por vía telepática ─ dice Naraku para nadie en particular.

─ Naraku, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir que hay alguien que te vaya a acosar? ─ dice Tsubaki en cuanto logra recobrar el control de sí misma ─ Esa es una ridiculez tan grande como fuera Kageromaru quien lo dijera.

─ ¡Ese tipo de comparaciones no las acepto! ─ reprende Naraku con seriedad ─ ¿Qué es lo que ustedes se creen? Yo no tengo ningún parecido con el repugnante físico de Kageromaru, así que vayan hablando con un poquito más de respeto.

─ Eso sí que es único: Naraku hablando de respeto ─ dice Kagura entre dientes.

─ Ahora lo que debemos hacer es regresar al tema que nos concierne ¿Cómo va la investigación de Hakudoshi? ¿Ha creado algo que valga la pena?

─ Va paso a paso. Es todo lo que puedo decir ─ responde Kagura.

─ La investigación está un poco lenta. Es la primera vez que trato de crear algo, y encima no es ninguna extensión de mí ─ continúa Hakudoshi.

─ Bueno, te recomiendo que vayas apurando el paso, que no sabemos cuándo esos tontos logran encontrar a Akago, que si eso pasa, los dos estaremos muertos.

─ No digas esas cosas, Naraku, que de pronto la muerte empieza a parecerme tentadora ─ dice Hakudoshi con burla.

─ Es bueno que los demás estemos fuera de este asunto, al menos por ahora ─ dice Kagura.

─ Eso mismo, por ahora ─ resalta Naraku ─. Primero quiero poner las cosas en orden para luego determinar qué podrían hacer, aunque supongo que esto tendrá que esperar un tiempo más. De todos modos, ustedes podrían, por ahora, tratar de crear un fuerte o algo por el estilo, que los pies me duelen horrores. No he dejado de caminar como un perdido desde que nos fuimos de la montaña Hakurei, y he tenido que cambiar de zapatos como cuatro veces en el tiempo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

─ Olvídalo. El palacio donde estuvimos en un principio lo tiraste por la borda sin ninguna necesidad ─ responde Kagura poniendo mala cara ─. De ningún modo voy a volver a trabajar como un burro para darte gusto, que techo ya tengo y no lo voy a abandonar.

─ ¿Ya tienen dónde? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ─ Tsubaki y Hakudoshi se quedan mirando con reproche a Kagura, y esta se da un fuerte facepalm ─ Un techo realmente no me vendría mal, y espero que haya alguien disponible para que lime los callos que se han formado en los pies.

─ Mierda, así el personal entero de nuestro palacio renuncia en el acto ─ dice Hakudoshi entre dientes.

─ Oh, había olvidado algo sumamente importante, y creo que este es el momento correcto para decirlo ─ todos se quedan mirando con curiosidad a Kagura ─. Kanna y yo ya hemos encontrado la manera de que podamos ser madres.

─ ¿Cortar entre ustedes y juntarse con machos youkais? ─ dice Naraku.

─ Tú cállate, que no es contigo ─ corta Kagura ─. No, lo que ocurre es que conseguimos unas ruinas cercanas donde hay escrituras y diagramas de hechizos que permitan que parejas del mismo sexo puedan tener hijos, aún si los miembros de la pareja no son de la misma especie, por lo que incluso funcionaria si se trata de un humano y un youkai.

─ Eso de ser madres youkais gracias al fulano conjuro ese se oye interesante, y me gustaría que me muestres el lugar, a ver si consigo engañar a Kikyo para llevarla allí y logro mi objetivo de toda la vida ─ confiesa Tsubaki ─. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me cuadra para nada. Si el hechizo funciona en parejas homosexuales ¿Cómo podría eso funcionar en una pareja de hombres? ¿Cómo harían para tener los hijos?

Ni idea. Si he de serles sinceras, jamás me interesé en averiguar ese detalle ─ responde Kagura.

─ Lo mejor sería que no lo averigües. Algo así no me interesa saberlo ─ dice Naraku con asco mal disimulado.

─ Menos mal que soy un infante. No quisiera saber la clase de cosas que dirían si fuese adulto ─ murmura Hakudoshi.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Bueno, así pongo otro punto y aparte a este consejo de sabios. Como bien saben, estoy esperando por sus reviews con sus opiniones al respecto. Nos vemos pronto, en cuanto sea momento de la siguiente reunión.

Hasta otra


	42. Día 285 - Reunión 40

**Día 285 – Reunión 40**

─ ¿Estás seguro que este mastodonte es tan seguro como dices?

─ Claro que sí, Kageromaru. Tan solo mira ─ Hakudoshi mira al gigante que estaba frente a él ─. Saluda al grupo y preséntate.

─ ¿Es necesario que me lo ordenes con tanta sequedad? ─ responde la nueva criatura, para sorpresa de los demás ─ Como sea, me llamo Moryomaru, y estaré aquí con ustedes y bla, bla, bla ¿Hace falta algo más para presentarme?

─ Es un poco soez para hablar, pero parece lo suficientemente inteligente para hablar con normalidad ─ opina Goshinki.

─ ¿Él será el nuevo miembro del consejo de sabios? ─ pregunta Kohaku.

─ Podríamos probar, pero por ahora no quisiera serlo de manera formal ─ responde Moryomaru ─. Todo esto se me hace bastante nuevo, y me gustaría ir por mi cuenta de un lado a otro para encontrarme a mí mismo.

─ Genial, un youkai prospecto de gurú ─ dice Kagura.

─ Ha sido un verdadero dolor de cuello desarrollarlo adecuadamente, además que me he metido en muchos líos con youkais bastante fuertes y con contactos ─ señala Hakudoshi ─. Hace poco me había encontrado con Inuyasha y tuve la oportunidad de poner a prueba las habilidades de Moryomaru, aunque la situación no fue demasiado buena para pelear, porque Kagome y el resto del grupo andaba por allí.

─ Espero que no se hayan roto las botellas que cargaba Kagome ─ advierte Kagura ─. Hace unos días le pedí que nos trajera algunas botellas, e incluso le ofrecí algunas telas caras que podría llevarse a casa para convencerla a que trajera las botellas.

─ Ninguna botella se rompió, eso lo puedo jurar ─ responde Moryomaru.

─ Eso espero ─ secunda Goshinki ─. Ya llevamos como cuatro días que no probamos una gota de sake, y sinceramente te digo que extraño esa bebida.

─ Yo también ─ dice Kanna quedamente.

─ ¿Cuál es el plan de acción, a fin de cuentas? ─ dice Tsubaki finalmente.

─ El plan es el siguiente ─ empieza Hakudoshi ─: Tenemos que usar la puñetera Fuyoheki para mantener a Akago escondido del acoso de Inuyasha mientras buscamos la manera de deshacernos de Naraku sin que tengamos que ponernos en riesgo, y precisamente Moryomaru nos podrá ayudar en ese sentido ─ el grupo entero asiente secamente al plan ─. Sé que esto no está nada fácil, y que incluso se ve casi imposible, pero debemos intentarlo de ese modo, porque resulta que Naraku muy pronto va a prescindir de todos nosotros.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ dice Kagura.

─ Es tal y como se los digo. El desgraciado está muy seguro de sí mismo por tener la perla de Shikkon casi completada, por lo que ahora considera que no nos necesita y se deshará de nosotros uno por uno.

─ Por esa razón es que jamás podemos confiar en él ─ dice Kageromaru con rabia ─. Y ya es de sobra sabido que ese miserable anda completamente quebrado por lo que no nos pagará las liquidaciones una vez que nos deje por fuera.

─ Igual no nos iría a pagar, aunque estuviese nadando en oro ─ señala Goshinki.

─ Ahora me empiezo a preguntar a qué carajo vine a la vida, si esto es lo que está pasando ─ dice Moryomaru para sí mismo.

─ Vamos, que todavía no está todo perdido ─ interviene Kohaku ─. Ya todos sabemos que las cosas no proyectan a estar bien, pues Naraku nos la está jugando bastante mal, pero aún tenemos dónde refugiarnos, como por ejemplo en los terrenos del señor feudal Rinryu, o con la abuela…

─ ¿La madre de Onigumo? Esa señora sería genial para pararle los pies a ese bastardo, eso fijo ─ opina Tsubaki.

─ Podría probar a contactar con ella. La última vez que la vi, me había dicho que la próxima vez fuéramos todos para visitarla, y que gustosa nos haría una gran cena ─ apunta Kagura.

─ Puede ser, pero eso haría que todo se estropee un poco en cuanto le digamos que Naraku se quiere deshacer de nosotros ─ dice Goshinki ─. Sé que tenemos tiempo sin verla y todo eso, pero me dolería ver a esa señora entristecerse, y más aún a mitad de una comida.

─ Pero no podremos ocultarle eso eternamente. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de qué tan hijo de puta puede ser Naraku ─ dice Kageromaru con mucha seriedad ─. Es verdad que la señora se pondrá bastante mala, le digamos como le digamos lo que pasa, así que será mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas e ir al grano. Ya al momento veremos cómo la calmamos si empieza a alterarse.

─ Esta pelea contra Inuyasha hace rato que ha dejado de ser divertida ─ se lamenta Tsubaki ─. En un principio era divertido putear un poco a ese grupo y ver cómo reaccionan, pero ahora estamos hasta el cuello en mierda, y encima Naraku quiere que nos arriesguemos más todavía, y encima de gratis ¿Creen que el señor feudal Rinryu pueda darnos un trabajo decente si logramos irnos antes que sea Naraku quien nos eche como a unos perros?

─ Tendría que hablar primero con Suiryu, pero no me corresponde a mí prometer nada ─ responde el chiquillo.

─ Estoy seguro que yo estoy entre los primeros de los que Naraku intentaría deshacerse ─ vaticina Hakudoshi con profundo pesar ─. Yo estoy ligado al mismo corazón que él, y encima yo soy más guapo y sociable que él…

─ Eso no representa ningún reto, Hakudoshi ─ interrumpe Kagura.

─ Lo sé, pero es necesario decirlo, pues Naraku podría basarse en eso para salir de mí de mala manera.

─ Tantos fragmentos de la puta perla le está causando un daño psicológico tremendo, eso fijo ─ dice Kageromaru ─. Debemos actuar rápido, que nuestros futuros penden de un hilo.

─ Entonces ya está decidido ─ dice Kagura ─. Kohaku, Goshinki, Kageromaru y Yuromaru se irán a los predios del señor feudal Rinryu para solicitar vivienda y trabajo, y Tsubaki, Kanna y yo le haremos la visita a la madre de Onigumo para darle la noticia. Será un dolor hacerlo, pero no hay otra opción.

─ Yo por mi parte estaré con Moryomaru para averiguar cómo haremos para tener bajo resguardo a Akago hasta que podamos sacudirnos a ese pestoso de Naraku ─ continúa Hakudoshi.

─ No entiendo casi nada de lo que ustedes están hablando, pero supongo que estará bien colaborar, siempre y cuando pueda hacer algo de provecho ─ dice Moryomaru.

─ ¿Algo de provecho? ─ Kagura casi se ríe ─ Estoy más que segura que el emperador le daría una tremenda condecoración a aquel que consiga derrotar a Naraku y destruirlo completamente. Eso sí que sería plenamente provechoso.

─ En ese caso acepto con mayor razón ─ Moryomaru empezaba a mostrarse emocionado.

─ Ya hemos empezado con los experimentos, y tenemos pensado usar la capacidad de Moryomaru para disfrazarse, aunque iremos con cautela, pues Inuyasha y sus amigos andan cerca, y escuchamos que están un poco molestos ─ dice Hakudoshi.

─ Sí, la prueba sería interesante de ver ─ concluye Goshinki.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Bueno, como pueden ver, Moryomaru ha debutado, aunque su presencia acabará siendo bastante corta, como ustedes bien lo saben. Pronto nos vemos, cuando tenga listo el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	43. Día 288 - Reunión 41

**Día 288 – Reunión 41**

La reunión de carácter extraordinario que habían llevado a cabo Kagura, Goshinki, Suiryu, Yuromaru y Kageromaru resultaba ser la más extraña hasta la fecha. Nunca antes habían permitido la participación de niños humanos con la única excepción de Kohaku, y ahora resultaba que estaba presente Rin, acompañada de Jaken, y más allá se encontraba Sesshomaru. Era la mayor congregación de debutantes desde la montaña Hakurei.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí? ─ dice huraño Jaken.

─ No andes molestando mucho, que no Yuromaru y yo no hemos desayunado hoy y estamos de mal humor ─ advierte Kageromaru.

─ ¡Vamos, que así no vamos a empezar jamás esta asamblea del consejo de sabios! ─ llama Kagura, la cual se estaba tapando el torso con unas telas que había conseguido cerca ─ Es tu momento, niña, así que lee la razón de esta reunión.

─ Lo siento, pero es que estoy muy emocionada ─ dice Rin ─. Es la primera vez que alguien me señala como vocera para algo.

─ Y para nosotros es la primera vez que nombramos a alguien para que asuma la vocería. Tómalo como un honor doble y lee el comunicado, que hace frío aquí─ dice Goshinki.

─ Muy bien. Motivo primero de esta reunión extraordinaria del consejo de sabios: Declarar ante el emperador de Japón la ineptitud y la discapacidad psicológica de Naraku.

─ ¿Van a hacer una declaración de algo que es obvio desde hace mucho tiempo? ─ dice Sesshomaru con frialdad.

─ Pero es que antes no dolía tanto. Mira que ahora tengo que taparme así porque por su culpa me quedó hecha jirones la ropa ─ señala Kagura.

─ La declaración ante la autoridad máxima del imperio es la parte más sencilla del proceso, pero las exigencias burocráticas promulgadas por el emperador representan una ligera pega en el camino, y por eso es que hemos tardado tanto ─ dice Suiryu ─. Es una fortuna que les haya ayudado a obtener testimonios y pruebas físicas para demostrar este señalamiento, además que esta cosa que la tal Kagome bautizó como "teléfono celular" ha hecho unos aportes milagrosos al capturar imágenes de Naraku en acción en tiempo real.

─ Todo eso es muy bonito, pero te recomiendo que actúes con más respeto cuando hables frente al amo bonito, niña ─ dice Jaken con tono severo ─. Ten en cuenta que estás ante el grandioso Sesshomaru, heredero de las tierras pertenecientes otrora al poderoso Inu no Taisho.

─ Y yo soy hija del señor feudal Rinryu, antiguo rival e igual por siglos de Inu no Taisho ─ responde Suiryu tranquilamente.

─ ¿El señor feudal Rinryu? ¿El señor de los Sliffers… digo de los dragones del cielo? ─ Jaken se queda boquiabierto ─ He escuchado historias de él, y sé que es el youkai más fuerte y hábil de todas estas tierras… ─ se corta al sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru ─ D-después del amo Sesshomaru, claro está. Incluso el gran señor feudal Rinryu palidece ante mi amo.

─ Señores, nos estamos desviando del tema ─ Kageromaru realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia ─. Abordemos de una vez el tema principal de la reunión para que Yuromaru y yo nos podamos ir. Necesitamos irnos a cazar algo para comer.

─ Bueno, a lo que íbamos ─ Kagura recibe varios pergaminos dados por Suiryu ─. Aquí tenemos un total de 1852 pruebas y testimonios para probar nuestra acusación contra Naraku, sabiendo que usualmente bastan sólo unas diez para que un proceso así se lleve a cabo. En vista de ello, todo lo que nos queda hacer sería enviar a alguien al palacio imperial para que haga la solicitud.

─ Esto está un poco complicado. Necesito que alguien me explique qué significa todo eso ─ dice Rin.

─ Para mí la solución es bastante sencilla ─ Sesshomaru se acerca al grupo con su porte elegante e intimidante ─. Matamos a Naraku y se acabó el cuento. Una incapacitación decretada es un castigo demasiado suave y piadosa para él.

─ Eso lo sabemos. Incluso creemos que matarlo lentamente sigue sin ser suficiente castigo para sus pendejadas ─ admite Kagura ─. Pero por ahora tenemos que aplicar estas medidas. Valdría la pena debilitarlo poco a poco para que así podamos joderlo como se debe, y al final sería que le demos el golpe de gracia, certero y fulminante.

─ La propuesta es buena. Yo votaría a favor sin pensarlo mucho ─responde Goshinki.

─ Ustedes no lograrán hacer nada con esas medidas tan blandas, y de todos modos será el amo bonito quien le dé su merecido a ese tonto de Naraku ─ dice Jaken con insistencia.

─ ¿Te podrías callar, copia barata de Youkai Claus? ─ ataca Kageromaru de mala manera.

─ Ese golpe fue bueno ─ se ríe Goshinki.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme de ese modo, lombriz con brazos? ─ Jaken no disimula en absoluto su enojo ─ Por si no lo sabías, es Youkai Claus quien me imita a mí, y no al revés.

─ ¿En serio? Pero la otra vez yo te vi juntando unas telas y decirle a alguien que hiciera lo posible por que se viera igual al traje de Youkai Claus ─ la revelación de Rin hace que Suiryu y las extensiones de Naraku se desternillaran de risa.

─ Sí, ya veo que Youkai Claus te imita, renacuajo ─ se burla Kageromaru.

─ ¿Para qué andas diciendo esas cosas, chiquilla insolente? ─ se queja Jaken con una vena saliendo de su verde frente.

─ En fin, supongo que la mayoría de nosotros estamos de acuerdo en tomar cuanta medida esté a nuestro alcance para darle su merecido a ese imbécil, ¿verdad? ─ dice Suiryu, recibiendo el asentimiento del grupo.

─ En ese caso podremos dar por cumplido el primer punto de esta reunión extraordinaria ─ Kagura saca un pergamino y se pone a tomar notas.

─ En ese caso será mejor que nos retiremos, que nos morimos de hambre ─ Kageromaru se sube al hombro de Yuromaru, quien ya estaba dispuesto a irse.

─ Con respecto a eso ─ Rin revisa nuevamente la lista que Kagura le había dado ─. El segundo punto trata sobre un banquete que lo está organizando la madre de un tal Onigumo, y que al parecer todos con excepción de Naraku estamos invitados.

─ ¿Y por qué no señalan todos los puntos de una vez, que así aguantamos un poco más? ─ se queja nuevamente Kageromaru.

─ ¿De verdad habrá un banquete? ─ dice Jaken extrañado.

─ El propósito del mismo es para que coman los miembros del consejo de sabios, y como ustedes se encuentran al momento de celebrarse esta reunión, supongo que la invitación también va para ustedes ─ dice Suiryu.

─ Pensando en ese detalle, tendría entonces que guardar un poco de comida para Kagome, aunque sólo haya participado una vez en la reunión, y además así verá que no somos unos ingratos que recurrimos a ella únicamente por sake y juegos de mesa ─ apunta Kagura ─. Y supongo que podría aprovechar a ver si la señora tiene algún traje nuevo para mí, que no puedo andar por ahí en estas fachas.

─ Eso sí estaría interesante, una reunión en la que participe Kagome. Eso traería muchísima innovación a nuestro grupo ─ dice Goshinki interesado.

─ Me da igual lo que ustedes digan. Nosotros estamos muy ocupados buscando a Naraku, así que…

─ Vamos al banquete ─ corta Sesshomaru a Jaken ─. Es una falta de respeto negar la invitación de alguien, además que así nos informamos sobre los últimos movimientos de Naraku.

─ C-como estaba diciendo, por supuesto que iremos ─ ahí Jaken sacaba su lado más lambiscón ─. Esperamos que ese banquete realmente sea bueno y de provecho.

─ Bitch, please. Tú dices eso porque no sabes cómo cocina esa señora ─ dice Kagura entre burlona y animada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Sí, es probablemente una de las reuniones más raras debido a todos los aditamentos inéditos, pero creo que no ha estado mal. La próxima reunión del consejo de sabios será ya situada cronológicamente en los capítulos de Kanketsu-hen, así que nos vamos acercando al final a paso lento pero seguro. Un saludo a todo aquel que haya pasado a leer por aquí, y que la pasen bien.

Hasta otra


	44. Día 300 - Reunión 42

**Día 300 – Reunión 42**

─ A ver si lo comprendo ─ Hakudoshi se sobaba las sienes con impaciencia ─ ¿Dices que Naraku acaba de despedirme?

─ Y la cosa va a peor, porque ahora ya no te podrás regenerar ─ responde Goshinki con pesar ─. Es como si de golpe fueses un hemofílico en batalla, por lo que ya no eres invulnerable.

─ Mierda, y tan divertido que se me hacía ponerme en la línea de fuego de todos los ataques. Ya nada podrá ser lo mismo.

─ Y que lo digas ─ interviene Kagura ─. Ahora resulta que el muy hijo de puta también va a despedirme en cuanto vea a Hakudoshi muerto, y ni siquiera recibiré la liquidación que corresponde… ─ de pronto se detiene y se pone pensativa ─ Bueno, igual no recuerdo la última vez que me haya pagado. Igual había tomado en cuenta que no me pagaría una mierda.

─ Y eso no es todo ─ dice Hakudoshi con tono sombrío ─. Conseguí escuchar del propio Naraku que se planteaba reabsorber a Akago por razones de seguridad. La Fuyoheki y toda esa pendejada era solo para un rato mientras se planteaba cómo le echaría a perder la vida a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se nota lo especializado que está para eso.

─ Igual ya no tendremos que estar más bajo su mando ─ anima Tsubaki ─. Yo ya quedé fuera el día de ayer, por lo que ya no me interesa lo que le salga de ese basurero que tiene por cabeza. Lo mejor sería que nos vayamos a la mierda, y que Naraku se las vea solo ante Inuyasha y sus amigos.

─ Así. Goshinki y nosotros también hemos presentado nuestra dimisión, aunque necesitamos de Suiryu y de algunos de sus escoltas para que el imbécil de Naraku aceptara ─ dice Kageromaru desde el hombro de su hermano favorito.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Kanna? ─ inquiere Kagura con interés.

─ Ella dice que sólo renunciará si es a tu lado, por lo que todavía está esperando a que des ese paso ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Entonces vamos a eso. Presento mi renuncia y nos deshacemos de él de una puta vez. He sido una estúpida por no intentar esto antes.

─ Es que sin un contacto legal nos era imposible obligar a Naraku a que aceptase nuestras renuncias. No tienes que culparte por ello ─ dice Tsubaki empática.

─ ¿Y qué hacemos aparte? Recordemos que Naraku sigue teniendo apresados los corazones de Kagura y Kanna, por lo que no la tendrán muy fácil que digamos ─ apunta Hakudoshi, y todos asienten con pesar, sabiendo que tenía razón.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Kohaku? A ese niño no podemos dejarlo solo y desamparado ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ Moryomaru dijo que le ayudaría a escaparse ─ responde Hakudoshi ─. Ahora que el niño tiene pleno recuerdo de lo que ocurrió, y en vista que el fragmento de Shikkon que lleva está en la mira de Kohaku, él ha decidido que no seguirá siendo esclavizado por Naraku.

─ ¿Crees que Kohaku vaya a estar bien? Él todavía sigue siendo un jovenzuelo que aún le falta por vivir y aprender ─ observa Goshinki.

─ Moryomaru es mi creación. Yo lo hice con mis propias manos, y además está Akago para aconsejarle en caso de que algo ocurra, así que estoy seguro que el niño podrá sobrevivir para participar en nuestra próxima reunión ─ asegura Hakudoshi con convicción absoluta.

─ Eso espero ─ Kagura suelta un suspiro antes de continuar ─. Durante casi un año ese niño ha estado con nosotros, participando en nuestras conversaciones y dando lo mejor de sí cuando el pendejo de Naraku venía y lo mandaba a actuar como marioneta para matar a su hermana. Historias como las de Kohaku no se cuentan en cualquier lado.

─ Tienes razón, y definitivamente sería mejor que esto siga siendo altamente excepcional ─ opina Goshinki, que en ese momento estaba en una pose que recordaba bastante al _pensador_ ─. Hablando de excepciones y de sacudirnos a Naraku de encima ¿qué haremos con Kikyo? Naraku seguirá tras ella para matarla otra vez.

─ No creas que no he tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad. No voy a permitir que Naraku se la lleve otra vez ─ Tsubaki sonaba bastante determinada, al punto que los demás no pudieron evitar verla con admiración ─. Voy a advertirle para que no arriesgue su vida inútilmente, y quizá hasta pueda ser parte de nuestro consejo de sabios.

─ Bueno, paso por paso, que primero tenemos que ir ordenando los pasos para mantenernos lejos ─ Kageromaru se baja de Yuromaru y sin apartar la vista de sus compañeros ─. Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos nos veamos libres de Naraku, y desde luego tendremos que contactar otra vez con la hija del señor feudal Rinryu para obligar a Naraku a que suelte los corazones de Kagura y Kanna. Sólo así nos podremos ir todos. Acto seguido, tenemos que encontrar a Kohaku y mantenerlo lejos de ese bastardo, y ahí sí nos preocupamos por ver qué demonios hacemos con Kikyo.

─ Ese paso que vaya por adelantado, porque yo voy directo a buscarla, y no se hable más ─ Tsubaki muestra sus garras en defensa de su propuesta ─. De cualquier modo, ya Inuyasha y Kagome no tienen vuelta atrás en su relación, y Kikyo está convencida de que lo suyo con ese hanyou hace tiempo que no tenía un mañana, así que trataré de convencerla que se quede conmigo.

─ Sí, vas a donde ella y le dices "únete a mí", y ella te dirá "jamás Tsubaki. Tú mataste a mi madre" para que tú le respondas "no, Kikyo. Yo soy tu madre" ─ responde Goshinki entre risas ─. Creo que tu plan es factible, pero es arriesgado si no te lo piensas detenidamente. Recuerda que Inuyasha te rebanará como jamón si te ve por ahí.

─ A mí el zoquete de Inuyasha me la pela mil veces ─ responde Tsubaki poniendo mala cara ─. Que el hanyou ese deje de andar como péndulo entre una y otra y se decida de una vez por Kagome, y que a mí me deje Kikyo. Tanto celar a una y otra me empieza a hacer pensar que tiene un grado de degeneración superior al del monje Miroku.

─ Esa teoría es interesante, y sinceramente te digo que no es descabellado ─ señala Kagura ─. En todos los años pretéritos a conocer a Kikyo, vayan ustedes a saber qué rayos hacía brincando de un lado a otro.

─ Concuerdo completamente. Y una cosa ─ Hakudoshi saca unos sobres de su ropa y le da uno a cada uno de los presentes.

─ ¿Y esto qué es? ─ Kageromaru mira extrañado el sobre.

─ Ese envoltorio que nos regaló Kagome tiene la paga de las liquidaciones que sabemos que Naraku no les va a dar ─ todos miran boquiabiertos a Hakudoshi ─. Esta es posiblemente la última vez que esté con ustedes, y aún ahora me escuece la pérdida de Entei, pero les digo que al lado de ustedes no ha habido espacio para el aburrimiento. Realmente estar con ustedes y probar esos dulces de la aldea de Kagome me ha permitido soportar con entereza el estar bajo la sombra de Naraku. Por cierto, las partes de Kohaku y Kanna están dentro del sobre de Kagura, así que tendrás que asegurarte de darles la liquidación completa.

─ Es bueno que nos hayas advertido ─ Kageromaru toma el sobre de Yuromaru antes que este se comiera su parte ─. Va a ser una tristeza que te vayas, si hasta me has caído bien más rápido que los demás, así que te deseamos que, en caso que Naraku consiga hacer que mueras, al menos puedas reunirte con Entei.

─ Eso es bastante conmovedor. Gracias ─ dice Hakudoshi secándose una lágrima.

─ Aún hay una cosa más que podremos hacer ─ todos miran a Tsubaki ─ ¿Para qué conformarnos con la liquidación que logra colarnos Hakudoshi, si resulta que nos podemos quedar con todo el dinero de Naraku como indemnización por todos los meses que no nos ha pagado?

Todos estaban enmudecidos. La propuesta de Tsubaki no sonaba nada mal, si hasta parecía bastante tentadora. Al cabo de varios segundos, todos esbozaron sonrisas malignas, estando de acuerdo en que aplicarían la estratagema de Tsubaki mientras Kagura peleaba por recuperar su corazón y el de Kanna.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué les parece este capítulo? En realidad sí va a ser la última vez que aparezca Hakudoshi, pero el consejo de sabios acabará teniendo nuevos integrantes antes de que esta historia llegue a su final (y no me refiero a que vaya a incluir a Byakuya, porque no lo haré). Nos vemos pronto, se cuidan ¿eh?

Hasta otra


	45. Día 309 - Reunión 43

Saludos, gente fea de Fanfiction (mentira, estoy seguro que por ahí debe haber alguna persona que no sea tan fea), es hora de otro capítulo del consejo de sabios, el grupo youkai de sabios y compañeros más importante de la era Sengoku. En fin, hora de la función.

 **Día 309 – Reunión 43**

─ A ver, a ver… ─ Kageromaru revisa las opciones que había para comer ─ ¿Estás segura que no hay muslo de ave del paraíso?

─ No, y tampoco me tengan esperando demasiado, que yo no soy servicio ─ dice Kaede algo impaciente.

Como bien pueden darse cuenta, el consejo de sabios había concertado su nueva reunión en la aldea regida por la sacerdotisa Kaede, aunque el tamaño de Goshinki hizo imposible la reunión en el interior de la cabaña de la anciana, así que se encontraba afuera, cerca de una fogata improvisada.

─ Vamos, que con una sopa sencilla de tubérculos podemos apañarnos como tiene que ser ─ opina Kagura también impacientándose.

─ ¿De verdad hace falta que nos detengamos aquí para comer? Miren que Inuyasha y los demás vienen pronto ─ señala Goshinki.

─ No hay ningún problema. En esta aldea mando yo, y jamás acepto que aquí se produzca ninguna pelea inútil ─ asegura Kaede con seriedad.

─ Entonces no se hable más ─ Tsubaki ya había tomado su decisión ─. Que sea la sopa, que así los nutrientes conservan el máximo de su valor y es más delicioso.

─ ¡Ya han oído! ─ Kaede mira a un par de aldeanos que traen a toda prisa los ingredientes para cocinar.

─ ¿Qué ha sido de Kohaku? Ya tengo algunos días de no verlo ─ dice Kageromaru.

─ El niño ha estado paseando de un lado a otro ─ responde Goshinki ─. Resulta que le ha dado nostalgia encontrarse con su hermana, aunque también le tienta ir en compañía del grupo de Sesshomaru. Al parecer quiere acostumbrarse para así acoplarse a una vida dentro de los predios del señor feudal Rinryu una vez que se haya casado con Suiryu.

─ Eso suena bonito. Ese niño merece una vida feliz ─ opina Kaede tomando asiento con Tsubaki y las extensiones de Naraku ─. Y por simple curiosidad ¿cómo es que mantienes la forma, Tsubaki? Pensé que estarías aún más arrugada que yo.

─ Son secretos que guardo celosamente, aunque podría darte algunos tips sobre cuáles demonios podrían ayudarte.

─ Mejor me hubiera quedado callada ─ dice Kaede mirando en otra dirección.

─ Vamos, que tenemos que celebrar que finalmente estamos libres ─ Kagura levanta una taza de té (el sake de Kagome se había terminado) ─. Es increíble que el puto de Naraku quisiera adelantarse y eliminarme para prevenir que me valiera de la ayuda de los asesores legales del señor feudal Rinryu, pero conseguí engañarle para que creyese que se había deshecho de mí, e incluso me hice con el corazón de Kanna y le dejé un pedazo de cristal pulido a medias para que se hiciera a la idea que todavía la puede controlar. Cuando las cosas se hacen bien, no hay nada que pueda vencerlo a uno.

─ Muy bien hecho. Ahora Naraku ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Quedó reducido a simplemente un feo recuerdo ─ celebra Tsubaki ─. Por cierto, Kaede, ¿Kikyo está saliendo con alguien?

─ Siempre supe que algo te guardabas. Mi hermana siempre me advirtió de lo pervertidas que eran en esa escuela de sacerdotisas en la que estudiaste ─ dice Kaede ─. Y la respuesta es que no está saliendo con nadie, aunque no me ha dicho que esté interesada por nadie en particular.

─ Entonces debería actuar rauda y precisa ─ Tsubaki se levanta y se prepara para irse ─. Voy a salir a buscar algunos perfumes y cosas por el estilo. Kagura, te encargo para que guardes mi parte de la comida.

─ Hace bien en nominar a Kagura, porque yo me comería todo ─ cede Goshinki.

─ A mí se me hace un poco extraño pensar que quienes alguna vez fueron los serviles subordinados de Naraku ahora celebren el no estar cerca de él nunca más ─ observa Kaede.

─ No creo que debería extrañarle tanto, anciana. Y lo de serviles podría habérselo ahorrado, que nosotros jamás acatamos sus órdenes de buena gana ─ responde Kageromaru.

─ En fin, el caso es que ya no están más con él, y creo que es lo mejor ─ Kaede hace una pausa para masajearse brevemente un hombro ─. Y en cuanto a esa niña de blanco, la que se llama Kanna ¿a dónde fue?

─ Haciendo su interpretación, fingiendo que me llora en algún lado al alcance de Naraku ─ responde Kagura ─. Antes de alejarme de ese payaso he estado revisando todas las posibilidades sobre la suerte de Kanna si permanecía trabajando para Naraku, y ambas quedamos de acuerdo en que su corazón se queda conmigo para prevenir en caso que Naraku se dé cuenta. Además, con su corazón a mi lado, ninguna de las dos nos sentiremos solas mientras estemos esperando a que Naraku decida prescindir de ella.

─ ¿Y quién se quedará entonces para servir a Naraku, si ya todos se fueron de su lado? ─ cuestiona Kaede con duda.

─ Un tal Byakuya ─ responde Kageromaru ─. Seguro que Naraku se alegró mucho al dar finalmente con una extensión que bese el suelo que este pise, además que ese Byakuya me hace dudar un poco sobre si es hombre o mujer.

─ Eso a mí me da igual. A mí sólo me interesa que Kanna esté bien. Al Byakuya ese Naraku le puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Si él se deja por las buenas, ese ya es su problema ─ dice Kagura con simpleza.

─ Bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse así ─ dice Kaede tratando de calmar los ánimos ─. En todo caso, ahora deberían tomar una decisión sobre qué deben hacer con sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

─ Eso no es ningún problema para mí, pues ya he decidido lo que haré ─ responde Goshinki muy orgulloso de sí mismo ─. Voy a abrir una escuela para youkais, y de ese modo los de mi especie no tendrán que vivir eternamente al margen de la sociedad de los humanos y los hanyous. Por supuesto que el proyecto tendrá que ser a muy largo plazo, pues la mayoría de los youkais permanecen atorados en la ignorancia y no es fácil convencerles de que hay algo mejor que eso.

─ Ese razonamiento es bastante positivo. Me encanta oír que un youkai pretenda esos cambios que podrían beneficiarnos a todos ─ congratula Kaede con una leve sonrisa ─. Ojalá hubiese existido al menos un youkai con tu iniciativa cuando yo era pequeña. Seguramente mi hermana Kikyo y yo no hubiésemos pasado por tantos problemas. Y hablando de problemas ¿qué se ha hecho Tsubaki para tardarse tanto? Ya la comida está casi lista.

─ Es que a Tsubaki le gusta que las cosas estén bien hechas. Siempre mira todo al mínimo detalle ─ explica Kageromaru.

─ Eso es verdad. Ahora mismo debe estar haciéndose mil preguntas sobre qué le gustaría a Kikyo, y encima estaría repasando como enferma mental todos los pros y contras de cada una de las opciones ─ dice también Kagura ─. Imagínate que Tsubaki recogió aquella concha rota que Kikyo usaba para maquillarse. Ella misma nos lo comentó hace tiempo.

─ Entonces Tsubaki está más obsesionada con mi hermana de lo que había imaginado ─ pese a lo que dice, Kaede no parecía demasiado sorprendida ─. Me extraña que ella jamás intentara drogar a Kikyo para aprovecharse de ella.

─ Más te vale no repetir jamás eso delante de ella, no sea que le des ideas ─ advierte Goshinki.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Así es, vamos ya adentrados en los tiempos del Kanketsu-hen, por lo que podemos todos considerar que estamos en los últimos capítulos, pero tranquilos, que todavía algo se puede hacer para que dure un poco más. Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la inclusión de la anciana Kaede en el consejo de sabios? ¿Les parece si en los próximos capítulos doy cabida a Kikyo? Soy todo ojos ante sus comentarios.

Hasta otra


	46. Día 315 - Reunión 44

**Día 315 – Reunión 44**

El célebre consejo de sabios había regresado al palacio que tiempo atrás habían convertido en su hogar, y por primera vez se organizaban sus miembros sin la compañía de Hakudoshi ni la de Akago, pero al menos contaban con el regreso de Kanna, pues llevaba varios días sin aparecer. Goshinki, Yuromaru y Kageromaru se habían encargado de preparar personalmente la mesa, en lista que la servidumbre en el palacio estaba libre ese día. Por su parte, Kagura, Kanna, Tsubaki y Kohaku se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer juntos la comida con la que coronaban la reunión, y Suiryu llega a última hora.

─ Esto se ve delicioso. Esta clase de cosas siempre gustan bastante ─ opina Kageromaru al ver lo que se había cocinado.

─ Todo está en la técnica al momento de hacer la salsa, también cuando cueces los hongos ─ dice Tsubaki con una sonrisa tan amplia y radiante que los demás creyeron que podría enceguecerlos ─ ¿No creen que la cocina es arte realmente sorprendente? Tiene tantas formas y hay tantos modismos e ingredientes a lo largo del mundo. Es tan emocionante.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Jamás te había visto tan feliz ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Es que finalmente logré encontrarme con Kikyo ─ todos alzaron las cejas al comprender ─. Puede que no sea exactamente la de hace más de cincuenta años, pero su aroma sigue pareciéndose tanto, y su mirada seria hace que me derrita.

─ Te entiendo que te vuelva loca el hecho de que te mire luego que dejaste de lado tu faceta tsundere, pero lo del aroma me hace creer que Inuyasha te lo ha contagiado ─ dice Kagura.

─ Ustedes no saben nada de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero tampoco es que me importe tanto. Con que ella sí lo sepa me es suficiente.

─ Bueno, en eso te doy la razón.

─ El amor es algo realmente hermoso, y eso lo puedo decir con total propiedad ─ opina Suiryu ─. Antes de conocer a Kohaku creí que todo se resumía en estudiar mi rol dentro de los grandes dominios de mi padre y también algo de leyes para así no dejarme vilipendiar por estafadores, pero ahora tengo también el objetivo de estar con Kohaku, e incluso estoy trabajando con algunos sirvientes que me han abierto la posibilidad de hacer que Kohaku tenga la capacidad de ser tan longevo como un youkai.

─ ¿Eso es cierto? ─ Kohaku no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, y los demás estaban igual.

─ Así es, pero primero hará falta comprobar si aquello funciona para así llevarlo a cabo, y es posible que tome unos pocos años.

─ Suiryu, te advertimos que 100 o 200 años para un youkai es como un puñado de arena en una playa, pero para los humanos es demasiado tiempo ─ advierte Kageromaru.

─ No. Con unos pocos años me refiero a que dudo mucho que pase de una década, pero me dijeron que lo más probable es que la espera sea aún más corta.

─ Una vida larguísima al lado de Suiryu. Eso es para alucinar ─ dice Kohaku con la mente totalmente nublada y una ligera y boba sonrisa ─. Aunque igual tendré que seguir esperando, y encima para eso tendré que mantener seguro el fragmento de Shikkon que todavía permanece en mi espalda, a pesar que a veces me pica.

─ Cierto, ese detalle nadie lo había tomado en cuenta ─ se lamenta Kagura ─. Naraku se estará obsesionando con recuperar el fragmento a como dé lugar, y como él tiene la costumbre de barrer con todo lo que haya en su camino para lograrlo, definitivamente no podremos esperar que se contenga en lo más mínimo.

─ Pero Inuyasha se hizo más fuerte. Mi hermana me pasó el aviso hace poco ─ Kohaku le hace un gesto a Kagura para que saque el teléfono y revisa en el Facebook para mostrar unas fotos ─. Tan solo miren esto. Incluso le ha quitado ese poder raro a la espada de Sesshomaru.

─ Mmm, ya veo. ─ Kagura pasa las imágenes hasta que se detiene y suelta una risa ─. Pobre niño. Si tan solo supiera lo que hizo Kagome.

─ ¿Qué es? Dímelo ─ se interesa Kageromaru.

─ Se trata de una foto de "Sota Higurashi". Al parecer es el hermano menor de Kagome. Miren esto.

Todos miran la foto y se desternillan de risa al ver la fotografía de un bebé desnudo e inflando los cachetes mientras miraba a la pantalla, y encima de la foto decía "feliz cumpleaños al pequeñín más adorable". A Kagura casi se le cae el teléfono cuando no puede seguir conteniendo las risas, y hasta se apoya sobre Kanna, quien esconde su rostro tras ambas manos, pues también ella se estaba riendo.

─ ¿E-en serio? ¿Ese es el "hermanito" de Kagome? ─ Tsubaki se sostiene el estómago, pues ya le empezaba a doler por tanto reír ─ Me gustaría saber dónde está ese chiquillo, pues me imagino que se dará un gusto viendo esto.

─ Sí, así lo pensamos todos ─ dice Goshinki.

─ Tendríamos que organizarnos y tratar de espiar de dónde viene Kagome, y así podríamos averiguar de dónde viene, y así podríamos conocer a su familia ─ propone Kagura, y todos se muestran de acuerdo ─. Me imagino que debe tener algún pariente que produzca sake, o al menos a algún conocido cercano, y podríamos entonces averiguar cómo le sale una bebida de semejante calidad.

─ Eso suena genial. Pega bastante bien ─ responde Tsubaki ─. Para la próxima vez que me encuentre con Kikyo le propondré matrimonio, sin rodeos, y si ella me acepta, podríamos ordenar como veinte botellas de sake para celebrarlo ¿Qué les parece el plan?

─ Si es por veinte botellas, entonces me gustaría organizar también una boda entre Kanna y yo, y así podríamos duplicar la puja ─ Kagura tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que casi se desencajaba ─. El plan no podría ser más sencillo, y puedes confiar en que te voy a ayudar con tu proyecto, Tsubaki.

─ Por el sake cualquier cosa ─ dice Kageromaru entre risas.

─ Eso sería bueno. Me encanta la idea ─ apoya Suiryu ─. Además, la forma de hacer sake de aquella aldea de la que venga la sacerdotisa vendría maravillosamente para los elaboradores del palacio de mi padre. Nuevas técnicas podrían significar variedades de sake más deliciosas, y al final se traduciría en grandiosos éxitos monetarios. Estoy segura que mi padre estaría encantado de saberlo.

─ Entonces está decidido. Debemos llevar a cabo las investigaciones esta misma tarde, pero primero deberíamos comer, que los platos se nos enfrían ─ Tsubaki empieza rápido a comer.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Sí, así finaliza otra reunión. Cada vez más cerca del último capítulo, el consejo de sabios estará dando todo cuanto le queda para cerrar con broche de oro.

Hasta otra


	47. Día 320 - Reunión 45

**Día 320 – Reunión 45**

En un lugar muy apartado en las montañas, más específicamente en el territorio de los clanes principales de hombres lobo de la región, las extensiones de Naraku y Tsubaki se encontraban acampando cerca de las cuevas que servían de refugio a los licántropos. Tsubaki estaba especialmente amargada, pues hace poco había ocurrido algo particularmente trágico.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí? Nadie les dijo que ustedes son bienvenidos en nuestros territorios ─ se queja Koga con prepotencia.

─ A nosotras nos la sopla tu opinión. Se supone que el territorio de ustedes está dentro de las montañas, y nosotros estamos establecidos en el valle que está más allá de la falda ─ responde Goshinki ─. Además, lo mejor que podrías hacer sería no montar tanto alboroto, que nos está costando horrores mantener calmada a Tsubaki.

─ ¿Y eso qué?

─ Pues resulta que… ─ Kagura se acerca a Koga para hablarle a susurros ─ Naraku asesinó a Kikyo, y Tsubaki quedó demasiado mal.

─ ¿Se refieren a la sacerdotisa que estaba con Inuyasha? Sí, yo la vi morir.

─ ¿Te haría daño bajar la voz? ─ Kagura sentía unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cabeza al hombre lobo.

─ _¡KIKYOOOOOOO!_ ─ el grito de Tsubaki aterra a Koga, Kagura y Goshinki.

─ ¿Qué le pasa la mujer de allá? Parece que la muerte de aquella sacerdotisa le afecto o algo así ─ interviene Ginta.

─ _¡NOOO, KIKYOOOOO!_

─ Mejor no la mencionen o habrá problemas ─ advierte Goshinki.

─ A mí me da igual todo eso. Lo que quiero es que desalojen estos territorios ─ dice Koga sin disminuir su rudeza ─. De verdad lamento lo que paso, pero no crean que me olvido de lo que pasó con mis compañeros aquel día que nos conocimos, Kagura. Desde que regresé a casa luego de eso decidí que ustedes y Naraku jamás serían bienvenidos, así que váyanse ahora.

─ De verdad este sujeto es pesado ─ murmura Goshinki mientras se daba un facepalm.

─ Vamos, no debemos perder los papeles. Aunque yo mismo estoy a que los pierdo ─ se atreve a mediar Kageromaru ─. Kage, Koko o quien quieras que seas, nosotros sólo estamos acampando aquí, a orillas de río en el valle, y el territorio de ustedes está en las montañas, así que nosotros no estamos invadiendo nada que les pertenezca a ustedes, así que déjanos en paz de una vez.

─ ¡De ninguna manera! ─ responde Koga mientras mostraba los colmillos ─ ¿Es que ustedes se creen que los hombres lobo olvidamos fácilmente? A menos que Kagura regrese a la vida a todos mis camaradas, les repito que ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí.

─ Esta pelea realmente no se va a terminar nunca. Jamás había visto a un lobo tan terco ─ se lamenta Kageromaru.

─ De acuerdo, nos vamos de aquí ─ dice Kagura, ya habiendo perdido la paciencia ─. Déjame decirte que esta me la debes, Koga. La próxima vez que te vea te cortaré la cabeza.

─ Como si fueras capaz.

─ ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre ahora mismo?

─ Koga, no perdamos el control aquí ─ ruega Hakaku ayudando a Ginta a sostener a su líder.

─ Disculpen a Koga, pero es que todavía no supera que la señora Kagome prefiriera a Inuyasha y no a él.

─ ¡Repitan eso, bastardos!

─ Sí, se le nota a la legua lo volátil que está ─ opina Goshinki.

─ Mejor no sigamos aquí, que no quiero que a Kanna se le peguen las pulgas de este faldero salvaje ─ dice Kagura recogiendo sus cosas.

─ ¡Más pulgas tendrá tu abuela, Kagura!

─ _¡KIKYOOOOO!_

─ ¿No hay manera de callarla? ─ dice Ginta tapándose los oídos.

─ No. La última vez que pensamos muerta a Kikyo, estuvimos durante cinco días consecutivos llorando y tirando objetos a cualquier dirección. Eso fue un auténtico infierno ─ responde Kageromaru.

─ Hola chicos ¿De qué están hablando?

Justo en ese momento aparece Ayame, la chica lobo prometida de Koga, y junto a ella venía un pequeño séquito de lobos. Era de resaltar que Ayame se notaba un poco molesta por una razón en especial.

─ H-hola, Ayame ─ Hakaku es el primero en saludar ─ ¿Qué tal están los demás por allá?

─ Pues todavía esperando a una respuesta de parte de este zángano ─ señala a Koga, y las extensiones de Naraku se echan a reír ─. Me enteré que llegaste aquí hace unos cuantos días, pero a mí ni siquiera me envías un saludo, o un "ya llegué", ni me envías una mierda ¿Qué ejemplo que crees que estás dando como líder de los hombres lobo, y más aún ante tu prometida?

─ Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que estamos comprometidos ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo para que entiendas?

─ Pues es muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Los líderes de cada una de las facciones de nuestros clanes han acordado nuestro matrimonio, tomando como base que lo ocurrido hace años, con la promesa del arcoíris lunar, fue completamente verdad, y que encima no hay otras candidatas de nuestra especie para tomarte en matrimonio, y además recuerda que soy una noble dentro de nuestros clanes, lo que me privilegia tremendamente. Tú y yo nos casaremos pronto, así que no se te ocurra huir con la cola entre las patas, o se te arrebatará la jefatura de los clanes.

─ Uy, eso sí que dolió ─ se burla Kageromaru.

─ ¿Es que no vez que estoy ocupado, Ayame? Tengo primero que sacar a estos…

─ ¡NO QUIERO EVASIVAS, KOGA! ─ todos retroceden espantados por el grito de la chica lobo ─ Ahora mismo traes tu trasero ante el consejo de lobos ancianos y aceptas mi mano en compromiso matrimonial, o vamos a tener serios problemas ¿Está claro?

─ Realmente el amor duele, y muchísimo ─ murmura Kagura.

─ Parece que no tenemos opción, Koga ─ dice Hakaku.

─ Vamos ahora, o ellos vendrán por ti ─ aconseja Ginta con nerviosismo.

─ Diablos, parece que no tenemos otra opción, y encima está reunión posiblemente nos exija estar allá tres días ─ Koga mira iracundo a las extensiones de Naraku ─. Te acabas de salvar, Kagura. Pero ya tendré una oportunidad para desquitarme. Tan solo espera ahí.

Koga entonces empieza a correr en dirección de las montañas del norte, y Ayame (con sus acompañantes), Ginta y Hakaku lo siguen inmediatamente. Las extensiones de Naraku se quedan mirando un rato hasta que desaparecen todos los lobos, y Kagura bufa con un porte de dignidad.

─ Sí, claro. A ese Koga lo hubiera hecho pedazos si se hubiera atrevido a dar un solo paso. Ese lobito aúlla más de lo que muerde.

─ Yo también lo creo. No sé cómo alguien tan impetuoso puede ser líder de varios clanes ─ dice Goshinki ─. En fin, tenemos que apurarnos y hacer algo para comer, antes de que Tsubaki salga para gritarnos el nombre de "ella" y no nos deje hacer nada sin primero llorar sobre nosotros.

─ Eso es verdad, así que manos a la obra.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Al final no fui lo bastante piadoso como para dar vida a un TsubakixKikyo, pero algún día será así, ya sería cuestión de que haga algún OS sobre ello, pero por ahora tengo otras historias por hacer. Ya hecho lo hecho, los dejo por lo pronto, así que me despido.

Hasta otra


	48. Día 340 - Reunión 46

Adivinen qué. Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo del consejo de sabios, así que se harán a la idea de lo que le falta. Voy entonces a procurar que quede lo mejor posible, pues así ustedes lo merecen.

 **Día 340 – Reunión 46**

─ A ver si entendí bien… ─ Suiryu se frotaba las sienes, intentando comprender lo que acababa de escuchar ─ ¿Están ustedes diciendo que Ko-chan se murió, y que luego revivió?

─ Eso es verdad, y hasta hubo testigos de ello ─ dice Kohaku con tanta sorpresa como la que manifestaba su novia ─. Naraku me atacó por la espalda y se había llevado el fragmento de la perla de Shikkon que tenía incrustado en la espalda, y luego me despierto en brazos de mi hermana, pues todos habían creído que morí.

─ Eso es para relatarlo y convertirte en leyenda ─ opina Goshinki ─. Últimamente me había puesto a leer una serie de manuscritos encuadernados que Kagome había llamado "novelas", y cuando me dijiste sobre lo que te pasó, de pronto mi mente voló a esas novelas.

─ Eso es una muestra de lo pequeño que puede ser el mundo ─ manifiesta Kaede con una amable sonrisa ─. Pensar que fue mi hermana la que hizo esto por Kohaku, cuando bien pudo usar ese brillo para destruir a Naraku, es una muestra de la compasión y la bondad que tenía mi hermana, pese al deber que tenía.

─ A mí también me impactó muchísimo eso. Incluso lloré y me lancé a Kohaku cuando lo vi llegar hasta aquí ─ interviene Tsubaki ─. Ahora resulta que Kohaku tiene un poco de la esencia vital que le legó Kikyo. Eso fue un acto muy bonito. Aún después de muerta sigue mostrando lo que es capaz de hacer.

─ No lo dudo, pero igual un problema mayor sigue presente ─ Kageromaru se monta en el hombro de Yuromaru y le hace abrir la cortina-puerta para dejar ver una gigantesca bola en forma de araña que volaba por el cielo ─. Naraku está loco de remate. Ahora quiere ser el youkai araña más famoso de todos los tiempos. Hay que ver que de vergüenza no tiene absolutamente nada.

─ No lo dudo, pero ya Inuyasha y los demás fueron hace un rato para detenerlos ─ señala Kaede ─. Amablemente les dije que haría té para cuando regresen de la batalla, pero no estoy segura de que me hayan oído.

─ Es que no se le oye muy bien porque habla muy bajito últimamente, señora ─ recrimina Kagura.

─ No soy señora, sino señorita. Yo jamás he sido tomada por ningún hombre ─ todo el consejo de sabios se queda mirando con cara de WTF a Kaede.

─ Y ya a estas alturas jamás saldrás de ahí, vieja ─ dice Goshinki entre dientes.

Kaede le dedica entonces al enorme youkai una fría mirada que lo hace retraerse asustado. Acto seguido, la anciana revisa la tetera y sirve té para todos los presentes. Suiryu es la que se muestra más entusiasmada, pues según ella era la primera vez que probaba té preparado por alguien que no fuera del palacio de su padre o del consejo de sabios. Kohaku es el primero en terminarse su té y se prepara para salir, extrañando al grupo.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Kohaku? ─ dice Tsubaki.

─ Voy a darle una mano a mi hermana. Todavía debe estar un poco impactada por aquella resurrección que tuve y le estarían fallando los reflejos ante los ataques que estuviera urdiendo Naraku. Y de todos modos, es el deber de un hermano ayudar a su hermana, ¿no? ─ el grupo asiente, y Kohaku sonríe confiado ─ No se preocupen. Esto va a ser solo un rato, además que ya Naraku debe estar agotado por los ataques de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

─ Eso no lo dudo ─ apoya Kagura ─. Es difícil sobrevivir a uno de ellos, pero pelear contra los dos es sencillamente demasiado. Eso no hay quien lo aguante, y eso lo puedo decir con propiedad al ver lo que son capaces de hacer.

Kohaku asiente y se va casi corriendo con rumbo a Naraku. Suiryu suspira y mira con admiración la entrada de aquella cabaña, pensando en que su novio era un auténtico héroe para salir en ayuda de otras personas contra criaturas viles como Naraku, idea que no era compartida por lo demás pues pensaban en otras cosas en ese momento. Tsubaki es la siguiente en terminarse su té y aprovecha la oportunidad para dar un vistazo afuera.

─ Esto está pronto a acabarse. Naraku está perdido, y estoy segura que su control sobre la perla de Shikkon no durará mucho tiempo. Él no es alguien indicado para poseerla.

─ Escucho tus razones ─ se interesa Kaede.

─ Yo desciendo de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, y por eso sé mejor que nadie que viva hoy en día cómo funciona la perla, y estoy segura que Kikyo no habría abandonado aquel último fragmento sin dejar nada a cambio ─ todos miran extrañados a Tsubaki ─. Ocurre lo siguiente: La perla de Shikkon, lo crean o no, tiene vida propia, y dentro de sí permanecen las almas de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y buena parte de los youkais que la retaron en aquella ocasión, por lo que en su interior hay un intenso conflicto de energías purificadoras y malignas que mantienen la perla estabilizada, pero a su vez hace que esta sea capaz de manipular el deseo que pida quien la posea.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que la perla podría obligar a Naraku a pedir un deseo a cambio de transformarse en un youkai completo? ─ Kaede estaba impresionada con la noticia.

─ Así es, y será la propia perla quien condicione el deseo que pedirá Naraku. Se podría decir que será la perla la que se pedirá un deseo a sí misma.

─ O sea que Naraku está perdiendo su tiempo a cambio de nada. Eso sí que es lucirse de inútil ─ dice Kagura mientras negaba con decepción.

─ Y que lo digas. Siempre he sabido que los "perfectos" planes de Naraku estaban realmente llenos de agujeros, pero esto no me lo imaginaba ─ opina Goshinki.

─ Por esa razón es que yo debía ser la protectora de la perla. Incluso Kikyo no conocía a fondo todos los secretos que guardaba la perla ─ Tsubaki hace una pausa para mirar otra vez afuera ─. Ella planeaba usar la perla para que Inuyasha pidiese el deseo de convertirse en humano para que así la perla se purificara lo suficiente como para desaparecer, y luego al morir pretendió que la quemaran con la perla para hacerla desaparecer para siempre. En ambos propósitos fracasó. La perla es mucho más compleja que eso, y por eso es que nunca hubo quien lograse destruirla de verdad, ni siquiera cuando la resquebrajaron de aquella forma.

─ Es extraño que saques a relucir tus conocimientos de la perla a estas alturas ─ observa Kageromaru ─ ¿Por qué no lo diste esa clase de detalles a Inuyasha? Al menos podrías haber compartido ese secreto con Kohaku para que sacaran provecho.

─ ¿Y permitir que Naraku tenga al alcance una información tan valiosa? Ellos serán capaces de descubrir los secretos de la perla por su propia cuenta, y ya para entonces será demasiado tarde para que Naraku haga nada.

─ Eso espero. Realmente eso espero ─ señala Suiryu.

─ ¿Van a querer algo de té? Ya haré más cuando Inuyasha y los demás vuelvan ─ ofrece Kaede, y todos aceptan entusiasmados.

─ Yo espero que realmente ganen. No quiero quedarme sin la sacerdotisa que nos surte de sake. Sería un desastre ─ opina Kagura.

─ Pienso igual ─ dice Kanna por primera vez en la reunión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como ya les apunté al comienzo del capítulo, sólo subiré dos capítulos más y se habrá acabado el fic más largo en capítulos que haya creado desde que comencé a escribir en fanfiction. Un saludo a todos/as, y espero que les haya gustado esta presentación.

Hasta otra


	49. Año 3 - Reunión 47

**Año 3 – Reunión 47**

─ ¿Todavía nada? ¿Es que esos anfibios son estúpidos o qué? ─ Suiryu se soba las sienes al ver que le llegaba el mismo documento diplomático con quinta vez consecutiva.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esos hombres-salamandra siguen creyendo que no has firmado el acuerdo? ─ se acerca Goshinki.

─ Realmente no sé qué tienen en sus limitadas mentes que no son capaces de comprender la respuesta que doy a sus peticiones, y siempre doy la misma respuesta, procurando ser lo más clara posible, pero estos youkais con cerebro de mantis de pinzas gigantes siempre regresan a hacer las mismas preguntas como si nada. A veces creo que me están vacilando.

─ Esto sin duda es un trabajo para ti, Goshinki ─ interviene Kageromaru ─. Podrías aprovechar tu escuela para youkais y hanyous para que esas criaturas desarrollen algo de capacidad mental, suponiendo que algo así sea posible.

─ Claro que lo es. Imposible es una palabra que no existe en mi diccionario ─ responde Goshinki con ímpetu ─. Ya verás que a esas criaturas les haré comprender lo que Suiryu dice, y en cuestión de pocos meses toda su atrasada comunidad será de vanguardia.

─ Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes, pues yo también necesito que eso funcione ─ dice Suiryu soltando un suspiro.

─ ¿Hay algo nuevo? Lo estoy oyendo hablar sobre algo ─ aparece Tubaki junto con Kanna, y Suiryu, Kageromaru, Goshinki y Yuromaru se extrañan con ello.

─ ¿Kanna no estaba con Kagura cuando se fue al hogar de los hombres lobo para burlarse de Koga? ─ pregunta Goshinki con razonable duda.

─ Eso hicieron, si hasta Kagura estuvo vacilando a ese Koga hasta que se cansó, y luego se fue en dirección sur para encontrarse con Kohaku, pero antes le dijo a Kanna que regresara conmigo al palacio ─ todos se dan por entendidos ante la explicación de Tsubaki ─. Yo también estuve en ese lugar, y les digo que hasta me dio pena el líder de los hombres lobo. Tendrían que verlo rojo y a punto de explotar. Esa imagen estaba de leyenda.

─ Si tú lo dices, entonces te tomamos la palabra. Sabes que has mostrado ser de confianza en nuestro grupo ─ Suiryu deja sus deberes para estirarse un poco para quitarse el hormigueo de las piernas ─. Realmente este trabajo es duro. A veces me pregunto cómo le hace mi padre para cargar con tanto, pues esto no es ni la mitad del trabajo que realiza todos los días.

─ Chicos, algo acaba de ocurrir ─ Kanna saca de pronto su espejo y muestra a todos lo que pasaba ─. Kagome ha vuelto a aparecerse.

El consejo de sabios se queda mirando con sorpresa lo que pasaba en la imagen mostrada por el espejo. Veían a Inuyasha recibir a Kagome con una emoción incontenible, y luego se podía ver a sus demás amigos recibir también a Kagome y celebrar su retorno a ese mundo. El grupo que veía todo por el espejo estaba atónito, pues ninguno de ellos pensaba que Kagome pudiese volver alguna vez.

─ Kagura se va a poner contenta ─ apunta Goshinki ─. Kagura lleva ya tres años esperando a que Kagome regrese con una botella de sake de su aldea, y ahora resulta que ha vuelto, e incluso se ve que lleva consigo varias botellas grandes.

─ Kagome ha salido del pozo donde se depositaban los huesos de youkais derrotados ─ dice Kanna, llamando la atención del grupo ─. Según las leyendas locales, aquellos huesos desaparecían misteriosamente porque el pozo tenía la capacidad de hacerlos viajar por el tiempo. Tal vez eso explique que las ropas de Kagome no coincidan con las de ninguna aldea que conozcamos.

─ Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto de forma seguida, pero tienes mucha razón ─ dice Tsubaki ─. Realmente Kagura se pondrá muy feliz, pero ese pozo ahora mismo tiene un serio problema ─ todos se quedan mirando a la sacerdotisa mala ─. Desde hace tres años ese pozo ha dejado de funcionar. Al parecer los poderes sobrenaturales que allí yacían se habían inactivado o apaciguado, y eso podría explicar que Kagome desapareciera tanto tiempo ─ todos asienten ─. Ahora que ha regresado, no podemos esperar que ella regrese fácilmente a su mundo para traer más sake en cuanto esas reservas que trajo se agoten.

─ Eso es un problema, pero igual creo que Kagura querría aprovechar al máximo ese momento ─ opina Goshinki.

─ Oh, eso hace que me acuerde de algo muy importante, muchachos ─ todos miran fijamente a Suiryu ─. Resulta que ya se ha fijado una fecha para que Ko-chan y yo nos casemos ─ todos se quedan ligeramente boquiabiertos, y Suiryu ríe divertida ─. Va a ser al principio del invierno y en el palacio de mi padre. Desde luego ustedes están invitados a la celebración, y voy a aprovechar para hablar directamente con Kagome en unos días para saber su secreto para elaborar sake para así mejorar la calidad de las elaboraciones en los predios de mi padre. No todo está perdido, después de todo.

─ Eso es música para mis oídos ─ dice Kageromaru ─. La verdad es que también yo extrañaba ese sake. Era una verdadera delicia que llevaba tres largos años sin probar.

─ Por cierto, esta mañana llegó una nota en el teléfono de Kagome ─ Tsubaki es la que capta la atención de todos en esta ocasión ─. Aquí dice algo sobre una graduación de la preparatoria, y luego aparecen unas fotos de las amiguitas de Kagome y ella misma sonriendo, vistiendo togas y con unos cilindros oscuros en la mano ¿Creen que sea algún tipo de consolador?

─ No lo sé, y sinceramente me parecen muy gruesos para que lo sean ─ responde Tsubaki viendo los portatítulos con algo de horror. No sé de dónde o cuándo sean esas chicas, pero se me hace bastante perturbador que posen de esa manera para un retrato. Ni siquiera en la escuela donde me formé como sacerdotisa se veía algo así con tanta libertad.

─ Eso lo sé ─ responde Kageromaru ─. Jamás creí posible algo como esto. Si realmente esa imagen de Kagome proviene del futuro, mucho me temo que el mundo se irá a la mierda inexorablemente.

─ En ese caso, mejor disfrutemos de nuestro presente mientras podamos ─ propone Goshinki, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todo el grupo ─. Genial. Posiblemente mañana venga Kagura, y también tendremos que preparar este palacete para recibir a la madre de Onigumo, pues ella vendrá a quedarse unos días.

─ ¿Esa señora todavía vive? ─ Goshinki asiente en respuesta, y Kageromaru no cabía en sí de la sorpresa ─ ¿Están seguros que esa anciana es humana? Jamás he sabido de un humano que sea capaz de vivir tanto tiempo sin la ayuda de un youkai.

─ Ella nos explicará cuando sea el momento ─ opina Suiryu ─. Mejor dejo este papeleo para después, y podría ayudarles con la limpieza del palacio de ustedes, y espero que Ko-chan venga con Kagura.

Ya habiendo hablado todo, todos ponen manos a la obra y se dedican a limpiar el palacio. Ya llevaban tres años viviendo una paz que realmente se les había hecho placentera. Mismos tres años desde que Naraku había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El capítulo que sigue será el último, el que dará por terminado todo en este consejo de sabios ¿Quieren saber qué pasará? Les recomiendo que esperen a que publique ese capítulo, pero les adelanto que será una tremenda sorpresa. Se cuidan mucho, y pronto estaré para dar fin a este fic, por mucho que duela ello.

Hasta otra


	50. Año 485 - Reunión 48

¿Cómo están lectores/as de este fic? Tal y como he venido advirtiendo, este es el último capítulo. Realmente agradezco a toda persona que haya decidido leer de principio a fin esta historia, y les aseguro que algún día volveré a escribir por aquí, así que no tomen esto como un adiós. Es hora de comenzar el último capítulo, y espero que les guste.

 **Año 485 – Reunión 48**

Kagura llevaba todo el día revisando un historial médico, impresionada por el nivel de las estupideces que podía sufrir una persona que le hiciese alegar que se estaba muriendo. Llevaba varias horas en lo mismo, pero al menos podría pronto dar por terminada su jornada en el hospital para irse a casa junto con su esposa secreta. Así es, Kagura se había casado con Kanna gracias a la ayuda de Suiryu, y ahora llevaban una vida plena y feliz, y no solo con ella, sino con todo el grupo que había mantenido, pese al paso del tiempo, el nombre de consejo de sabios. En ese momento llega un médico de rostro ligeramente enfermizo y cabello blanco, y resultaba no ser otro que Yuromaru, y de él surge Kageromaru para moverse un poco, lejos de la mirada de las personas en el hospital.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Kagura? Se te nota un poco fastidiada.

─ Es que sí lo estoy ─ Kagura suelta los papeles que tenía y gira la vista a los dos hermanos ─. Puedo comprender que un niño pequeño se ponga a llorar si se hace un raspón en la rodilla, pero es una historia totalmente distinta cuando viene un adulto a llorar a gritos porque se hizo un corte superficial en un dedo ¡Y ya llevo cinco de esos casos en lo que va de día! Con la cantidad de gente que pierde un miembro o requiere cinco o más puntos de sutura, y vienen bobos así a aplazar la atención que necesitan los demás.

─ Es que gente hay para todo. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado ─ trata de calmar Kageromaru mientras se acomodaba en los hombros de Yuromaru ─ ¿Recuerdas que la otra vez vino una señora que estaba aquejada de dolor de muelas y no paraba de gritar? Al final resultaba que era en realidad un daño en los nervios del oído que conectaban con la mandíbula, y que los ruidos fuertes eran los que le hacían padecer ese dolor insoportable.

─ Sí. Esa vez nos echamos una risa cuando la señora se fue. Fue divertidísimo, a decir verdad ─ admite Kagura un poco más animada.

En ese momento entran en la oficina Kohaku, quien lucía un traje gris bastante elegante y lentes que le daban un aire de elegancia y energía, contrastando un poco con su cabello ligeramente canoso, y a su lado estaba una mujer con un cuerpo de modelo, y esa mujer era precisamente Suiryu, la esposa de Kohaku. Kagura sonríe agradecida de ver que más personas amigables habían llegado a su oficina, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no se reunían tantos del consejo de sabios en días de semana.

─ Hola, Kagura ─ saluda en primer lugar Kohaku con una voz que denotaba fuerza y gentileza combinados ─. Escuché que que ayer nació tu octava hija, y que el alumbramiento fue tan bonito que incluso Kanna se puso a llorar cuando recibió en brazos a la pequeña…

─ ¿Otra vez es Kanna quien tiene que parir? ¿Y para cuándo asumirás el papel de parturienta? ─ ataca Suiryu divertida.

─ Para la próxima sí me va a tocar a mí ─ se defiende la youkai del viento ─. Cuando llevamos a cabo el conjuro para poder tener hijos entre nosotras, quedamos en que nos íbamos a turnar de cuatro en cuatro. Pues bien, yo tuve a nuestras primeras cuatro hijas, y Kanna ya ha parido cuatro veces seguidas, y por eso ahora me toca a mí tener a las siguientes cuatro.

─ ¿Ya tú tuviste cuatro? Mierda, y yo que todavía no me daba cuenta ─ se lamenta Kohaku.

─ ¿Siguientes? ¿Cuántas más piensan tener? ─ cuestiona Kageromaru con cara de WTF.

─ Las que nos toquen tener mientras sigamos vivas. Sólo te digo eso.

─ ¿Hay noticias con respecto a Tsubaki? Llevo casi medio año sin saber nada de ella ─ dice nuevamente Kohaku.

─ Aún sigue en su gira alrededor del mundo ─ responde otra vez Kagura ─. La otra vez la llamé y me dijo que se encontraba en África, todavía buscando el sentido de su vida mientras lleva a cabo actos de hechicería y exorcismos, aunque ya tiene siglos sin causarle la muerte a nadie.

─ ¿Sin matar a nadie? Tsubaki ha perdido completamente el toque, pero supongo que desde que se murió Kikyo ha cambiado demasiado.

─ Y por ahora Goshinki sigue sin dominar la capacidad para tomar la forma humana ─ apunta Suiryu ─. Todavía sigue encerrado en las galerías subterráneas de la empresa de mi padre mientras sigue aprendiendo, y para matar el tiempo sigue enseñando a crías youkais a adaptarse a este mundo "moderno".

─ Moderno mi culo ─ corta Kagura ─. Aún sigo creyendo que los mejores años de mi vida se remontan a aquellos luego de que nos libramos del bastardo de Naraku. Al menos podíamos estar al natural la mayor parte del tiempo, y todo lo que nos comíamos estaba libre de mierdas transgénicas e importadas, y en cambio ahora debo estar la mitad de mi tiempo en este hospital tratando con pacientes que se sienten seguros de lo que tienen a pesar de que no tienen ni idea de nada, y para remate tengo que lidiar con el cirujano del piso 3, que resulta ser más mujeriego y descarado que el monje Miroku. El día de ayer el muy baboso pretendió meterme mano cuando coincidimos en el comedor, y yo casi le corto la mano en respuesta. Es una suerte que lograra convencer hace tiempo a Kanna de que se dedicara a enseñar en un jardín de niños en vez de estar conmigo aquí, porque ahí sí no digo que le corto la mano al cirujano, sino que le arranco la cabeza y la lanzo por la ventana si a él lo viese acercándose siquiera a Kanna. La única cosa buena que me está dando esta vida moderna de mierda es el sake, porque todavía no veo el momento en que vayan a legalizar el matrimonio homosexual.

─ Eso no lo dudo, pero creo que debes soportarlo, que si ahorramos lo necesario podremos mudarnos a Hokkaido, e incluso podríamos comprar una casa enorme cada uno sin necesidad de torturarnos con hipotecas ─ apoya Kageromaru deslizándose hasta la mesa de Kagura ─. Ya son casi quinientos años los que llevamos viviendo en esta región, así que viene siendo hora de que cambiemos de aires y busquemos una vida nueva. Escuché que en Hokkaido a varias chicas youkais buscando pareja, y esa podría ser una oportunidad de oro para mí.

─ ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no eres atractivo para las hembras youkais? ─ señala Suiryu con la delicadeza de una lija ─ Pero creo que es comprensible que se quieran mudar al norte del país. Tanto urbanismo, calor y desculturización humana resulta un poco deprimente cuando llevas tanto tiempo viviendo. Y una cosa más ─ Suiryu pone sobre la mesa un sobre y saca unos documentos ─ ¿Podrían también llevar a Hokkaido a la madre de Onigumo? El calor de la ciudad le está resultando demasiado molesto, además que ha estado sufriendo de alergias últimamente.

─ ¿Esa señora todavía está viva? ─ Kageromaru casi da un brinco fuera de la mesa por la impresión que le causó lo dicho por la chica dragón ─ ¿Están seguros que esa señora es humana? Lo pregunto porque está mostrando la longevidad de un youkai.

─ Esa duda también la tuve yo por muchísimo tiempo, pero no hay ninguna razón para dudar. Yo misma le hice un análisis de ADN y resulta que sí es completamente humana ─ dice Kagura, aunque no consigue convencer a Kageromaru.

─ Pues esa anciana es un auténtico reto a todas las leyes naturales. Es todo lo que podría yo decir sobre ella.

─ Doctora Kagura, doctor Yuromaru ─ una enfermera ingresa en el consultorio, pero no llega a ver a Kageromaru porque este se esconde rápidamente ─, el doctor Matsui manda a decirles que por favor se encarguen de la redacción del certificado de nacimiento de la niña que acaba de nacer en el piso 5.

─ Yo me encargo de eso, Yukari ─ dice Kageromaru desde atrás de Yuromaru, y este mueve los labios para que dé la impresión de ser quien hablaba ─. Solo dame el nombre de la recién nacida y doy comienzo al informe.

─ La niña es hija de la señora Higurashi, aquella que estaba gritando y clamando a no sé cuántos dioses por el dolor que estaba padeciendo ─ Yuromaru asiente tranquilamente, y Kagura alza una ceja, sintiendo que algo extraño había en todo eso ─. Es una niña saludable, de estatura 50 centímetros, tres kilos y cuarto de masa corporal, y la señora y su padre, el viejo loco aquel, han decidido que la niña se llama Kagome.

─ Muchas gracias por los datos, Yukari. Dile al doctor Matsui que en un momento va a tener el informe listo.

La enfermera hace una reverencia a los doctores y a Kohaku y Suiryu, y acto seguido cierra la puerta tras de sí. El grupo que allí se quedaba estaba enmudecido, sin poder creerse lo que acababan de escuchar.

─ Kagome Higurashi ─ murmura Kohaku finalmente ─. Quién lo hubiera dicho…

─ Esto confirma que en cierto modo nuestra historia comienza en el futuro. Y yo que en un principio no me lo podía creer ─ Kagura casi ríe al pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Nos esperamos a que esa chiquilla tenga contacto con nuestros yos del pasado para convencerle de que nos traiga sake? ─ sugiere Suiryu.

─ No. Que eso le nazca por propia iniciativa, que además tengo entendido que en el templo Higurashi tienen provisiones bastante buenas de todo tipo de bebidas tradicionales, así que ella tarde o temprano aprenderá a tratar con el sake ─ propone Kohaku.

─ Mejor así. Forzar la historia es algo que no deben hacer aquellos que pretendan calcular el curso de los eventos, pues eso resulta peor que los actos salidos al natural y en consonancia con las circunstancias ─ dice Kageromaru, y luego se sorprende por lo que él mismo dice ─. Ay, caray. Tanto tiempo presenciando las charlas de Goshinki están haciendo efecto en mí.

─ Eso da igual. Ahora tienen trabajo que hacer, pero podremos vernos en un par de horas para ir juntos a nuestra mansión ─ invita Suiryu, y todos miran la miran con entusiasmo ─. Espero que no hayan olvidado que hoy es el cumpleaños del segundo hijo que tuvimos Ko-chan yo ─ culmina lo que dice dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su ruborizado esposo.

─ ¿Celebrar cumpleaños? Se me hace que te estás occidentalizando mucho, pero igual acepto la invitación ─ responde Kagura ─. En un rato llamo a Kanna, y entonces podremos quedar luego del trabajo.

Ya habieno quedado todos de acuerdo en una nueva reunión, todos (excepto Kagura) abandonan el consultorio, y así la youkai de los vientos se ve en calma nuevamente para dar una revisión a los expedientes que todavía tenía pendientes. Esa reunión era definitivamente lo que le hacía falta para relajarse. Una reunión entre amigos siempre cae bien en momento de estrés, y esa ocasión bien lo probaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

Así es. Ya no hay más reuniones del consejo de sabios. Este fanfic ha llegado a su fin, lamentablemente. Una vez más digo que ha sido la historia más larga que he escrito (en número de capítulos, no de palabras), y les digo que me he divertido mucho haciendo cada uno de los avances al lado de las extensiones de Naraku, dándoles un protagonismo que rara vez gozan debido al altísimo favoritismo de los fanfics InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxRin o SesshomaruxKagome (este último ship no entiendo mucho con qué se come, pero por alguna extraña razón llama mucho la atención cuando me atrevo a echarle un ojo). Si hay algún ship (no yaoi, que no me agrada mucho ni estoy tampoco especializado en ello) que a ustedes les gustaría que haga en algún OS, perfectamente me lo pueden pedir en un review o por PM, y posiblemente pueda tenerles algo bueno a corto plazo.

Hasta otra


End file.
